Visita inesperada
by Miina
Summary: Capítulo 14: El baile:: Amor, aventura, misterio. En este capítulo: besos, desapariciones y gritos. D-G C-L R-Hr.. Cuándo el amor es mágico se llama destino, cuándo el amor tiene sentido del humor se llama Visita Inesperada.
1. Hogwarts

VISITA INESPERADA  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: Hogwarts.  
  
Notaba cientos de pares de ojos clavados en ella. Eso la hacía sentirse incómoda, pero no se trataba solo de eso, había más cosas. Acababa de llegar a un país que no conocía (había vivido en él cuando era pequeña pero ya no se acordaba). A un colegio totalmente desconocido y, lo más importante, esos ojos mirándola. Mientras, ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, jugando con la túnica y mirando al suelo. Solo en algunos momentos alzó la cabeza para mirar a la muchedumbre; Dumbledore seguía su discurso de manera desenfadada, como siempre:  
  
-Ante nosotros nos encontramos un caso muy poco común -Ella se sentía como si estuviera hablando de un animal en peligro de extinción.- Un nuevo alumno. Alumna mejor dicho, que empezará por el quinto curso. -la gente la miraba curiosa y murmuraban cosas que ella no oía (ni quería oír).  
  
Ya había dejado de jugar con su túnica, ahora le tocaba el turno a la falda.  
  
-Se llama Lindsey Reaver. Viene de la escuela de magia de Beubaxtons, de la misma que vinieron Fleur Delacour y sus acompañantes -Lindsey se fijó que al pronunciar el nombre de aquella chica la gente intercambió más comentarios que en lo que llevaban de discurso. Tampoco faltaron las miradas que se hacían unos a otros. No le extrañaba. Ella la conocía (aunque no había mantenido con ella una conversación más larga que dos frases), y conocía también su poder de seducción hacia los chicos.  
  
Pensar en aquello la hizo calmarse un poco y esbozó una sonrisa volviéndose a atrever a mirar a los chicos y chicas que la miraban. En su escuela había mucha gente, pero ni mucho menos tanta como aquí. El discurso seguía:  
  
-Es un caso extraño que alguien quiera cambiar de escuela, pero no imposible como acabáis de comprobar -dijo señalando a la chica con una sonrisa- y como en su escuela no hay distinción de casas, tendremos que someterla a la prueba del sombrero seleccionador -aquello sonó un tanto lúgubre. - Ya has visto como han seleccionado a los chicos de primero, pero te explicaré de forma rápida qué tiene cada casa a destacar. Los Ravenclaw, su sabiduría; Hufflepuff, su amistad y honor; Slytherin, su astucia - le habían contado que de Slytherin salían todos los magos "malos" como por ejemplo... quién tú sabes - y Gryffindor su valentía.  
  
Cada vez que habían pronunciado una casa y su característica, los de cada casa, sentada en una mesa separada de las otras, sonreían o aplaudían. Ella se quedó pensando, y mientras Mc Gonagall se fue a buscar el sombrero ese, pensó que todos los profesores que estaban allí estaban determinados por una casa, la que eligió el sombrero cuando llegaron a primero, era... raro dejar la decisión en manos de un sombrero parlanchín... Mc Gonagall era de Gryffindor, lo había oído antes, aquél hombre moreno con cara de asco era Slytherin, no sabía si lo había oído o si simplemente era deducción suya, en cuyo caso estaba segura de que no se equivocaba. Más allá había una mujer de Hufflepuff, pero.... un momento... ¿de qué casa sería Dumblerdore?  
  
-¿De qué casa es Dumbeldore? - Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que había formulado la pregunta en voz alta. Mierda. Algunos de los alumnos, los más cercanos, lo habían oído, pero los otros no y curiosos al ver a los primeros riendo preguntaban a voces qué había dicho.  
  
Lindsey enrojeció. Ella y su espontaneidad. Estaba segura de que Dumbeldore se enfadaría, o incluso la castigaría. Esperaba que no fuera peor.  
  
-Mmm... buena pregunta muchachita. -Contestó el director de la escuela, rascándose la barba y haciendo que los alumnos callaran de golpe- Eres la primera persona que se atreve a preguntármelo, y de manera tan decidida además. Me gusta... si señor.. pero malogradamente no puedo responder a tu pregunta -La miró sonriendo- Hace tantos años que ni siquiera me acuerdo...  
  
-Dumbeldore... - Era Mc Gonagall, que estaba detrás de ellos con un sombrero bastante viejo y destartalado entre manos.  
  
-Si, si, profesora. Lindsey, siéntate.  
  
Ella obedeció, aún sorprendida por la respuesta de ese hombre misterioso, pero estaba contenta. Qué suerte había tenido. De repente el sombrero cayó en su cabeza, cayéndole por debajo de los ojos. Era muy grande.  
  
-A ver, a ver, que tenemos aquí... Ravenclaw...eres inteligente pero no te veo dispuesta a entregarte tanto a la sabiduría, Hufflepuff...mm... podría ser, esa amistad y honor... pero no son tus características más destacables... - Lindsey se mordía el labio impaciente, fuá, que sombreo tan inteligente. Quería ir a sentarse con los otros pero el sombrero siguió.- Slytherin... eres astuta, muy sarcástica, jejej, me acabo de dar cuenta, pero... hay una cosa que tienes por encima de todo, la valentía y tu manera de ser tan decidida eres... -Aquello lo dijo fuerte para que todo el mundo le escuchara- GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Se quitó el sombrero (tarea no tan fácil como parece) y se lo dió a la profesora, que parecía complacida. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, la reconoció porque todo el mundo aplaudía, aunque en realidad aplaudían todas las mesas (no con tanta fuerza, pero aplaudían) menos una, Slytherin. En la mesa de Gryffindor se habían sentado ya los de primero, pero los de su curso le habían hecho un sitio. Fue sonriendo hacía allí, creía que el sombrero había acertado. Se sentó entre dos chicas, una, creía que era de un curso menos, era pelirroja e iba con dos trenzas, a la izquierda una chica de su edad, con el pelo un tanto alborotado y unos ojos verdes profundos le sonrió. Delante suyo había un chico moreno con gafas y, a su lado, delante de la chica de ojos verdes, había otro pelirrojo con pecas, debía ser hermano de la chica de las trenzas.  
  
-Me llamo Hermione, encantada Lindsey.  
  
-Encantada! -sonrió ella, hablaba perfectamente el inglés, pero tenía acento de su país, Francia, no tan exagerado como Fleur, pero tenía. Esperaba hacer amigos pronto, si no, resultaría aburrido. Con la cabeza señaló a los dos chicos.  
  
-Ellos son Harry y Ron -especificó Hermione. -Y ella Ginny. -(se refería a la de las trenzas).  
  
Se quedó pensando, Harry... ¿podía ser el famoso Harry Potter? Se levantó de su silla y acercándose a él le apartó el flequillo de la cara. Mientras los demás la miraban boquiabiertos, ¿que hacía aquella chica?, Lindsey, al apartarle el pelo al chico asustado, vió lo que esperaba ver: la cicatriz.  
  
-Waw! ¡¡Así que es verdad!! es Harry Potter, ¡pensaba que era una trola!  
  
Aquella chica era un tanto fresca, y descarada, y alocada, pero a todos les cayó bien con tan solo los cincos minutos que llevaban juntos. Rieron de su gesto, estaba casi encima de la mesa, y la gente la empezaba mirar. Ella rió, un poco sonrojada y se sentó correctamente.  
  
Ya habían terminado con la comida y todos estaban llenos. Lindsey sobre todo, había comido más que Hermione y Ginny juntas, y aún así, estaba tan delgada como ellas. Sus padres decían que eso le pasaba porque era extremadamente movida, no era una persona muy calmada que digamos. Se enterneció al recordar la frase. Hacía ya unos pocos meses que no veía a su madre. Vivían juntos, ella, su padre, su madre y su hermano pequeño en Francia. Pero tres meses antes sus padres habían completado los papeles del divorcio, y su padre decidió volver a Inglaterra. Ella se fué con él, no porque lo quisiera más que a su madre ni ninguna estupidez de esas. Es porque el chico se prefirió quedar con la madre, y ella pensó que no quería dejar solo a su padre, además en Inglaterra había Hogwarts. Y eso prometía.  
  
Mientras pensaba en eso al lado de Hermione, Ron y Harry, que se dirigían a las habitaciones se cruzaron con un chico rubio que se quedó parado delante de ellos. Detrás de él había dos chicos con pinta de ser bastante tontos. Los tres llevaban el uniforme de Slytherin y mientras miraba al chico rubio y deseaba que fuera amigo de Harry y Ron (más que nada porque era bastante guapo, o tampoco sabía si era esa la palabra...). De pronto el chico rubio habló:  
  
-Bueno Harry, estarás contento, ya tienes un nuevo miembro a tu club de fans y seguidores -sonrió maquiavélicamente. A Lindsey no le gustó nada. Otra vez algo le recordó que el físico no lo es todo. Mientras el chico se dirigía a la puerta sin esperar respuesta de nadie, Lindsey se adelantó.  
  
-Eh! si te piensas que por ser guapo me voy a quedar callada mirándote es que no me conoces. -El chico se paró y miró interesado a la chica- Cosa que es obvia porque te acabo de ver por primera vez, y espero que la segunda no me juzgues mal, porque chaval, yo no soy fan de nadie ni de nada y mi único jefe soy yo, entendido? -había sonado un tanto creída pero quería poner a raya al tío ese.  
  
Los nuevos amigos de Lindsey se quedaron callados, pero enseguida reaccionaron y empezaron a reírse de la cara del rubio.  
  
-Ya ves, Malfoy, eres tú el que te quedas sin fans ni seguidores -dijo Harry al dejar de reír.  
  
-Creo que tendréis que poner a raya vuestra nueva amiga porque si no, se va a meter en problemas... - dijo el tal Malfoy- ...además no quiero seguidores como ella..., ni que me pagaran.  
  
Se giró y empezó a andar con decisión, estaba seguro que lo que había dicho había dolido a la chica (en parte era mentira, era bastante mona), aunque a él también le había dolido lo que le había dicho ella, menos una cosa... sonrió solo al recordar que le había llamado guapo.  
  
Lindsey estaba furiosa, y la verdad es que Malfoy pudo seguir sonriendo mientras andaba porque Harry y Hermione la sujetaron, si no se le habría tirado encima y le habría dado lo que se merecía: un puñetazo.  
  
Se despidieron con Harry y Ron al legar a los dormitorios de chicas, habían entrado en la sala de Gryffindor diciendo una contraseña absurda al cuadro de una señora gorda. Que raro era ese colegio.  
  
Al estar sola con Hermione y Ginny, ella seguía de mal humor.  
  
-Conmigo no se mete nadie -repitió Lindsey por enésima vez.  
  
-Lindsey me das miedo! Jajaja -dijo Ginny.  
  
-No te preocupes, Draco es así con todo el mundo, no te vas a morir, además puedes estar contenta de haberlo dejado mal tu también.  
  
Así que se llamaba Draco.  
  
-Como hiciste tu una vez, ¿eh, Hermione? -rió Ginny, recordando a Hermione cuando pegó al chico.  
  
-Calla, calla, Ginny -y rió  
  
Lindsey seguía con cara de enfadada sin decir nada, ¡que carácter! Y Hermione y Ginny seguían riendo de cosas. Hasta que Hermione preguntó entre risas:  
  
-Pero Lindsey, ¿de verdad lo ves guapo? ¿A Draco? Es que eres verdaderamente irónica ¿eh?  
  
Lindsey levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando.  
  
-Adivino que no te gustan los chicos musculosos, atractivos, sexys...  
  
-Lo has acertado -rió Ginny con ganas. -Yo creo que Malfoy es guapo Lindsey, pero Hermione lo conoce desde hace demasiado tiempo como para darse cuenta de que a crecido y que esta bien, aunque sea siendo tan imbécil como el primer día.  
  
-Je je -rió Hermione- Y es tan feo como el primer día.  
  
A Lindsey se le había pasado ya el malhumor. Y reía con ellas.  
  
-¿Y quién es el más guapo chicas?  
  
Las dos se quedaron pensando, la verdad que no se fijaban mucho y no sabían que responder. Pero estaban en la habitación y acababa de entrar Parvati que dijo:  
  
-Hola chica! Como te llamabas? -le dirigió una sonrisa y mientras la aludida respondía "Lindsey" la otra siguió -ah si, yo Parvati, y veo que preguntas por chicos guapos, ¿eh?  
  
Lindsey asintió con la cabeza, no estaba segura de que aquella chica le gustara.  
  
-A esas no preguntes, son unas lelas -rió su chiste -es broma chicas, pero de ese tema pocas hay mejor que yo.  
  
Lindsey volvió a asentir.  
  
-Yo diría que...encontramos en el primer puesto a...Cedric Diggory -Hermione y Ginny pusieron cara de indiferencia -es guapíiiiiisimo, alto, moreno, cuadrado, es dos años mayor que nosotras y... waww  
  
-No sigas, no sigas, -dijo Lindsey- me voy a enamorar sin haberlo visto - y rió, las otras la imitaron y Parvati dejó el tema por resuelto yéndose al cuarto de baño con un suspiro.  
  
Un poco después llegó una chica que se presentó como Lavender, y después se enganchó a la puerta del lavabo diciéndole a Parvati que tenía algo importante que decirle sobre no se que pareja nueva se acababa de formar. Dios, que emocionante.  
  
Ginny se fue a su habitación dentro de un rato, y Hermione y ella seguieron hablando un rato desde las camas, pero enseguida el sueño las invadió a todas. Menos a Lindsey, que recordaba a su hermano y su madre, y pensaba que quizás había sido una tontería venir con su padre porque tampoco se iban a ver más que en vacaciones. Le había prometido que el primer día libre que tuviese iría a verlo.  
  
N. del A.: Sí, sí, se lo que estáis pensando: Cedric murió hace un año. ¿¿¿Y??? En esa realidad no. Mmm... digamos que al llegar a la copa con Harry dijo que él no quería ganar, que además no había ni salido en los diarios, como si no existiese. (Recordaréis que en las ediciones de "el Profeta" hablaba solo de tres concursantes: Fleur, Víctor y Harry (que tontería, con lo que habrían vendido con fotos de Cedric : )......)?. Que sería mucho mejor que fuera él, y que si luego tuviera remordimientos le diera la mitad del dinero ganado XD. Así que Cedric vivito y coleando, ok? Ah! Y hay gente que dice que Dumbledore es Gryffindor, pero no he visto en ningún sitio que lo asegurara...  
  
((  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Lindsey fue despertada por Hermione, siempre tan responsable. No quería llegar tarde a la primera clase del curso, ¡pero tampoco hacía falta que se levantaran tan temprano! Lindsey se puso el uniforme enseguida, y ya no tenia nada más que hacer. Mientras se peinaba se miraba en espejo. No es que fuera creída, pero le gustaba comprobar que estaba bien antes de salir de la habitación. No era muy alta, vale, era más bien bajita, delgada y con una cara muy expresiva. El pelo, largo y ligeramente ondulado, de un marrón claro le caía hacia un poco más abajo de los hombros, y los ojos grandes, de un azul más oscuro de lo normal, con pestañas muy largas, que llamaban la atención a cualquiera que la mirara. Al fin dejó de peinarse y decidió que estaba lista, mientras avisaba a las otras que las esperaba en la Sala Común.  
  
Había muy poca gente, obvio, parecía estúpido que el primer día gente se despertara temprano solo para quedarse frente a la hoguera. En invierno sería más normal, o en mitad del curso, para terminar los deberes con los que te habías dormido la noche anterior (Lindsey estaba segura de que aquél sería su caso). No había nadie que conociera, ni Harry ni Ron. Decidió que aunque estuviera sola aquí, era mejor que no volviera a la habitación. Se quedó apoyada en la ventana, mirando fuera, ¡era tan distinto de Francia! No se dio cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo, hasta que de pronto, notó una mano en su hombro.  
  
-Echas de menos tu país ¿eh? -era Hermione.  
  
Lindsey esbozó una sonrisa y borró la cara de preocupación. Después negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, estaba pensando en lo distinto que es eso con ...mi país, pero no lo echo de menos, eso me gusta.  
  
-¡Venga no te hagas la fuerte! -dijo Ron detrás de ella.  
  
Ya habían llegado todos, bueno, sus nuevos amigos, y se decidieron a bajar a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Se separaron de Ginny enseguida, ella tenía clase de Historia de la magia.  
  
Le contaron que esa materia, defensa contra las artes oscuras, tenía cada año un profesor distinto. Y mientras esperaban el nuevo allí sentados empezaron a hablar animadamente.  
  
-Mi favorito era Lupin -recordó Hermione.  
  
-Me pensaba que sería Lockhart -dijo Ron de manera burlona, incluso parecía molesto. No sabía a quién se refería, pero Lindsey supuso que no era alguien que le cayera muy bien.  
  
-A mi Lupin también me gustaba mucho -recordó Harry nostálgico.  
  
-Yo creo que el mejor fue Ojoloco -dijo Ron, bastante serio, de manera que Lindsey reprimió las ganas de reír al oír ese nombre.  
  
-¡Pero si ni siquiera era él!  
  
-Ya, ¿y?  
  
-Por cierto Harry, -dijo Hermione, cortando ya la discusión con Ron- ¿tienes notícias de Sirius?  
  
Pero justo cuando Harry fue a abrir la boca alguien entró en la clase. El nuevo profesor. Oh, no. Era un hombre bastante viejo, con una barba muy larga. Pero se movía de manera ágil y enseguida se puso en su sitio e hizo callar a los alumnos.  
  
No contó nada de él, y con una misteriosa sonrisa empezó la clase. Les contó más tarde Hagrid que era un exauror, lo dejó cuando los mortífagos amtaron a su hijo.)  
  
Los alumnos lanzaron bufidos cuando les hicieron sacar el libro, se imaginaban una clase aburrida y mucha teórica. Pero Lindsey se fijó que mientras explicaba la materia, los pequeños ojos del hombre brillaban. Le gustaba lo que estaba enseñando y estaba emocionado. Solo esperaba que eso no fuera malo.  
  
La siguiente clase era Pociones, y la tenían con los de Slytherin. No. Lindsey no sabía si podría contener sus impulsos de matar a alguien (ya sabemos quién es ese alguien). Y para el colmo, el profesor era aquél hombre de la cara de asco. Snape se llamaba.  
  
Empezaron con la clase, y Lindsey no decía nada, mantenía su compostura, pero reía cuando Ron y Harry se metían en voz baja con el profesor. Snape terminó su explicación, dándose cuenta de que murmuraban sobre él, y dijo de forma bastante siniestra.  
  
-Ahora los señores, Potter, Weasley, y... la chica nueva...  
  
-Lindsey Reaver-dijo ella al instante.  
  
-Eso, Reaver, pero no vuelva a interrumpirme. Haréis la mezcla que os acabo de contar mientras, los otros podéis hacerme las dudas que tengáis.  
  
No. Ya había empezado con mal pie. Se había apuntado algo de lo que Snape había dicho, igual que Harry (Ron no había escuchado ni un momento). Pero no sabía si tenía suficiente información para hacer la mezcla.  
  
-Ah, si, lo que necesitéis para el experimento me lo pedís.  
  
Oh, no. No tenía todos los ingredientes apuntados ni de guasa, pero entre ella y Harry, y la inestimable ayuda de Hermione, cogieron todos los ingredientes necesarios.  
  
-Señorita Granger, me ha parecido que hablaba con ellos sobre.. ¿la fórmula? -Snape se giró hacia ellos y mientras con el dedo hacia que no, dijo:- no, no, no...  
  
Así que los tres tuvieron que arreglarse sin la ayuda de la mejor de la clase, de todas las clases. Cada uno hacía su experimento callado. De repente a Lindsey le pareció que ya estaba, y cuando gritó al profesor Snape para que lo comprobara, con tono satisfecho, del caldero empezó a salir humo violeta. Oh oh... Lindsey miró los apuntes, ese no tenía que ser el resultado... el humo se calmó y ella dejó ir un suspiro, pero no se acabó allí porque empezó a salir humo verde. Snape lo apagó con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Señorita Reaver creo que deberá volver a empezar.  
  
Los de Slytherin rieron y a ella se le empezó a subir la sangre en la cabeza, estaba roja de rabia pero se pudo controlar, no iba a decir nada, no quería enfrentarse a su profesor, pero no pudo reprimirse al oír la voz de Malfoy:  
  
-Ya veis, se ve que para ser Gryffindor se tiene que ser un patoso con las pociones, además de ....  
  
-¿¡¿Además de que niñato estúpido?!? -Fiu, toda la clase se dirigió hacia Lindsey, que aún seguía.- ¿Y para ser Slytherin que se tiene que hacer? ¿Saber ponerse gomina? - Los de Gryffindor querían apoyarla pero no querían enfrentarse a Snape enfadado, todos ahogaron risas, aunque algunas escaparon.  
  
Draco miró a Snape. Snape habló:  
  
-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor para insultar a un alumno.  
  
Draco sonrió. Todo el mundo calló.  
  
-¿Diez puntos? ¿Y a él no le bajas nada? ¡También me ha insultado!  
  
-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor para discutir las acciones de un profesor.  
  
Lindsey se calló y se sentó, roja de rabia, pero no quería volver a decir nada, no por ella, por los demás, no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, pero le sabía mal por los demás de Gryffindor. Veinte puntos menos por su culpa. Lo que no soportaría es que ganara Slytherin la competición de la casas. Ahora tenía que hacer algo para compensarlo.  
  
Cuando Lindsey se sentó otra vez, la clase había acabado. Por fin. No sabía si podría soportar otra clase como aquella. Los alumnos empezaron a levantarse y se dirigieron hacia fuera, Lindsey seguía rabiosa, pero se levantó aparentando tranquilidad, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta algo la detuvo.  
  
-Reaver, no se vaya tan deprisa, tengo unos deberes extras preparados justo para usted.  
  
Al oír la voz de Snape con aquél tono le dieron ganas de estrangularlo, pero en vez de eso, sonrío a sus amigos y les dijo que no la esperaran.  
  
Snape le dio el guión de su nuevo trabajo sonriendo, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró.  
  
Cuando salió de clase, Lindsey estaba mucho más tranquila aunque aún tenía que irse controlando para no pegar puñetazos contra las paredes. Mierda, la clase siguiente ya había empezado y no sabía si la profesora Mc Gonagall le permitiría llegar tarde el primer día. Empezó a correr. Oh oh. No encontraba la clase. Aquello parecía un laberinto y cada vez corría más deprisa sin encontrar sus amigos ni la profesora.  
  
((  
  
  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Oops! Espero k os este gustando! K korte poner mi fic aki.... si llega la casualidad de k alguien lo lee... ¡k deje review! :) plis. Y me digan los fallos y lo k les gusto y esas cosas... para poder continuar (de momento tengo dos capitulos mas :P)  
  
De momento kiero dar las gracias a mi hermana y alaya k lo leyeron y me dijeon ideas, y tb a nimph k me ayudó. (y su fic es genial XD)  
  
Ciao! Gracias por leer eso!!!! 


	2. Quidditch

CAPÍTULO 2: Quidditch  
  
Acababa de salir de una reunión de prefectos. Desde luego aquello lo hacía por sus padres. Estaba aburrido de reuniones y trabajos, él no quería pasarse el día estudiando. Pero tampoco quería defraudar, a su padre sobre todo. Como había pasado ya el curso anterior. Al salir escogido para el torneo como uno de los tres (cuatro mejor dicho), de los participantes sus padres se emocionaron. Al dejar a Harry ganarlo, sus padres simulaban que no pasaba nada, pero él sabía que aún no le habían perdonado. En todas las pruebas había estado genial. Recordó aquellos días, en que las chicas le seguían a montones (aunque, ahora pasaba lo mismo, por lo menos no le pedían autógrafos). Andaba pensando en sus cosas, recordó que se había salvado por los pelos, cuando de repente, chocó contra algo, alguien mejor dicho. Y los dos cayeron al suelo.  
  
-¡Au!!!! -gimió la chica, que estaba de rodillas.  
  
-¡Lo siento, de verdad! -se diculpo él- estaba pensando en mis cosas y...  
  
-No hace falta que me lo jures -dijo ella, sonriendo pero acariciándose la cabeza donde se había dado el golpe- oh, mira! ¡Mis apuntes de Pociones!  
  
Señaló el suelo, con todos los apuntes y el guión del trabajo que le había dado Snape. Ahora ya no sonreía.  
  
El chico la ayudó a recoger los papeles esparcidos por el suelo.  
  
-Mm... lo siento no te enfades... -miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que pasaba casi un cuarto de hora desde que debería haber empezado la clase de la chica- Te has perdido.  
  
-¡Ja! ¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes! Aunque si quieres puedes poner un cartel que lo anuncie, quizá así Snape puede bajar más puntos a Gryffindor -el chico se puso a reír- ¿Y sabes? No se si te voy a poder perdonar... deberías...  
  
-Vale, vale, te acompaño a la clase.  
  
La chica se lo quedó mirando, se acaban de levantar los dos del suelo y tenía los apuntes ya en la mano. ¡Jo! ¡Pero que guapo era ese tío! Mientras se lo quedó observando medio boquiabierta él volvió a hablar.  
  
-Qué, ¿vamos?  
  
La chica asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Le preguntó que clase le tocaba, y empezaron a andar. Llevaban un buen rato andando ya casi estaban, la verdad es que donde se habían encontrado estaba un poco lejos de la clase, esa chica era muy despistada, o quizás....  
  
-¡Ah! Tu eres la nueva, ¿no?  
  
-Lindsey Reaver, sí.  
  
Lindsey esperó una respuesta, un nombre, pero él habló para decir:  
  
-Esta es tu clase. -Y señaló una puerta cerrada.  
  
-¿Cómo te...?  
  
La puerta de la clase se abrió antes de que Lindsey pudiera acabar la clase. Allí estaba, ella en la puerta, con un chico sin nombre detrás y una profesora enfadada delante. Cerró la puerta rápidamente antes de que los rumores de los que estaban dentro se convirtieran en gritos. Murmuró un "gracias" justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Un "gracias" que no obtuvo respuesta, o que si la obtuvo, fue dicha cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada.  
  
Lindsey le dijo a Mc Gonagall que se había perdido y fue corriendo a sentarse al lado de Hermione. Esa la miraba entre preocupada y un poco enfadada.  
  
Esa clase fue mucho mejor que la anterior, pero más que nada porque poco caso hizo a su profesora. Tampoco habló con Harry y Ron. Simplemente estaba en las nubes.  
  
OooooooO  
  
  
  
Cuando se terminaron las clases de la mañana y fueron al Gran Salón a comer, se sintió liberada. Por allí podía gritar, hablar y reír, metiéndose con Snape y Draco todo lo que quisiera. Aunque olvidó que ellos también se encontraban en el comedor. En cambio al chico guapo pareció no verlo.  
  
Le encantaba el comedor, comía y comía y salía más comida. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione la miraba con mala cara. Ella con la boca llena dijo:  
  
-¿Ché paza Hegmion?  
  
Ron y Harry rieron, y después le dieron la explicación.  
  
-Es que Hermione tiene un grupo a favor de los elfos domésticos -dijo Ron.  
  
-No entiendo -Lindsey se había vaciado la boca ya.  
  
-Los que hacen esa comida son los elfos domésticos, se pasan el día cocinando, trabajan duro,... ¡Imgínate! preparar comida para tanta gente, y encima hay algunos que repiten- Lindsey miró hacia abajo- Queríamos dejarlos libres, o que cobraran algo, pero ellos son feliz así. -Harry se explicó.  
  
-Ah... -Lindsey dejó de comer. -En Fra... mi país -si decía el nombre de su país sabrían donde estaba su antigua escuela, y eso intentaba ser un secreto. Aunque con su acento francés, se podrían dar cuenta igual- los cocineros son chefs especializados. No digo que esa comida no este buena, además hay más cantidad. Pero allí es exquisitaaaaa.  
  
Todos rieron, ¡esa chica estaba loca por la comida! Mientras se volvía a llenar la boca pasó por ahí su gran "enemigo": Malfoy.  
  
-Mira la chica de las pociones, ¡te has tomado la que has hecho y te a convertido en cerdo? -Sus amigos, (ahora ya sabía que se llamaban Goyle y Crabbe) rieron su gracia aunque estaba segura de que no lo habían entendido.  
  
-Malfoy vete a molestar a otro que tenga la autoestima más baja. No necesito dietas para estar como tu, parece que estés sorbiendo algo eternamente, -dijo eso sin mirarlo y después mirando a sus amigos dijo- como el anuncio de Trina ¿sabéis?.  
  
Todos rieron con ganas (aunque no entendiereon la última frase, sobre todo Ron), y Malfoy se fue callado. Esta chica le ponía de los nervios. Le contestaba al igual que habían hecho Harry, Ron y Hermione anteriormente, pero esta chica lo hacía mejor. Le tocaba el orgullo.  
  
Las clases de la tarde fueron mucho más tranquilas. Y después se fueron a la Sala Común para hacer los deberes. Allí solo había Gryffindor, era mucho mejor. Aunque se dio cuenta de que algunos la miraban con mala cara. El rumor de que había hecho perder veinte puntos a Gryffindor ya estaba corriendo.  
  
Cuando estaban en la mesa y un chico que no conocía se lo recordó se sintió mal. Entonces vinieron dos gemelos, parecidos también a Ron y Ginny.  
  
-¡Hola! - saludaron a la vez a los que estaban allí.  
  
Se quedaron mirando a Lindsey que estaba con cara triste, y uno de los dos dijo: -¿Tu eres esa nueva exótica belleza que ha llegado al quinto curso? -Lindsey los miró extrañada mientras decía "¿exótica belleza?".  
  
-Sí, es mismo, esos ojos y ohh la la, ese acento, no son precisamente ingleses. Yo soy Fred, el es George -señaló a un chico igual que él.- Y no te preocupes, ganaremos los veinte puntos en el próximo partido de Quidditch, ¿verdad Harry?  
  
Harry asintió:  
  
- No te preocupes por los veinte puntos, nosotros también hemos hecho perder puntos a la casa muchas veces.  
  
- Aunque después hemos ganado el doble -dijo Ron, y Harry y Hermione le hicieron callar.  
  
- ¡Los ganaremos ya verás! -Dijo George. Sabía cual era cual por donde estaban situados, cuando cambiaran de lugar, ya no sabría distinguirlos, y cuando se cambiaran la ropa aún peor.  
  
Lindsey les sonrió. Mientras una idea flotaba en su cabeza. Quidditch.  
  
Los gemelos se despidieron y desaparecieron del mapa, quedaban ellos haciendo los deberes. Lindsey habló:  
  
-Harry, llévame ante el capitán o entrenador de tu equipo.  
  
- ¿De mi equipo de Quidditch? No se quién será el capitán ese año. Pero si quieres puedo llevarte a la entrenadora -Así que era una mujer, mejor.- ¿Porqué quieres ir?  
  
- Tu acompáñame -Harry la miró extrañado -Por favorrr -sonrió con cara de angelito y Harry aceptó.  
  
Se levantaron y fueron hacia el cuadro para salir de la Sala, mientras se oía de fondo a Hermione gritando:  
  
- ¡Lindsey deberías empezar a preparar tu trabajo de Pociones...!  
  
Y se cerró el cuadro dejando al otro bando a Harry y Lindsey.  
  
  
  
Lindsey estaba contenta, con los partidos de Quidditch podría ganar puntos para Gryffindor y ya nadie la miraría mal. Había hablado con la señora Hooch y cuando se enteró que Lindsey solo había utilizado las escobas para volar y dar paseos, y que nunca había jugado un partido, le dijo que lo veía crudo. La mañana siguiente empezaría el entrenamiento con Harry, la semana siguiente había las pruebas como cada principio de curso, para ver que gente nueva ingresaba en el equipo. Debía entrenar duro si quería superarlas.  
  
El resto de días de la semana no fueron tan graves como el primero. Por lo menos no hizo bajar puntos a Gryffindor. Eso ya era algo. Además solo llegó tarde a un par de clases. Un récord. Y los entrenamientos de Quidditch con Harry iban genial. Le dijo que era buena volando, que con un poco de suerte la eligirían buscadora. Se ve que así podría ganar muchos puntos. Harry lo había sido los otros años. Pero ese año no se sabía aún, ¡¡el lunes serían las pruebas!!  
  
Era viernes y había topado con Malfoy miles de veces, cada vez se molestaba menos por lo que le decía y repondía más irónicamente. Cosa que hacía que Draco estuviera cada día más enfadado con ella.  
  
A quién no había visto otra vez era al chico moreno. Quizá se había ido, o estaba enfermo, o tenía muchos deberes y se pasaba el día en su Sala Común, porque de Gryffindor seguro que no era. Le había aparecido ver el escudo de Hufflepuff pero tampoco lo juraba, Slytherin no, más le valia.  
  
Malfoy pasó por su lado con una sonrisa de superioridad. Y se paró al lado de Lindsey que empezaba a hacer le trabajo de Pociones y los deberes de Historia de la Magia.  
  
- Me han dicho que quieres entrar en el equipo, Reaver -dijo con tono de burla.  
  
- Te han informado bien ¿eh? ¿Cuánto les has pagado? -Cuando terminó la frase se lo quedó mirando y sonrió de la manera más falsa que pudo.  
  
- Bueno, espero que no lo hagas tan mal como para bajar más puntos en Gryffindor. No querría ganar el partido así.  
  
- No lo ganarás. -Jo, Malfoy también estaba en el equipo ¡Qué mal!  
  
Él se giró para irse mientras decía.  
  
- Yo no estaría tan segura.  
  
Y cuando se fue Lindsey gritó :  
  
- ¡Adiós!  
  
- Bueno ¡en algo has mejorado, hija! -era Hermione  
  
- A mi me gustaba más cuando se ponía roja de rabia y la teníais que sujetar para que no lo pegara -Comentó Ron riendo.  
  
Lindsey le sacó la lengua y los otros rieron más. Se había cansado de hacer deberes, quería ir a entrenar.  
  
- Bueno Harry, ¿vamos?  
  
Él asintió. Recogieron las cosas y se fueron al patio. Y allí había algo que no se esperaba.  
  
Se fue a coger la escoba y de repente oyó a alguien hablar detrás suyo. Y no era Harry:  
  
- Cuanto tiempo ¿eh?  
  
Se giró de golpe y se encontró al chico guapo. O al chico sin nombre, como prefiráis.  
  
- Wa!! -hizo una gran sonrisa y continuó- ¿donde te has metido esos cuatro días?!! -como si fuera una eternidad.  
  
- ¿Me vas a castigar? -Se hacía el duro pero después rió. Y ella también.  
  
Entonces una chica morena, con los ojos almendrados apareció detrás de él y lo cogió del brazo.  
  
- Venga vamos Ced. -después miró a Lindsey y dijo- ¿Eres la nueva?  
  
Lindsey estaba un poco cortada. Asintió.  
  
- Encantada, yo soy Cho -Volvió a sonreír, la verdad es que era guapísima, y se notaba que ella lo sabía.  
  
- Vaya, ya se donde has estado estos días -dijo Lindsey, bajito y mirando al suelo, no estaba segura de que el chico la hubiera oído.- demasiado ocupado. -tampoco estaba segura de querer que la oyera.  
  
Harry apareció al lado de Lindsey y saludó al chico y a la chica morenos. Lindsey notó que al mirar a la chica se ponía rojo. ¡Ya se la podían quedar!  
  
- Vamos a entrenar Harry -lo cogió a la fuerza y se lo llevó.  
  
- ¡¡¡Adiós Lindsey!!! ¡Ya nos veremos! -era el chico.  
  
Lindsey no contestó y siguió andando cogiendo a Harry. Qué carácter. Cuando estaban más lejos Lindsey lo dejó.  
  
- No lo puedo creer Lindsey, ¡No le has respondido el saludo! ¡Una chica que no sucumbe a los encantos de Diggory!  
  
Wo oh. Ahora lo entendía, era Cedric Diggory, el chico del que le había hablado Parvati. Seguro que se estaba riendo de ella. Debe de tener medio colegio loco por él. Y ella que pensaba que la trataba especial... Y aquella chica, Cho, seguro que era su novia, o quizás una fan, que rabia, que rabia. Todo eso lo pensó en dos segundos, los justos para tener tiempo aún de responder a Harry y que surgiera efecto.  
  
- Pero veo que tu si que has sucumbido a los encantos de la Cho esa. -dijo el nombre de la chica con rabia, pero sonrió mirando a Harry que se puso rojo y no contestó nada.  
  
- Venga, ¿empezamos a entrenar o no? -tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.  
  
Empezaron los entrenamientos, el primer día hicieron solo clase de vuelo, pero ahora ya había practicado a encestar el aro con la quafle, a intentar cazar la snitch y finalmente dar con la especie de bate a las bludgers, a las que hoy daba con mucha rabia. Harry estaba impresionado, era una chica ágil, y aunque a veces en tierra pareciera un poco patosa allí era todo lo contrario. Y lo que se le daba mejor era cazar la snitch. Harry lo sabía y no se lo había dicho, sabía que era muy buena pero tampoco se lo decía. No quería que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza y no quisiera entrenar más. Estaba casi seguro de que pasaría la prueba.  
  
A Lindsey lo que le gustaba más era hacer de buscadora, aunque eso de las bludgers tampoco no le desagradaba... pero para eso ya estaban los gemelos. Esperaba pasar la prueba. Aunque ahora ya no lo hacía solo por los veinte puntos perdidos, en realidad ya se había olvidado de eso, lo hacía por orgullo, para demostrarles a Draco y Cedric lo buena que era. Y de paso a la Cho esa.  
  
Y por eso se entrenó, y duramente. Harry estuvo tentado de decirle que ya no hacía falta entrenar más, y se lo dijo. Y miles de veces. Pero ella siguió. Y más. Se pasó todo el fin de semana entrenándose. Sin Harry por que ya estaba cansado. Iba por la mañana y no salía de allí hasta la hora de comer, y después seguía hasta que se hacía de noche. Vió a Cedric un par de veces, pero lo esquivó. Estaba callada y ya ni contestaba las burlas de Malfoy, quién desistió. Hermione también estaba de los nervios. ¡¡En todo el fin de semana Lindsey no había hecho nada de deberes!!  
  
La noche del domingo al lunes no durmió casi nada. Digamos que fue accidental. Entrenó hasta muy tarde y cuando quiso hacer los deberes en la Sala Común se durmió. La despertó Hermione y la ayudó con los deberes. Hoy Lindsey estaba distinta, ya no se la veía nerviosa, estaba contenta como los otros días, y eso que hoy era la prueba. Quizás estaba tan segura de pasarla que... no seguro que no, Hermione diría que más bien es que estaba orgullosa de si misma pero no porque pasaría la prueba seguro, si no porque había trabajado duro para conseguir lo que quería.  
  
En las clases de la mañana estuvo bastante atenta, cogió los apuntes y intentó no pensar en la prueba que era después de comer.  
  
A la hora de comer algunos (Harry y Hermione por ejemplo) llegaron a pensar que Lindsey no comería. Pero se equivocaron. Comió, y más que nunca. Fue a la habitación a coger la escoba con Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Harry. Todos le desearon suerte, los gemelos también. E incluso Draco. Bueno no exactamente pero más o menos... cuando se dirigían al patio se lo encontró:  
  
- Suerte Reaver. La vas a necesitar. -lo dijo sarcásticamente, pretendía burlarse de ella.  
  
- ¡Gracias Malfoy! -dijo Lindsey y le dio un abrazo.  
  
Después siguió andando con sus amigos que se habían quedado atónitos. (No tanto como Malfoy que los ojos le salían de las orbitas). Y llegaron al patio.  
  
Estaba lleno de gente que iba a hacer las pruebas y gente que iba a mirar. Estaba Cedric. No vio a Cho. Lindsey sonrió por dentro. Sus amigos no paraban de animarla y ella preguntó:  
  
- Y tu Harry, ¿cuándo hiciste las pruebas? ¿Eran muy difíciles?  
  
Harry se sonrojó y respondió:  
  
- No hice las pruebas.  
  
- Mc Gonagall lo pilló volando de maravilla e ingresó en el equipo en primero -explicó Ron.  
  
Lindsey empezaba a estar nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. La prueba estaba a punto de empezar y entraron en el estadio. Sus amigos le desearon suerte por vigésima vez consecutiva y se separaron de ella. Notó una mano en el hombro. Se giró.  
  
- Que tengas suerte Lindsey. Te he visto entrenar y la verdad es que no la necesitas.  
  
Lindsey olvidó que estaba un poco mosca con Cedric, además, todas esas horas practicando con la escoba había estado pensando en eso, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún motivo para enfadarse con él. Y aunque lo estuviera, viniendo de aquella carita, lo habría olvidado. Solo supo asentir y vigilar que las babas no se vieran demasiado. Aquello le dio un poco de fuerzas y cuando salió al estadio a hacer la prueba estaba segura de que la superaría. Dos segundos más tarde estaba convencida totalmente de lo contrario. Oh no. Mucha gente. Que venía a mirar y que iba a hacer la prueba. Estuvo a punto de irse corriendo, y ver a Cedric hablando con Cho en las gradas no la ayudó demasiado.  
  
Iban por orden de lista, por lo tanto era de las ultimas. La verdad es que la prueba era difícil, pero muchos de los que habían salido no lo hacían ni la mitad de bien que ella. Todo el mundo estaba mirando. Lo que antes le parecía bueno, porque así demostraría lo que había aprendido, ahora le parecía un inconveniente. No. Socorro. Quick, Johan. Después iba ella.  
  
- Reaver, Lindsey.  
  
Se adelantó con paso seguro. Le dieron las instrucciones. Subió a la escoba. ¡¡Wooooo!! ¡¡Aquello era mucho mejor!! Perdió toda la inseguridad esquivó todo lo que se le puso delante e hizo las mejores piruetas. Cogió la snitch un par de veces más rápido que cualquier otro. En algún momento miró hacia las gradas y la satisfizo ver que Cedric la miraba ÚNICAMENTE a ella. Cuando terminó algunos aplaudieron (no Malfoy precisamente, que seguía con su cara de superioridad).  
  
Salió y no esperó a quedarse a ver los que faltaban, fue corriendo hacia sus amigos muy contenta y ellos la esperaban igual.  
  
- ¡Has estado genial! -dijo Ginny entusiasmada.  
  
- ¡Más que eso! -Ron estaba flipando- ¡Hacías cosas geniales! ¡¡¡Podrías ser una jugadora profesional!!! Has hecho un trabajo perfecto Harry.  
  
Lindsey reía, se pasaban un poco con los halagos pero eso era bueno en aquél momento. Los halagos nunca estan de más.  
  
- Que va. El primer día que empezó ya lo hacía casi así de bien -respondió Harry contento.  
  
- Valió la pena hacer los deberes hoy por la mañana ¿eh? -recordó Hermione sonriendo.  
  
Lindsey le sacó la lengua y después rieron. Ya podían irse a hablar, estudiar o lo que fuera. Solo tenían que esperar que mañana dijeran los equipos. Todos la animaban tanto que si ahora no la cogían en el equipo le cogería una depresión. Más valía eso que la cara de Malfoy riéndose de ella y Cedric mirándola con compasión cogiendo a Cho de la cintura. Superaría la prueba. Tenía que superarla.  
  
Se fueron a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes de Transformación y Herbología. Aún no había acabado el trabajo de Snape, en realidad no lo había empezado. Había estado media hora con el guión delante pero no había hecho nada. Bueno, era para el viernes y estaban a lunes. No daba tiempo. Da igual.  
  
Los echaron de la biblioteca, hablaban demasiado, así que cogieron los libros que necesitaban con permiso y subieron a la Sala Común. Lindsey se cruzó con Draco varias veces, y en ninguna ocasión le dijo nada ni le dedicó una mirada de las suyas. No sabía si aún le duraba la alucinación de cuando lo abrazó o de cuando hizo la prueba. Lindsey se dio cuenta, pero Hermione también.  
  
- ¿Has visto? Draco no te dice nada. Está tan impresionado por lo bien que has hecho la prueba que...  
  
- Espera, espera Hermione -Ron la cortó- ¿Crees que está impresionado por la prueba? ¿Realmente crees que vió la prueba? Yo diría que aun está flipando por el abrazo que le dio.  
  
Empezaron a reír. La verdad es que todos se habían sorprendido. Ella también. Pero es que en aquél momento estaba tan nerviosa que ni se dio cuenta de que era Malfoy con sus burlas.  
  
- Ahora me tiene miedo -rió Lindsey, y los otros la imitaron.  
  
- Yo diría que se ha enamorado -dijo Ron de broma. Todos rieron aún más. Pero Hermione dijo:  
  
- Yo no lo vería tan raro.  
  
- Déjalo, prefiero pensar que me tiene miedo -sonrió Lindsey. Y ahora Hermione también rió.  
  
Aquél día se fueron a dormir muy cansados. Sobre todo Lindsey, que aunque debería estar nerviosa por las pruebas durmió más a gusto que nunca. Estaba agotada de toda una semana de duro entrenamiento. 


	3. Cedric Y Cho

CAPÍTULO 3: Cedric y Cho  
  
Acababan de comer e iban a buscar los resultados. Harry también tenía que ir, porque no solo daban el resultado de las pruebas. También daban los equipos nuevos de cada casa. Algunos alumnos se habían ido porque acabaron el curso el año pasado, y algunos nuevos ingresaban. Se dirigían hacia allí con los gemelos incluidos y se sentaron a esperar el veredicto. Lindsey estaba nerviosa. Y delante suyo tenía a Cedric con Cho a su lado (Y tampoco pasaban desapercibidas las chicas que lo seguían). Bueno, intentó controlarse. El que se encargaba de explicarlo era el mismo comentarista: Lee Jordan. Permanecía a lo largo de los años. Empezó con Ravenclaw, qué dice, ¿¡Cho era la nueva capitana!? ¡Encima de ser guapa era buena en deporte! Los otros miembros del equipo no los conocía. Después fue Hufflpeuf. Lee dijo no-se-que sobre que como el que habían elegido como nuevo capitán no lo quería ser, continuaría siendo el buscador: Cedric Diggory. Ai Dios. En el equipo también había amigos más lejanos de Hermione, Ron y Harry, con los que hacían clase de Herbolgía (Ernie MacMillan, Justin Fint-Fletcher y Hannah Abbot). Ahora le tocaba el turno ah... Slytherin. Gryffindor eran los últimos, ¡como la hacía sufrir! Lee no ponía tanto entusiasmo al hablar de Slytherin, y no extrañó a Lindsey porque el capitán de ese equipo no era ni más ni menos que Malfoy. Se ve que querían que se dedicara a asesinar todos los capitanes. Menos el de su equipo claro. Que resultó ser...  
  
- ¡Harry Potter!  
  
Lo felicitaron y él parecía contento. Que suerte tenía Harry. Dijeron que lo irían a celebrar yendo a Las Tres Escobas. Un bar donde va todo el mundo en Hosgmeade. Aunque Lindsey supuso que si ella hacía un mal papel no la obligarían a ir. Lee Jordan siguió:  
  
- Y como el nuevo capitán se dedicará ahora a que no entren las quaffles, necesitamos un nuevo buscador. Que esperamos que sea tan bueno como él. Buena quiero decir, porque es ...¡Lindsey Reaver! Y la verdad es que buena en quidditch no se pero... - Hooch le hizo callar y después anunció el resto de participantes del equipo: George y Fred como siempre, Angelina, Ginny y Dean eran los cazadores -las antiguas cazadoras, Katie y Alicia lo dejaron porque estaban en el último curso y necesitaban estudiar para los examen TIMO. Aunque los gemelos y Angelina se arriesgaron porque no querían dejar el equipo.-  
  
Lindsey no se lo creía. ¡Ahora si que ganaría puntos para Gryffindor! Pero....¿Y si resultaba que jugando en la realidad no era tan buena? Nuca había jugado ningún partido. Ahora el miedo la aterraba pero estaba contenta. Contentísima.  
  
Se dirigían a la Sala Común, de momento lo iban a celebrar con ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores. Lindsey se sentía abrumada y les dijo que la esperaran allí. Iba a dar una vuelta.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Lindsey? -Hermione parecía preocupada por ella.  
  
- Nada -Lindsey sonrió- pero dejadme algunas ranas ¿eh?  
  
Bajó las escaleras y salió a fuera el castillo. Y allí se encontró a quién menos esperaba encontrarse: Cedric. Estaba solo y no la vio. No sabía si ir a saludarlo o no. Pero no hizo falta pensar más, porque como si hubiera sentido su presencia él se giró y sonrió.  
  
- Estuviste genial ayer. No me extraña que seas la nueva buscadora. -volvió a sonreír.  
  
- Gracias -Lindsey respondió agradecida.  
  
- Creo que harás ganar muchos partidos a Gryffindor. Pero no te va a ser tan fácil vencerme. -sonrió maliciosamente y esperaba que Lindsey se defendiera. Pero no dijo nada. Por lo menos en los dos minutos siguientes.  
  
- ¿Rechazaste el puesto de capitán?  
  
Él asintió.  
  
- No quiero más responsabilidades, la verdad es que estoy harto de las que tengo. Y solo lo hago por mis padres. -sonreía tristemente y a Lindsey le dio pena- Se que debes pensar que soy tonto -ella negó con la cabeza- pero... por una vez me da igual. Prefiero ser buscador, me gusta mucho más. Y vale, por que son menos responsabilidades.  
  
- ¿Y es por eso que estas aquí?  
  
- ¿Por qué? -pareció extrañado  
  
- Mm.. no se -ella también lo parecía- para ¿liberar el estrés? -sonrió.  
  
- Ah, no, no. -dijo él riendo.  
  
- Y entonces, ¿Porqué te has separado de tu querida novia? -Olé Lindsey.  
  
Cedric pareció molesto.  
  
- ¿Es que ahora tengo novia? La verdad, ¡La otra gente sabe más de mi vida privada que yo mismo! Ya empiezo a estar harto de que me atribuyan hechos y novias que no tienen nada que ver conmigo.  
  
A Lindsey le gustó la respuesta. Pero le supo mal. Se había pasado un poco con él.  
  
- Ah no se. La chica aquella de los ojos de almendra y la voz sexy "venga vamos Ced" -imitó Cho a la perfección. Pero Cedric no lo pilló y puso cara interrogante.  
  
- ¡La Cho aquella, hijo mío!  
  
Cedric rió.  
  
- ¡Cho! -reía más- la verdad es que si que te ha salido bien al imitarla.  
  
- Ah, así que no es tu novia. Pero es guapa, ¿no? y esta loca por ti ¿no?  
  
- Me cae muy bien, pero somos amigos y ella también quiere solo eso. Tu también eres guapa y no eres mi novia. ¿No?  
  
Cedric miró atrás. Había dos chicas que se notaba de una hora lejos que estaban loquitas por él y que los espiaban. Más que nada por las miradas furtivas y las risas nerviosas.  
  
- Y seguramente esas mismas son las que mañana irán diciendo que lo eres.  
  
Lindsey asintió. Solo esperaba no estar demasiado roja como porque le saliera humo de las orejas.  
  
- Lo siento de verdad... no quería que te enfadaras...  
  
- No pasa nada. -sonrió.- La verdad es que estoy aquí porque me acabo de saltar una reunión.  
  
Lindsey rió. Por fin sus mejillas volvían a su color natural.  
  
- Creo que estar en el equipo de Quidditch es el cargo más importante que me han dado nunca -explicó ella. Y rieron los dos.  
  
Lindsey habló como era ella, es decir, dejó de intentar parecer tan buena chica y lo empezó con aquella frase. Ella era como era, y si no les gustaba mala suerte. Si a Cedric le molestaba que fuera basta e irónica, lo sentía.  
  
Se pasaron así mucho rato, riendo y contando cosas. No se volvió a poner roja, creía que Cedric no tenía mucha mano para las chicas, aunque antes le pareciera lo contrario. Si decía algo lo decía por que lo pensaba no porque quisiera que ella se sintiera mejor. Suena egoísta. Pero no lo es. Cuando Lindsey volvió a mirar el reloj ya habían pasado más de dos horas. Y no creía que le quedaran ranas de chocolate.  
  
Como ya era casi la hora de cenar fueron juntos al comedor y cada uno se sentó en su mesa. Poco después llegaron los otros.  
  
Hermione parecía un poco molesta. Y los chicos es posible que también pero se les costaba más adivinar que pensaban.  
  
- ¡Lo siento chicos! Me he entretenido!  
  
- Lo hemos notado -dijo Hermione- Pero mañana no creo que te ayude a hacer los deberes.  
  
- Lo siento Hermione... -Lindsey miraba hacia el suelo- No te pediré que me ayudes, ya lo haré antes de ir a dormir. Lo siento Harry. Quería celebrarlo con vosotros pero...  
  
Parvati apareció de pronto y le ahorró a Lindsey continuar la frase.  
  
- ¡Pero niña! ¿Has estado toda la tarde hablando con Diggory y no me has avisado? ¡Habría podido sacarle fotos mientras tu lo entretenías...! -Ella siguió la frase pero los otros no la escucharon. Precían aun más molestos cuando supieron que estaba con Ced.  
  
- Ah, así que es eso. -Harry habló, no parecía enfadado pero sí un poco dolido. Lo decía con una sonrisa triste en la cara.- Ya veo que al final si sucumbiste a sus encantos.  
  
- ¡No me digas que vas a dejar que Snape te corte la cabeza por hablar un rato con ese tío! -Hermione, pensando en los trabajos.  
  
- Es que realmente, las chicas solo os fijáis en el físico. -Ron dijo eso mirando a Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡Podéis callar!! -Lindsey se levantó de golpe- ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Se me pasó la hora! ¿Creéis que no quería celebrar que yo misma entraba en el equipo?  
  
- Y que Harry era capitán -Ron continuó la frase.  
  
-¡Se me pasó la hora! -Y dirigió a Ron una mirada asesina.- ¡¡Y no he sucumbido a los encantos de Cedric!! ¿vale? ¿Estáis más tranquilos así? ¿O debo gritar que no volveré a acercarme a él? ¿O: ¡¡ODIO A CEDRIC!! para que me aceptéis en vuestro grupo?  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron no dijeron nada. Ni tampoco lo hicieron las personas de alrededor que habían oído a Lindsey. Oh no. Solo esperaba que no le hubiese oído Cedric. Pero no le dio tiempo a comprobarlo porque se fue corriendo.  
  
Se fue a la habitación y no salió hasta que escuchó que habían terminado de cenar. Así que cogió sus pergaminos y su pluma (ya un poco vieja de tanto escribir o hacer caricaturas de profesores...) y fue a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo de Pociones.  
  
Estaba sola en la biblioteca y lo último que le apetecía hacer en aquél momento era el trabajo de Snape. Pero como había dicho Hermione, no quería que ése le cortara la cabeza. Buscó libros y libros, el trabajo era muy difícil, y si le daba tiempo a acabarlo para el viernes, no sabía ni si estaría lo suficientemente completo como para aprobarlo. Su cabeza empezó a divagar por otras cuestiones. ¿Se había pasado demasiado con Hermione y los chicos? Sí, la verdad era que sí, pero no sabía si su orgullo le permitiría volver a pedirles perdón. Lo tenía que hacer, y lo sabía. Ellos tenían razón. Ella no. Aunque no hacía falta que se hubieran portado de aquella manera con ella. Y mientras pensaba todo eso, se durmió.  
  
  
  
OooooooO  
  
  
  
Estaba aburrido y ya no soportaba más sus "amigos", el lugar donde mejor podía apartarse de ellos era ir a la biblioteca. Ellos no entrarían. Seguro que antes les cogían calambres o dolores de barriga. Sonrió al pensar eso. Solía ir a la biblioteca de noche, después de cenar. No había nadie y buscaba libros que le interesaran, no para trabajos, si no para él mismo. Aquél día llegó a la biblioteca más tarde, le había costado quitarse a Pansy del medio. Pero cuando por fin llegó a la biblioteca vio que no estaba solo. (Se podía atribuir ese adjetivo aunque en la biblioteca estuviera la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria).  
  
Había una chica apoyada en una mesa, tendría que terminar los deberes rápido y se pasaría la noche trabajando. Hizo caso omiso de ella, pero cuando pasó delante suyo para ir a coger un libro sobre Quidditch se dio cuenta de que no solo era una chica corriente, si no que además no estaba trabajando. Era Lindsey y se había dormido haciendo el trabajo de Snape. Rió para dentro. Seguro que Snape le bajaba puntos a Gryffindor, y a ella le daría su merecido... mientras pensaba eso la sonrisa se borró de su cara. Y recordó cuando la chica lo abrazó. Además también podía despertarla y meterse con ella igual, y su reputación no bajaría.  
  
La cogió del hombro y le dijo a la oreja:  
  
- Bella durmiente...  
  
Lindsey movió la cabeza pero parecía seguir durmiendo.  
  
- Mmm... ¿eres mi príncipe?  
  
Él no dijo nada. Esta tía le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero ella levantó la cabeza unos segundos más tarde:  
  
- ¡Draco! ¡Gracias por despertarme!  
  
Definitivamente estaba loca, era la segunda vez que le daba las gracias cuando se reía de ella.  
  
- Quería seguir viendo como Snape va bajando puntos a Gryffindor. Si te corta en pedazos no podré verlo. -jo, incluso Malfoy lo dramatizaba más que Hermione.  
  
- No hace falta que te metas conmigo Draco, no están tus amigos para reír. Aquí puedes comportarte normal.  
  
Draco se quedó sorprendido, pero después sonrió.  
  
- No son mis amigos. Tienen el cerebro más pequeño que el de una mosca...  
  
- Una pulga me atrevería a decir. -le cortó Lindsey. Y los dos rieron. Sí, Malfoy rió con Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey se quedó mirando a Malfoy con una gran sonrisa en cuando terminaron de reír.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Me ayudas con el trabajo...? Se que eres bueno en Pociones y ahora tienes la oportunidad de reírte de lo mala que soy yo en esa materia y demostrar tu aptitud.  
  
Él sonrió, le había pillado y no iba a decirle que no. Ayudarla en un trabajo tampoco significaba nada. ¿no?  
  
Cuando algunas horas más tarde Lindsey entró en la habitación, el trabajo de Pociones ya estaba terminado. Uf. Según le dijo Draco, si conseguía llegar a su habitación sin que se enterara Norris habría tenido mucho suerte. Pues la tuve, solo esperaba que él también la hubiese tenido. Ahora, aunque solo tuviera tiempo de dormir un par de horas por lo menos podía descansar. Se estiró en su cama sin contemplaciones, bueno solo vigilando que el ruido no despertara a sus compañeras de habitación. Aunque algo chocó con su espalda, enseguida se levantó y vio lo que era, le habían dejado una rana de chocolate. Sonrió sola en la oscuridad y después de comerse la rana, que le supo mejor que nada en aquél momento, se durmió al instante.  
  
- Lindsey, Lindsey despierta.  
  
La voz de Hermione resonó en su cabeza.  
  
- Pero si me acabo de dormir...  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- No se qué has hecho esa noche, pero me parece que no has dormido nada. -la sonrisa desapareció- ¿No estarías con...?  
  
- No. -dijo Lindsey, aún estirada en la cama.  
  
Cogió el trabajo que había hecho la noche anterior y que estaba en la mesilla de noche y se lo pasó a Hermione.  
  
Hermione lo ojeó. Cuando terminó Lindsey ya estaba levantada y se estaba abrochando la falda.  
  
- ¡Esto está genial Lindsey! Y te ha dado tiempo a terminarlo... -la cara se le ensombreció- ¿No lo habrás copiado, no?  
  
- Claro que no. -Lindsey se ponía la túnica.  
  
- ¿Entonces...?  
  
Lindsey terminó ya y miró a Hermione:  
  
- Es un secreto -guiñó un ojo.  
  
Hermione y Ginny (que había venido de su habitación) esperaron a Lindsey mientras se hacía una cola alta mirándose al espejo y preguntando si se le notaban mucho las ojeras. Al fin bajaron. En la Sala Común encontraron a Harry y Ron esperándolas.  
  
- Dios mío, ¿Se os ha tragado el váter o se os han pegado las sábanas? -Ron levantaba una ceja y estaba con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- Eso pregúntaselo a Lindsey, que está bastante misteriosilla, eh... -Ginny miró a Lindsey con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Lindsey hizo una sonrisa de modelo, es decir "sonrisa encantadora", pero no dijo nada.  
  
OooooooO  
  
  
  
-¿A quién buscas?  
  
- A nadie que te importe.  
  
-Mm... si esperas a Lindsey, te gustará saber qué gritó ayer en el comedor. -sonrió maliciosamente segura de que él caería en su trampa.  
  
- Te equivocas. Me importa un pimiento lo que tú vayas a decirme. -contestó sin mirarla y siguió con los brazos cruzados. Eso a ella le dolió.  
  
- Pues... -habló ella unos segundos más tarde.  
  
- No-me-importa. ¿Qué parte no entiendes? - [N. De la A.= le kieroooo]  
  
- Dijo que te odiaba. -intentaba hacer caso omiso de las palabras del chico. Iba a irse pero vió que la expresión del rostro del chico cambió, aunque lo disimulara. Funcionaba.- También dijo que... te odiaba y que eras mm... un... creído.  
  
- Vete.  
  
Mientras, otra chica se acercó. Pero se quedó contemplando la escena sin hablar.  
  
- Que eras tonto y que se reía de ti. -No quería ir tan lejos pero se había dejado llevar por la rabia y los celos.  
  
- ¡VETE! -gritó él con los puños apretados. Estaba furioso. Pero lo que le decía esa tía le traía sin cuidado. O eso creía.  
  
- ¿Tu lo oíste verdad Cho? Estabas por ahí... cuando Lindsey dijo eso... -los gritos de él parecían no haberla afectado, pero las palabras le salían con dificultad y se le había creado un nudo en la garganta. Él no era ese tipo de chico que gritan siempre, él era amable con todo el mundo... y no iba a soportar que la chillara otra vez. No, primero Cho y ahora Lindsey. ¿Y ella que?  
  
- No. ¿De que habla, Ced? -Cho se había puesto al lado de su amigo y miraba a la otra extrañada. Cedric no contestó. Miraba al otro lado y hacia ver que no las oía.  
  
- Lindsey dijo que odiaba a Cedric ¡Y lo oíste! -parecía desesperada.  
  
- Ah, sí... Ayer por la noche. Pero no recuerdo que dijera que era tonto y que se reía de él. -Cho ponía cara de despistada.  
  
Cedric dedicó a la otra chica una mirada fulminadora.  
  
- Vete.  
  
Esta vez la chica le hizo caso, pero no sin antes recordarle:  
  
- Que no te creas mi palabra lo comprendo. Pero... ¿No vas a creer a Cho?  
  
  
  
OooooooO  
  
  
  
Una vez llegaron al comedor y se sentaron, Lindsey les pidió perdón por su coportamiento del día anterior. Mientras los otros se disculpaban también. Bueno, de lo que se trataba es que había hecho las paces con sus amigos (y que había terminado el trabajo de pociones y se había pasado una tarde con Ced -porqué engañarse-).  
  
Reían i hablaban en el gran comedor (intentando pasar por alto que después había clase de Pociones). Al salir, Lindsey se encontró con Cedric.  
  
- ¡Hola! Buenos dí...  
  
Cedric la cortó para hablar alto y claro:  
  
- Lo siento, no tengo timpo para hablar.  
  
Y se fue.  
  
Lindsey no esperaba que se quedara hablando con ella, solo pretendía que le devolviera el saludo. ¿Era tanto pedir? Bueno fue corriendo a juntarse con sus amigos que la esperaban en la puerta y se dirigieron hacia abajo.  
  
Una vez en clase de Pociones Snape les hizo preparar una poción a todos que debería dar como resultado un líquido azulado con características curativas.  
  
- Y al que no le salga bien, o osa interrumpire mientras hablo -dedicó una mirada a Lindsey- les hare hacer un trabajo como el de la señorita Reaver. Que si lo hubiese empezado (estoy seguro de que no es así) os podría decir lo díficil que es.  
  
Lindsey sonrió mientras sacaba algo de su mochila, y se dirigía hacia Snape guiñando un ojo a Draco.  
  
- Profesor, aquí tiene su trabajo. -con una sonrisa encantadora.  
  
Snape se mordió los labios de rabia:  
  
- Ese trabajo era para el viernes, y hoy es miércoles, al igual que no dejo entregar un tabajo después del plazo tampoco lo puedes entregar antes. ¿Lo tiene claro señorita Reaver?  
  
Lindsey asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Estaba loca.  
  
Al fin terminó la clase, había sido una suerte, solo se había fundido un caldero, y no había sido el de Lindsey, si no el de Neville. Todos se levantaron para irse y Hermione, Harry y Ron esperaban a Lindsey que era la última recogiendo sus cosas. Mientras, Draco dijo algo a Goyle y Crabbe y se fueron. Cuando todo el mundo "desapareció", él se acercó a Lindsey.  
  
- No deberías haberle dado el trabajo aún. Se va a notar que no lo has hecho sola.  
  
Lindsey levantó la cabeza un poco sobresaltada pero después sonrió.  
  
- Oh! ¿Me ves tan incapaz para hacer un trabajo sola?  
  
- No, no es eso...  
  
- Lo se, Draco. Era una broma. Quizás es algo a lo que esta poco acostumbrado -dijo Lindsey con aire solemne dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y dejando ir un suspiro.  
  
Draco medio sonrió y se fue. Después Lindsey.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha dicho Malfoy?¿Se ha metido contigo? -Ron parecía extrañado.  
  
- Por la cara que ponía cuando se ha ido diría que no te has metido con él... -Hermione, una gran observadora.  
  
- Exactamente queridos amigos. -Lindsey volvía a su aire misterioso.  
  
- No lo entiendo -Ron estaba aún más extrañado.  
  
- ¿Exactamente qué? -Harry no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.  
  
- No tantas preguntas, por favor -dijo Lindsey imitando alguna actriz famosa con periodistas alrededor. Después rió y los adelantó.  
  
-Oh! Venga dímelo Lindsey!! -Hermione seguía su lado.- Le pagaremos y tendrá la primera plana en nuestra revista!  
  
Lindsey estalló en carcajadas al igual que su amiga y dejaron de hablar porque habían llegado a Adivinación. Cuando la semana pasada Lindsey supo que había esa clase se puso muy contenta. Creía que sería algo interesante. Pero cuando se dió cuenta de que era una mujer loca prediciendo el futuro (en un noventa por ciento de los casos se trataba de la horrible muerte de Harry) con Parvati y Lavender haciéndole caso a su lado emocionadas, pensó todo lo contrario.  
  
Más tarde fueron a la Sala Común a hacer los deberes, recordando aún lo que había predecido hoy la profesora Trewalney y riendose de las caras de Lavender y Parvati cuando la profesora había dicho que Harry moriría ese curso.  
  
- Si cada vez que dijera eso fuera verdad, Harry tendría más vidas que un gato -rió Ron.  
  
- Yo dejaré esta clase, otra vez. -dijo Hermione después de reír- ¡vengo aquí para estudiar no para oir una vieja loca!  
  
- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Hermione. ¡Pero es tan divertido ver a esa mujer prediciendo la muerte de Harry! -dijo Seamus, que se lo tomaba tan en serio como ellos.  
  
Lindsey había estado la primera semana de clases ocupada entrenandose para las pruebas de Quidditch, así que no había conocido a mucha gente, ahora le habían presentado a Seamus, Dean y Neville, eran los compañeros de habitación de Harry y Ron. Precían buena gente. Neville sobre todo, que aunque era un poco patoso le cayó muy bien. También había conocido a Hagrid, que les había invitado a comer galletas (hechas por él, aunque a Lindsey pareció no importarle, porque se las comió todas, incluso las de Harry, Ron y Hermione). Ahora le parecía raro que al ver a aquél medio gigante se hubiera asustado un poco, la verdad es que no había conocido a nadie tan bonachón. Además era el profesor de una de sus materias favoritas, Cuidado de criaturas magicas, a Lindsey le volvían loca los dragones y animales raros (aunque por suerte por ella, no había experimentado con los ecreguctos de cola explosiva).  
  
Siguieron hablando dirigiendose ya al comedor. Una vez allí Lindsey divisó a Cedric en medio de chicos de su curso, al ver que él la miraba iba a saludarlo con la mano, pero antes de que pudiera, Cedric giró la cara. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba pensando en eso cuando empezó la comida. Antes de eso, Dumbledore les hizo callar y les anunció los siguientes partidos de quidditch, elegidos por sorteo. Ravenclaw/Hufflpeuff, el ganador jugaría contra Gryffindor y el otro contra Slytherin. Se oyeron gritos de alegría de todas las mesas al saber que el sábado ya habría un partido. ¡Era lo mejor del curso para muchos!  
  
Después de comer siguieron las clases que pasaron bastante rapidas. Sobre todo comparadas con las de dos días después. Viernes. La última clase del día era Encantamientos, con Flitwick, y a Lindsey le pareció que había durado toda la mañana. Además, ahora se había ofrecido a darle clases a Ginny de Quidditch. La hermana de Ron había refusado que Harry le diera las clases, le dijo a Lindsey que sería peligroso ¿peligroso? Lindsey no entendía porqué. No, no era muy sutil. Porque los subidones de color de Ginny cuando Harry andaba cerca no pasaban desapercibidos... y con él dándole clases se habría estampado con la primera cosa que se le pusiera delante.  
  
Ginny ya formaba parte del equipo, y era buena en Quidditch, pero como Lindsey se divertía entrenando, y a Ginny le gustaría ser tan buena como ella, pensaron que sería divertido. El viernes por la tarde también entrenaron y más de lo normal. Bueno, entrenaron como siempre en realidad, pero después se habían pasado un buen rato hablando en las gradas del campo de Quidditch mientras los de Slytherin entrenaban. Malfoy les daba ordenes a los miembros de su equipo y esos lo hacían como él mandaba. En un momento, mientras Lindsey y Ginny hablaban de sus cosas mirando el estadio, unos slytherin las acusaron de espías de Gryffindor que querían copiar sus tacticas y estrategias.  
  
- No digais estupideces y venid al campo -dijo Draco con voz amenazante a aquellos componentes de su equipo.- Gryffindor no nos podría ganar ni copiándonos. Y menos con espías como esos. Estarían comentando sus cotilleos y no tienen lugar donde las quieran ¿verdad Weasley?  
  
Lindsey lo miró alzando una ceja y después puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
- Lo que hay que ver, -le dijo a Ginny, y lanzó un suspiro- Tienes razón Malfoy -dijo más fuerte para que él la oyera- No teníamos nada más que hacer y hemos venido aquí a comentar lo bonito que te hacen el culo esos pantalones.  
  
Draco le lanzó una mirada que parecía llevar incorporado un "me las pagaras". Pero Lindsey sabía que solo se hacía el duro. Ginny se había quedado extrañada ante tal respuesta por parte de su amiga, pero después rió.  
  
- ¿Sabes que puedes ser muy divertida cuando quieres? Podrías competir con mis hermanos, Fred y George...  
  
- Bah... -dijo Lindsey modestamente- solo lo justo. jajaja  
  
Ginny se pusó seria después y reflexiono en voz alta.  
  
- No se porque es así de desagradable con nosotros. Estoy harta de ser "la Weasley" o "una Weasley" -dijo eso poniendo cara de asco imitando a Malfoy y otros slytherin. - ¡Lo odio, de verdad! Siempre se mete con mi hermano... y con Harry, y él no le a hecho nada...  
  
- Es su forma de hacerse notar, -dijo Lindsey quitándole importancia- venga no pienses más en eso. Realmente te molesta que se meta con Harry más que contigo ¿eh?  
  
A Ginny se le subieron los colores.  
  
- Es que no entiendo porque lo trata así. Bueno, seguro que es envidia. -Al final de esas frases iba añadiendo más bajito "¡lo odio!" o "¡envidioso!"- Harry siempre tiene la atención de todos, tiene buenos amigos, Dumbledore le trata mejor que a él... pero se lo merece. -dijo eso muy segura pero después añadió- ¿no?  
  
- Sí... supongo -Lindsey no sabía que decir y tampoco le gustaba ese tema. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los de Slytherin ya no estaban en el campo.- ¡Dios! ¡¡Ginny, debe ser tardísimo!!  
  
Ginny miró su reloj mágico que marcaba "Cena".  
  
- ¡Ya es hora de cenar! Y... ¡no he hecho mi trabajo para el lunes!  
  
- ¡Lo siento! Ha sido mi culpa ya te ayudaré el domingo a hacerlo, mañana es el partido...  
  
- No hace falta Lindsey...  
  
- Si, si, me siento responsable. Ya te ayudaré ¿eh? Si me enseñas el libro yo te lo explico, no es que atienda mucho en clase pero capto las cosas rápido...  
  
- Gracias Lindsey, sin tu ayuda no podría acabarlo y no me gustaría que Snape nos bajara puntos...  
  
¿Snape? Oh-oh. Un trabajo de Pociones. Justamente de Pociones, ya vería que se le podría hacer. Ella en Pociones no era lo que se dice un genio...  
  
  
  
OooooooO  
  
-Notas de la autora más loca:  
  
Bueno... yo sigo con la historia aunk nadie la lea... snifff....... Y si alguien lo lee... ya sabeis... REVIEW o me deprimo (antes no aceptaba reviews si no estabas registrado... ahora ya se puede, fue un error mio _) Aunk de momento, acias a Rakshah!!!!!!!!! Me alegraste el dia. Espero k te gusten esos capítulos, eh? Cedric es mi personaje favorito no lo dejaría muerto... sniff.. yo si k lloreeeeee!! XD Bueno igualmente gracias por leer eso!  
  
Rinoa :*  
  
(y.. unk no lo parezca tb habra aventura...)(a k es mono cedric? A k es mono draco?) 


	4. La snitch

CAPÍTULO 4: La snitch (k titulos tan originales por dios XDDD)  
  
-¡¡Y el primer partido del año está a punto de empezar!! ¡Agarraos fuerte que eso promete! -Lee Jordan comentaba emocionado.  
  
- ¿Donde se habrá metido Lindsey? ¡No querrá perderse el primer partido...! -Hermione parecía preocupada y miraba por todos los lados.  
  
- No creo, pero es la costumbre de siempre llegar tarde...  
  
-¡Ya la veo! ¡¡¡LINDSEY AQUÍ!!! -Ginny se levantó y empezó a hacer señas con las manos.  
  
-¡Hola! -saludó ella sentándose al asiento vacío entre Seamus y Ginny. -Estaba buscando a Cedric para animarlo pero no lo e visto...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ssssh!!!! -Ron desde el otro lado de Ginny le hizo señas con la mano para que se callara- va a empezar.  
  
- ¡Y aquí están! ¡Ravenclaw! -la gente que pertenecía a esa casa empezó a aplaudir y a dar gritos de euforia.- ¡Con la guapísima capitana Cho Chang y además buscadora! -Lindsey se puso los dedos en la boca como si fuera a vomitar y Ginny rió, con lo que hizo que Ron se quejara otra vez (Harry estaba demasiado ensimismado).- ¡Terry Boot y Patrick Not los golpeadores! ¡Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehrust y Stewart Ackerley cazadores! ¡Y Calvin Wilson el guardián!  
  
Miles de vítores inundaban el estadio mientras el equipo se fue elevando con sus escobas. Por el otro lado estaban saliendo los de Hufflepuff.  
  
-Y.....¡Hufflepuff!- otra vez los aplausos dejaron sordos a los espectadores.- ¡Jason Hay el capitán y guardián!¡Ernie Macmillan y Justin Fint-Fletcher los golpeadores! ¡Hannah Abbot, Owen Cauldwell y Nicole Rodgers los cazadores! Y....¡Cedric Diggory buscador! Como hace... ¿cuantos años ya? -Todo el mundo aplaudía (incluso Lindsey aplaudió cuando nombraron a Ced, por lo que sus amigos la miraron con mala cara).  
  
-A alguno de los dos equipos tenemos que animar ¿no? Yo animo a Hufflpeuff...  
  
-Es verdad, mejor que gane Hufflepuff, porque el que gane jugara contra Gryffindor, y con ese equipo como contrincante, os será mucho más fácil.  
  
-¡Callate Ron!  
  
-Eso -corroboró Ginny, y después más flojito dijo- hace dos años Cedric cogió la snitch y Harry no, aun están furiosos.  
  
Lindsey sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny. Enseguida olvidaron el tema porque el partido ya había empezado. Ya se pensarían a quién animar entonces...  
  
-Y...mientras la snitch sigue desaparecida los cazadores de cada equipo luchan por conseguir puntos... ¡oh! Cauldwell coge la guaffle, está a punto de marcar.. ¡ups! ¡Wilson la para mientras se la pasa a Turpin! Ackerley llega... va con la quaffle... Rodgers se la intenta sacar pero la esquiva... y... ¡GOL DE RAVENCLAW! Hay no pudo parar la pelota que iba directa...  
  
El marcador y indicaba el 10 a 0 y todos los Ravenclaw aplaudian (mas algunos Gryffindor y pocos Slytherin). Cedric hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano mientras fruncia el ceño. No podía entretenerse, tenía que encontrar la snitch antes que Cho.  
  
-¡Nooo! ¡Una bludger está a punto de... ¡uf! Nuestra Cho se ha salvado por los pelos, gracias a Not... -las caras de preocupación se borraron de sus rostros cuando Not había parado la bludger a dos centímetros de la cabeza de Cho.- ¡¡Y Abbot tiene la quaffle!!  
  
Siguieron así un buen raro. Volvió a marcar Ravenclaw y después Hufflepuff.  
  
-¡GOL DE BLOCKHURST...! ¡NO! Jason Hay la ha parado en el último momento, y pasa la pelota a Rodgers...  
  
Los equipos iban marcando y ni rastro de la snitch. De momento el marcador iba 50 a 30. A favor de Ravenclaw.  
  
Cedric seguía atenta a la snitch. Y Cho seguía atenta a él. A cada movimiento de Diggory, Cho lo imitiaba pensando que había visto la pelota dorada. Los dos conocían la habilidad del chico.  
  
Mientras Cedric hacía un vistazo por el público, sus ojos se posaron en Lindsey. Ella hablaba con el chico y la chica de su lado. La chica era una Weasley... mmm... ¿cómo se llamaba? El chico no tenía ni idea. Lindsey seguía riendo por algo de su conversación cuando miró a Cedric. Le sonrió. Él no hizo nada pero no podía despegar sus ojos de ella. ¿De verdad le odiaba? ¿Qué le había hecho él?  
  
Lindsey se puso las manos alrededor de la boca para que su grito se oyera más:  
  
-¡Eres el mejor Cedric!  
  
Él se sonrojó. Mucha gente lo animaba... aunque ninguno con tanta efusividad.  
  
-Lindsey ¡Detrás de Cedric! -Ginny señaló asustada detrás del chico.  
  
Lindsey se puso las manos tapando la boca y ahogó un grito. Se levantó de golpe (Ginny y Seamus tuvieron que sujetarla para que no cayera) y con todas sus fuerzas chilló:  
  
-¡CUIDADO CEDRIC!  
  
El muchacho se giró con el tiempo justo para que la bludger fuera a su hombro derecho en vez de su cuello.  
  
-¡Ow! ¡Una bludger alcanzó a Diggory! ¡No puede mantener el equilibrio!  
  
Y era verdad. Perdió el control de sus movimientos y empezó a caer...  
  
Lindsey seguía de pie y ahogaba un grito mientras se repetía que era su culpa.  
  
Lo que no sabía era que la súbita bajada de Cedric le había permitido ver las cosas desde otro angulo... de ver la snitch. Cuando ya estaba casi al suelo recuperó el control y se elevó, sólo un poco. Fue directo hacia dónde la snitch iba a pasar. Cho también lo vió pero con unos segundos de retraso. Cedric omitió el dolor del hombro y fue más rápido.  
  
FIUUUUU  
  
La snitch estaba en sus manos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡DIGGORY COGIÓ LA SNITCH!!!! ¡180 a 50 y gana Hufflepuff! -Cedric no pudo aguantar más y se dejó caer en el césped. Cho lo ayudó mientras venían el resto del equipo de él para llevarlo a enfermería.- Y el próximo partido...¡Hufflepuff contra el maravilloso, genial,...  
  
-¡Jordan!  
  
-...¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
  
  
La gente ya se levantaba (algunos cantando de alegría y otros -todos los Ravenclaw en general- desechos, aunque comentaban que habían sido los mejores del partido) y se dirigían a la salida. Mientras, los del equipo ayudaban a Cedric. Lindsey bajó corriendo (siendo empujada varias veces) y consiguió llegar hasta él.  
  
-¡Cedric! ¡Cedric!  
  
Él levantó la cabeza, rodeado de sus compañeros.  
  
-¿Hm?  
  
-Fue culpa mía... ¡Lo siento! -Lindsey se mordía el labio inferior y fruncia el ceño.- Te distraje y...  
  
-No. No te he visto.  
  
Lindsey se quedó un poco sorprendida y él se fue con los otros, dejándola allí pensando qué había hecho mal. Era obvio que si que la estaba mirando a ella durante el partido, y hacia un tiempo que Cedric se comportaba así con ella.Se enfadó al pensarlo, ¡si tenía algun problema con ella que se lo digera a la cara!  
  
-¡Lindsey! ¡Estás aquí!  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Oh... Nada Hermione. Ahora vuelvo.  
  
OooooooO  
  
Jason Hay lo ayudaba a andar hacia la enfermería. Allí la señora Pomfrey le inspeccionó el hombro.  
  
-Dislocado. -Sólo pronunció una palabra.  
  
-¿Y...?  
  
-Pronto estarás como nuevo. Estírate allí.  
  
Él hizo lo que le pedían y de pronto llamaron a la puerta, que se abrió antes de recibir una respuesta.  
  
-Antes de entrar espere a que le diga "adelante"... -entoces la señora Pomfrey levantó la cabeza- Ah... eres tú.  
  
Lindsey conocía ya a todo el personal de la escuela. Su actitud y carácter abierto la ayudaban a conocer gente.  
  
Mientras, Cedric se había inclinado para ver quién había entrado.  
  
-Lindsey...  
  
Ella le dirigió una mirada de odio y la señora Pomfrey la obligó a salir fuera a esperar.  
  
Poco después la puerta se abrió y salió el chico moreno. Intentó evitar la mirada de la chica y la iba a pasar de largo cuando ella lo agarró del brazo y lo colocó delante suyo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿¡Cómo que "qué!? ¿Porqué me evitas? ¿Porqué pasas de mi?  
  
-No es verdad...  
  
-¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que sí!  
  
-Es que... bueno...  
  
-Al grano. - Me dijeron que tu...  
  
-Sí, yo. Sigue.  
  
-Ibas diciendo por ahí que me odiabas -lo dijo de golpe y porrazo, y, segundos después ya se había arrepentido.  
  
Lindsey se quedó seria y en un instante la rabia la invadió.  
  
-Li...lindsey... -Cedric iba a ponerle una mano en su hombro, pero ella la apartó.  
  
-¿Y te lo creíste? -cuando habló su voz era temblorosa- ¿Crees que soy una hipócrita, una falsa?  
  
-¡No! No.  
  
-Algunas chicas te mentiran para tenerte a su lado, ¡y tu te lo crees! -Lindsey levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos enublados- Me has desepcionado.  
  
Y acto seguido se giró y se fue corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor. Sin esperar respuesta de Cedric, que se había quedado callado pensando las palabras de la chica. ¡¿Se pensaba que era tonto?! Pero... ¿Se dejaba engañar? Se sintió estúpido, casi todos creían que era un tonto creído y estaba más que harto. Deseó aclarar las cosas rápido.  
  
OooooooO  
  
Subió hacia la torre y sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, penetró en la Sala Común diciendo "mantequilla de chocolate" a la señora gorda. Allí estaban sus amigos esperándola.  
  
-¿Te has perdido Lindsey?  
  
-No. -Lindsey los pasó de largo.  
  
-¡Lind..! -intentó Ginny- Vamos a la lechucería, ¿Vienes?  
  
-No.  
  
-Bueno, nos veremos...  
  
Oops, ella también tenía que escribir a su padre, y a su madre... A él ya lo había escrito al principio del curso... ya tocaba...  
  
Pero pronto dejó de pensar en eso porque Fred y George vinieron a alegrarle un rato.  
  
-¡Hola madame!  
  
-Permítenos... -George hizo una reverencia.  
  
Vieron que Lindsey no les hacía caso y creyeron que aquello no era normal.  
  
-Lindsey ¿eres tú?  
  
Ella levantó la vista, indiferente.  
  
-¡Nos la han cambiado George! -la cogió por los hombros y la sacudió- ¿¡Qué le habéis hecho a Lindsey!?  
  
Lindsey esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
-Aquello merecía una carcajada. Tiene algo grave.  
  
-¿Te duele algo?  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Tienes sueño? -volvió a negar- ¿Hambre?  
  
-Mmmm... no.. ahora no.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Sabe hablar!  
  
-Entonces... ¿Qué es? Una enfermedad contagiosa..no, ¿no? (Socorro!!)  
  
Ella suspiró.  
  
-¿Alguien te ha molestado?  
  
Asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.  
  
-Somos buenos psicólogos, ¿Eh Fred...?  
  
-¡Chócala!  
  
Lindsey los miró con cara de aburrimiento.  
  
-La estamos perdiendo.  
  
-Volvamos a ella. ¿Qué te han hecho?  
  
-No se...  
  
-Mal asunto. ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
-Pasa a la siguiente pregunta.  
  
-Buena idea. -Fred tosió y siguió- ¿Quién?  
  
Lindsey se sonrojó.  
  
-Ah... No lo conseguiremos por el modo fácil ¿eh?  
  
El otro le respondió encongiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Chico?  
  
-Ajá...  
  
-mm... ¿Guapo?  
  
-Ah....mm.....e...sí.  
  
-Lo siento Lindsey, si te has molestado conmigo por algo...  
  
-¡George! -Y Lindsey rió.  
  
-No será ese... amigo tuyo...  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-No se como se llama...  
  
-Ah, creo que se de quién hablas... me suena...  
  
Lindsey puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Porqué tenían manía a Cedric? Envidia seguro. ("¿Envidia de que? ¿De que sea guapo, simpático, saque buenas notas y sea bueno en quidditch? Bah, no creo. Es tonto.")  
  
-¿Se llamaba Cedy?  
  
-Sí... Cedy Diggy...  
  
-¡Eso!  
  
Lindsey los miraba con mala cara.  
  
OooooooO  
  
Al mismo tiempo...  
  
-¿Dónde crees que debe estar Si... Hocicos, Harry?  
  
-Creo que está por aquí cerca, en Hosgmedae supongo.  
  
-¿Quién es Hocicos?  
  
-Oh... nada Ginny.  
  
-¡Jo! Yo lo quiero saber...  
  
De repente alguien se introdujó en la conversación.  
  
-¿Cedric?  
  
-Hola Harry -Sonrió y miró a los otros- Hola chicos.  
  
-Hola. -respondieron todos a la vez, sorprendidos.  
  
-Mmmm... Ginny... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
  
-¿Conmigo? Sí claro, pero...  
  
-Bueno Gin, nos vemos arriba.  
  
-Ah... ok.  
  
Esperaron a que se alejaran y entonces él habló:  
  
-Yo...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Estaba buscando a Lindsey y... no está...  
  
-Ya, esta en la Sala Común.  
  
-Me lo supuse... pero...  
  
-¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?  
  
En aquél momento Draco Malfoy atravesó el pasillo con sus "guardaespaldas" detrás.  
  
-Oh, mira, la Weasley habla con Diggory... ¿Vas a apuntar eso en tu diario? "Hoy hablé con..."  
  
-Cállate Malfoy que estoy hablando.  
  
Tanto Ginny como Draco se soprendieron de la dureza poco característica en Cedric.  
  
-Nos vemos... Weasley.  
  
Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron hablando.  
  
-¿Podrás decirle a Lindsey que la espero en el Gran Salón?  
  
-Vale.  
  
-Y... Ginny....  
  
-Diiiimeee -Ginny ya hacia el gesto de irse.  
  
-Es verdad que Lindsey dijo que me odiaba?  
  
-¿QUÉ? ¿Lindsey odiarte?  
  
Él dejó ir un suspiro disimulado.  
  
-¿Porqué lo dices?  
  
-Me dijeron que lo había dicho gritando...  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par, y unos segundos más tarde recordó la pelea que tuvo Lindsey con Harry y Ron unos días antes y se la explicó. Mientras Cedric cada vez se sentía más contento. Y estúpido.  
  
OooooooO  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Bueno... se me olvida decir k esos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling k si no... XD  
  
K FELIZ SOY!!! Por fin más de un review.. estaba planteando suicidarme XDDDD (a ver si asi me encuentro con cedric!!!)  
  
Wuoo Gwen k maca k ets, testimu :* (es mi hermana, no es una desconocida ^^U)  
  
Nimph!!!!! Ho has llegit!!! Kina ilu, snif! Tinc poc mes escrit k akest capitul, ara si k trigare a posar mes... i tu k?????? Eh!!!! Em fas patirrr! XD continua!  
  
Rakshak!! Wuow! Las continuat! Acies!!! Bueno com pots veure no mimporta k mescriguis en català.... XD es k si les tres k em llegiu sou catalanes.... continua aviat la teva historia ehhh k mencanta  
  
Bueno... no digo k Lind le pida a Draco k ayude a Ginny, pero realmente kreeis k la ayudara???? Siendo como es... (vosotras dos estais logrando k me enamore de él!! ^o^) A k son monos fred y georgeee? Me encantan ^^  
  
Ah! Y lo siento pero por explicar los aprtidos soy mu mala eh...  
  
Nos leemos pronto!!!! Acias por leer eso!!!!! En el proximo capitulo empieza la aventuraaaa!!! 


	5. La bufanda

CAPÍTULO 5: La bufanda (sigo con mis originales títulos, jeje)  
  
  
  
-¡Lindsey!  
  
-Hola Ginny -Seguía con los gemelos pero ahora también con Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿Puedo... decirte algo?  
  
-Dime.  
  
-¿Aquí en medio... no te importa?  
  
-No creo que sea nada secreto. -Los gemelos asintieron.  
  
-Cedric te espera en el Gran Salón.  
  
La expresión de Lindsey cambió de la indiferencia y dureza a la alegría y después otra vez a la indiferencia.  
  
-Pues que espere. Si quiere algo que venga él.  
  
Todos se la quedaron mirando. Pero sólo Ron habló:  
  
-Sala Común Gryffindor. Sólo Gryffindor. No Hufflepuff.  
  
-Mala suerte.  
  
-¡Pero Lindsey...!  
  
-Pero nada Ginny.  
  
Esa se giró y se fue.  
  
  
  
Al cabo de un rato en que la Sala Común había estado más silenciosa, Ginny apareció. Ahora Lindsey estaba en su habitación, con Lavender y Parvati.  
  
-¿Lindsey...?  
  
-¿Sí? ¡Hola Gin!  
  
Se acercó a ella porqué las otras no oyeran lo que iba a decirle. Y no lo oyeron por que siguieron hablando de sus cosas.  
  
-Cedric dijo...  
  
-¿Qué dijo? -Lindsey intentaba parecer fría.  
  
-Que estuvieras en la Sala Común de Gryffindor a la 1 en punto.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
-mm... sí... y...  
  
-¡¿Y?!  
  
-Que saques una bufanda de la casa por una ventana...  
  
-¡¿CÓMO?!  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir... -se giró y cuando ya estaba en la puerta se giró por decir:- ¿Lo harás?  
  
-¡CLARO QUE NO!  
  
OooooooO  
  
12:50  
  
No paraba de repetirse que aquello era una tontería y que él le quería tomar el pelo.  
  
12:55  
  
¿Pero que quería? Y...¿Se había pasado con él?  
  
12:59  
  
"No, ni hablar. Si el quiere hablar, hablemos, pero nada de cosas raras."  
  
57...  
  
58...  
  
59...  
  
01:00  
  
M...  
  
01:05  
  
Pobre Cedric...  
  
01:10  
  
Lindsey estaba sacando una bufanda Gryffindor por la ventana.  
  
Dejó la bufanda aguantándose, mitad dentro y mitad fuera, y cerró la ventana. Empezaba a hacer frío, pronto llegaría el hinvierno... En la habitación Hermione y las otras estaban durmiendo, y aquí estaba sola.  
  
  
  
OooooooO  
  
  
  
01:00  
  
"Por dios...que locura... Me llegan a pillar y me matan. ¿Porqué lo habré hecho? ¿Y porque aunque me tomo esa moléstia ella no hace nada?"  
  
01:05  
  
Nada de nada. Quizá estaba en el lugar equivocado. Ginny le había indicado en que ala estaba la torre de Gryffindor, pero quizá...  
  
01:10  
  
Nada. "Mm... me largo" Parecía haber visto algo... no, una sombra...  
  
¿Y allí?  
  
Se subió en la escoba y se elevó. Miró ventana por ventana, y al fin, vio algo moverse.  
  
Una bufanda Gryffindor.  
  
OooooooO  
  
TOC TOC  
  
El corazón de Lindsey dio un vuelco. Fue corriendo a abrir la ventana de dónde había procedido el golpe. Detrás del cristal estaba Cedric, con una escoba en la mano. Abrió enseguida y la brisa fría invadió toda la sala.  
  
Él entro sin decir nada, colocándose bien la ropa y mirando curioso a su alrededor.  
  
Ella cerró la ventana tras él y se dirigió a la butaca dónde había estado sentada, enfrente del hogar. Se sentó el también en la de delante suyo.  
  
Al fin, él habló:  
  
-Me gusta esta Sala Común...  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
-Pense que no lo harías. -la miró a los ojos.  
  
-¿El qué? -él bajó la vista.  
  
-Lo de... poner la bufanda... y venir aquí... No es que no confie en ti... pero pensé que no querrías verme después de... bueno... que comprendo que te enfadaras conmigo y si no... quieres perdonarme... yo...  
  
-Lo entiendo Cedric.  
  
-¿Eh? -Levantó la vista de sus manos entrecruzadas.  
  
-Yo... -Lindsey miró al suelo.- Lo siento. Me pasé contigo.  
  
Él sonrió. Esa sonrisa franca que tenía y le costaba tan poco hacer, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.  
  
-¿Cómo es la Sala Común de Hufflepuff?  
  
-Oh... bueno, no esta tan arriba, aunque el techo es más alto... mucho más alto... y más redonda también. -ella iba mirándolo curiosa, él pensó en algo distinto y unos segundos más tarde dijo:- ¿Crees que me dejo engañar por las chicas?  
  
Lindsey rió.  
  
-No... lo siento... aunque... Si te dejas engañar por mi... -y sacó la lengua.  
  
-¿Y que te crees que hago aquí?  
  
  
  
OooooooO  
  
  
  
-Colagusano.  
  
-Si...señor...-Colagusano hablaba hacia un sillón de terciopelo que le daba la espalda.  
  
-¿Los has reunido a todos? -Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.  
  
-M...s-sí...  
  
-¿Hay algún problema?  
  
-N-no.  
  
-Pues adelantaremos el plan a lunes.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Porqué? -Preguntó extrañado, pero después se replanteó las ganas de morir.- es decir, estoy de acuerdo... pero... querría saber...  
  
-No quiero que nada salga mal... esta vez. Quiero la gloria otra vez.  
  
-Tiene razón... se-señor.  
  
-Y cuando lo hayamos conseguido, ya sólo nos faltará la chica.  
  
-Exactamente señor...  
  
-Todo irá a la perfección... Mientras el entrometido de Potter y sus amiguitos no se pongan por en medio.  
  
OooooooO  
  
  
  
Harry se despertó de golpe con una mano en la cicatriz. Le dolía muchísimo. Voldemort estaba cerca... ¡Tenía que contárselo a Dumbledore! Se levantó de golpe y cuando se estaba vistiendo se dio cuenta de que eran las 5 de la madrugada. Volvió a su cama y esperó imapciente a que pasaran 3 horas...  
  
  
  
OooooooO  
  
-Lindsey, Lindsey... -Le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla y pareció despertar.  
  
-¿Mmm? -Levantó la cabeza con los ojos medio cerrados. Después pareció sorprendida "¿Pero que hago yo aquí?". Entonces miró a quién la llamaba.- Cedric...  
  
-Buenos días... -Le sonrió, aunque... con una sonrísa algo pícara...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Nada... -se le escapó una carcajada- ¡Vaya cara pones! Jajaja Pareces una bruja...  
  
-SOY una bruja, inútil. -Se levantó y se dirigió rapidamente hacia los lavabos del mismo piso. Se contempló en el espejo y volvió hacia Cedric que siguió riendo. Ella no pudo aguantar más y se puso a reir también.  
  
-Jo, que vergüenza... ¿Qué quieres que te diga si a mi pelo no le sienta bien dormir en un duro sillón, y que además después de despertar tengo cara de sobada?  
  
Cedric rió y le dio prisas. Se habían quedado hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hasta quie Lindsey había caído dormida. Ahora eran poco más de las 6, y no llevaban ni dos horas durmiendo.  
  
-Jo... tengo sueño... -Lindsey se había sentado en el suelo- Me estoy durmiendo...  
  
-Lindsey... ¡vamos! Jajaja... dentro de poco se despertaran los más madrugadores, y no querras que nos encuentren aquí ¿verdad? -Lindsey negó con la cabeza- ¿Y quieres que te vean con esa cara?  
  
Esa vez Lindsey negó más efusivamente.  
  
-Pues corre... vete a peinar, limpiar o lo que te vayas a querer hacer, pero ya.  
  
Esta vez Lindsey le hizo caso y subió a su habitación. Minutos después, cuando Cedric ya empezaba a estar nervioso, ella bajó las escaleras. Él la esperó abajo mientras la miraba.  
  
-Tu expresión a mejorado, jeje.  
  
Lindsey sonrió y le sacó la lengua. Se había cambiado de ropa (no era cuestión de llevar uniforme un domingo... Él ya había venido la noche anterior vestido normal.) Llevaba una camiseta de manga ¾ de color lila y unos tejanos bastante anchos. Aparte de eso se había peinado y lavado la cara, aunque no había conseguido borrar la expresión de sueño.  
  
-¿Porqué tu estas intacto?  
  
-M... porque al dormir vigilo la postura para no despeinarme- Lindsey alzó una ceja- es broma...Vamos.  
  
Se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la señora gorda y ¡uff! Cedric ya estaba a salvo.  
  
-¿Ahora que hacemos?  
  
-Y yo que sé, "señor tengo prisa".  
  
-Podemos ir bajando al Gran Salón, quizá haya alguien. -Cedric omitió su comentario.  
  
-Sí, seguro.  
  
-No todo el mundo es tan "puntual" como tú, eh Lindsey...  
  
Ella se encogió de hombros y se dirigieron hacia dónde había dicho el chico. Cuando llegaron ya empezaba a ser hora y ya había alguna gente (concretamente un grupo de Ravenclaw).  
  
Ellos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor (por orden de la chica). Mientras, Lindsey se iba durmiendo apoyada en la mesa. Pronto llegaron los gemelos con Lee y en la mesa de Hufflepuff algunos amigos de Cedric. Así que se despidió y se fue a su mesa, no sin antes recordarle que le llevara, esa misma tarde, su escoba, que Lindsey había escondido en su habitación.  
  
-¿Ya estás normal, Lind?  
  
Ella levantó la cabeza con cara de dormida y sonrió a George. Él mismo se contestó:  
  
-Creo que sí...  
  
Poco después bajaron los otros, y mientras Hermione le preguntaba insitivamente porque no la había esperado, Ginny la miraba significativamente. A lo que Lindsey respondió sonrojandose.  
  
El comedor ya estaba lleno y empezaron a comer cuando se llenaron los platos. Al terminar el desayuno, Dumbledore les hizo volver a sentar.  
  
-Quisiera anunciar, que el partido Gryffindor/Hufflepuff no se podrá celebrar la semana que viene -la sala se llenó de mumrullos de desconformidad.- Porque se celebrará la fiesta de halloween ¿Acaso la habían olvidado?  
  
Los alumnos parecieron satisfechos y se pusieron a hablar sobre la fiesta.  
  
-Y también debo anunciarles -el silencio reinó en la sala.- Que, puestos al éxito que tuvo el año pasado, y aunque algunos profesores no esten de acuerdo con tantos festejos; ni algunos padres por no poder ver a sus hijos... Creo que os gutará saber que he decidido... -La gente aguantó la respiración.- ¡Que este año también habrá baile de Navidad! -mucha gente aplaudió y se emocionaron con el acontecimiento- Dónde el chico deberá invitar a la chica, ¡claro! Y ahora, ¡disfruten del domingo!  
  
Los alumnos se levantaron comentando ya las parejas y recordando el baile del año anterior. Lindsey iba a hacer lo mismo y preguntar por el "famoso baile" pero Harry hacía mala cara y Ron y Hermione lo interrogaban.  
  
Ella y Ginny se acercaron curiosas y Harry levantó la cabeza mirándolos a todos:  
  
-No quiero asustaros pero... esa noche me ha dolido mucho la cicatriz y he "soñado" con Voldemort...  
  
Ron puso mala cara al oír ese nombre; Hermione fruncía el ceño y comentaba que había que avisar a Dubledore; Ginny se puso las manos en la boca y ahogaba un grito... Y Lindsey... puso cara de preocupada para no desentonar en la escena.  
  
Después le contaron que cuando a Harry le dolía la famosa cicatriz, era que Quién-ustedes-saben estaba cerca, y solía tener pequeños sueños que no cobraban significado hasta que descubrían sus planes (de modo que no solían ser muy útiles...). Les contó lo poco que recordaba del sueño y eso aún les preocupó más.  
  
-Mañana pasará algo.. ¿Pero qué? Eso es lo que me asusta más...  
  
-¡Tenemos que averiguarlo!  
  
-Claro Mione, pero ¿CÓMO?  
  
-¿Que prefieres hacer, Ron? ¿Quedarte de brazos curazados?  
  
-¿Y tú que vas ha hacer? ¿Buscar libros? Quizá hay un libro que se dice "Lo que Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado hace los lunes"...  
  
Harry le dirigió una mirada de agobio a Lindsey mientras los otros dos se peleaban. Ella se limitó a sonreír, y luego a intervenir:  
  
-Ese tío quiere...  
  
-¡Lindsey!  
  
-¿Qué, Ginny? -Harry rió y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Nada, nada...  
  
-Pues eso, quiere hacer algo mañana, que desde luego no será nada bueno, y después algo relacionado con una chica...  
  
-¿Y si pasamos de todo? No nos incumbe...  
  
-¡RON! -Hermione y Ginny gritaron al unísono.  
  
-Bueno, sigo -Lindsey miraba a Harry que parecía ser el único que le prestaba atención.- Lo que tenemos que averiguar es: ¿Qué puede querer ahora? Y entonces podremos saber para que quiere lo que quiere.  
  
-Bueno... digamos que te has líado un poco pero capto la idea principal... -Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
-No, que va. Yo la he entendido perfectamente.  
  
-¿Tu que crees que puede desear, Harry? -Hermione se había cruzado de brazos y miraba al suelo. Levantó la cabeza:- Decias que ya había recuperado su cuerpo...  
  
-Ajá... pero... quizá no todo su poder...  
  
-¿Creéis que lo que quiere es poder?  
  
-¿Aparte de matar a Harry? Puede ser.  
  
-Ron eres un sádico, ya pareces la Trewalney...  
  
-No importa Ginny, estoy acostumbrado -Harry le sonrió y las mejillas de Ginny aumentaron de color hasta al rojo vivo.  
  
-¡Pero eso es serio Harry! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Hermione... pero no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar... -Lindsey se mordía el labio (imagen ya habitual en ella...).  
  
-Yo creo que ahora no quiere matarme, dijo algo sobre mi, pero no sobre matarme sinó que...  
  
-¿QUÉ? -Ron y Ginny se pusieron enfrente suyo.  
  
-Esperaba que no nos pusieramos por en medio...  
  
-¡Pues le daremos una sorpresa! Jajaja -Lindsey puso las manos en las caderas en gesto firme. Los otros le miraron extrañados.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer? -Ginny rompió el hielo.  
  
-¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Improvisar!  
  
OooooooO  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
Ah!!!! Crisis crisis!!!!!!!! No se como continuarr!!!!!!  
  
Bueno espero k os vaya gustando!!! Kiza luego al continuar tenog k cambiar algo de ese capi, asi k si os lo encontrais de nuevo... volvedlo a leer (ya avisare de k es la nueva version!)  
  
A kes moniiiiiiiisimo Cedric? Pero es MIOO, jojojo  
  
Bueno dejo eso y doy las gracias a los pocos (SNIF) reviews:  
  
RAKSHAK: Moltes moltes gracies!!!!!!!! Malegro k segueixis la historia... ja san arreglat les coses, a k a kedat maco? XDDD  
  
MAIKA YUGI: No necesito "por favor" en tantos idiomas para continuar, con uno ya soy feliz, jajaj. Bueno la continuacion, ahí la tienes (ced es mio, lo repito XD)  
  
MARTA: Gracias por tu review!! Continua la historia si kieres a cedric vivo pork yo no lo pienso matar!!! (no pienso matar a nadie en realidad XD)  
  
Y un besito a Gwen!!! K es la mas wapa del lugar! XDDDD  
  
Gracias por los reviews y por leer esto!!!!! Y porfii si leed dejad review k me deprimo muchooooo y lloro por las noches (noo, k lloro por la muerte de cedric XD)  
  
Ciao!!!!!  
  
Rinoa.  
  
Reviews:  
  
---|---  
  
---|---  
  
---|---  
  
---|---  
  
---|---  
  
--V-- 


	6. Pociones prohibidas

Todos los personajes y ...TODO pertenece a R.K.Rowling, bueno, menos la idea de la historia esa... y Lindsey, y Cedric k es mío!!! *lo estrujo entre mis brazos (mi tesoro...jijiji)* Bueno no...SNIF....  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 6: Pociones prohibidas  
  
Visto que el plan de Lindsey dificilmente tendría éxito (¿cómo empezarlo?), decidieron comentárselo a Dumbledore. No le contarían todo, sólo lo que consideraran oportuno. También irían a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre fuentes de poder, y ¿porqué no?, ir a ver a Hagrid a su cabaña, les había invitado y quizá podía ayudarles en algo. Aunque era mejor no contarle muchas cosas que se preocuparía... Acababan de salir del Gran Salón, ya habían terminado de comer y se estaban organizando.  
  
-Tienes que contárselo a Sirius.  
  
-Sí... pero ayer mismo le escribí, si lo vuelvo a escr....  
  
-Un momento, ¿A quién quereis escribir? -Ginny puso los brazos en gesto de jarra y miró a Ron y Harry acusadoramente- ¿Habéis dicho "Sirius"? -Dijo eso con voz tranquila pero se notaba que estaba enfadada, daba miedo.  
  
-Oh... nada importante.. un...  
  
-¿CÓMO QUE "NADA IMPORTANTE"? -tensó los brazos y enrojeció- ¡¡¿ESTÁIS HABLANDO DE SIRIUS BLACK....?!!  
  
-Sirius Black... me suena -Lindsey seguía en su mundo.  
  
-¡¡¿...EL ASESINO MORTÍFAGO, MANO DERECHA DE QUIÉN-VOSOTROS-SABÉIS?!!  
  
-Woo.. ya se de k me suena.  
  
-Sí... bueno... -Hermione no se veía capaz de mentir a Ginny.- No es lo que piensas...  
  
-¡¡¡Lo que pienso es que teneis un secreto MUY grande y nunca me habéis dicho nada!!!  
  
-Pero Ginny... no lo hicimos adrede...  
  
Miró a Harry con furia, era la primera vez que lo miraba y no estaba roja, por lo menos no de vergüenza... Después pareció calmarse. Ginny no acostumbraba a enfadarse así, todos estaban acostumbrados a ver aquella chica pequeña y peliroja calladita, pero a veces perdía la paciencia.  
  
-Ya me lo estáis contando ¿ME HABÉIS OIDO? ¡¡¡YA!!!  
  
-Y a mi también... -Lindsey sonrió enseñando los dientes.  
  
-Ajá... -Ron alzó una ceja como diciendo "Qué remedio". Y entre los tres les contaron lo que había pasado dos cursos antes.  
  
-Aún no puedo creer cómo no me lo dijisteis, ¡han pasado dos años y no tenía ni idea!  
  
-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco -Ginny miró a Lindsey y después rió un poco. Mejor no seguir enfadada por una cosa que ya había pasado.  
  
Habían escrito a Sirius, y después de pasar por el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, ya habían recibido una respuesta, eso significaba que estaba cerca.  
  
Harry desdobló el papel que llevaba Hedwig atado a una pata mientras le daba algo de comer. La nota era escueta y estaba firmada con una pata de perro.  
  
-Leélo en voz alta.  
  
Harry asintió y empezó, aclarando la voz:  
  
  
  
"Hola Harry. Esto está cada vez peor, debeis venir enseguida. ¿Podrías conseguir un permiso para ir a Hogsmedae? Os esperaré donde siempre, al paso que hay al final de la carretera que sale de Hogsmeade."  
  
  
  
-Vamos a pedirle permiso a Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Y si se niega?  
  
-Entonces... -Harry no siguió la frase pero ya entedieron que, por las buenas o por las malas, iban a salir igual.  
  
-¡Vamos allá! -Lindsey levantó un brazo en plan triunfante.  
  
-Yo no puedo venir. -Todos miraron a Ginny- Tengo un trabajo para mañana.  
  
Lindsey se puso una mano en la boca.  
  
-¡Oh! Ginny lo siento lo había olvidado... Ya te ayudaré...  
  
-No hace falta, comprendo que ver al mismisimo Sirius Black es más interesante. -Dijo aquello sin enfadarse, con total sinceridad, aunque con un poco de rabia.  
  
Lindsey pareció triste.  
  
-Dije que te ayudaría y te voy a ayudar. Vosotros, antes de iros, pasaos por la biblioteca y despedios, ¿ok? -Lindsey les sonrió mientras cogía a Ginny del brazo y se dirigía a la biblioteca.  
  
-Gracias Lindsey. -Ginny le sonrió.- Pero me sabe mal.  
  
-No tienes porqué.  
  
Llegaron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en una mesa, luego Ginny miró en que consistía el trabajo. Se dio cuenta de que Lindsey andaba pensando en otras cosas, y en un momento de bondad dijo:  
  
-Lindsey ve. ¡Te estás muriendo de ganas!  
  
-Pero es mi culpa... y te lo dije...  
  
-No pasa nada. Venga ve. -Ginny sonrió a Lindsey a modo de despedida, pero esa no pensaba irse... aunque cambió inmediatamente de actitud cuando vió quién entraba por la puerta.  
  
-¡¡¡Draco!!! -Fue corriendo hacia él y lo cogió por los hombros.  
  
-Dejáme Reaver...  
  
-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -Lo soltó e hizo su mejor sonrisa.- Es sobre un trabajo de Pociones...  
  
-Eh, eh, espera. NO soy tu esclavo, ¿sabes?  
  
-Lo se... -Lindsey bajó la cabeza y él se dirigió al interior de la sala pasándola a ella de largo.  
  
Malfoy estaba andando y se dio cuenta de que algo le agarraba y no podía moverse.  
  
-Draaacooo pooorfiiiiiiiiii -Lindsey había visto que la técnica de dar lástima no funcionaba, así que iba al grano. Draco se la miraba con asombro pero manteniendo su firmeza. Lindsey se había arrodillado y abrazaba la pierna del chico para que no se moviera mientras le imploraba ayuda. Sólo le faltaban las alas y ya parecería un angelito. O un "guau guau" y parecería un perro degollado (bueno, degollado no, que no podría ladrar...). Pero prefirió no pensar en eso y sonrió para sí mismo (no era cuestión de que le vieran sonreír ante tal escena...).  
  
-Lindsey, haz el favor de levantarte... -dijo eso señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza hacia el interior de la sala. La chica miró dónde él señalaba.  
  
Casi todo el mundo en la biblioteca los miraba. Entre curiosos y divertidos. Una voz se escuchó por encima de todos los cuchicheos: Madame Pince.  
  
-Que cada uno se siente en sus sitio, y vosotros... -señaló a Draco y Lindsey con voz amenazante.- ...haced el favor de salir inmediatamente.  
  
Lindsey no hizo caso a la advertencia de la bibliotecaria, y Draco, que ya no aguantaba más tiempo dañando su reputación, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y le susurró:  
  
-Haré tu maldito trabajo si me dejas. ¿Entendido?  
  
-¿Lo prometes?  
  
Draco afirmó con la cabeza, muy a su pesar. Ella se levantó de golpe, de la misma forma como se lanzó encima de él para abrazarlo.  
  
-Gracias, gracias, gracias... -después apartó un poco la cabeza y continuó:- Es un trabajo de Ginny, te será muy fácil.  
  
Draco la apartó de golpe dándole un empujón.  
  
-No voy a ayudar a una maldita Weasley. ¿Lo has entendido?  
  
-Lo prometiste... -Lindsey le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió dónde estaba Ginny.  
  
Pince estaba perdiendo la paciencia y parecía que en un momento u otro se lanzaría encima de Lindsey. Mientras, Draco seguía de pie en la entrada. Lindsey volvió atrás, viendo que no la había seguido, y lo cogió por el jersey arrastrándolo hasta dónde estaba su amiga.  
  
-Te dije que no lo haría.  
  
-Dijiste que sí.  
  
-Da igual Lindsey, lo haré sola. Cualquier cosa antes que hacerlo con ÉSE.  
  
Lindsey omitió su comentario y las miradas de furia que se dirigían Draco y Ginny, los dos con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. [N/A: hice un dibujo de esa escena ^0^]  
  
-No tengo interés en ayudar a alguien como tú, pobretona.  
  
Ginny se enfadó (aquél día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo), parecía que iba a pegar a Malfoy. Se había levantado de su silla y se acercaba a él.  
  
-¿No te enseñaron modales? -Dijo Draco agarrándo el puño de la chica.- ¿Además de pobres, maleducados?  
  
-No permitiré que insultes a mi familia... -Ginny forcejeaba con su puño, agarrado por él, aunque cada vez con más dificultad.  
  
-¡EH! Parad, ¿Vale, chicos?  
  
Draco dejó el puño de Ginny quién se apartó y se sentó otra vez en su silla.  
  
-Ya está bién, ¿no? -Lindsey los regañaba como si fuera su madre.  
  
La señora Pince había perdido definitivamente toda la paciencia que le quedaba, y levantándose de su silla se acercó a ellos hecha una furia. Pocas veces se levantaba de su silla, y se dejaba ver. Detrás de esos montones de libros que cubrían su mesa no se podía distinguir la alta figura que ahora mostraba, normalmente veían tan solo su cara, que ahora estaba roja. Miró a Lindsey.  
  
-Usted empezó esto señorita. ¡¿Puede hacer el favor de... -Lindsey no le prestaba mucha atención, pero los otros dos se asustaron de su tono de voz.- ...SALIR INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ?! ¡Y NO VUELVA!  
  
Lindsey miró a la mujer con calma, como diciendo "tranquila, tranquila" y después miró a Ginny.  
  
-Lo siento... después te coges unos libros y te ayudo en la Sala Común ¿sí?  
  
Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, aunque segundos después volvió a mostrarse enfadada. Todo el mundo estaba callado y seguía en el mismo sitio. Entonces Lindsey se dirigió a Draco, hablando esta vez también en susurros.  
  
-Los Malfoys no son capaces ni de mantener una promesa... -No dijo esto enojada ni rabiosa, tan solo irónicamente, de forma que molestó más a Draco.  
  
En ese mismo instante llegaron en la biblioteca Harry, Ron y Hermione, que viendo el panorama (nunca había habido tal silencio en la sala), se esperaron en la puerta. Lindsey se acercó a ellos con todas las miradas encima suyo. Cuando cruzó la puerta y la señora Pince volvió a su sillón, los murmullos volvieron.  
  
  
  
- ·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
Habían llegado al sitio acordado con Sirius en Hogsmedae y por el momento, Ron ya se había encargado de contarle a Lindsey las magníficas tiendas que había allí. Harry y Hermione, (por suerte había unos de más responsables en el grupo) les refrenaron los impulsos de ir a "Las tres escobas" o a "Honeydukes".  
  
-Debemos esperar a Hocicos aquí. ¿Si ahora nos vamos de compras como nos vamos a encontrar?  
  
-Oh venga, aguafiestas, tan solo quería una cerveza de mantequilla...  
  
-Y yo, y yo.  
  
-Lindsey, no hace falta que le sigas la corriente. Si queréis ir al bar y nos encontramos después de que Harry y yo hayamos hablado con Sirius...  
  
-¡No, eso no!  
  
-Entonces ya sabes Ron... -Harry le dirigió una sonrisa y se sentó dónde pudo para esperar a su padrino.  
  
Poco después, los cuatro estaban sentados en un banco. Era extraño que Sirius no estubiera allí en su forma de perro para llevarlos a su escondrijo. Le habían llevado unas ranas de chocolate, para celebrar que se veían, porque tenían hambre,... muy bien no sabían porqué, iban a econtrarse con un adulto no con un niño... [N/A: si tu dices...XD].  
  
Cuando llevaban un cuarto de hora esperando, Ron daba vueltas alrededor del banco; Hermione había sacado un pequeño libro de su bolsillo y lo leía atentamente, incluso comentaba en general las partes que encontraba interesantes (aunque lo otros pensasen todo lo contrario); Harry permanecía sentado y si hacer nada, cambiando de postura cuando una se le hacía incomoda y sin la vista fija en un punto concreto. ¿Dónde estaba Lindsey? Ron la encontró en uno de sus paseos de reconocimiento del banco escondida detrás, comiendo una rana de chocolate.  
  
-Lindsey como eres capaz...  
  
Lindsey pusó cara de buena chica y se encogió de hombros, Ron le quitó el resto de ranas de la mano, aunque Harry, viendo que seguían peligrando, se las quitó y las dejó sobre el banco. Hermione levantó la vista divertida. Fue en aquél momento, cuando todos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para reír, que alguien se les acercó. Harry y Hermione, que eran los que estaban sentados se levantaron de golpe.  
  
-¡¡¡Lupin!!!  
  
Un hombre de pelo castaño claro y ojos también azules, les sonreía divertido, incluso con la mirada. Seguramente no tenía el mejor aspecto que había tenido en su vida, pero a Harry le pareció que estaba bien. Precía cansado, aunque era más bien su gesto de calma y tranquilidad habitual en él. Se acercó para saludarlos a todos, aunque vió algo que pareció más importante y se avalanzó hacia el banco.  
  
-Mmm.. ranas de chocolate ¡me encantan!  
  
Todos intercanviaron miradas de diversión (Lindsey de culpabilidad) y se pusieron a reír.  
  
  
  
- ·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
Se había sentado en la misma mesa que ella. Aunque tampoco tenía mucha opción porque todas las mesas estaban llenas... estaba dos sillas más a su derecha, y no había nadie en medio. "Ya podría haberse puesto 100 sillas más a mi derecha..." Ginny pensó eso mientras se daba cuenta de que las mesas no eran tan largas...  
  
Era un trabajo difícil, y no sabía si podría tenerlo para el día siguiente... Quizá Snape no le diría nada por entregarlo un día tarde... Movió la cabeza hacia los lados. Ni de broma... Si Lindsey... Bueno, no podía culpar a Lindsey, se había dejado llevar por su impulsividad cuando dijo que la ayudaría, y ahora se había arrepentido, no podía culparla, no era muy interesante escribir un metro de pergamino nombrando el mayor numero posible de Pociones prohibidas en la sociedad actual. Artes Oscuras vaya... seguro que el sujeto que compartía mesa con ella sabía un montón de eso... aunque no pensaba (ni que le fuera la vida en ello) pedirle ayuda.  
  
Minutos antes, cuando Lindsey había cerrado la puerta de la biblioteca tras ella todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto ella y Draco que siguieron intercanviando miradas de profundo (quizá no tan profundo [N/A: :D]) odio. Finalmente ella había hablado:  
  
-No quiero tu ayuda, Malfoy -había dicho.  
  
-Ni yo a ti dártela, Weasley.  
  
Había sido entonces cuando se había ido a sentar dos asientos más a su derecha mientras leía un libro que había cogido anteriormente.  
  
Ginny volvió a la realidad sacudiendo la cabeza. No habían vuelto a hablar, ni a mirarse, ella se había levantado un par de veces a buscar libros, pero no encontraba el apropiado para su tarea. Quizá alguien lo había cogido de la biblioteca y estaba ahora utilizándolo en su Sala Común... Si era así mejor desistir. Echó una última (y primera de de que estaba sentado) mirada al chico Slytherin. No pensaba pedirle ayuda, prefería suspender una asignatura... Él leía un libro muy atento (o eso parecía). Aunque ella, desde su ángulo no lograba ver sobre qué era.  
  
Se dio por vencida. Le daba igual. Así que se levantó y guardó los libros en el estante correspondiente. Cogió su pergamino y su pluma y se dirigó a la salida. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que no pasaba nada por no entregar un trabajo. Estaba pensando en excusas para dar a Snape. Cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Ya te rindes, Weasley?  
  
Draco había hablado sin levantar la vista de su libro, parecía que seguía leyendo, pero Ginny estaba convencida de que estaba muy atento a lo que ella fuera a decirle.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
-¿Y que pretendes que haga, Malfoy? -Dijo su apellido de la misma forma que él había dicho el suyo: con asco.  
  
-La familia Malfoy no es conocida por ir dándo consejos a los magos de clase baja. -Ya había levantado la cabeza del libro y la inclinaba para ver a la chica.- ¿Los Weasley lo son por rendirse ante la mínima dificultad?  
  
Ginny estaba roja de rabia. Después se quedó mirando al chico que había vuelto a su lectura... Aquello que había dicho al final... había dado en el blanco. No podía rendirse por un asqueroso trabajo. Muy a su pesar le dio la razón a Draco.  
  
-No voy a satisfacerte Malfoy. -Dijo eso con una media sonrisa en la cara, él la volvió a mirar alzando una ceja.  
  
-No me satisfaces hagas lo que hagas. -Apartó unos pocos cabellos que le habían caído delante de los ojos y volvió la vista a su libro. [N/A: k mono... :)~]  
  
-Haré el trabajo y sacaré un diez. - Volvió a sentarse en su sitio omitiendo el anterior comentario del chico.  
  
  
  
- ·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
Habían llegado a un apartamento, cuando le preguntaron de dónde lo habían sacado, Lupin solo murmuró "contactos".  
  
No estaba muy lejos de dónde habían quedado, pero había un buen trecho, y ahora se encontraban delante de un piso (bastante deteriorado), con unas escaleras que no parecían ser muy seguras. Sirius pasaba allí mucho tiempo, el que necesitaba sentir su cuerpo humano, ya que tan solo salía en forma de perro, pero Remus no pasaba allí todo su tiempo, aunque gracias a él Sirius conseguía comida buena...(¡no más ratas!)  
  
Ya le habían presentado a Remus Lupin a Lindsey, había sido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dos años antes, aunque le obligaron a dejar el puesto al descubrir (por lo menos, publicamente) que era un licántropo. A Lindsey le pareció... interesante. Entro los cuatro lo pusieron al corriente, aunque decidieron no expandirse mucho para contarlo mejor con Sirius también.  
  
Y ya estaban. Remus sacó un llave que se encontraba perdida en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y la introdujo en el cerrojo.  
  
Harry estaba nervioso, ¡vería a Sirius después de tanto tiempo! Hermione y Ron parecían igual de contentos, pero Lindsey esperaba con más intriga que nadie.  
  
¿Cómo sería el acusado de mortífago más famoso de la historia?  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
Ginny tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no dormirse. No era muy tarde pero el trabajo era extramadamente aburrido. Ya le quedaba poco, pero había regirado todos los libros de la biblioteca (preguntando incluso a la gente que había sentada en otras mesas) y le faltaban un par de pociones. La verdad es que era un adelanto, por lo menos no lo había dejaod en blanco... "y...¿Había sido gracias a Malfoy?" Ginny sacudió la cabeza, "vuelve a la realidad Virginia..." .  
  
Y tan solo un par de pociones y ya estaría...  
  
"Pero..."  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-¿Qué, Weasly? -Otra vez había vuelto a hablarle sin levantar la cabeza... Pero una pregunta... "¡¡Que estoy haciendo!! ¿Iba a pedir ayuda a un Malfoy? ¡NO! Por supuesto que...  
  
-Te he dicho que qué, pelirroja.  
  
...no...."  
  
Ginny no pudo mantener el contaco de los fríos ojos grises mirándola y bajo la vista.  
  
-na..nada...  
  
Había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho en un todo el curso "¿En todo el curso? ¡¡En TODOS los cursos! Lo más estúpido de mi vida" Notaba los ojos de él clavados en ella. Seguro que estaba sorprendido.  
  
Ginny seguía mirando la mesa como si fuera muy interesante, no podría moverse hasta notar que él ya no la miraba. De pronto habló. Arrastrando las palabras, como siempre que hablaba.  
  
-Weasley...  
  
Levantó la cabeza y vió como Draco dejaba el libro que estaba leyendo encima de su mesa y se iba. ¡Se iba! ¿Entonces porqué la había llamado? ¿Porqué había dicho su nombre... apellido?  
  
Lo miró mientras se alejaba de ella, no apartó su vista de él hasta que lo vió salir por la puerta. Entonces dejó ir un suspiro de alivio. Volvió la vista a la mesa, dónde Draco había dejado el libro que era "más interesante que ella", ... Lo que vio la extrañó, enfureció y... enfureció aún más:  
  
"100 Pociones prohibidas en la actualidad"  
  
  
  
- ·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: WAAA!!!!! Ya estoy aquí!!!!!!! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo..... jejje siento haber tardado tanto.. es que en realidad tenía escrito ya hasta que llegan a casa de Sirius, y aun quería poner un poco de Ginny y Draco pero no sabia que... Espero k os haya gustado así... a q es cukisimo Draco? El libro k estaba leyendo es el k Ginny necesitaba para el trabajo y no encontraba XD k majooooo _ Y bueno... el trozo de hogsmeade se k es muy cutre...... SORRY!!!! Y sorry tb pork en ese capi no sale Cedric!!!!!!! K mal!!!! Ah! Y el cumpleaños de Lindsey és el día de Halloween, va a kedar un poco raro k no lo haya mencionado antes pero... yo os aviso XD Pronto habra el baile... ¿como pueden ser las parejas? (ya tengo pensadas la de lindsey, ron, hermione,cedric y... los gemelos XD y ya staaa!) Harry con kien? Y ginny? Y draco?  
  
Y a contestar los reviews!!!!  
  
MAIKA YUGI: Bueno muy pronto no e ido pero espero k te guste! A k es mono ced? Es miooooooo ¡¡mi tesoro!! XD Y bueno sobre si Voldy kiere matar a Lindsey... no exactamente pero... ya veras!! :)  
  
GINNY MALFOY: Me algro de que te guste Lindsey, creo k en ese capitulo se le fue la olla mas de lo normal XD. Y bueno tienes un poco (ya se k solo un pocooo) de D/G...  
  
RAKSHAH: Bueno et keixabes de k en el altre capitol no havia sortit en Draco y ara no ha sortit en Cedric... No es pot tenir tot!!!! Y ara si que escriure rapid el proxim capitol, i suposo k el ball... Continua rapid el teu EXCELENT fic :)  
  
MARTA: Bueno espero k t'agradi akest capitol.. llastima k no surti en cedric (jo encara ploro quan lleigexo el final del 4rt llibre...) i bueno... te contestat en català XD em surt natural ;)  
  
Hasta prontoooooo!!!!!!! Seguid leyendo y sobre todo......:  
  
Reviews:  
  
---|---  
  
---|---  
  
---|---  
  
---|---  
  
---|---  
  
--V-- 


	7. El día

Todos los personajes y ...TODO pertenece a R.K.Rowling, bueno, menos la idea de la historia esa... y Lindsey, y Cedric k es mío!!! *lo estrujo entre mis brazos (mi tesoro...jijiji)* Bueno no...SNIF....  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 7: "El día"  
  
  
  
Y el día ya había llegado. 26 de octubre... ¿Y...? Lindsey se levantó y se fue directamente al cuarto de baño omitiendo las quejas de Lavender sobre no-se-qué de que ella iba primero. Si el fin del mundo tenía que llegar ¡adelante! Por lo menos moriría acabadita de duchar...  
  
Hermione y Lindsey bajaron a la Sala Común, había poca gente, y entre ellas, Ginny. Tenía cara de haber dormido poco, pero les sonrío cuando las vio. Hoy no se había hecho las trenzas, o por vagancia o por estética, llevaba el pelo suelto con un simple clip que le apartaba el flequillo que le caía a los ojos. Esperaron a Harry y Ron y en cuanto estos hubieron bajado se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.  
  
Todos tenían caras de preocupación, Hermione se mordía las uñas, Harry estaba serio y fruncía el ceño, Ron también estaba serio...y un poco asustado, Ginny tenía un aspecto diferente, estaba pensando en algo, aunque Lindsey no estaba segura que fuera sobre nada relacionado con el día en que estaban.  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar, con pocos comentarios por parte de ellos, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, lo que hizo que los más habladores se callaran. Entonces, decidió que era el momento.  
  
-Queridos alumnos, por medidas de seguridad, no esta permitido salir del castillo en todo el día. Acudiran a las clases que les toque, mientras las que se realicen fuera, esas horas las tendrán libres. -miles de vítores de aprovación inundaron la sala. Él les hizo callar con un gesto de la muñeca.- Les rogamos que todas las horas libres las pasen en su Sala Común. -los alumnos intercanviaban ahora, miradas de curiosidad.- Aunque no les está prohibido salir de ellas, si que lo está del castillo, como ya he dicho, y el cástigo será terrible si encontramos a alguien fuera. Y quizá no de mi parte... -La sala se llenó de murmullos mientras Dumbledore borraba su mueca de tristeza.  
  
-Creo que es lo mejor que habría podido hacer. -Observó Harry hablando después de mucho rato.  
  
-¿Pero... hacía falta suspender clases?  
  
-Míralo por el lado bueno, -dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara.- Perderemos... -hizo memoria mientras miraba hacia el techo.- ¡Nos perdemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas! Por lo menos de algun animal extraño de Hagrid no vamos a morir hoy...  
  
-Lástima que solamente teníamos esa asignatura para hacer fuera, hoy... -Lindsey parecía triste, era una de sus clases favoritas.- Ya nos habríamos podido perder Herbología... para ir a los invernaderos tendríamos que salir, y supongo que no esta permitido aunque sea solo un segundo...  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza. Tenía la boca llena.  
  
Después de esos momentos de dudas, murmullos, quejas, aprovaciones... la gente empezó a preguntar "¿por qué?". A Dumbledore no le gustaba esconder cosas a sus alumnos pero tampoco quería alarmarlos...  
  
-Algo malo sucederá hoy, y no quiero que a nadie le suceda nada...  
  
Con esa frase más que ayudar, había alimentado a los alumnos con aún más dudas, que se disiparon en el comedor en menos de un minuto. "¿Qué sucederá?" "¿Cómo lo sabe?" "¿Es sobre El Inombrable?". Pero Dumbledore simplemente negó con la cabeza, y obligó a los alumnos a terminar de desayunar (los que aún no habían terminado) y a ir hacia las clases.  
  
Linsdey tenía que terminar su desayuno y Ginny se quedó para hacerle compañía. Cuando los otros tres se estaban despidiendo, Harry apoyó dulcemente su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja mientras le decía "adiós" con una gran sonrisa. Ginny enrojeció, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando él estaba cerca, pero... a Lindsey le pareció que no se había sonrojado tanto como las otras veces.  
  
Harry fue rápido hacia sus amigos que se le habían avanzado. Como no le extrañó oir, Hermione y Ron estaban discutiendo.  
  
Mientras, en la mesa, Ginny apoyaba su cabeza con las dos manos y lanzaba un suspiro.  
  
-Oh venga Ginny... -Lindsey acababa de tragarse una tostada de golpe.- No se que le encuentras, la verdad... -Ginny levantó la cabeza.- Es simpático, muy majo si quieres pero... tampoco es para ponerse así... Yo prefiero a Ron.  
  
-Lindsey, Ron es mi hermano. No querrás que me guste mi hermano, ¿verdad?  
  
-Er....bueno no. Tienes razón. -Lindsey dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que solo fue silenciada al volver a llenarse la boca con zumo de calabaza.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos, en los que Ginny había estado totalmente concentrada buscando algo tres mesas más adelante (lástima que unos Hufflepuff le tapaban la vista), Lindsey volvió a hablar.  
  
-Yo me lo imaginaba distinto, la verdad. -la chica que se sentaba su lado le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, pensando que quizás su amiga no estaba satisfecha con las tostadas inglesas...- Harry. Me refiero a que lo imaginaba distinto.  
  
Ginny soltó un suspiro.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Mmm... Tan sólo sabía que bueno... aparte de toda la historia, me refiero físicamente. -Ginny asintió como esperando que Lindsey no pudiese hablar de otra cosa.- Sabía que era moreno, y tenía cicatriz, que llevaba gafas no, pero así es como su padre... -Volvió a la realidad, dejando de doblar la servilleta de todas las maneras posibles.- Lo imaginaba alto. Moreno tanto de piel como de cabello, ése liso, un poco largo, ojos claros, pero no verdes (que no es que no me gusten ¡eh!) y muy guapo...  
  
Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Después se dio cuenta de que un chico había estado escuchando, detrás de Lindsey, la ultima parte de la conversación.  
  
Cedric pusó la mano en el hombro de la chica que aún no lo había visto, haciendo que esa se sobresaltase, y después poniendo la cabeza entre las de las dos chicas habló:  
  
-¿Me estabas describiendo Lindsey? -sonrió maliciosamente mientras dejaba ir una carcajada. Lindsey estaba roja (de furia y verguenza) y Ginny negó con la cabeza por ella.  
  
-Estaba describiendo a su chico ideal.  
  
Cedric se sentó en frente de ellas dos, en el asiento que Harry había dejado vacío hacía unos minutos.  
  
-Gracias Lindsey. -Lindsey le dirigió una mirada de odio mientras él solo podía reir, no era creído, lo hacía para molestar a la chica. -Pero mi chica ideal es...un poco más... como decirlo sin ofender... ¿Alta? Sí eso, un poco (o bastante) -dijo entre carcajadas- más alta que tú.  
  
Lindsey se levantó y se dirigió a su cuello y cuando lo empezaba a escañar (literalmente) él se la quitó de encima y continuó fregandose el cuello con una mano y agarrando a "la asaltante" con la otra:  
  
-Y menos violenta que digamos.  
  
Esta vez Ginny rió con él. Quizás era un poco exagerada Lindsey...  
  
Lindsey volvió a su sitio.  
  
-Bueno, iba a contarle algo a Ginny, y es altamente secreto...  
  
Cedric arqueó una ceja.  
  
-Vale, vale ya te lo cuento, veo que tienes mucho interés.  
  
-Ajá.  
  
-Por lo menos actúa Ced, pídemelo porfavor y esas cosas...  
  
-¿Lindsey puedes contarme no-se-qué por favor?  
  
-Qué poco énfasi, por Dios. Vuelvelo a intentar.  
  
Cedric miró a los lados, para ver si alguien los observaba. Después se arrodilló como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio, y dijo haciendo ver que lloraba:  
  
-¡¡Lindsey dime no-se-qué!! ¡¡Porfavor!!  
  
-No-se-qué.  
  
Ginny se reía con gusto de la escena, aunque Cedric ya volvía a estar sentado enfrente de ellas.  
  
Ginny miró hacia delante.  
  
Wuo... Ya no estaban sus obstáculos... Podía ver aquello que deseaba sin ningún Hufflepuff ni Ravenclaw por en medio... Lindsey le estaba haciendo un resumen (muy resumido) de que pasaba con Sirius, y con la cicatriz de Harry, a Cedric. En dos segundos había terminado, se podía decir que Cedric era un buen público, solamente la había interrumpido una vez, y para avisarle de que tenía una migaja de pan en la mejilla. Las otras veces simplemente había asentido con extrañas expresiones en el rostro.  
  
-Ginny, ahora voy a contar la parte que tú tampoco sabes.  
  
-Ah, sí. -Ginny desvió la vista de su objetivo que se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta de salida.- dime.  
  
Lindsey rodó los ojos. Estaba muy claro que sus dos "espectadores" no estaban por ella.  
  
-Di Ginny ¿Hay algo más interesante que yo en la mesa de Slytherin? -La aludida abrió los ojos de par en par, simulando desconcierto, y después negó con la cabeza.- Y tu Cedric, joder, ya se que nunca habías visto el techo, pero tampoco es como para mirarlo con tal devoción.  
  
Cedric hizo una mueca, después sonrió.  
  
-Estaba pensando.  
  
Lindsey lo miró de reojo.  
  
-Bueno, pues cuando estabamos arriba de la escalera, y Remus buscaba la llave yo estaba muy nerviosa porque nunca había visto a Sirius, bueno, ya sabéis, me hacía gracia ver al tío que han acusado de todo aquél lío, así que estaba un poco...  
  
-Lindsey, ve al grano, o tendrás que darle una excusa muy buena al profesor Flitwick.  
  
-Ok, no fuera a ser que nuestro querido prefecto fuera castigado por... -se calló al interceptar la mirada de Cedric.- Como iba diciendo, Remus Lupin abrió la puerta.  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de un sonoro "Ñieeec" la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando a la vista un precioso piso.  
  
Quizás por fuera pareciera viejo y desgastado, pero por dentro todo era muy bonito. Sencillo pero bonito. Entraron en la sala dónde había una enorme hogar con un pequeño fuego. Había un sofa muy moderno, igual que el resto de la habitación, no muy decorada, simplemente con estanterías (de buena madera, eso sí) llenas de libros de todos los tipos. La pared era de un color pálido, pero no blanco. Lo único que podía llamarse "decoración" eran fotos magicas, que mostraban a Remus, en otros tiempo y más gente que Lindsey no conocía. Lindsey observaba buscando algun indicio de Sirius mientras Lupin cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Seguía maravillada mirando la habitación mientras se le ocurrió que seguramente, aquella "sencilla decoración" era obra de una mujer.  
  
Una puerta que parecía venir de la cocina, se abrió de golpe y apareció un enrome perro negro. Empezó a ladrar, ladridos que parecían de felicidad.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron al perro.  
  
-¡¡Sirius!!  
  
El perro se paró y de pronto empezó a cambiar. Lindsey se maravilló con aquello, ya le habían contado que Sirius era un animago, pero verlo en directo era mucho más impactante.  
  
Cuando Sirius recuperó su cuerpo saludó a Harry y los otros dos con un abrazo. Estaba muy sonriente. Harry lo vió mucho mejor que las ultimas veces, se notaba que llevaba buena vida... aunque fuera encerrado en un piso.  
  
Después, el animago se acercó a Lindsey y la miró. Lindsey se dio cuenta de que la miraba de una forma extraña, como si le recordase a alguien, o la confundiera... pensó que Remus también la había mirado un poco así.  
  
-Ella es Lindsey Reaver. Vino nueva de Beuxbatons. -Aclaró Harry.  
  
-Encantado. -Sonrió él.  
  
-¡Igualmente! -dijo Lindsey.- ¿Puedes volver a hacer lo del perro? ¡Fue impresionante! Yo también qui...  
  
Lindsey se cortó por las miradas que le hacían Harry y Hermione. Pero Sirius la miró divertido.  
  
-Por un momento pensé que os habíais buscado una amiga "normal". Pero creo que tiene vuestra misma habilidad de meterse en problemas y pasarlo bien con ellos...  
  
-Pensé lo mismo cuando vi que se había comido nuestras ranas de chocolate. -Puntualizó Remus con una sonrisa igual a la de Sirius.  
  
-¿Ranas de chocolate has dicho? ¿Dónde?  
  
Sirius se puso a reir. Igual que los otros. Pero poco después cuando la tranquilidad invadió la sala, se puso serio y los hizo sentar en el sofa. Preguntando con la mirada si Lindsey era realmente una persna de confianza.  
  
-Puedes decir lo que quieras -aseguró Hermione.  
  
-Es buena chica, si exceptuamos que es amiga de Malfoy...  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
-Creo que téneis clase... -la voz les hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
-Oh... sí profesor Dumbledore, ahora vamos...  
  
-No se preocupe señorita Weasley, siempre podéis decir que estabais hablando conmigo. -dijo eso guiñando un ojo y se fue tatareando una canción.  
  
-Vamos tirando y lo cuentas por el camino.  
  
-De acuerdo Ced...  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando le hubieron explicado más detalladamente a los dos hombres lo que Harry había soñado, estos parecían muy preocupados.  
  
-¿Creeis que podría ser que busca poder?  
  
-Puede ser Hermione, pero puede ser cualquiera otra cosa también.  
  
-¿Cómo qué? -Lindsey abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  
-Ni idea.  
  
-Quizás lo que Harry soñó no pasó en realidad...  
  
-¡Claro que sí! ¿No sucedió así las otras veces?  
  
-Hermione tiene razón, Ron, quizás no pasó exactamente aquello... Harry habría podido entender cosas mal o simplemente no acordarse de ellas... o yo que se...  
  
-¿Pero por qué dudais? Está claro que pasó en realidad. ¿Y porqué pensar que Harry se equivoca si así ya tiene significado? -Lindsey hablaba como si conociera el asunto de pe a pa.  
  
-Eso. -Corroboró Harry, que le molestaba que dudasen de él.  
  
-Lo único que os podemos decir es que hagáis lo que dice Dumbledore. Con él estáis seguros. Si averiguamos algo, os lo contaremos enseguida.  
  
-Nos lo contaréis todo, ¿eh? -Harry no dudaba que le escondiesen cosas para que no se metiese en problemas.  
  
-Mientras, nosotros buscaremos a nuestra manera. -anunció Hermione con un brillo en los ojos. Era obvio que estaba pensando en la bilbioteca.  
  
-No, vosotros no hagáis nada... -Remus se calló ante las miradas de incredulidad de los chicos. Movió la cabeza despreocupadamente.- Haz lo que querais pero con cuidado.  
  
Ahora ya parecieron satisfechos.  
  
-En todo caso... si es algo relacionado con su poder, puede que haga algo el mismo día que lo perdió. -Todos volvieron a prestar atención a Lupin.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Quién-tú-sabes perdió su poder y... bueno... ya sabes. Quizás matarte le devolvería el poder... pero me extraña que mencionase una chica... Y bueno ya sabes que eso sucedió el día de Halloween, el 31 de octubre de 1986....  
  
-¡Wo! ¡¡¡El día en que nací!!! -Cinco cabezas se giraron hacia Lindsey y la miraron desconcertados.  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio? -Sirius parecía preocupado.  
  
-No, es mentira. -Los dos hombres dejaron de mirarla con un suspiro.- ¡¡¡Claro que es verdad!!! Ese sábado hago 15 años... ¡¡Qué guay!!  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron no sabía que pasaba, pero creían que nada bueno, no entendían mucho el comportamiento de Remus y Sirius, pero estaba claro que Lindsey menos, que estaba enumerando las ventajas de tener 15 años (no muchas, la verdad...).  
  
Por otra parte, los otros dos se miraban con cara de preocupación y se susurraron algo. Al fin, Sirius habló.  
  
-Lindsey ten mucho cuidado. Sobre todo tú.  
  
Lindsey parecía triste.  
  
-¿Porquéeeeeeeeeee.......? ¿¿Significa eso que no podré salir del castillo a las cinco de la madrugada??  
  
-¡Claro que no!  
  
-Bueno. Tampoco lo hacía. -Lindsey se puso a reír pero se dio cuenta de que era la única, así que enseguida calló.  
  
-Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor que os vayais. ¿Sí?  
  
Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
Los acompañaron hasta la puerta, mientras les decían que ya se informarían y los avisarian enseguida que supiesen algo.  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
-Adiós Cedric... -Lindsey le sonrió cuando llegaron al aula de Encantamientos.  
  
-Adiós. -Corroboró Ginny, aunque estaba convencida de que los otros dos no se dieron cuenta, demasiado ocupados diciendose adiós.  
  
-Nos vemos luego ¿eh? -sonrió a Lindsey y después miró a Ginny.- ¡Adiós Ginny!  
  
Bueno, si que la había visto, por lo menos tuvo el detalle de despedirse...  
  
Ginny y Lindsey anduvieron pasando de largo la clase dónde habían dejado a Cedric. Ginny rompió el silencio.  
  
-Sabes que se van a enfadar, ¿no?  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Lindsey, contaste algo MUY secreto e importante... sin pedir permiso a Harry siquiera...  
  
Lindsey abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  
-¿Dudas de Cedric, Ginny? ¿Crees que es un mortífago disfrazado de prefecto- guapo-amable-simpático?  
  
-No es eso Lindsey... -después sonrió. Le sorprendía que su amiga fuera tan sincera (habría podido decir los mismos piropos con el aludido delante y sin problemas).  
  
-Ya, lo sé... pero quería contárselo.  
  
Ginny sonrió.  
  
-¡Ai que nuestra querida Lindsey se ha...!  
  
-Esa es mi clase Ginny. -Lindsey la cortó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir.- Y una interesante clase de Runas antiguas me espera.  
  
Una sonrojada Lindsey cerró tras ella la puerta de la clase, mientras le decía al profesor que había estado hablando con Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
-¿Vamos Lindsey?  
  
-Ajá.... -La aludida se levantó parsimoniosamente. Sin sacar la mirada de encima del libro de aventruas épicas que estaba leyendo.  
  
Ya habían terminado las clases del día...del "día". Así que debían estar todos en su sala Común. Hasta aquí bien... si no fuera porque dónde iban a dirigirse, Hermione, Ron, Harry y Lindsey, era, ni más ni menos, que la cabaña de Hagrid. Decidieron dejar lo de la bilbioteca por la noche.  
  
-¿De verdad pensáis salir?  
  
-¡¡¡Claro Gin!!! ¿Dónde tienes el sentido de la aventura? -Lindsey ya había guardado el libro pero parecía que seguía soñando dentro de él.  
  
-Lo que tu digas...  
  
-Lindsey, no le metas tus ideas a Ginny. Tu te quedas aquí ¿entendido?  
  
-¿Porqué? ¡Yo también quiero divertirme! -No es que a Ginny le hiciera una emoción especial salir, pero no le gustaba que le prohibiesen las cosas.  
  
-Ron tiene razón, es mejor que no salgas... -En boca de Harry no parecía tan mala idea...  
  
-Además, así podrás vigilarme a Crookshanks... -Ginny arqueó una ceja, "Aquél gato no necesita vigilancia para quedarse tumbado en el sillón..."- ¿Lo harás? Porfavor...  
  
-¡Vale! Ya me quedo si eso es lo que quereis.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Al fin lo entendiste hermanita!  
  
-Bueno, Gin, si quieres te llevo galletas de casa de Hagrid de recuerdo... -Lindsey intentaba arreglar la situación pero todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.  
  
-Venga que os acompaño hasta el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Harry, ¿llevas el mapa? -Harry asentió con la cabeza. -¿Y la capa? -Harry volvió a asentir.  
  
-Tengo ganas de provar esa capa... ¿como será...?  
  
Y preguntas de Lindsey como esa, hubieron muchas más, las suficientes para llegar hasta al Gran Comedor sin dejar hablar a nadie...  
  
-Y Ginny, por favor, vuelve ahora mismo a la Sala Común ¿eh?  
  
-Que sí... -se resignó Ginny.  
  
-Y tu Linsdey... ¿no quieres quedarte? -más que una pregunta era una afirmación.  
  
-No, no y no. Y como no tengo hermano mayor que me obligue a quedarme me iré. -Lindsey aseguró convencida.- Hazme un favor Ginny...  
  
-Di...  
  
-Si no volvemos dale a Ced recuerdos de mi parte ¿Sí? -Primero la miraron con mala cara, pero al ver el actuado dramatismo de ella, se pusieron a reir.- Y también a Draco y dile... -La miraron los cuatro a la vez con cara de pocos amigos.- A él... no hace falta que le digas nada. -sonrió.  
  
No se movieron hasta que Ginny, que llevaba el enorme gato en brazos, se fue dirigiendose a las escaleras.  
  
Harry sacó su capa y con ella se cubrieron los cuatro (un poco incómodos, sí...) y con el mapa iban controlando y buscando pasillos dónde no hubiera nadie. La verdad es que era fácil, no había ningún alumno, estaban todos en sus salas comunes, el Gran Salón o la Biblioteca. Sólo había problemas con los profesores, que rondaban por el instituto con prisas.  
  
Cuando llegaron en la cabaña de Hagrid todo había ido perfectamente, incluso un pequeño encuentro con la profesora Sprout, que ni siquiera advertió la presencia de alguien.  
  
Harry picó en la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-Somos nosotros, Hagrid.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Hagrid con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los dejó entrar sin mencionar palabra. Una vez dentro se acomodaron.  
  
-¿¿¡Pero que hacéis aquí!?? ¿No habéis escuchado a Dumbledore?  
  
-No esperabas que nos quedaramos de brazos cruzados... ¿A que no?  
  
-Pero Harry... es muy peligroso... ¿Sabes de quién estamos hablando?  
  
-Sí, de Voldem... -Ron se recostó en su asiento y Hagrid hizo que no con la cabeza.- El innombrable, quién-tu-sabes,...  
  
-El-gran-capullo...  
  
-¡Lindsey! -Hermione se alarmó por ese comentario y Lindsey rió.  
  
-¡Especialmente tú, Lindsey! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-¿Como que "especialmente tú"?  
  
-Me dijo Dumbledore...  
  
-Las noticias vuelan.  
  
-Ajá... Sirius se cartea con Dumbledore. [N/A: que bonito... ;_; penpals...]  
  
-Venga, ¿no piensas invitarnos a galletas? -Lindsey dijo eso emocionada y los otros tres negaron con la cabeza, intentando que Hagrid no se diera cuenta.  
  
-¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que sí! Para mis niños...  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
Aquello era horrible. Mirando por una ventana, desde un apartado castillo, sabiendo que cosas horribles iban a ocurrir y él no podía hacer nada... y lo sabía... lo sabía. Se sentía impotente, no quería oponerse, pero no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, ni con Dumbledore. Él no quería seguir ninguna norma, quería vivir la vida y que le dejaran en paz... no quería que le ivolucraran en algo en que estaba en contra... pero era un Malfoy, pensó. Y apretando los puños siguió esperando solo en el Gran Salón a que algo horrible pasara.  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
Estaba más que harta. "¡Me tratan como una cría!" Ginny se maldecía una y otra vez por ser la hermana menor de una familia con seis hijos, varones.  
  
No tenía ganas de ir a la Sala Común, aunque allí estaba Cathy, era bastante amiga suya, en realidad, la única con la que se llebava bién de su habitación. Aunque, realmente ir con ella se basaba en callarse y escucharla, y no tenía ganas de escuchar los problemas sentimentales de una chica de 14 años...  
  
Volvió sus pasos y se dirigió otra vez al Gran Salón. Allí no iba nadie, y aunque no estaba recomendado, tampoco estaba prohibido quedarse allí...  
  
"Exactamente, no hay nadie. Si exceptuamos aquél... " Ginny pensó una palabra suficientemente malsonante, pero recordó las regañinas de su padre por eso. " ...idiota"  
  
Se sentó en un rincón apartado, tenía bastante sueño y recostó al gato en su falda. No le costó mucho acomodarse, al contrario que la chica, que con un gato de demasiados quilos encima era díficil moverse.  
  
  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
Y entonces ocurrió. Escuchó un fuerte ruido que resonó en el castillo. "Ese es el momento" pensó, y cerró los ojos. Pero algo lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones...  
  
La chica Weasley.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Crookshanks!!!!¡¡¡Ven aquí!!! -Por el ruido el gato le había saltado de la falda y se dirigía hacia abajo. La chica corrió detrás.  
  
Draco sonrió para sí mismo. Era tan graciosa aquella chica, corriendo detrás de un gato... y gritando palabras que seguro que para ella ya eran suficientemente fuertes...  
  
Volvió la vista a la ventana, y algo lo hizo volver a la realidad. La marca tenebrosa no tardaría en aparecer encima del bosque prohibido... los mortífagos estaban cerca. Y desde allí vió, como alguien salía corriendo por la puerta del colegio detrás de una gato anaranjado...  
  
¡No! ¿Como podía ser TAN estúpida? ¡Se dirigía hacia una muerte segura!  
  
El chico salió corriendo por el camino por dónde había desaparecido unos segundos antes Ginny. Mientras no paraba de repetirse "¿...Y qué si se muere?" Pero sus pasos no obedecían a su cerebro y cada vez corría más rápido.  
  
  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿¿Qué fue eso?? -Ron derramó té encima de la mesa al escuchar el extraño ruido proviniente del bosque prohibido.  
  
Nadie respondió, estaban todos concentrados esperando oir o ver algo. De pronto Lindsey se levantó de golpe y fue directa hacia la puerta.  
  
-¡¡Lindsey no salgas!!  
  
-¡¡¡Quiero ver qué pasa!!!  
  
-No es momento para hacerte la valiente... ¡siéntate!  
  
Lindsey refunfuñó pero se apartó ligeramente de la puerta. Quedándose allí derecha con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-¿No os sentís mal? Sabéis que algo horrible está a punto de pasar y os quedáis aquí...  
  
-No intentes que me entren remordimientos. -Harry se ajustó las gafas.  
  
-Debemos quedarnos aquí, dentro de un rato salimos...  
  
-Buena idea Hermione, y si alguien se está muriendo, ¡da igual!  
  
-Lindsey si quieres suicidarte no nos involucres ¿sí?  
  
-Lo que tú digas Ron...  
  
Acto seguido, la chica se fue corriendo hacia la ventana para ver si podía ver algo.  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡¡Crookshanks!! Pssssss pssss  
  
Ginny iba gateando entre unos arbustos, había odio un pequeño maullido, seguro que estaba por allí... ¡Maldito gato!  
  
Iba gritando al gato, cuando escuchó pasos por detrás, y voces por delante. Se asustó, fueran quienes fueran la tenían acorralada... Decidió no moverse, y intentar pasar desapercivida y de pronto, vio al animal.  
  
-¡Crookshanks!  
  
En aquél mismo instante, cuando estaba cogiendo el gato en brazos, alguien por detrás se le acercó y le tapó la boca con una mano.  
  
-¡Mmm! -Ginny mordió la pálida mano con todas sus fuerzas y se giró para continuar atacando al asaltante.  
  
Pero en vez de eso se encontró con un chico rubio frotandose la mano mordida.  
  
-¡¡Malfoy!! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Shhh... -se acercó a ella para hablarle bajo.- Estúpida, ¿Porqué me mordiste? ¿Intento salvarte y así me lo pagas...?  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par...¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Para salvarla? Debería estar volviéndose loca. Si no ella, él. Iba a replicar pero Draco le señaló entre las plantas. No vio ni escuchó nada fuera de lo normal. Pero... de pronto una palabra incomprensible... y... algo se alzó en el cielo.  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡Oh, dios!!! -la chica se llevó una mano en la boca.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Lindsey? -preguntó Harry acercándose, al igual que Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Mirad. -Y señaló un lugar en el cielo.  
  
Ron tragó saliva y habló:  
  
-La marca tenebrosa...  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: DIOX!!!!! Komo me e enrrollao!!!! E esmpezado a escribir y escribir y no podia parar... incluso he escrito medio capítulo 8....... como soy! O no escribo nada o lo escribo todo de golpeeee.  
  
A k es majiiiiiiiisimo Cedric? Me encanta en el principio, cuando dicen lo del chico ideal, jajaja, k monossssssss ^o^ sale muy poco cedric, pero en el capi 8 ya sale mas. Y no me digais k draco no es genial? No os habeis enamorado? Mal, mal,... y cuando leais lo k tengo escrito del 8... XD Y bueno... espero dejaros intrigadas... (si es asi mi mision se cumplió!!! ;_; (emocion)) ¿por qué aparece la marca tenebrosa? ¿porqué ayuda draco? ¿qué es "eso" que hará en el proximo capitulo....? XD ¿por qué Crookshanks es tan... oportuno???? ¿Cuales seran las parejas del baile???????????  
  
Por favor, leed y seguid leyendo, espero k os guste.... Contestacion de los reviews (pocos por desgracia...) sniffffffffff  
  
Gwen de merilon: a k es cabron????? A ke es el millor??? (despres den ced) dracoooo dracooooo!!! I bueno ja saps.... gracies carinyu testimu mooooltttt XD  
  
Maika Yugi: espero k te haya gustado ese capitulo!! Y si ese se te hace corto... ya no se k hacer eh, ajajaj, los otros me ocupan 8 paginas, y ese 13... asi k... :D gracias por el review!!! Sigue dejando :D  
  
Rakshah: wuola!!!!!! Saludos per el nostre correu personal (bueno,. De personal no en te gaire...¬¬) a k es fantastic en draco? Slytherin fins al moll de l'os. Siiii. WAAAArgg! Tinc un problema, se ma espatllat l'escaner!! I els dibuixets k tenia no te'ls puc ensenyar!!! Només un ced i la lindsey k el vaig escanejar per pintar al ordinador, i del cual estic mooolt orgullosa, perk em va kedar guay ^o^ modestia apart. Bueno... doncs espero k tagradi akest capitol, i k llegeixis mooolt ¿pero k dic? ESCRIU!!!! T'obligo!!!! Escriu!!!!! Alas en la oscuridad!!!! Y tb el hechizo de luna!!!!! Rapid!!!!! Tanca akesta finestra i obre el word!!!! XD  
  
Virginia Malfoy: waaaaaaaww gracias por el review... a mi tb me encanta el D/G.. estan hehcos el uno para el otrooooooo!!! ^0^. Tu eres una de las k les gustara el siguiente capitulo... jojojojo. Sigue leyendo y dejando review!!!  
  
Nailju 28: waaaaa, me algra de k haya gente nueva XD. Bueno, a mi tb me encanta D/G, son taaaaaan monos... y bueno, lo k le dije a Virginia sobre eso... ^^ sigue leyendo, espero k si k te enganches a ese fic, pork no lo lee casi nadie... SNIFFF  
  
Y un mensajito a Nimph: Si llegeixes deixa review capullina!!!!!! K saps k em deprimeixo perk en tinc molt pocs...!!!!  
  
Y ahora si, me despido, espero k os haya gustado el capi, y lo k ya he dicho, DEJAD REVIEW!!!!! Para comentar a ver si os a gustado!!!! No se vale leer y no dejar review pork la autora se siente desgraciada... XD  
  
Reviews:  
  
---|---  
  
---|---  
  
---|---  
  
--V-- 


	8. Disimula

CAPÍTULO 8: Disimula  
  
  
  
-¿Eso es...? -ahogó la frase en un susurro incomprensible, pero aún así, el chico le contestó.  
  
-Exacto, la marca tenebrosa.  
  
-¿Qué...qué....hacemos?  
  
-¿Y a mi me lo preguntas? Fuiste tú la que viniste aquí. Inútil.  
  
La chica tragó saliva, habría contestado el insulto con ganas, pero estaba demasiado ocupada, pensando en la marca tenebrosa, claro. Y además... ¿Qué importaba si le llamaba inútil, después de intentar salvarle la vida?  
  
Draco se llevó un dedo en los labios, en signo de que no dijera nada. Ginny nunca lo había visto así... estaba serio, más que de costumbre, y preocupado, concentrando la vista en un lugar perdido bastante más adelante de ellos. La apretó contra el suelo acercándola a él.  
  
-¿Qué haces...?  
  
Como respuesta solo recivió otro "shh...". ¿Como podía concentrarse, es más, como podía ni siquirera mirarla, teniéndola tan cerca?  
  
-Escucha... -Había acercado su boca al oído de ella, y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada. Y miró como si realmente viera algo hacia dónde segundos antes, él se había fijado.- No hables o nos van a oir.  
  
Asintió con la cabeza, y se dedicó a escuchar la nada...un segundo... si que se oían voces, voces de hombre... hablando... Se entendía mucho mejor que antes, ¿Significaba que estaban más cerca? Como toda respuesta recibió otro apretón por parte de Draco hacia el suelo. Precían soldados en plena II Guerra Mundial, arrastrándose por el suelo...  
  
-... Estúpidos centauros... -Una voz que se le hizo reconocida a Ginny, y mucho más a Draco había hablado con un tono altamente despectivo.  
  
-Ya tenemos lo que queremos. ¡El señor Tenebroso recuperará su poder!  
  
-Cállate... -Volvió a hablar la primera voz.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? -algo debió de decir, o gesticular el primero porque el otro continuó.- Y sólo falta la chica... no entiendo mucho esa parte...  
  
De pronto se oyeron pasos y alguien se unió a los dos hombres.  
  
-Malfoy, ¿tienes la joya?  
  
Ginny desconectó unos segundo mientras miraba al chico que tenía a su lado. Malfoy. No había parecido inmutarse ante aquél nombre, como si no lo conociera, o como si realmente no le afectara, de ningún modo, que su padre acabara de invocar una marca tenebrosa y tuviera una suspuesta joya. Durante aquellos segundos, le dio pena Draco... Y sin quererlo se acurrucó más a su lado.  
  
-¿Por que no nos vamos?  
  
-He oído algo.  
  
Oyeron pasos, se estaba acercando alguien. Y ese alguien era un mortífago, exactamente Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Ginny miró asustada a Draco. Algo por su mente pasó rapidamente ¿Y si era una trampa?¿Y si Draco nunca hubiera intentado salvarla, simplemente llevarla hasta el lugar dónde... dónde la matarían...? Sacudió la cabeza. Y recordó que quién tenía a su lado era un Malfoy, de la misma sangre que el que le hizo pasar todo aquello en su primer curso... se recriminó a sí misma haber sentido pena por Draco segundos antes.  
  
-Mierda... -el chico la miraba con cara interrogante. Luego miró hacia los lados.- ¿Dónde te vas a esconder?  
  
-N-no..no sé... -bueno, quizá matarla no quería...- no da tiempo de esconderme... y no hay sitio... ¿Y tú?  
  
-A mi no me va a pasar nada. -hablaba susurrando, bajísimo, aunque su padre ya se dirigía hacia allí.- Si mi padre te ve, te mata. Eres una Weasley... y no dudarias en contárselo a Potter.  
  
Ginny lo miró aterrorizada, ¿¿iba a dejarla morir allí??  
  
-Draco...  
  
Sintió que él la levantaba ligeramente, apoyando su espada contra un árbol.  
  
-¿Quieres qué se me vea más? ¿Para que puedan asesinarme mejor...?  
  
-Cállate Weasley.  
  
Ginny notó que lo tenía muy cerca, y se decidió a mirar de dónde venían los pasos. Si miraba en frente y se encontraba aquellos ojos acechantes le cogería algo. Y, mientras miraba entretenida un arbusto, notó... que él pasaba su mano al lado de su mejilla, apoyándola en el árbol. Notó su aliento y que sus labios se juntaban con los de ella. Y así, sin más, empezó a besarla.  
  
Ginny tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, estaba en estado de "shock" totalmente, pero cuando consiguió recobrar el sentido lo apartartó de golpe, estaba sonrojadísima.  
  
-Disimula. -Ella tragó saliva. Él la miraba a los ojos.- Si te ven la cara te matan. ¿Quieres morir?  
  
Iba a negar con la cabeza, pero él fue más rápido.  
  
Y ya lo volvía a tener pegado a ella. [N/A: dónde tengo el sentido del romanticismo?? "pegado"??? k mal!!!]  
  
Los pasos ya se oían allí mismo, un malvado mortífago que acababa de hacer algo horrible venía a por ella, varita en mano, seguro, el esbirrio favorito de Voldemort... pero aún y así, Ginny se recriminó que en lo único con lo que podía pensar fuera el chico que tenía demasiado cerca para ver con claridad.  
  
Cerró los ojos, "ya que lo haces, hazlo bien" se dijo a si misma, y tímidamente abrazó al chico.  
  
Ya que la besaba, podía hacerlo un poco... menos directo. Ginny nunca se habría imaginado que su primer beso sería tan "acosador" y menos que sería con el mismisimo Draco Malfoy... (y delante de un mortífago ya ni digamos...) en sus sueños el beso era mucho más dulce, y obviamente con Harry. ¡Harry! ¿Porqué no había pensado antes en él? No debía traicionarle... aunque a él no le gustara ella, ella había estado desde los 11 años loca por él, no era cuestion de olvidarle en un segundo. Bueno... en realidad no fue un segundo... ya hacía tiempo que...  
  
Abrazó a Draco un poco más fuerte, intentando quitarse de la cabeza al "niño que vivió".  
  
Tarea fácil porque en aquél momento lo único que salía de su mente era: "aire!!"  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
-¿Qué..qué...hacemos....?  
  
-¡Dínoslo tú Hagrid, eres el adulto!  
  
Hagrid volvió a sentarse en una silla y undió la cabeza entre sus manos.  
  
-Pero... ¿Sí sale la marca tenebrosa significa obligatoriamente que... han matado a alguien...? -por primera vez, Lindsey parecía preocupada de verdad.  
  
-No siempre. En los mundiales de Quidditch no fue así... -Hermione intentaba buscar una respuesta lógica, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.  
  
-Simplemente, significa que por allí pasaron los mortífagos... -Ron vaciló.- ¿no?  
  
-Supongo...  
  
-¡Yo salgo!  
  
-¡Lindsey, no!  
  
La propuesta de Hagrid llegó demasiado tarde, porque la chica ya había abierto la puerta y estaba corriendo. Harry no tardó en correr tras ella.  
  
Hermione y Ron se miraron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se pusieron de acuerdo y empezaron a correr hacía el bosque prohíbido.  
  
Hagrid gritaba inútilmente des de la cabaña.  
  
  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
Y en el casitllo las cosas no iban mejor... Algunos alumnos habían visto la marca por la ventana, y dándo gritos habían avisado a los otros. Ahora estaban esparcidos por el colegio, algunos habían salido de las Salas Comunes y corrían por los pasillos, descontrolados. Los prefectos y algunos profesores intentaban poner orden y obligar a todo el mundo a volver a su sala correspondiente. Los de la casa de Hufflepuff echaban de menos a su prefecto favorito, de séptimo curso, pero los de los otros cursos ayudaron por él.  
  
En la biblioteca, él miraba por la ventana frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Odiaba el lado oscuro y todo lo relacionado con aquello. Y luego pensó... pensó en cierta chica que tenía que estar por allí cerca, y sin esperar dos segundos corrió hacia abajo. Hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
"aire, aire!"  
  
Pasos. Ya estaban allí. Ruido de alguién moviendo plantas. Y unos segundos de silencio.  
  
Draco la apretó más.  
  
Otra vez ruido de ramas, pasos que se alejaban. Voces...  
  
-¿Había algo Malfoy?  
  
-Nada que te importe, Goyle.  
  
-Vayámonos. -sugirió la tercera voz.- el señor tenebroso estará orgulloso de ti Lucius...  
  
Y los tres hombres emitieron un ruido con la varita. Ya no estaban allí.  
  
El chico terminó el beso dulcemente [N/A: Sí! Sí! Por lo menos el final fue dulce!!]. Se apartó un poco y miró hacía dónde habían desaparecido los mortífagos. Su padre. Tenía la vista baja. Se veía...raro.  
  
Ginny, se arrastró un poco más cerca de él (no mucho, por si acaso...)  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡No me llames Malfoy!! ¡¿Entendido?!  
  
Draco la miro severamente, lleno de fúria. Ginny se apartó un poco.  
  
-¿Po...porqué...?  
  
-¿Es que no lo oíste? ¿No tienes suficiente? -Ya no gritaba pero seguía dándo miedo.- "el señor tenebroso estará orgulloso de ti Lucius..." -dijo, mofándose e imitando al mortífago que lo había dicho.  
  
-Pero... pero... -no sabía que decir para consolarlo.  
  
-¡Todo el mundo espera de mi lo mismo que de él! ¡Yo no soy un maldito vasallo de un gilipollas tan grande!!  
  
Ginny suspiró, al fin y al cabo no era tan malo... Así que estaba de parte de los buenos... Se le acercó un poco intentando parecer amable.  
  
-¡No! ¿Y tampoco lo estoy de los "buenos", sabes? Eso no es un juego. Y lo único que se es que no quiero estar dentro cuando todo empeore.  
  
-¿Crees realmente que puede empeorar? -Ginny acarició al gato que se había dormido a sus pies.  
  
-Oh sí. Ya verás como sí.  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
No hizo falta llamar a la puerta, ya estaba abierta. Se acercó. Hagrid seguía con la cabeza entre las manos y moviéndola de un lado a otro.  
  
-Ejem....  
  
Hagrid levantó la cabeza. Lo escurdiñó con la mirada durante unos segundos.  
  
-¿Tú eres.....?  
  
-Cedric Diggory. -Hagrid murmuró un "ah, es verdad..."- ¿Están Lindsey, Harry y los otros?  
  
Hagrid meneó la cabeza. Cedric se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¡Tenía prisa! ¿Tanto costaba de entender?  
  
-Se fueron.  
  
-¡¿Dónde?!  
  
-Hacía... hacia...  
  
-¡Por favor, rápido!  
  
Hagrid lo miró severamente.  
  
-Dónde apareció la marca tenebrosa.  
  
Siguió hablando pero Cedric ya no lo escuchó. Empezó a correr hacia el bosque prohibído. Más o menos por dónde le había parecido ver la señal.  
  
Escuchó voces, gracias a diós... Era rápido corriendo, y aquellos a los que oía estaban armando un poco de jaleo.  
  
-¡Os digo que fue por allí!  
  
-¡¡¡Qué no!!! Yo lo ví primero, y os digo que es por allí.  
  
Se acercó y se encontró a Lindsey discutiendo con Ron, y Harry y Hermione buscando entre las hierbas.  
  
-Chicos... Lindsey...  
  
La chica se giró y lo miró fijamente.  
  
-¡¡Cedric!!  
  
Se le acercó corriendo y le cogió por el brazo.  
  
-¿Verdad que fue por allí? -Lindsey le señalaba algún lugar entre arbustos, todos le parecían iguales.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Cedric? -Hermione dejó de lado las plantas.- ¿Cómo estan en el colegio?  
  
-Revueltos... Sabía que estábais aquí y me preocupé...  
  
-¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!!  
  
Siguieron al instante el grito de Harry. Que no provenían ni de dónde señalaba Lindsey, ni de dónde señalaba Ron.  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
  
-¿Quieres que te bese?  
  
-¡Draco! ¡Lo digo en serio!  
  
Ginny empujó a Draco hacia un lado, sonrojada.  
  
Alguién apareció de pronto y los vio lo que parecía "discutiendo".  
  
-¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!!  
  
-Ha..Harry...  
  
-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
  
Se quedaron los tres mirando, Harry estaba un poco alejado de ellos, y ellos dos, Ginny y Draco, mantenían cierta distancia porque ella le acababa de empuchar. Llegaron Ron, Lindsey, Cedric y Hermione.  
  
Ron fue directo a su hermana, casi ni se había dado cuenta de quién era su acompañante.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?  
  
Harry seguía sin quitarle de encima la vista a Draco.  
  
-¿¡Qué le has hecho Malfoy!?  
  
Harry se le estaba a punto de tirar encima, y Draco solo sonreía.  
  
-No me hizo nada...  
  
Ginny habló pero Harry no pareció escucharla, porque seguía mirando amenazadoramente al otro chico. Pero Draco si que la escuchó y la miró sin dejar su sonrisa.  
  
-¿Nada? ¿A AQUELLO le llamas nada? Eso me ha dolido... -Ginny solo se sonrojó por milésima vez en aquella tarde.  
  
-¿¡A qué has venido, maldito imbécil!? -Ahora era Ron quién casi se le tiraba encima. Le había agarrado por el cuello de la camisa, pero Draco se lo quitó de encima cuidadosamente.  
  
-A la muy estúpida se le escapó el gato, si es que puede llamarse así...  
  
-Sigue. -Harry reprimió el gruñido de Hermione.  
  
-Y claro... No iba a dejar que estropeáse los planes del señor Tenebroso, ¿verdad? Así que la mantuve entretenida.  
  
Ron se le volvió a tirar encima, pero ahora pegándole un puñetazo en la boca. Ginny se había apartado y se había ido con Lindsey y Hermione con cara de disgusto. Cedric sólo miraba aquello extrañado, hasta que decidió intervenir.  
  
-Me cae tan mal como a vosotros..pero... -Dijo dirijiendose a Harry y Ron.  
  
-No creo que alguien lo odie mas que yo.  
  
-Entendido Harry, pero como no quiero que os mateis aquí, os dejais vuestras discusiones por dentro de la escuela. Si no os importa me gustaria ver que a pasado allí. ¿Entendido? -más que una pregunta era una orden.  
  
-Fue allí. -Ginny le señaló dónde habían estado los mortífagos.  
  
Cedric se dirigió decidido hacia allí, y Lindsey y Ginny le siguieron. Atrás habían dejado a Draco acariciandose el labio, con Harry y Ron mirándolo mal, y Hermione tranquilizandolos, después de unos segundos se fueron por dónde había desaparecido Cedric. Los cuatro.  
  
-¿Porqué quieres verlo Draco? ¿No sabes lo que pasó? -Lindsey le había hablado cuando él les había alcanzado, Draco le caía bien, pero no pensaba olvidar que su familia era "enemiga".  
  
Él solo gruñó. Frotándose aún el labio y la mejilla.  
  
Cedric se paró de golpe y Ginny ahogó un grito. Un centauro yacía en el suelo. Muerto.  
  
  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
Cedric había lanzado unas chispas rojas como había hecho en cierto ocasión del curso anterior [N/A: SNIF!! Despues del crucio de Krum!! En el laberinto] y los profesores que ya estaban buscando por allí habían venido inmediatamente.  
  
Quién había muerto era Firenze, el cabecilla de los centauros. Había muerto indudablemente a causa de un Avada Kedabra, pero no se descartaba que hubiera sido torturado antes, se ve que había muerto protegiendo a "algo". Lo que le hizo pensar a Ginny que sería la joya que tenía Lucius.  
  
Albus Dumbledore estaba hablando con Ronan [N/A: en honor a Ronan Keating!!!], el mismo centauro que conoció Harry en primero. Mientras, Snape, Mc Gonaggall y el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Robert Stein, rondaban por allí intentando encontrar pistas o discutiendo amargamente entre ellos a causa del nerviosismo.  
  
Aunque los profesores insistieron en que se fueran, ellos se negaron rotundamente, querían una explicación, un motivo, algo. Pero se mantenían callados. Todos menos Lindsey claro.  
  
-¡Tenemos que investigar! Que chachi... eso en mi otra escuela no pasaba... -estaba al lado de Cedric y hablaba contenta.- y... ¿Cómo es que viniste Cedric?  
  
Él movió la cabeza.  
  
-Te lo he dicho ya.  
  
-Ya, lo sé. -Lindsey sonrió.- Pero me gusta oirlo.  
  
Cedric sonrió y le señaló con la cabeza un lugar un poco apartado, dónde estaban Draco y Ginny.  
  
Ginny le estaba curando, lo mucho que se puede curar un labio roto, pasándole agua con un pedacito de ropa. Draco no decía nada, solo se dejaba hacer. Había notado ya que la chica estaba un poco molesta, por los comentarios de él delante de sus amigos. Otra vez arrogante y creído, y yendo de malo... ¡pero si ella ya sabía que no lo era!  
  
Cuando hubo terminado, se separó de él sin decir nada. No sabía muy bien porque lo había hecho, estaba molesta con él, pero al fin y al cabo le había salvado, el método y el fin ya eran otra cuestión...  
  
Él le agarró el brazo cuando se iba. Ella se giró.  
  
-Estamos en paz, Ma... -vaciló antes de decir su apellido pero se giró y se fue con Lindsey y Cedric. Que parecían tener mejor aspecto que Harry, Ron y Hermione, mucho más preocupados, aunque ya tenían más experiencia.  
  
-Qué Ginny, tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, ¿no?  
  
-No tantas, no tantas,...  
  
Los otros tres se les acercaron.  
  
-Ginny ¿Qué hacias con Malfoy? -Ron iba el primero y había preguntado enfadado.  
  
-Ya te lo dijo él. Seguí a Crookshanks, él me salvó.  
  
-Sí, claro, para que no molestases al señor Tenebroso. ¡Que amable!  
  
Ginny pareció molesta ante tal comentario y Lindsey intervino.  
  
-Dejadlo chicos, que continue explicando.  
  
-Bueno... pues... eso, escuchamos unas voces... eran tres hombres.  
  
-¿Mortífagos?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿Cuales? -Harry echó una significativa mirada a Draco, que estaba apartado pero lo oía todo perfectamente.  
  
-...er.... no lo se... -miró a Draco, que parecía extrañado.- Pero hablaron de que ya tenían la joya, y solo faltaba la chica.  
  
-¡Como en mi sueño!  
  
-Ajá... y... mmm...  
  
Draco se acercó con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Dijeron que el señor Tenebroso recuperaría su poder, y le dijeron al...que llevaba la joya que estaría orgulloso de él.  
  
-Eso. -Ginny le miró.- Nada más ¿no?  
  
Draco negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Escucha Malfoy, nadie te pidió opinión ¿sabes? No te necesitamos.  
  
-Ah, entendido Potter, tendréis que descubrir solos que pasa con esa chica de la que hablan.  
  
-¡Maldito! -Harry se quejaba pero Cedric se adelantó.  
  
-Mira Ma... -interceptó una mirada de Ginny que negaba con la cabeza.- mira... me da igual que te hagas el chulillo, pero ese es un asunto importante, y ya puedes estarnoslo contando todo.  
  
Los otros se alegraban de tener a alguien que controláse su furia para poder tratar con Malfoy.  
  
-No se nada Diggory. Y si lo supiera no te lo diría.  
  
-Tú mismo. Si lo que tienes es miedo de que tu papá te castigue cuando llegues a casa...  
  
Draco se había molestado ante ese último comentario, y por extraño que fuera en él perder la paciencia, se notó que estaba rabioso. Quizá Cedric había dado en el clavo.  
  
Snape terminó la conversación envíandolos a todos a sus respectivas casas. No sin antes avisarles de que iban a bajar puntos a sus casas por estar fuera del colegio en horas prohibidas.  
  
Se fueron todos, menos Draco, que se quedó por petición de Snape.  
  
De camino hacia el castillo estuvieron todos callados. Ya estaban todos los alumnos en sus habitaciones, era hora de dormir. Se despidieron de Cedric en el Gran Salón.  
  
-Buenas noches Ced... -Lindsey se había quedado unos segundos para despedirse de él con algo más que un "adiós" como el de los otros. Que seguían un poco más adelante.  
  
-Igualmente Lindsey...  
  
-Pareces preocupado.  
  
-Lo estoy. Y... además... ¿te fijaste en que Draco nos iba a ayudar?  
  
-Tienes razón, pero yo no se porque le tratáis así. No creo que se haya ganado esa mala fama.  
  
-Se la ha ganado, de verdad.  
  
-Si tú dices... -Ya casí no veía los otros de lo lejos que estaban, así que terminó la conversación.- Buenas noches, ahora sí. Y gracias por venir...  
  
Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hasta dónde estaban los otros. Dejándo a Cedric mirando hacia el vacío.  
  
-A propósito Ginny. -Hermione abrió la boca después de un buen rato callada.- Dijistes que Malfoy te salvó... pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hizo?  
  
Ginny paró de subir los escalones.  
  
-Ah.. bueno... eso... verás... pues yo... y entonces... ya sabes...  
  
Los otros la miraban interrogantes. Le dirigió una mirada de súplica a Lindsey que estaba apunto de alcanzarlos. Ella pareció entenderlo, o si no, lo arregló igualmente.  
  
-Antes habéis hablado de los mundiales, chicos ¿Fuisteis a verlos? ¡¡Fue genial!!  
  
Ahora todos la miraban a ella, como si no encajara.  
  
-Krum fue genial... -se intercanviaron miradas entre Ron y Hermione.- Lástima que sea un poco feo...  
  
Aquí Harry liberó su tensión y se puso a reir a carcajada limpia. Ginny rió también. Lindsey miraba interrogante esperando una respuesta. Ron habló:  
  
-Eso díselo a Hermione.  
  
Y se giró y se fue hasta la Sala Común sin esperarlos.  
  
-Infantil... -Sólo Hermione parecía estar de acuerdo ante su propia afirmación.  
  
  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
N/A: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, bueno... espero k os guste ese capitulo! ^o^ lo puse muy rapido, pork como dije en el otro, lo escribi todo de golpe, pero del nueve no tengo nada.. y tp muy claro k va a pasar.... así k... tardare mas! Pero bueno... A k son geniales Ced y Draco? (siempre digo lo mismo XD) parece k draoc tenga un poco de morro no?? Jajaja, pero bueno... es para poner la excusa ;P En cuanto a Lindsey, esta mal de la cabeza, jajaja como puede ser tan directa??? (si ya se keja la gente de k yo lo soy demasiado y esa es el kintuble! XD) Y a k mola ese final? Jejejej... (no tengo abuela!!!! XD) es k... claro no iba a faltar un poco de Hr/R........ (sonrisa diabolica)  
  
Y a contestar los reviews! (pocos pero contundentes ;))  
  
RAKSHAH: waww mencanta k em deixis reviews llargs... ja t'assembles a mi, jajajaj Tens raó!!!! Com diu la Lindsey "crees k es un mortifago prefecto, guapo, amable y simpatico??" jajaja. Un monument, pero a Catalunya y cada 24 de juny (el dia del meu cumple!!! Y el dia k es mor en cedric, no vegis kin trauma em suposa aixo!!! ;_;) li nem a fer petons!! XD Lo de la bandera si k ho se... y bueno... millor no parlar dakest tema perk m'indigno..COM ES POT GASTAR TANTS DINERS AMB UNA **** BANDERA!!!!!! Y a sobre l'aniran a no se k fer... gilipollas!! (com en voldi!!! XD) Jo vull el poster de moulin rougeeee, no ent inc cap... snifffff.... l'ewan es wapisim, pero particularment marada tenyit de moreno y amb el cabell curtet ( y si es cantant no dire k no XDDDD). Aixo en ced es meu XD. I lo del msn... ja em conecto ja... pero no hi ets!!! Vinga deixo k estic fotente un rollo.... mes llarg k el capitol! XDDDD (a veure si es veritat el k dius i veig ja el nou capitol de les teves histories!!!) gracies pel review i DEW!!  
  
NIMPH: wuo!!!! Hola carinyet!!!! No em matis si no tarada el meu draco eh.... jejejej... es k jo em molesto molt kuan fan al meu personatge preferit (de qualsevol cosa, no nomes en ced) una miiiiica diferent de com l'imagino! Jejej. Saps, tinc una teoria, pero sempre k deixo reviews i es keden tallats es justament on he posat la careta "_" i tb et keda a mitges a tu... no se si volies continuar o no, pero jo t'ho dic, jejeje. Continua deixant reviews!!! Siii! I a veure si ens veiem al msn un dia! K es trobo a faltar snifff! (Rol en viu hauria sigut molt millor si haguessis estat tu, en serio, hauries vingut amb mi i no m'hauria d'haver comportat com una gangreel responsable... XD) vinga dewwww!  
  
MEGAN BAUDELARIE: WAW!!! Me algro de k alguien nuevo se anime a leer el fic!! (en realidad a cada capitulo hay alguien, poro luego no lo siguen.... snifff! Claro k si!!!!! Klaro k Cedric esta vivo!!!!! Tu k te pensabas eh! Jajajjaja ;_; esk bueno, me terminé el libro 4 pork estaba convencida de k lo resucitarían (estuve un mes sin leer por donde el se murió ;_;) y comono fue así... cree un universo alterno... ;) Ced no es uno de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts... es EL CHICO mas guapo de Hogwarts!! Jajajaj. Venga ya actualize, espero k te guste! Y sigue dejando reviews plissss! 


	9. El catorceavo Halloween

CAPÍTULO 9: El quinceavo Halloween  
  
  
  
  
  
-Lindsey, Lindsey ¡¡¡son las doce!!! -Ginny se le abalanzó encima y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¡¡Felicidades!!  
  
-M... callaos..... quiero dormir. -Parvati hablaba en su subconsciente...  
  
-¡¡Felicidades Lindsey!! -Cuando Ginny se hubo apartado, Hermione la felicitó, pasando por alto las quejas que venían de la cama de al lado.  
  
-Gracias chicas... -Lindsey sonreía pero no podía ocultar su sueño y bostezó.  
  
Ginny bostezó también, sentada en los pies de la cama de Lindsey.  
  
-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación ya, Gin. -Hermione hablaba desde su cama.- ¡Hemos sido las primeras!  
  
Rieron las tres y Ginny hizo gesto de levantarse, entonces algo golpeó la ventana.  
  
-¿Qué será?  
  
-No lo sabremos hasta que no la abramos. -Lindsey sonrió y dijo eso mientras se levantaba de su cama y abría la ventana más apartada. Parvati seguía gruñendo desde su cama.  
  
Lindsey abrió la ventana y, acompañada del fuerte viento, entró una lechuza gris.  
  
-¡Achuuuú! -Las tres miraron a Parvati, que seguía medio dormida en su cama y obviamente había notado el frío.  
  
-¿De quién es la lechuza? -Lindsey se encogió de hombros, aunque le fue difícil porque la lechuza se le estaba poniendo en su hombro derecho y le agarraba fuerte.  
  
-Trae una nota...¡léela!  
  
Lindsey asintió con la cabeza y cogió delicadamente la nota de pergamino atada en la pata de la lechuza. Ahora que la veía era preciosa. La dejó encima de su mesa y desenrollo el pergamino lentamente. Después sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sonrojó.  
  
-¿Qué pone? -Lindsey dio un suspiro y pasó la nota a Ginny mientras se tiraba encima de la cama de golpe.  
  
-Léelo en voz alta... -Hermione no llegaba a ver la nota y la verdad es que no le apetecía salir de la cama con el frío que hacía.  
  
Ginny dejó escapar un gritito de emoción. Y Hermione, al ver que no iba a decirle nada se levantó y se puso a su lado. Al desenrollar el pergamino salían dibujados unos especies de duendecillos con tréboles (parecidos a los leprechauns), que aguantaban un cartel (dibujado también) que ponía "Felicidades!". Cuando se suponía que ya te había dado tiempo de leerlo, desaparecía todo, y aparecía a su vez, una frase escrita a mano: "Con cariño, Cedric."  
  
-Wo. -Hermione se quedó sin más palabras y miró a Lindsey, que permanecía boca abajo en la cama soltando suspiros y agarrando la almohada.  
  
Dado a que ya era difícil conversar con el sueño que tenían, y ahora Lindsey no decía nada, Ginny volvió a su habitación. Mientras bajaba los pocos escalones se quedó pensando en Cedric y Lindsey. Qué bonito. A ella le gustaría que algún chico se preocupara así de ella... se quedó parada en medio de las escaleras y sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar de su mente la imagen de "aquél" chico.  
  
Recordó que en toda la semana que había pasado desde "aquello" (no pronunciaba el nombre del chico ni el hecho, lo había vuelto como un tema tabú). En toda la semana no había vuelto a hablar con él, ni a mirarse a los ojos, no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando lo veía, y por desgracia muchas veces estaba con Lindsey. No se habían hablado ni para insultarse, aunque algunas miradas de burla de él le eran suficientes...  
  
Entró en la habitación donde Cathy leía "Corazón de bruja" estirada en su cama.  
  
-Te estaba esperando. -sonrió. Y acto seguido le estuvo un buen rato hablando, hasta que los ojos de Ginny terminaron la conversación cerrándose definitivamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
Y ya era otra de las muchas noches que no podía dormir. Se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y estirarse boca arriba, a veces tapándose los oídos con la almohada, los ronquidos de Crabbe, o de Goyle, o de ambos quizás, no le dejaban dormir.  
  
La noche en que había aparecido la marca tenebrosa el profesor Snape había querido hablar con él. Aunque no le preguntó nada, tenía orgullo propio para no preguntarle a un chico de 15 años, y éste, tenía el suyo para no decir nada. Orgullo o miedo, quién sabe. Sólo dijo que él no había tenido nada que ver. Así que se fue y se limitó a subir las escaleras con Potter y sus amigos delante. Incluida ella.  
  
No había hablado con su padre, pero le había mandado una lechuza que le citaba a las doce del día de Halloween en la chimenea de la Sala Común. Mañana. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Le diría algo por...?. Se tapó con más fuerza los oídos. ¿Tenía miedo a su padre? No se respondió a esa pregunta porque le respuesta le dolía demasiado.  
  
Y en su mente apareció aquella cara pecosa, que fue sustituida imediatamente por cualquier partido de quidditch que pudiera distraerle. [N/A: eso de contar ovejitas no le va.... k lástima!!!! XD]  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
Lindsey se despertó más contenta que nunca. Estaba radiante. Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala Común saltándose escalones. Harry y Ron ya habían llegado y la felicitaron, Ginny y Hermione iban detrás suyo.  
  
Después, Harry sacó algo de detrás de un sillón, que se lo pasó a Hermione. Hermione sonrió y le pasó el paquete a Lindsey.  
  
-Felicidades, es de parte de todos.  
  
-De Cedric también. -Ginny sonrió.  
  
Lindsey examinó el paquete, era alargado y grande pero no pesaba mucho...  
  
-¿Quiénes sois "todos"?  
  
-Hermione, Ginny, Cedric, Ron y yo. -Harry había ido enumerando con los dedos. Lindsey sonrió.- Aunque los gemelos también pusieron de su parte...  
  
-Ya veo que todos no incluye a Draco. -y se puso a reír enfrente de las caras de asco de los otros.  
  
-¿Lo vas a abrir o me lo quedo yo?  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-Ya voy... estaba intentando adivinar... -Lindsey sonrió y desenvolvió el paquete sin muchos miramientos. Rompiendo el papel. Y con lo que se encontró fue...  
  
-No lo puedo creer... ¡¡¡La saeta de fuego 2!!!  
  
Desde el principio se había imaginado que sería una escoba... ¡pero no esa escoba! Se quedó colapsada mirando la escoba, después levantó la vista. Todos sonreían esperando una respuesta. Lindsey se tiró encima de Harry y Hermione, que eran los que estaban delante suyo, dándoles un abrazo.  
  
-¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!!! -se apartó de los dos (Hermione estaba medio asfixiada del fuerte abrazo, y Harry sonrojado) y abrazó a Ginny y Ron, el segundo la miraba con terror.  
  
-Qué Lindsey, ¿Te gustó nuestro detalle? - Lindsey se giró. Fred y George se le acercaban por detrás, no podía asegurar cuál de los dos había hablado.  
  
-¿Qué....? -Lindsey miró la escoba. Pasó sus ojos por toda la madera hasta detenerse en el punto dónde el palo terminaba y empezaba la parte que servía para "barrer".- ¡Dios! ¿Habeis sido vosotros? Pensaba que era así... (ya lo veía raro, ya...) ¡Estais locos!  
  
Habían hechizado las ramitas que componían la escoba y ahora eran todas de colores distintos, azul, verde, violeta, rojo, naranja, amarillo y matizes de esos mismos.  
  
-Para diferenciarla de las otras -Fred la miró sonriente, George ahogaba una carcajada mientras se encogia de hombros.  
  
Lindsey se puso a reir. Después se tiró encima de ellos y les dio su correspondiente abrazo.  
  
  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
Bajaron a desayunar después de las alegrias y demás... (Lindsey tuvo que dejar la escoba en su habitación, lo que les fue difícil porque no quería separarse de ella). Llegaron un poco tarde, aunque eso no impidó que Lindsey se encontrara con Cedric, que la esperaba en la entrada del Gran Comedor.  
  
Lindsey lo vio de lejos y se le tiró encima.  
  
-¡Gracias! -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se separó de él. Bastante estupefacto.  
  
-Iba a decirte felicidades... pero no pude hablar... jajaja. ¿Recibiste la postal? -Lindsey asintió con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Y te gustó la escoba?  
  
-¡¡¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! ¡Mucho!  
  
-Pues... toma eso... -Cedric sacó algo de su bolsillo [N/A: ovbiamente cabía porque llevaba unos pantalones anchos de grandes bolsillos, o no leisteis el capítulo del libro 4 que decía que Cedric era skater y breaker??? XD] y se lo pasó un poco sonrojado.  
  
Lindsey lo miró incredula.  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-¿Un regalo quizás?  
  
-Cedric... no hacía falta...otro...  
  
-Primero ábrelo y después me lo recriminas...  
  
Lindsey asintió, sonriente, tragó saliva y abrió el paquete más cuidadosamente que con la escoba, más que nada porque ahora en vez de nerviosa estaba tan emocionada que no sabia que hacer (y escuchar a Cedric disculpandose por si no le gustaba el regalo, no ayudaba a tranquilizarse...). Eran dos CD de musica muggle, el de Blue (su grupo favorito) y el de Eminem. Lindsey lo miró esceptica.  
  
-Yo... lo siento si no te gusta... vi que tenías un aparato muggle de esos... como tu madre lo es... y vi un póster de esos -señaló el CD de blue.- el otro me dijeron a la tienda que era bueno...lo escuché allí y me gustó... y no se... Si no te gusta...  
  
-¿Bromeas? -Lindsey se le tiró encima, abrazándolo incluso más efusivamente que antes (si eso es posible).- ¡¡Gracias, gracias!! ¡No hacia falta!  
  
-¿De verdad te gustó? -Cedric no parecía estar seguro aún.  
  
-Muchísimo. -Lindsey seguía abrazándole (ahora él le correspondía el abrazo) y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Entonces apareció Draco con sus amigotes detrás.  
  
-Reaver, no nos interesa tu vida sentimental...  
  
Lindsey iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de cómo estaba (es decir de que estaba abrazada con un chico en medio del Gran Comedor) y todos los alumnos cercanos los miraban curiosos.  
  
Dio las gracias a Draco con la mirada y se apartó de Cedric bruscamente, sonrojadísima, y se fue corriendo hasta su mesa, dónde la esperaban sus amigos.  
  
  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿Podremos este año celebrar un Halloween decente?  
  
-Por muy bueno que sea no superará la fiesta de Nick casi decapitado. -Ron se puso a reir.  
  
-Cuz it feels so empty without me...  
  
-Es cierto, siempre pasamos Halloweens... peculiares. -Harry rió tambien.  
  
-Dei la la la la...  
  
-Lindsey... -Lindsey estaba con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos, ya había terminado de comer, tanto como siempre.  
  
-Quizás tenemos que darle un buen golpe para que despierte...  
  
Hermione miró severamente a Ron. Pero después sonrió al ver la escena.  
  
-Creo que no hará falta...  
  
Un paquete cayó sobre la cabeza de Lindsey. Las lechuzas del correo matinal iban llegando... y bueno una se había desviado.  
  
-¡Au! ¡Joder! Maldita lechuza...  
  
Lindsey se tocaba la cabeza mientras miraba lo que le había caido en la cabeza: un paquete similar al que le había dado Cedric. Después distintas lechuzas fueron dejando cartas delante suyo. Enseguida volvió a sonreir.  
  
-¡Ábrelo Lindsey!  
  
-¿Seran cartas de fans?  
  
Lindsey se puso a reir.  
  
-Ahora lo averiguaremos... ¿Por cual empiezo?  
  
-Está claro que por el paquete.  
  
Cayó otro paquete delante de Lindsey.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Los paquetes antes.  
  
-¡No! Después, que da más intriga...  
  
Lindsey miró a Ginny arqueando una ceja, después abrió una de las cartas.  
  
Era de sus amigos de Beuxbatons. Había una postal firmada por Anne-Laure, Pierre, Rachel, Justine, Marc y Claire. Sonrió ante los comentarios que había escrito cada uno. Claire había sido durante muchos años su mejor amiga, y Marc su mejor amigo (cuando estaban los dos juntos eran como Fred y George).  
  
Abrió una carta, era de Claire. La dejó para leerla después con calma y sin expectación. Los otros cuatro seguían esperando a que abriera los paquetes.  
  
Las otras tres cartas eran de familiares, una de su abuela, otra de sus tios, y otra de sus otros tios y sus primos.  
  
Sólo faltaban los paquetes, de su padre y de su madre, ovbiamente.  
  
-Creo que los voy a abrir después...  
  
-¡Ni se te ocurra!  
  
-Jajajaj... ya voy, ya voy.  
  
Lindsey cogió el paquete parecido al de Cedric, junto con el paquete había una carta, era de su padre, ya la leería después.  
  
-Lind-sey... date-prisa...  
  
Lindsey sonrió y rompió sin miramentos el papel de árboles de Navidad.  
  
Los otros sólo vieron lo que les pareció un CD igual que el de Cedric pero más grueso y con fondo blanco y letras negras. Lindsey dio un grito.  
  
-¡¡Sí!! ¡Papá te quiero! -Lanzó un beso al cielo. Después miró a los chicos señalando la caja.- ¡El Final Fantasy X! -la miraron con cara de indiferencia.- Que triste que haya chicos de 15 años en este mundo que no sepan lo que es... ¡Un videojuego! ¿Os suena?  
  
Harry susurró un "ah.." y Ron la miró aun más extrañado.  
  
-El otro paquete...  
  
-Sí...Ginny...  
  
Lindsey cogió el segundo paquete, el de su madre. Pero por unos segundos lo dejó y los miró interrogantes.  
  
-¿Y como querrá mi padre que juegue si no tengo la Play 2 aquí?  
  
-¿Te refieres a eso? -Hermione señaló hacia el cielo, ya habían llegado todas las lechuzas, pero aún quedaban unas cuantas juntas que traían algo pesado. Lo dejaron delante de Lindsey. Ella sacó del saco lo que había dentro.  
  
-Sí... -Simuló que lloraba de la alegría.  
  
-¿Qué es? -Ron daba golpecitos a la "caja" negra.  
  
-¡Para! -Lindsey abrazó la consola. Después miró a Ginny.  
  
Abrió el paquete y sacó una camiseta de manga larga de color morado y con unos cordoncitos que la cordaban delante.  
  
-¡Qué bonita!  
  
Sacó lo que iba después. Unos pantalones de color marrón, anchos, anchísimos.  
  
-¡¡¡Arg!!! ¡Gracias mamá! -Lanzó un beso al aire.- Tendré de asegurarme de que los piso... espero no los haya acortado...  
  
  
  
Cuando ya hubieron terminado de comer todos, Dumbledore hubo dado su discursillo de Halloween, y Ron dejó de preguntar sobre el videojuego y la consola, se dirigieron hacia la salida. Harry se ofreció para ayudar a Lindsey a llevar las cosas, pero ella dijo que le hacía ilusión llevarlo todo sola (lo que provocaba que llevase la consola abrazada entre los brazos, los CDs y el videojueo en una mano, las cartas en la otra, y la ropa colgándole del hombro).  
  
  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de desayunar Lindsey subió en la habitación para dejar las cosas. Aunque no pudo evitar conectar la consola en la mini televisión portátil que había llevado el primer día, y poner el videojuego. Cuando se dio cuenta (es decir, una vez terminada la introducción y pasados los primeros planos de Tidus) Lindsey volvió a bajar corriendo dónde habían quedado: la biblioteca.  
  
Bajó hasta allí feliz como nunca, o podría decirse, como siempre y en la biblioteca se encontró a los cuatro enfrente de libros gruesos y viejos.  
  
-¿Vosotros creéis?  
  
-¿Hm? -Ginny hizo ademán de escucharle pero sin levantar la vista del libro. Segundos después lo hizo.- ¿Qué decías?  
  
Lindsey lanzó un bufido.  
  
-¡El día de mi cumpleaños y de Halloween, y lo tengo que pasar en la biblioteca! ¿No es apasionante?  
  
-Seguro que para Hermione sí.  
  
-Ron, te he oído.  
  
-¡Pero ahora centraos en mi! ¿No os doy pena? -Lindsey odiaba no ser el centro de atención.  
  
-Muchísima. En aquellos libros de allí quizás encuentres algo.  
  
-Gracias Harry. -e hizo una mueca de disgusto que solo Ginny captó (era la única que la miraba).  
  
Lindsey fue hacia dónde Harry le había señalado, cogió los libros y los dejó encima de la mesa, en el lugar dónde pensaba sentarse (al lado de Ginny). Se dejó caer en su asiento y abrió el libro "Fuentes de poder".  
  
-Wuo. Mirad que pone ahí.  
  
Todos se inclinaron para ver a Lindsey, que parecía ya concentrada en los libros.  
  
-Dice que si comes mucho te haces fuerte. Debo ser muy fuerte ¿no?  
  
La miraron con cara asesina y regresaron a sus libros sin un solo comentario.  
  
-Ni siquiera os reís, eso es decadente. Este es mi fin.  
  
-Lindsey...  
  
-¿¡Sí!?  
  
-Cállate.  
  
-Aw...  
  
Cerró el libro que estaba mirando (no le dio muchas oportunidades, no...) y cogió el segundo del montón.  
  
-"Como conseguir poder con una chica..."  
  
-¿Qué? -Harry levantó la vista de su libro.  
  
-No nada, ya callo... ya callo...  
  
-¡Lindsey por favor dilo!  
  
-Mm.. me lo pensaré... ¿No decías que me callara?  
  
-Venga Lindsey...  
  
-Vale... era broma.  
  
Y mientras Lindsey reía como una loca y Harry se aguantaba las ganas de darle un bofetón, Hermione pareció ver algo.  
  
-Creo que lo tengo. -dijo sin levantar la vista y pareciendo muy atenta.  
  
Al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban levantó los ojos.  
  
-Oh, bueno, no es lo más importante pero va a servir de algo...  
  
-¿Qué es? -Hermione le señaló triunfante un texto de su libro a Ron.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¡No es tan difícil! Solo hay que "leer" ¿Te suena?  
  
-"Cuenta una leyenda que quien desee poder y gloria debe encontrar la piedra de Aodha. Según la mitología de los centauros es una joya de...  
  
-Un segundo. -Ron se calló y todos miraron a Lindsey.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió leer en un libro de mitología centauresca?  
  
-Primero de todo, no se llama centauresca, y segundo, el libro se llama "leyendas de poder."  
  
-Suena a culebrón.  
  
-Ron, sigue leyendo por favor.  
  
-Ajá... -Ron arqueó una ceja y volvió la vista al libro.- "Según la mitología de los centauros es una joya que un mago regaló al rey Darvon de los centauros. El rey se la hizo poner en su corona, y era tan grande que no puso ninguna más. La etapa en que gobernó dicho rey, los centauros ganaron muchas guerras contra, incluso, gigantes. Cuando murió décadas después, lo hizo de viejo, y su hijo, Evid, heredó la corona. Las cosas siguieron tan bien como en el reinado de su padre, hasta que un día, un grupo de gnomos dirigido por el general Fassen, que se habían aliado con unos gigantes (nombre del gobernante desconocido) consiguieron sacarle la corona al rey, y matarlo." "Así se formó la leyenda de la joya de Aodha, que se suponía que daba poder e invencibilidad a quien la poseía. Todos los centauros que conocían la leyenda intentaban encontrarla, y poder volver a tener una etapa de oro." "Muchos años después..." ¿Seguro que es eso Hermione?  
  
-¡Claro que sí! ¿Es que no lo lees?  
  
-Pero dice que les robaron la joya...  
  
-Si siguieras leyendo...  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy... "Muchos años después..." er.... ah, sí... "Muchos años después..."  
  
-¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? Es que no me ha quedado claro.  
  
Todos se giraron de golpe.  
  
-¡¡Malfoy!!  
  
-Si no te importa, esta charla es privada. ¿Lo entiendes o hace falta que... -Harry miró a Lindsey, que se estaba riendo.- Joder Lindsey, no me dejas concentrar.  
  
-¡Lo siento! Jajajaj ¡Pero tenéis que aceptar que por una vez Draco fue divertido!  
  
Draco lanzó un suspiro de resignación.  
  
Ginny se acomodó en su silla.  
  
-Ya has escuchado a Harry, creo que debes irte. -Ginny intentó sonar convincente, una vez consideró que ya no estaba tan sonrojada [N/A: experiencia propia... suelo ponerme colorada por...CUALQUIER COSA!!! Y lo noto, eso es lo peor!!;_; XD].  
  
-Uy, uy, uy... ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi presencia, Weasley? -Draco dijo aquello lleno de sarcasmo y malicia, pero después se dejó llevar por la rabia.- ¿Te incomoda o es que simplemente quieres defender a Potter?  
  
Ginny se estuvo unos segundos con la cabeza gacha, todos la miraban. Seguramente ella estaba demasiado roja como para contestar, y Harry no tardó en reaccionar. Pero Ginny levantó de golpe la cabeza sin dejarle hablar a su favor.  
  
-Ninguna de las dos cosas. -Aquí hizo un punto y aparte que remarcó con unos segundos de silencio.- Malfoy. -arrastró las letras de la última palabra lentamente, hiriéndose incluso a sí misma.  
  
Los ojos de los otros iban de Ginny a Draco y de Draco a Ginny. Ginny con apariencia fría, que intentaba ocultar la rabia. Él, definitivamente, sentía rabia. Rabia de que aquella niña pudiese herirle con su propio apellido.  
  
Draco apretó los puños pero su expresión en el rostro no cambió, seguía siendo de rabia contenida. Se giró y se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a todos mudos.  
  
-"Muchos años después..." -Lindsey había cogido el libro con toda intención de empezar a leer de nuevo, disipando así el denso ambiente que había quedado.- Si queréis lo vuelvo a repetir...Muchos años... Muchos años después...Mu-mu-muchos...  
  
-¡¡¡Lindsey!!! -Todos gritaron a la vez y se pusieron a reír, dejando ya el mal humor y agradeciendo que Lindsey tuviera ese don de ser tan oportuna...  
  
  
  
  
  
-·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
N/A: mmmmm... ese capitulo no me convence... pero es que... NO PASA NADA!!! Pero bueno... es k ya me ocupa 9 paginas, y tp es cuestión de hacer capis ultra-hiper-mega-largos... no sabia si colgarlo o no, pero dice Gwen (mi hermana, ya sabeis XD) que así ya queda bien, además si os teneis que esperar a leer ese capitulo a que decida como continuar eso... arggg  
  
Otra cosa, Claire existe!!! XD es decir, la amiga de Lindsey en Beuxbatons. Mi hermana y yo hemos hecho una especie de fic, que son las cartas que se mandan Claire y Lindsey, la primera es la de Claire que recive ese dia, y despues Lindsey le contesta y eso... vamos a colgarlo aquí, son cartas cortitas asi que... ANIMAOS A LEERLO!!! ^^  
  
Bueno... aparte de que en ese capitulo no ha pasado NADA... os a gustado??? Me encanta Dracoooooooo!!! y Hermione y Ron son genialessssss!!! Cuando dice "Ron, te he oido!", o Cedric... són todos cukiiiiiisimos!!!! Y Lindsey esta como una chota......!!!!!! Peor que la papaya casi!!! Eh nimph y gwen??  
  
Bueno, contesto los reviews, y mensjae a la gente k lee y no deja review.... MALOS!!!!!!! Gracias por leer pero pensad en mi....... si tuviera muchisimos reviews podriais pasar pero encima de que tengo pocos... asi que... NIMPH YA ESTAS MOVIENDO EL CULO!!! Digo las manos! XDD Y tú! Víctor! Si algun dia llegas aki deja review!!!! Ahora si que contesto los reviews...:  
  
CINTHYA: Gacias por tu review!!!!!! Muchas gracias!!!!! Verdad que si?? Son guapisimos. Eso es Lindsey esta fatal!!! En ese capitulo tb es "oportuna"... ;) y bueno, es que a mi me gusta creer que Draco es buena persona, pero tp puedo desmarcarlo mucho del libro no?? Y asi queda guay! :) sigue dejando review!! :D  
  
RAKSHAH: Wuuoooola! Sisiissiis visca en draco i en cedric!!! K feu estudiant el crani dun ximpanze??? No feies historia??? XD Doncs si!!! Vindre a tarragona i et lligare a la cadira!!!! Vull veure en remus sense emborratxar i en cedric!!!!! I plorar!!! Jajaaja vinga noia un petoo!!  
  
MARIA MALFOY: Gracias, gracias!!!! Por el review y el comentario! (no es lo mismo? XD). Ya veo... podemos montar todas un club de fans de draco y ced!!! (si si, ced es mi tesooooorooooooo). K le pasa al nombre de Lindsey? No te gusta? Sigue leyendo y dejando review!!  
  
ETILI S. DUMBLEDORE: wuoooooooola!!!!!!! Gracias gracias por los dos mega reviews!!!!!! Ya te dije gracias pero lo repito :D. Si que me lio un poco... pero... ;P es mi primer historia de mas de tres paginas! Jajajaj asi k bueno... hago lo k puedo ;). Arg!!!! Incluso escribes bien en un review!!!! Me encanta... T_T aun lo pondre en el fic... ES BROMA!!!!! AJAJJAJ. Cedric vivo! Y pa rato!!! Eso eso!!! Sip sip, ya se que lindsey esta fatal... me encantan esos personajes, y su objetivo es k os caigan bien!! Lo de ginny y draco, jajaj, gracias por aclararlo!!! :D, la verad es k la idea de esa pareja no se me ocurrio solamente a mi... si no pon "ginny" y "draco" en personajes y ya veras como hay historias dedicados a ellos... a mi me hizo ser fan de esa pareja Nimph con su fic, aunque hay otros en que tb sale! Como en el de Rakshah!!! Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo!!! T_T estoy convencida de que hay gente de k lee eso y no deja review, pero me hace rabiaaaaaa! Pozi..... es el review mas largo y orginal de mi vida!!! Jajaja viva la autoestima!!! Claro k si!!! Muchas gracias por los reveiws, sigue leyendo y dejando (no hace falta k sean largos me conformo con dos frases! Pero si son largos MUUUUUUUCHO mejor! :D). Byeeeeee. Sigue tu tus historias!!!!! Bueno pusiste ahce poco... pero kiero MAS!!!!  
  
PATTY: carinyuuuuuuu!!!!!! GRACIES!!!! Gracies per fer cas a aquesta desesperada (jo XD) y llegir el fic i deixar reviews... MUAKIS! Sisisis es draco es genial.......!!!! gracies de veriotat per deixar tres reviews... ets la meva salvacio.... jajajja i bueno! Ja vaig escrivint no?? Ja se k keda una mica malament k en harry sigui guardia... (lod e cpaita, no, ¿no?) pero esk volia k ho fos a la Lindsey... potser es massa tipic... ¬¬U bueno es igual!!! Lo escrit escrit esta! Jajajaj segueix llegint i deixant review guapa!!!!!  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRME Y AHORA... APRETAD ESE BOTÓN DE AQUÍ ABAJO QUE PONE "GO" AL LADO DE "SUBMIT REVIEW"!!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS!!!  
  
RINOA 


	10. Mi reflejo

.

**CAPÍTULO 10:** Mi reflejo 

-¿Ya estás lista?

-Hace horas, Lind...

-Vale, vale, podría ser que fueses como Lavender y Parvati.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Nada Lavender, tú a tu rollo.

-Ajá... –Lavender siguió mirándose al espejo, abrochando y desabrochando maquinalmente el primer botón del cuello de su camisa. Parvati ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la habían mencionado, ensayaba sonrisas enfrente un pequeño espejo de mano.

-Vamos a llegar tarde, -dijo unos minutos después Hermione, cuando Parvati y Lavender ya se iban a ir.- Y todo, porque eres una despistada.

-Vais a llegar tarde. –confirmó Lavender, que se había decidido por dejar el escote a la vista. Parvati asintió con la cabeza y se llevó por la manga a su amiga con cara de aburrida (era mejor guardarse las sonrisas que había ensayado para después...).

Lindsey hizo un gesto dirigido a Hermione que parecía significar "no les hagas caso..."

-Si no te hubieras estado dos horas, mientras esas se preparaban, jugando con la cosa esa, y a menos cuarto te hubieses acordado de que querías lavarte el pelo y ponerte la ropa que te han regalado... ¡Ya estaríamos abajo!

Lindsey le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir.

-Ludópata. ¿No vas a coger jersey? Con el frío que hace...

-Bah...

Y acto seguido bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, dónde las esperaban Harry y Ron, Ginny ya había bajado con Cathy. Hermione dejó ir un suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta. 

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¿Y esos quiénes son? –Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Ni idea. –Lindsey se encogió de hombros.

-Chicas, chicas, chicas... que poco enteradas estáis...Son un nuevo grupo de Hogsmeade.

-¡Oh! Lo siento señor Diggory... Nuestro grado de ignorancia me hace avergonzar de mi misma... –Lindsey se tapaba la boca con la mano derecha mientras intentaba poner una mirada que simulase vergüenza, cerrando y abriendo los ojos muy rápido.

Ginny se puso a reír mientras Cedric ponía los ojos en blanco. Lindsey recobró su estado "habitual" y empujó a Cedric hacia un lado.

-¡Eh tío! ¡No me vayas de listo! –ahora él rió mientras dejaba ir un "envidiosa...."- Por cierto, ¿de dónde sales ahora?

-Del cementerio... no te jode –cuando vio que le miraban sin comprender siguió.- ¿No es esto Halloween? ¿Muertos vivientes y esas cosas? _[N/A: Lo de muertos vivientes no lo hice aposta... caí en la cuenta después....;_; Buaaaaahhhhhhh]_

Ginny y Lindsey levantaron una ceja.

-No nos das miedo.

-Sólo faltaría. –dirigió a las chicas una sonrisa de revista, es decir, la suya,- Me voy con Jason y Adam, ¿os importa?

-¡Oh! ¡Ultraje! El señor Diggory nos abandona... ¿Qué haremos? ¿Llorar desconsoladas?

-No hace falta que pidas permiso. –dijo Ginny cuando dejó de reír.- Sino, te vas a encontrar con chorradas como esta...

Cedric rió y después se despidió de ellas con otra "súper sonrisa" que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos.

-¿Dónde están los otros?

Ginny se puso de puntillas.

-Antes me pareció ver a Harry por ahí... 

_PLOF...._

-¡Oh no! –Alguien que llevaba una cerveza de mantequilla había chocado "accidentalmente" con Ginny, y le había empapado el jersey con la bebida. 

-Lo siento. –Le dirigió una sonrisa, la sonrisa más fría que Ginny había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué te crees que haces, Draco? –No tuvo valor por llamarle por su apellido... la otra vez se había arrepentido al ver la mirada de él.

-Primero, tú, estúpida Weasley, a mí me llamas Malfoy ¿entendido? No por mi nombre; Y segundo, hago lo que me da la gana. Si tropezar es un delito...

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. Parecía que toda "conexión" entre ellos hubiese desaparecido, y ahora estaba como siempre, o quizás peor. Parecía que dentro suyo todo se hubiese puesto al revés y le empezaba a dar vueltas... ¿tanto le había dolido que le llamara Malfoy?

 -Dame el jersey. –Ginny se sacó el jersey empapado y se lo dio a Lindsey, mientras se quedaba con una delgada camiseta y se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío. Él seguía delante con una mirada de odio incontenido.- Ahora vengo, voy a lavarlo.

Lindsey se fue corriendo hacia los lavabos del segundo piso. Dejando a Ginny mirando al suelo y Draco con cara triunfante.

Ginny levantó la vista, cuando se encontró con la de él se sonrojó y volvió a mirar al suelo. Notó como él se apartaba lentamente hacia otro lado.

Volvía a estar sola.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-Lavaboooo... ¿Estas por aquí?

-¿Quién esta hablando sola? ¡Dejadme en paz!

Lindsey se dirigió hacia la puerta de dónde provenía la voz, la abrió pero no vio a nadie.

"Debieron ser imaginaciones mías..."

Pero dónde había entrado era el servicio que buscaba, así que se dirigió hacia el lavabo y abrió el grifo para limpiar el jersey.

Empezó a tararear una canción.

Paró cuando se dio cuenta de que había un ruido extraño. Cerró el grifo y miró hacia atrás. Sollozos.

-¿Quién está llorando...?

Se acercó hacia la puerta del váter de dónde provenían los desgarradores sollozos.

Lindsey inclinó la cabeza, casi enganchándola en el suelo, para ver los pies de aquella chica que se sentía tan desgraciada.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que había al otro lado daba miedo. No tenía pies.

¡Valor!

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con... una figura grisácea sentada sobre la tapa del váter llorando. La chica-fantasma levantó la vista.

-¿Qué haces? ¡No me molestes!

-Lo...lo siento... –Lindsey se preguntaba si la vería con claridad, ya que las gafas estaban llenas de lagrimas y empañadas.- ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Cómo que porqué lloro! –volvió a ponerse a llorar.- ¡Unas horas que puedo estar sola y me vienen a molestar!

Lindsey alzó las cejas... ¿unas horas? ¡Esa fantasma tenía 24 horas libres al día!

-Mira, yo me voy.

-¡Claro! ¡Qué llore Myrtle, que es tonta y tiene granos! –y otra vez a llorar.

-¡Eh! Pero tía, ¿Qué lío te estas montando? –la otra lloraba desconsolada sin hacerle caso.- Mira me voy, ¡Cedric me espera!

Y dicho esto se fue hacia el lavabo a coger el jersey de Ginny. 

Myrtle paró de llorar. Lindsey se giró para ver que hacía ahora. Una sonrisa maliciosa había aparecido en la cara de la fantasma.

-¿Cedric has dicho?

-Sí. –Lindsey lo dijo con desgana, ¡Quería irse ya!

-¿Cedric Diggory?

Lindsey pareció interesarse, dejó el jersey y se puso delante de Myrtle.

-Sí ¿Por? Qué es guapo, ¿no?

-Ya ves. –Myrtle sonreía. Lindsey volvió a coger el jersey, si solo se trataba de eso... ella lo sabía desde hacía siglos.- Me gustaron sus abdominales...

Lindsey se giró de golpe y miró a Myrtle alarmada. Myrtle se hacía la despistada pero sonreía triunfante.

-¿Cómo lo...

-¿Qué como lo sé? –Lindsey asintió y tragó saliva, no estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta.- Bueno, yo por accidente... a veces me paso por el lavabo de los prefectos...

-¡¡¡CAPULLA!!! –Lindsey alargó un puño que travesó a la chica y fue a dar contra la pared de atrás.

-¡¡BUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! ¡Me estas ofendiendo! ¡Lo haces porqué sabes que los fantasmas se traspasan!

-¡¡Te equivocas!! –Lindsey se fregaba el puño dónde seguro que le iba a salir un moratón- ¡¡Quería darte!!

Myrtle la miró y después siguió llorando.

-Y una cosa Myrtle. –la fantasma levantó la cabeza.- ¡NUNCA, ES DECIR NUNCA, TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A ESPIAR A CEDRIC DESNUDO! ¡¡¡CERDA!!!

Lindsey estaba roja, de rabia y vergüenza. Myrtle lloraba y lloraba mientras repetía "¡¡Cerda!! ¡¡Me ha dicho cerda!!"

-¡¡Pero si solo le vi de la cintura hacia arriba!! ¡Cuándo se sacó la toalla me tapé los ojos!

Lindsey se acercó cautelosa.

-¿¿Seguro??

-Palabra de fantasma.

-¿Puedo fiarme de eso?

-¡¡No confías en mí!! –y otra vez a llorar.

Con un suspiro de alivio Lindsey cerró la puerta del váter de Myrtle, si quería llorar, que llorara, pero que no molestara.

Terminó de lavar el jersey y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando ya estaba apunto de irse, dio un paso atrás y se miró al espejo. Estaba bien. Volvió a la puerta.

Un momento... ¿Desde cuando tenía los ojos verdes? 

Lindsey fue corriendo hacia el espejo otra vez y se volvió a mirar, sus ojos azul oscuro le devolvieron la mirada. Era ella. "Debí confundirme... aunque habría jurado que eran verdes..."

Y cerró la puerta  con un sonoro "Ñieeeeec" y los interminables sollozos de Myrtle de acompañamiento.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¡Lindsey! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Oh, lo siento Hermione, fui a los lavabos del segundo piso y...

-No me lo digas, Myrtle. –Ron puso cara de susto. Dándole el pésame.

Lindsey asintió.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Ginny? Tengo que devolverle el jersey.

-¿No estaba contigo?

-Estaba.

-Vayamos a buscarla...

-¡Por dios, Harry! Es una fiesta, estará con sus amigas... o amigos. Voy a devolverle eso. ¡No hace falta que os preocupeis!

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Se puso de puntillas y miró si veía su objetivo. 

Nada. Estaría fuera. 

"Y si... ¿Y si lo busco allí?"

Ginny sacudió la cabeza, "no, da igual". Ella se había pasado, pero él también... 

-¡¡Ginny!!

La aludida giró la cabeza.

-Hola Lind, gracias por lo del jersey.

-De nada. –Lindsey se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

-Podrías haberlo limpiado mágicamente... ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Créeme, me arrepiento...  –una imagen de Cedric bañándose y Myrtle espiándole se cruzó por su cabeza, que acto seguido sacudió.- bueno... espero que a ti te haya ido bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh, Ginny, puedes escondérselo a Ron y Harry... pero... ¡¡A mí no!! Pasa algo raro con Malfoy ¿verdad?

-Oh... bueno... –Ginny se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó.

-Ginny... No... no te gusta ¿No?

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡A mí me gusta Harry!

-Si tú dices... estaba preocupado por tí...

-¿Draco o Harry? 

-Harry. No te flipes. –Lindsey tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

-Bueno... verás... 

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes que Draco me salvó de los mortífagos?

-Sí... pero aún no has dicho cómo.

-Pues... pues... Me besó.

Ginny no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza del suelo, estaba sonrojadísima y la respuesta de Lindsey le daba miedo. Pero Lindsey no decía nada. Se decidió a mirarla y se encontró a Lindsey con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Dónde?

Otro silencio.

-¿Dónde?

-Jope Lindsey ¡Pareces más lenta que Ron en esas cosas! 

-Ah. 

Lindsey asintió. Después asimiló la información. La verdad es que ya sabía  el "Dónde", porque si no, a Ginny no le daría tanta vergüenza, pero... quería asegurarse, y aquello parecía indicarle que no se había equivacado sacando conclusiones. Después miró a Ginny, sonriente.

-Que guay.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Guay?

-Sí...¿no? –Ginny se encogió de hombros. Bueno, ya estaba lista para ser la Lindsey de siempre.- Así que el que te gusta es Harry...

Ginny asintió. Lindsey ahogó una risa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te lo crees?

-Pos no... 

Ginny se sonrojó aún más.

-¡¡No es verdad!! ¡Yo sé lo que siento! ¡Y sé que quiero a Harry desde el primer día en que le vi y que odio a Draco desde el primer día en que lo vi!

-Así que tienes madera de vidente... ¡Estás hecha un lío! ¡Te gusta Draco!

-¡¡Te he dicho que no y punto!! ¡¡¡Estoy harta de que manipuléis!!!

Lindsey iba a disculparse ante la reacción de Ginny, pero la pelirroja había salido corriendo hacia el lago al terminar la frase, sin dejarle hablar. 

Lindsey se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno... tanto buscar y limpiar... y me he olvidado de mi objetivo inicial... ¡Comer!"

Lindsey se adelantó en busca de una mesa buen provisionada, una vez encontrada se quedó allí de pie, cogiendo la comida y degustándola como si hiciese semanas que no lo hiciera... Y no tenía intención de moverse de allí en toda la tarde.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

¿Por qué se enfadaba tanto por una cosa que tampoco era tan... extraña?

Ginny aceleró el paso mientras se ponía el jersey, no sabía dónde iba pero lejos de la gente seguro. De Lindsey. De Harry. _De Draco_.

"¡Claro que es extraño!" se dijo a sí misma "¿Cómo he podido pensar, aunque sea un segundo, que tampoco era extraño si me gustase...? ¡Claro que es extraño! Es un estúpido que siempre se ha metido conmigo, con Ron, con...con Harry."

Se dejó caer debajo de un árbol y abrazó sus rodillas, apoyando la cabeza en ellas.

"Tendría que ir... y disculparme... a Lindsey y... a Draco. Eso es lo que he hecho durante toda mi vida... Callarme, reprimirme y llegar a preocuparme más de los demás que de mí..."

Arrojó una piedra al lago mientras gritaba desahogándose:

-¡¡Soy una estúpida!!

Un ruido detrás le indicó que alguien la estaba viendo y oyendo. Prefirió no mirar quien era, si quería descubrirse que lo hiciera. 

Nadie habló. Pero quien quiera que fuese quién estaba allí no quería hablar.

Y pasaron unos minutos...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es divertido ver a una loca hablando sola?

Dijo eso sin girarse, pero no hizo falta porque el "espía" se descubrió al hablar.

-Lo...lo siento Ginny... No pretendía molestarte.

Ginny se giró de golpe con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡¡Harry!! ¡Lo siento! –sus colores subieron batiendo récords.

-No pasa nada... –le sonrió, parecía que la compadecía...- No vuelvas a llamarte estúpida, ni loca. ¿Entendido? No lo eres.

-0h... ¿estás seguro? ¿Crees que es normal hablar sola? –Ginny sonreía, quizás para tranquilizarlo a él, quizás para sentirse más segura ella. 

-Hombre... –Harry también sonreía divertido.- Normal, normal no es, sinceramente.

Ginny empezó a reír. Harry se sintió mejor, parecía haberla animado.

-¡Cállate! –dejó escapar Ginny entre risas, tirándole un puñado de hierba.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? –se arrodilló mientras arrancaba un matojo de hierba.

-¡Si Sprout viese eso! 

Empezaron a reír, mientras él le tiraba parte de su recolecta...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Lindsey estaba recostada en una silla al lado de la mesa dónde antes había habido comida. No había estado todo el rato sola, Hermione y Ron habían estado un rato con ella, Neville también le había hecho compañía, incluso Parvati y Lavender... Pero ahora casi todo el mundo estaba ya de camino hacia las Salas Comunes. Tenía muuuucho sueño. Hambre no, desde luego...

-Qué ¿Ya se ha terminado todo lo comestible de la sala?

Levantó la cabeza:

-Síiii... ¿Qué tal? ¿Dónde has estado?

Una imagen de Myrtle le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Dónde quieres que esté? Por aquí...

-Ahhh...

-Estas muerta de sueño...

-Noooo... ¿Eso crees?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Dónde?

-En tu Sala Común.

-¿Vas a entrar?

-No, Lindsey, estará lleno de gente.

-Lástima...

Cedric sonrió, daba gracia Lindsey... parecía como si estuviera un poco bebida, que obviamente no lo estaba, pero el sueño que tenía le daba ese aspecto. Ella también sonrió, pero luego su expresión se ensombreció.

-No vuelvas nunca al baño de prefectos...

Volvió a sonreir y acto seguido dejó caer la cabeza de golpe. 

Se había dormido.

¿Qué había querido decir con aquello?

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

El chico bostezó.

-¡¡Harry!! ¿Has visto que tarde es?

-Tienes razón... tenemos que volver a la Sala Común, -dijo eso mirando el reloj, después levantó la vista- ¡Hay que ver lo rápido que pasa el tiempo! 

Habló con una sonrisa en la cara y con la mano ayudó a levantar a la chica.

Ella sonreía también, estaba contenta. Feliz. 

Tantos años esperando pasar una tarde con él... y ahora que la había pasado, hablando, riendo, jugando,... se dio cuenta de que no había sido nada... "especial". Se lo había pasado muy bien, eso no lo podía negar, pero se lo había pasado como se lo pasan los amigos. En toda la tarde no se había puesto roja...¿No le gustaba ya Harry? ¿Lindsey tenía razón? En realidad no sabía si le había gustado en algún momento de su vida. Meneó la cabeza, sí, sí que la había gustado, y mucho. ¿Y por qué ahora no notaba aquello que le oprimía el estómago y le hacia poner roja...? ¿Harry le había decepcionado? No... no creía, simplemente... tenía que llegar un día en que dejara de depender de él... y aquella tarde le había ayudado a afrentar que había llegado ese momento...

Sonrió mientras andaban por los pasillos, ¿Porque justo cuando él parecía interesarse por ella a ella ya no le gustaba...? Tampoco estaba segura de poder afirmar aquello (ni que Harry se interesara por ella ni de que a ella ya no le gustara) pero... 

Al llegar al Gran Salón se cruzaron con un chico con cara de desprecio. No dijo nada... Con la cara pagaba. 

Y Ginny... Ginny se sonrojó.

Esperó a que llegaran un poco más lejos y se disculpó a Harry. Le dijo que se había olvidado de decirle algo a una amiga suya de Ravenclaw... 

Bajó corriendo las escaleras.

No estaba segura de nada. Sólo de que... no podía dejarlo escapar.

Llegó. Él ya no estaba allí.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Contra quién maldices, Weasley? ¿Potter te abandonó?

Ginny se giró, allí estaba... ¿cómo no lo había visto? Aseguraría que él lo había querido así.

-Pensaba... que ya no estabas.

-¿Acaso eso te incumbe?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. 

El chico se giró y se dirigió hacia un oscuro pasadizo. ¿Dejaría otra vez que se escapara? Miraba la fuerte espalda del chico, los musculosos brazos, el lento pero seguro andar,...

Definitivamente, no.

-¡¡Draco!!

Él chico se paró, y otra gente que había en la Sala (poca, en realidad sólo quedaban algunos de séptimo curso) se giró a ver a la chica que gritaba de aquella forma.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que Draco ya hacía suficiente parándose, que siendo como era, pedirle que viniera ya era demasiado... Se acercó a él por detrás. 

La otra gente volvió a sus cosas.

Ginny apoyó las palmas de sus manos abiertas en la espalda de él. Él ni se inmutó, aunque por dentro algo le daba tantas vueltas que le hacía marear. ¿Era su corazón lo que latía así? ¿Su estómago el que iba arriba y abajo? Poco a poco fue recostando, con inseguridad, su cabeza en la espalda de Draco.

Pasaron así unos segundos, eternos mientras duraron y efímeros cuando hubieron pasado...

-Me llamaste Draco. –intentaba hablarle con desprecio y reproche, pero el tono de su voz era divertido, dulce. 

Todo lo dulce que puede sonar en la boca de un Malfoy.

-Lo siento. –Ginny seguía recostando su cabeza y mirando al suelo.

-No pasa nada, total, es mi nombre... –dijo aquello con el mismo tono que antes, y sin girarse tampoco. Hablaba mirando al vacío.

-No me refiero a llamarte Draco, y lo sabes. Te pido perdón por llamarte Malfoy.

Ginny notó como Draco daba un paso hacia delante lentamente, se separó de ella con cuidado. Después se giró y la miró a los ojos. Ella lo miraba de reojo, seguía con la cabeza gacha. Notó que la mano de él le sujetaba la barbilla y le forzaba, con suavidad, a mirar hacia arriba.

Ginny ya no sabía que hacer con sus manos, ni tampoco con sus ojos. Con los de él acechando si se le ocurría mirar hacia delante.

-Me gustan tus pecas.

Hizo una sonrisa de las suyas, que hizo estremecer a Ginny, sonrojada de pies a cabeza... Más de lo que nunca se había puesto por Harry. Alzó la vista, encarándose a él... él le devolvió la mirada y después miró hacia el suelo. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista parecía melancólico, no divertido como antes...

Entonces, dos personas irrumpieron en la Sala, estropeando el momento, la magia, y la inusual ocasión...: Blaise Zabini y Harry Potter.

Por un lado, Blaise, que venía del oscuro pasadizo dónde se había dirigido Draco minutos antes, entró llamando a su compañero.

Harry, desde las escaleras, bajó llamando a Ginny.

Draco se apartó de ella.

-¡Draco! Son las doce...¿Te suena de algo?

Mierda. Se había olvidado de su padre. De su familia. De su deber... Ginny no tenía nada que ver en todo eso ni lo tendría que ver nunca. Ni quería ni debía involucrarla... sería peligroso. Él era un Malfoy, le gustase o no, y no podía perder el tiempo con niñas...(especialmente si eran Gryffindors de familia pobre)

-No. No se me había olvidado.

Sin dirigirle una sola mirada más a Ginny se fue al lado de Blaise y empezaron a andar en silencio.

Harry observaba desde las escaleras.

Ginny suspiró, al fin y al cabo no había podido disculparse como debía... que es a lo que iba. Intentó algo como su último recurso.

-¿¡Draco me...!?

Él se giró, la miró duramente, y a su lado Blaise con su aspecto sereno, que no frío.

-Vete con Potter, no me interesa tu vida. No te me acerques, _nunca_.

-¡Pero...! –Los ojos de Ginny se empañaron de lagrimas que luchaban por salir, notó una mano en su hombro, era Harry. 

-No le hagas caso, no sé que te ha dicho o hecho, pero es un estúpido.

La pelirroja se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, estaba de espaldas a Harry y no sabía si vería su gesto o no, y girándose sobre sus pasos se fue corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Harry se quedó debajo de las escaleras. Pensando... hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en otras cosas que no fueran Voldemort o problemas... de hecho eso mismo era un problema. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ginny?

Ella, por su lado, entró en la Sala Común y se fue directamente en su habitación. Lo que más le había dolido había sido aquél "nunca", parecía del todo sincero... Podóa comprender (aunque no lo aceptara) que Draco se comportase de forma distinta delante de algún amigo suyo... pero aquella vez le había parecido distinto...

Desde allí, mirando por la ventana, el bosque prohibido... decidió algo y se lo prometió  a sí misma. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del jersey. _[N/A: pobre jersey de Ginny, como sufre, es casi tan protagonista como ella XDD]_ No volvería a ser "Ginny la débil, buena y comprensiva" no dejaría de ser buena, claro está, pero no soportaría más ese tipo de motes. Así lo había querido él y así lo aceptaba ella.

La guerra se había proclamado entre los dos.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-Oh, Lindsey, no tengo nada en contra de llevarte, pero no te pongas a pegarme...

Lindsey murmuró unas palabras inteligibles, hablaba en sueños. Ni siquiera cuando estaba dormida podía ser una chica tranquila. La hiper-actividad se veía en su rostro pícaro.

Cedric se paró delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, que discutía acaloradamente con Violeta sobre algún tema que tenía que ver con la fiesta de aquella tarde, parecía que hablaban de una chica que había llorado.

-Llevo horas buscándote.

-¿Quién? ¿A mí, querido?

La amiga de la Señora Gorda se rió, pero dejaron la conversación, como si el tema de la chica que lloraba fuera un secreto, "¡Marujas!"

Dejó a Lindsey en el suelo suavemente, y se acercó más a la mujer pintada.

-¿No sabes la contraseña? –la señora Gorda hablaba con una media sonrisa, y con la de Violeta de fondo.

-No. ¿No es obvio? ¿O es que la gente acostumbra a quedarse aquí de pie después de horas paseando con una chica dormida en brazos?

-Lo siento, las normas son las normas, no puedes pasar.

Iba a quejarse, pero conocía las normas demasiado bien. Se sentó al lado de Lindsey, podía quedarse allí hasta que viniera alguien de Gryffindor y se la llevara con él... El problema era si no venía nadie, eran las doce pasadas.

Media hora después se le cerraban los ojos. Definitivamente, todos los Gryffindor ya estaban en su habitación, por lo menos en su Sala Común... y si seguían aquí mucho tiempo se exponían a encontrarse con Filch. Mejor dicho, a que Filch los encontrara. 

Se levantó y cogió a Lindsey en brazos otra vez. Definitivamente no se le podía decir aquello de que cuando la gente duerme tiene cara de angelito... Un poco más tranquila si que parecía pero de aquí a angelito...

Empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó un ruido. Mierda, seguro que era Filch... Se escondió como pudo detrás de una armadura debajo de las escaleras. Mirase como se mirase salían los pies o la cabeza de Lindsey...

Los pasos se acercaban, eran cada vez más rápidos. Cedric movió la cabeza, estaba convencido de que Filch no estaba dotado de tal agilidad... "más le gustaría...".

Harry apareció pasándolos de largo, tendría que tener mucho sueño o mucha prisa para no haberse dado cuenta de que había alguien escondido. 

-¡Harry!

Harry se giró sobresaltado. Después sonrío al ver a Cedric con cara de cansado llevando a Lindsey dormida en brazos.

A Harry le parecía familiar aquella escena.

-Hola...

Cedric subió los escalones que le separaban de Harry, que estaba ya casi arriba.

Ya sabía dónde había vivido eso antes...Baile de navidad... Cedric... escaleras... Cho. Así mismo se habían encontrado el curso anterior después del baile, cuando el Hufflepuff le recomendó bañarse en el baile de los prefectos para encontrar el enigma. Pero Harry había estado demasiado ocupado maldiciéndole por haber bailado con Cho. 

_[N/A: las palabras textuales de cuando se entera de que va con Cho son: "Cedric había empezado a caerle bastante bien, y había estado dispuesto a olvidar que le hubiera ganado al Quidditch, y que fuera guapo, y que lo quisiera todo el mundo, y que fuera el campeón favorito de casi todos. Pero en aquel momento comprendió que Cedric era un guapito inepto que no tenía bastante cerebro para llenar un dedal" y eso, por ir al baile con Cho...¬¬ Muerte a Harry!!!!!]_

-¿Eh, Harry?

-¿Perdón?

-Te decía que si podías subir a Lindsey a su habitación.

-A sí, claro, tráela tú mismo...

Cedric asintió con la cabeza, o por pereza o por amabilidad, Harry le dejaba entrar en su Sala Común mientras le decía la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, que se quejó porque la había despertado. 

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

_[N/A: llevo 100 paginaaaas!]_

El viaje fue en silencio. Sólo se oían los pasos de los dos chicos. Uno no sin nada que decir, el otro, con miedo a preguntar. Finalmente llegaron a una pared desgastada y fría, cerca de los calabozos.

Draco, como un robot, bajó una antorcha que iluminaba los 10 metros a la redonda, y murmuró unas palabras. La pared dio un giro y los dejó entrar. Una vez dentro la pared se volvió a colocar a su sitio. 

Dentro de la Sala Común sólo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, que era de agradecer porque hacía el ambiente un poco más agradable.

Sillones de terciopelo verde y grandes mesas de madera oscura era lo que había en la sala, aparte de algunos cuadros, o decoración sinistra, todo con relación a Salazar Slytherin. La ausencia de ventanas hacía que fuera un lugar oscuro, por muchas velas que tuviera. Y apartada en un rincón, el hogar.

-Gracias Zabini, ya puedes irte a tu habitación.

Fue una tercera persona quién dijo aquello, aunque su tono era parecido al de Draco enfadado. Blaise asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia unas escaleras que bajaban.

Draco no se giró, seguía de espaldas al fuego, con temor quizás, o porque no le apetecía nada ver la cara de quién le esperaba.

-Draco.

No tuvo más remedio y alcabo de unos segundos se giró, lo miró serio y frío.

_-Padre._

Una sonrisa maquiavélica rodeada de fuego apareció en la cara de Lucius Malfoy.

-Veo que te alegras de verme. ¿Te habías olvidado de venir o es que tenías miedo?

El chico le dirigió una severa mirada.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. –recordó con añoranza que otra persona había pronunciado esa misma frase dirigiéndose a él. Aunque después había añadido un "malfoy" que había desencadenado muchos sentimientos...

La sonrisa desapareció entre el fuego.

-No he venido aquí para discutir eso contigo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes también para que he venido?

Toda la seguridad que había mantenido hasta ahora se desvaneció, aunque intentó ocultarlo. Apretó los puños.

-Creo que sí... Claro. –Su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo, un sarcasmo que asustaba.- ¿Qué te creías que hacías? Te avisé que no debías acercarte. Espero que tengas una respuesta convincente... 

-La tengo. –Draco tragó saliva. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Su padre le hablaba del beso que había presenciado. En aquél momento se había preocupado más por la chica que por él mismo, y ahora sufría las consecuencias... Estaba a punto de perderse en esos agradables recuerdos cuando su padre lo interrumpió.

-¿Entonces?

-A la muy estúpida se le escapó un gato. Y fue hacia el bosque. –Hasta aquí nada era mentira...- Yo estaba cerca, lo siento, quería ver...-miró hacia el suelo mientras apretaba más los puños.- Quería ver la marca de nuestro Señor de cerca...

-Continúa.

-La vi... y –no estaba muy seguro de que su padre le estuviera creyendo, parecía complacido de momento. Levantó la vista e intentó parecer orgulloso de sí mismo, para dar más credibilidad al asunto. Sonrió.- Esta loca por mí la pobre, pensé que era la mejor forma de impedir que se acercara a vosotros.

Lucius sonrió fríamente. Draco se asustó, sabía que su sonrisa era igual.

Definitivamente, parecía complacido, se lo había creído todo. No le había preguntado que chica era, mejor, no quería inventarse nombres... Suspiró aliviado. Se lo había creído todo...

-¿Qué chica me has dicho que era?

O quizás no.

-No lo he dicho. -La mente de Draco buscó un nombre rápido.- Moon, Halley Moon.

Rezó porque su padre no conociera esa chica, y en silencio pidió perdón a Blaise Zabini.

-¿Es Slytherin verdad? Los Moon son una buena familia...

Draco asintió. Ya tenía a su padre contento. Hizo como que se iba, dirigiéndose a sus dormitorios.

-Tengo sueño.

-Ya te dejo, pero recuerda. No vuelvas a meterte en nuestros asuntos si yo no te lo pido.

Volvió a asentir.

-Dale recuerdos a mamá.

-Así lo haré. –El chico se dirigió lentamente hacia las escaleras, quería que su padre desapareciera ya.- Por cierto Draco...

Se estremeció. No le gustaba el tono que había usado al decir eso.

-¿Qué?

-Dentro de poco tendrás tu primera misión oficial.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo, pero tu papel es importante. Ya te lo contará nuestro infiltrado, de momento está investigando.

La cara de su padre desapareció definitivamente entre las llamas. Draco se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.

¿Dónde se había metido? ¡Ahora tenía incluso una misión! Volvió a estremecerse. ¿Había un infiltrado en Hogwarts? Apretó los dientes mientras pensaba. No tenía ninguna intención de ir a su habitación y recibir preguntas  de Blaise mientras oía los ronquidos de los dos gorilas...

 Se le iban cerrando los ojos involuntariamente, tenía sueño. Justo antes de dormirse un ultimo pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: Esperaba que su padre no investigara nada sobre Halley Moon...¡era la novia de Blaise!

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches. –Harry le sonrió y se dirigió a las escaleras de la izquierda.

Y lo dejaba allí, ¿Qué se suponía? ¿Qué tenía que llevarla a su habitación?

Miró el reloj, eran casi la una. Si la dejaba allí pasaría frío... y bueno...

Cedric suspiró. Ya veía que aquella noche no iba a poder dormir como una persona normal...

Notó unos pasos y Harry se le acercó. Había vuelto.

-¡Cedric!

-¿Sí?

-¿Estas debatiendo entre dejarla aquí o llevarla en la habitación?

Cedric asintió.

-Puedes llevarla allí, llevan durmiendo horas, no se enterarán.

-De acuerdo... ¿Has venido otra vez hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso?

-No... –Harry parecía incomodo.- Toma, te será útil.

No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero al fin y al cabo, Cedric tendría problemas por ayudar a una amiga suya... 

Le tendió una capa al atónito chico, quién la cogió extrañado. Harry pensó que un año antes no habría hecho eso ni loco... ya había ayudado suficiente a Cedric en la prueba... Pero ahora era distinto. No tenía a Cho esperándole.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tu cúbrete con ella cuando salgas de la Sala Común, y no tendrás problemas, bueno... quizás con la señora Norris pero bueno...

-¿Qué es?

-Ya lo verás.

Ahora si que Harry se fue hacía su dormitorio. Cedric dejó la capa encima de un sillón, ciertamente, no sabía para que la quería, era bonita pero... 

Subió las escaleras de la derecha. Lindsey murmuraba algo. Siguió subiendo escaleras. Joder. ¿Porqué tenía que estar en el quinto curso?

Cuando hubo subido ya un buen tramo encontró una puerta que anunciaba "5º año". La abrió poco a poco. No se veía nada y sólo se escuchaban algunas respiraciones pausadas. Esperó unos segundos a que su vista se acomodara a la oscuridad y pudiera vislumbrar algo... Lo justo para no tropezarse.

Había cuatro camas, las cuatro más cercanas estaban ocupadas. Genial... Fue hacia el final de la habitación, y dejó cuidadosamente a Lindsey en la cama vacía. Había algo... Cedric sacó un paquete que había debajo de la espalda de Lindsey. Parecía un regalo. Lo dejó en la mesita de noche y cubrió a la chica con la manta.

Ya sólo le quedaba salir de la habitación. La chica de la cama de al lado de Lindsey, la amiga de Harry, pareció incómoda y se giró. Cedric esperó que no lo hubiera visto.

Llegó hasta la puerta con cierta dificultad, estaba lleno de cosas por el suelo... cuando estaba apunto de salir le pareció oír algo... un murmullo que le llamaba.

-.....Cedric.........

Maldiciendo, se acercó a la cama de Lindsey. Se dio cuenta de que seguía dormida, había dicho su nombre en sueños. 

Abrió la boca, parecía que fuera a volver a hablar.

-...Cedric...te quiero...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

**N/A:** MMMMmmmmmmmm.................. argggggg...... (parezco un animal XD) ¿OS habéis fijado de que siempre empiezo ese párrafo con un "mmm....", de hecho, tengo esta historia gravada con el nombre de "mmm...." jajajajaj....

A lo que iba.

Os ha gustado er capi??? Completito, eh? Por lo menos ese sí...Larguisimo para mi gusto... No es que me haya gustado mucho, es por eso que lo he leído diez veces y de paso he corregido las faltas que se me escapan... XD

Bueno, en primer lugar, no se si lo dije, es **MUY importante... el capítulo anterior estaba equivocado... imaginaos que Lindsey envez de 15 cumple 14 años,** (que pequeeee ;_;) de acuerdo? Y en el siguiente capítulo viene la explicación... Es que tuvo un fallo técnico... ya os lo contaré...jejeje (risa diabólica)

Que os ha parecido Draco...???? Y Cedric???

Y algunos poooooocos matices de la aventura, como lo del "infiltrado" y lo de los ojos, que Lindsey se los ve verdes... de aquí viene el título del capitulo "**Mi reflejo**"... No os pensábais que era por la canciónde Christina Aguilera noooo? Jaja, si tuviera que poner alguna canción que canta ella (no me atrevo a decir "suya") podría "**Dirrty**" es genial! Quizás gracias a Redman, pero bueno.

Y os dejo con mis estúpidos temas...

DEJAD REVIEWS y yo los contesto!

**Patty: **Wuolaaaa! Nou capi! E trigat a pujarlo perque he fet cambiets... que et pensabes eh...? jajaja I aquí tens el Lucius... spero que t'hagi agradat com a quedat...si?? Un petonàs!!!!!! =D gracies i deixa més reviews!!!!! Jajaja

**Gwen de merilon: **qui es aquestaaa??? T'equivoques! Bueno en una cosa tens raò, egoista! Jajaj pero no es veritat que els meus fics tenen més exit que els teus... all contrari! El del lupin tens molts més que jo, i els altres menus pero perque estan en seccions rares!!!! Que si jo poses els meus allí... XD vinga un petò amor meu!!!!!!!

**Klaudia de Malfoy:** wa! Gracias por tu review!!! A ver... no me gusta contar lo que pasará pero... solo una cosa... CLARO QUE TERMINARAN JUNTOS DRACO Y GINNY!!!!!! No quiero que quede peleada con Harry, ni que parezca que va con Draco por k Harry no la quiere, por eso hago que se hagan amigos G y H, pero yo soy una D/G hasta el final y así será!!!! Jajajaj Me alegro de que te guste... espeor que ese capi tb te guste... por lo menos han hablado... XD sigue dejando review! Y MUCHAS gracias!!!

**Rakshah: ** wuolaaaa! Ara quan acabi de pujar aixo t'escric un mail, t'ho prometoooo. Estas boja... jajajjaja com jo! Goita! (mencanta aquesta expresio! Jajajaj) Bueno noia, si vols llegeix lo que li he posat a la contesta del review d'aquí dalt, si?? Jajaja. M'estalvio feina! XD. Segueix deixant review!!!!!!!! Testimo!!!! Jajajaj

**Juan:** wuola!!! Nuevo lector nuevo lector *rinoa se emociona* bueno gracias por leer y dejar review...si??? espero que te guste ese capi! Y sigue dejando review! (seré interesada....jajaj) byeeee! Graciaaaaaaas

**Claudia: **(os habeis fijado, una klaudia malfoy y una claudia potter! Jajaj) gracias por tu review de verdad!!!! Me ha emocionado! No se que decirte... Draco es genial, pero en los libros es un poco tonto... en cambio Cedric es genial siempre...jajajaj. no me hagas caso. Aquí tienes capi!!!! Espero que te guste!!!! Y deja review que me animan un montón!!!! =D

Bueno.... fin.... ULTIMA COSA!

**PASADO MAÑANA ESTRENAN HARRY POTTER 2..........SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! POR FIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!**

Nada... ya soy feliz... XD

 Un beso y un abrazo a tod@s... Muchas gracias por leer y....

**DEJAR REVIEW!!!!!**

.||.

.||.

.||.

.V.


	11. Apuesta, partido y beso

.

**CAPÍTULO 11:** Apuesta, partido y beso.

Se inclinó lentamente, inseguro. 

Casi sin rozar, con miedo a que despertase, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Con la misma lentitud, se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al llegar se giró y contempló a la chica que dormía sonriente. Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras corriendo, cogiendo la capa de Harry.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Al despertar, Lindsey había encontrado un paquete en la mesita de noche. Su último regalo de cumpleaños. De Draco. Era una pluma, mucho más buena y sofisticada que la suya. Aunque dudaba que en tan solo una semana siguiese en tan buen estado...

No se acordaba de haber llegado hasta su cama. Supuso que la habría llevado Cedric, o quizás había sido alguna Gryffindor. Se vistió y bajó con Hermione a la Sala Común.

Esperaba que Ginny ya no estuviera enfadada con ella. La encontró en el Gran Comedor con Cathy y fue a hablarle. Estaba bastante seria, pero parecía que la había perdonado.

-Ginny... lo siento por lo de ayer...

-No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrada. –Más que fría, había sonado cansada.

-¿A que la gente te diga que te gusta Dra...?

Ginny se abalanzó hacia ella y le tapó la boca. No quería ni oír su nombre... pero no era ese el motivo por el que la había hecho callar... sino más bien uno con nombre propio: Catherine. O lo que es lo mismo, Cathy.

-Te dije que olvidado.

-¿De verdad?

-Que sí...

-¿De verdad, de verdad, de verdad?

-¡Lindsey que sí!

Ginny rió y con eso hicieron las paces. Mientras reían alguien pasó por delante suyo, demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos como para verlas.

En la cabeza de Cedric rondaba todo el rato el mismo pensamiento... "¿Y ahora qué?". No sabía como reaccionar si veía a Lindsey... que estaba seguro que vería pronto. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello? Nunca había pensado en ella como en algo más que una amiga... o quizás sí... Arg... Decidió cambiar de pensamiento cuando alguien se plantó delante suyo.

-¡Buenos días empanado!

-Ah... eso... Buenos días.

-¿Me llevaste tú a mi habitación? –Cedric asintió.- ¡Muchas gracias! Estaba tan dormida que lo último que recuerdo es un fabuloso pastel...

Ahora Cedric rió... Lindsey no había sido consciente de lo que había dicho... Quizás ni siquiera era verdad... Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara.

-Estas muy guapa hoy...

Lindsey lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Se miró el uniforme y volvió a mirar a Cedric.

-Es el uniforme de siempre... y tengo cara sobada... –entonces pareció comprender algo.- Ajá... ¿Quieres dinero? Pos no tengo nada....

Vaya... esa no era la reacción que esperaba, prefería que se pusiera roja y tartamudease. Pero era Lindsey Reaver...  No se podía esperar eso de ella. Quizás otro día.

-Olvídalo... Me voy a mi mesa.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Pasaron los días y todo seguía igual... exactamente igual. Ninguna relación había avanzado lo más mínimo...

Sobre lo de la joya, y todo el asunto relacionado con Voldemort no habían sacado nada nuevo... por lo menos Harry, Lindsey y los otros... Una persona en un punto alejado, aunque dentro el mismo castillo, pronto obtendría ordenes...

Se había estado planteando varias veces quien sería el infiltrado de su padre... ¿Un alumno? ¿Un profesor? O... ¿alguien "oculto"? Su mente no paraba de pensar en eso... Se sentía vigilado. Controlado. _Alguien_ podía ir y decirle a Lucius todo lo que hacía, el problema era que no sabía quién era ese _alguien_.

Tumbado en un sofá de su Sala Común _[N/A: como en la peliiiii :)_]_, Draco fruncía el ceño sacando conclusiones de donde no había premisas...

Nunca había hecho nada en contra de las normas de su familia... o su padre mejor dicho. Entonces... ¿Porqué tenía miedo de que lo espiasen y le contaran lo que hacía a Lucius?

¿Ginny Weasley?

Había intentado no acercarse a ella, ni mirarla. Todo por el espía... Y no solamente lo hacía por él... por ella también... Lo de Halley ya no volvería a colar.

Le dolía ("¿dolerme? ¿eso? ¿a mí?") cruzarse a veces con miradas llenas de furia y frialdad de parte de ella. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en advertirla de que solo lo hacía por su bien... Pero no... Mejor se pensara que la odiaba, o despreciaba...

Como había sido siempre.

Pero... ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Sólo quedaba un mes para el baile, y la mayoría de parejas sin hacer. Eso mismo les pasaba a los protagonistas. Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico, Hermione y Lindsey leían. Aunque a veces era difícil para Hermione poder leer con Lindsey exclamando sorpresa por alguna cosa de su libro o explicándole por qué estaba pasando el protagonista en aquél momento. Aún más difícil de concentrarse si tu libro no es uno de fantasía medieval épica, sino uno de aprendizaje avanzado sobre hechizos de 5º y 6º nivel  de Transformación. Harry y Ron comentaban el partido del día siguiente... el tan esperado Gryffindor/Hufflepuff...

Ginny llegó bajando las escaleras lentamente y se sentó entre Lindsey y Hermione soltando un suspiro.

Nadie le hizo caso.

Segundos después (cuando hubo terminado el tan interesante párrafo) Hermione levantó la cabeza del libro y sonrió a Ginny.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada en especial... –Tenía una carra de aburrida que ni con una tontería "made in Lindsey" se le quitaría.

Hermione dirigió una mirada nerviosa al resto de la sala.

-¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile, Gin? –Intentó pronunciarlo alta y claramente para que todos lo oyeran. Para ayudar a Ginny... y... ¿a sí misma...?

Ginny lanzó un bufido.

-No. 

Nadie dijo nada más. Hermione esperaba que por lo menos alguien dijera algo... Merlín la escuchó y Lindsey levantó la cabeza para seguir con la conversación.

-¿Y tú, Mione?

-No. –Intentó sonar clara. Parecía que no tenía efecto... Ron se recostó en su silla y tosió. Bueno... Quizás si que funcionaba.

Finalmente Ron se decidió a hablar sin apartar la vista del tablero. No fuera a ser que perdiera una partida de ajedrez por primera vez en su vida...

-¿Qué vas a hacer este año Hermione? –Ella levantó la vista arqueando una ceja.- Quiero decir... No tienes aquí a tu Vicky para que te haga de pareja...

No era eso justamente lo que quería oír... Se puso roja y se levantó de golpe tensando los brazos.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¡¿Qué nadie quiere ir al baile conmigo?! ¿Sólo él?

-Fue el único que te lo pidió, ¿no?

-¡¡Lo que yo me pregunto es si vas a conseguir pareja sin que Harry se lo pida a una chica por ti!! –Hermione deseaba no haber sacado el tema...

-¡¡Claro que sí!! –Parecía mucho más seguro de lo que realmente estaba. Se había levantado de la silla y estaba casi más rojo que Hermione.

-¡Sí! ¡Seguro! ¡Ya te veré SÓLO en el baile!

-¡¡Y tú igual!!

Harry y Lindsey intercambiaban miradas, a veces divertidas, a veces asustadas... Ginny se limitaba a mirar el fondo de la sala como si nada estuviera pasando, de pronto se levantó, murmurando que tenía algo más importante que hacer que ver a su hermano peleando por "su chica". Ron y Hermione no la escucharon y siguieron discutiendo.

Harry carraspeó, pero no surgió efecto. Decidió gritar un "Alto!" bien fuerte para que dejaran de discutir. Seguían rojos uno delante del otro. 

-A ver, a ver... –Lindsey habló divertida.- ¿Dices que te atreves a pedírselo a una chica, no Ron? Y que va a aceptar supongo... –él asintió.- Y tu Hermione, dices que un chico te lo va a pedir... Hagamos una apuesta.

Lindsey les dirigió una mirada burlona a Hermione y Ron y una sonrisa traviesa a Harry. Quién se decidió a seguir.

-Si dentro de tres semanas... es decir, una semana antes del baile... Ron no se lo ha pedido a ninguna chica, o ninguna ha aceptado, y a Hermione no se lo ha pedido ningún chico... 

Ron y Hermione empezaban a desconfiar de aquél par... Miraban dudosos a Lindsey, quién decidió seguir.

-...Tendréis que ir _juntos_. –la sonrisa de Lindsey iba de oreja a oreja.

Seguían rojos, pero esta vez no de rabia, de vergüenza. Ron soltó un tímido "¿qué?" y Hermione puso los ojos como platos mientras decía "¡ni hablar!".

-Además... –Prosiguió Harry al ver la esperada reacción en ellos.- Tú, Ron, podrás demostrar que eres capaz de pedírselo a una chica:...Hermione. Y a tú, Hermi, te lo habrá pedido un chico... ¿No es lo que queríais?

Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras hacía su habitación. Harry y Lindsey contenían todas las ganas de reír, mientras Ron les dirigía una fulminante mirada. Quién segundos después se fue a su habitación. Fue el momento en que ellos dos se pusieron a reír. Y así estuvieron largos minutos. 

Podríamos decir que fue la primera partida de ajedrez de Ron que terminó en "tablas"...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Lindsey se abrochaba los pantalones y apretaba más fuerte las botas. Las manos le temblaban y era bastante difícil...

-Déjamelo, ya te las aprieto yo...

Hermione se arrodilló y ayudó a Lindsey.

-¡Estás temblando!

-Es el frío. –se defendió Lindsey.

-Sí ya... –Hermione se levantó al haber terminado.- Como si no conociera los síntomas "post-partido".

-¡Hermione! ¡¡¡No es un _partido,_ es _mi primer partido_!!!

-¡Tranquila! Si te eligieron es porque eres buena, ¿no? ¡Entonces no tengas miedo! Vas a machacar a... –Hermione se quedó pensando en quién era el buscador del equipo contrario.

-¿A Ced? Espero que no... Ganarlo si, pero machacarlo... ¡Qué no es lucha libre, Mione! –Lindsey rió su propio chiste, mientras Hermione murmuraba "estás loca...".

Bajaron las escaleras y aunque tenían que esperar allí a Harry decidió bajar corriendo con Ginny. Hermione se quedó en la Sala Común esperándolos.

-Tu primer partido, ¿eh?

-¡Sí!

-Ojalá ganemos... Que tengas suerte... 

-¡Gracias...! –Lindsey observó a Ginny.- Oye, últimamente estás muy rara...

-¿Te costó mucho averiguarlo?

-Lo siento...

-No me hagas caso... –Ginny levantó la cabeza sonriente.- ¡Estoy bien! Cansada... eso es todo.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. –"Cansada... ¡ja!"

-¿De verdad?

-Que sí... –"nunca he dicho mayor mentira..."

-¿Segura, segura?

-¡¡Sí!! –"No...." ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Lo peor no había sido lo que _él_ le había dicho... sino como actuaba después y como se sentía ella... Se dio cuenta de que le había afectado más de lo normal... Y esperaba que eso no significase lo que parecía... –No, tienes razón...

-¿Amor? –Se aventuró Lindsey con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Amor? –Repitió Ginny, como si no comprendiera el significado de la palabra.

Lindsey sonrió maliciosamente.

-Es un poco raro Gin, no se lo tengas en cuenta... 

Ginny se sonrojó. Ya habían llegado al campo de Quidditch pero como aún no era la hora faltaban muchos de los "espectadores".

Los gemelos las saludaron contentos.

Estaba todo el equipo un poco nervioso, por ser su primer partido de la temporada, pero Lindsey lo estaba mucho más. Ya estaban allí, los gemelos bromeando desconcentrando a Angelina que estaba un poco nerviosa. Lindsey y Ginny que estaban sentadas sin hablar. De pronto Dean llegó saludándolos con una sonrisa. Ya sólo faltaba Harry. El capitán.

-Oye... Gin me voy a buscar a Harry ahora vengo.

-Puedes decirme que vas a buscar a Cedric y no te diré nada... –Era algo extraño decirle eso a Lindsey, la persona más directa y sinvergüenza de todo Hogwarts... Pero ya hacía tiempo que todo lo relacionado con Cedric le daba más vergüenza decirlo, quizás con miedo a que pensasen cosas que según ella no eran.

Lindsey le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo.

Chocó sin darle tiempo a avanzar, sin saber con quién o con qué. Había cerrado los ojos por el impacto y cuando los abrió solo vio un jersey amarillo chillón demasiado cerca.

-¿Me buscabas?

Cedric volvió un paso atrás sonriendo a Lindsey.

-Quería desearte suerte.

Lindsey alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás insinuando que tienes tanta ventaja sobre mí, que incluso tienes que desearme suerte? –Lindsey se apartó y fue a sentarse al lado de Ginny con la cabeza alta, como ofendida. 

Se notaba kilómetros lejos que estaba actuando.

Cedric rió.

-¡Venga suerte a todos chicos! –dijo mirando a todo el equipo de Gryffindor.- ¡Adiós!

Vieron como se alejaba sin intercambiar palabras entre ellos.

-No sé vosotros pero creo que ese chico es demasiado bueno. O se lo hace. –Fred alzaba una ceja mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Es Hufflepuff. Leal y justo... –Dijo como riéndose George.- Son así. Pero es buen tío. 

-Es guapísimo.

-¡Angelina!

Todos rieron al ver lo que parecía "preocupado" (ni siquiera sabían si Fred podía estar preocupado de verdad) a Fred.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¡¡Y ya está apunto de empezar el maravilloso partido de Gryffindor!!

-Jor...

-¡¡Y Hufflepuff por supuesto!! ¡Sin rival sería aburrido!

Lindsey subió a su escoba con las manos aún temblándole, una vez arriba se tranquilizó y  empezó a tomar control.

Mientras Harry y Jason se daban la mano amistosamente antes de que Hooch diera por empezado el partido.

¡YA!

Una quaffle, dos bludgers, y por supuesto una snitch, volaban locas por el estadio. Aunque la última desapareció tan pronto como había llegado.

Los aplausos llenaban el estadio con gritos de emoción y silbidos de aprobación. Incluso algunos se habían percatado de la colorida escoba de Lindsey y la comentaban.

Todo el mundo dentro la pista volaba loco igual que las pelotas. George paró una bludger que iba directa a Lindsey mientras Angelina cogía la quaffle a Owen Cauldwell.

-¡¡Wuo!! ¡Magnífica jugada de Angelina! –el estadio se llenó de síes y noes.- Se la pasa a Dean pero... Owen la recupera... -otra vez  murmuros.- Arg! ¡¡Una bludger va directa a Nicole!! –los hufflepuff ahogaron un grito.- ¡Pero Ernie la paró! La tira y...¡¡¡Magnífica parada de Harry!!!

¿Cómo se suponía que debía de ver la Snitch si lo único que veía eran la quaffle, bludgers, escobas voladoras... (trayendo consigo a gente, por supuesto)?

Cedric no parecía tener el mismo problema, estaba tranquilo ("¿Cómo puede?" pensaba Lindsey) y observaba el partido desde un punto elevado. Aún y eso, parecía mucho más probable que él viera la snitch antes que ella...

Por Merlín...

-¡¡¡Otro tanto de Gryffindor!!! ¡30 a 30 queridos espectadores! ¡Empate! –los aplausos invadían las gradas.- ¿Y quién conseguirá la Snitch? –Lindsey murmuró por lo bajo un "yo" apenas audíble. Sobre todo a varios metros en el aire en un estadio lleno de gente.- ¡¡Y la pequeña Weasley tiene la quaffle!!

Ginny puso una cara de disconformidad delante del "apodo" que le había dado Lee. Estaba muy cerca de marcar gol... Pero Hannah y Owen estaban pegados detrás de ella. Esquivó majestuosamente a Owen cuando ése la avanzó y con un tiro seco y fuerte le dio a la pelota consiguiendo marcar un gol.

-¡¡Otro gol de Gryffindor!! ¡¡Con una magnífica jugada de Ginny!! ¡Perfecto! ¡¡30 a 40 a favor nuestro!!

-ejem...

-Digo, ¡a favor de Gryffindor!

Dean chocó su mano dándole felicitaciones. Ginny sonrió, era la primera vez que jugaba en serio a Quidditch, y también la primera vez que conseguía marcar un gol así de bien, esquivando como lo había hecho. El juego continuó pero ella tardó unos instantes en reaccionar mientras el público aún la aplaudía. (En general sólo los Gryffindor y algunos, no muchos, Ravenclaw, también Hufflepuff por amabilidad) _[N/A: así son los Huffs de tiernos...^^]._ Se giró sonriente y se encontró con lo que menos había esperado.

Más increíble que ver a Snape bailando, Hermione quemando libros, Ron diciéndole a ésa que la quería, Goyle resolviendo problemas de artimancia...

Era... Draco SONRIENDO sinceramente y alegrado de que Ginny hubiera marcado.

Pero era verdad... él estaba a solo unos pocos metros sonriéndole... Aunque cuándo se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba ella recobró su gesto serio y frío. 

Pero una pequeña sonrisa aún se escapaba de sus labios...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¡Y otros diez puntos para Hufflepuff...! ¡¡ya van 160 a 170!! A favor de Gryffindor

El público ya no aplaudía emocionado y Lindsey se había acercado a Cedric y conversaban animadamente. Ginny, Dean y Angelina no se aguantaban, igual que Owen, Nicole, Hannah, Ernie y Justin. Harry y Jason no estaban muy cansados ya que su puesto era más de precisión y habilidad, pero estaban agobiados. Por supuesto Fred y George no se cansaban y seguían tan divertidos como al principio... Y es que llevaban casi tres horas de partido. Lo malo del Quidditch, que nunca se sabe cuando puede aparecer la Snitch...

La gente del público se levantaba a dar una vuelta y volvían al cabo de un rato, habían sacado revistas y estaban hablando entusiasmados. Aún quedaban los interesados que miraban el partido con tanta devoción como al principio, pero ni esos habían rechazado la oportunidad de ir a buscar algo de beber o comer mientras tanto.

La gente comentaba que la culpa era de los buscadores, que estaban más ocupados hablando entre ellos que buscando la snitch... aunque ellos lo negaban, y la verdad es que nadie había visto la snitch.

-Nunca pensé que sería tan aburrido formar parte del equipo...

-Hombre Lindsey... No siempre es así... 

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Además, es divertido ir esquivando bludgers de vez en cuando. –dijo Cedric mientras una bludger pasaba encima suyo y él bajaba la cabeza.

-Si tú dice....¡AAAAAAHH! –Lindsey se giró y vio una bludger delante de su naríz. 

Reaccionó rápido y bajó volando a gran velocidad mientras se colocaba a la otra punta del estadio con Fred pidiéndole disculpas.

Fue en ese momento, justo en las dos horas y cincuenta y ocho minutos del partido, cuando algo dorado pareció aparecer en medio de la pista.

Lindsey abrió mucho los ojos, miró a Cedric y vio que él ya estaba calculando por dónde pasaría la pelota y dónde la cogería... ¡Ni hablar!

-¡¡¡Increíble!!! ¡¡La snitch ha aparecido!! ¿¿¿Reaver o Diggory???

Lindsey empezó a bajar a gran velocidad, la snitch estaba justo en medio del campo... e iba bajando.

Cedric había hecho lo mismo que ella. Al estar la snitch en el centro, y ellos dos cada uno a un lado del estadio, tenían la misma oportunidad... Aunque aún no se sabía si la misma habilidad.

El público había quedado en silencio. Todos aguardaban a ver quién cogía la pelota...

Bajaron, bajaron... si seguían así iban a chocar, y para colmo, sin la snitch. Pero la pelota seguía bajando también, haciendo a veces pequeños remolinos con sus alas al bajar dando vueltas.

Los cazadores seguían el juego pero mirando ensimismados a los buscadores, igual que los dos guardianes. Los golpeadores seguían jugando, vigilando en todo momento a sus buscadores....

Y ya estaban casi...

Lindsey estaba sólo a unos pocos metros de la snitch... tan fácil... y tan difícil... ¿La cogería? Nada más podía que su obsesión por conseguirla, bajaba y bajaba. No se daba cuenta de que iría a chocar con el suelo de un momento a otro. Y si Cedric hacía como ella iba a ser un choque múltiple.

Cedric levantó la cabeza y vio que Lindsey iba a chocar... Y él igual. Pero quería la snitch... Por otro lado veía a Lindsey tan obsesionada con la pelota que se le pasaban las ganas de cogerla a él...

Tres metros del suelo, y de la snitch. Dos el uno del otro.

Dos. Uno.

Uno. Medio.

Cedric levantó su escoba con intención de no chocar ni con el suelo ni con Lindsey... ¿rechazando la idea de coger la...?

Pero ya estaban... ¿demasiado tarde?

¡¡¡¡PLOF!!!!

Cayeron los dos al suelo haciéndose un lío entre ellos y las escobas. Los dos ahogaron gritos de dolor y sorpresa mientras iban rebotando por la arena abrazados. El impacto paró y quedaron igual como estaban. Ella encima de él en un lío de piernas, brazos y escobas.

-Y....¿¿¿¡¡¡Quién tiene la snitch!!!???

Lindsey levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la de Cedric tan sólo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Le sonrió, y después, poco a poco, fue levantando su mano derecha...

La abrió y la pequeña snitch dorada cayó al suelo.

Segundos después, con millones de aplausos y gritos de fondo de los de Gryffindor, Lindsey se desmayó quedándose en brazos de un Cedric con problemas de estabilidad.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Acababan de acompañar a Lindsey y Cedric a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey ya los había empezado a atender mientras maldecía en contra del Quidditch. Obligó a salir a los miembros de los dos equipos, Ron y Hermione. Lindsey seguía desmayada, pero su estado no era grave.

Ginny se entretuvo mientras los otros subieron a la Sala Común. Andaba pensativa, siguiendo dando vueltas a las varias veces que había marcado. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma... recordó a Draco contento sonriéndole, y se dio cuenta de que no era la única contenta con la victoria de Gryffidor... Aunque fuera por una vez, Draco parecía contento por el resultado partido...

Sonreía sola, si alguien la viera... Estaba cerca de la Sala Común e iba a llegar hasta allí, cuando algo, o _alguien_ la cogió del brazo y se la llevó por una esquina.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca. Una vez segura de que Lindsey estaba bien decidió ir a hacer los deberes de Runas Antiguas. Delante de la biblioteca un chico con el que había hablado algunas veces se apoyaba en la pared. Le sonrió al acercarse. Era un curso superior que ella. Y Ravenclaw. Quizás por eso siempre se encontraban en la biblioteca. 

-Sabía que vendrías.

El chico intentó sonreír aunque no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Era bastante majo, no guapísimo, pero estaba bien. Aunque Hermione no estaba segura de que él se considerara ni majo, ni guapo. Hermione sonrió extrañada.

-Supongo que es fácil encontrarme. –el chico rió.- ¿Querías algo en especial?

El chico tosió y miró al suelo.

Hermione seguía sonriendo, aunque ahora aún más extrañada.

-Bryan...¿Qué...?

-Hermione... ¿Irás conmigo? –Hermione alzó una ceja, totalmente descolocada. Él pareció comprender.- oh... al baile....

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se lo quedó mirando sonrojada.

La verdad es que cuando el año anterior la habían visto al baile con Vicktor Krum, muchos chicos tuvieron envidia de él... Realmente se veía muy guapa con aquél vestido azul y el pelo tan bien peinado... Además, todos la conocían por su inteligencia...

El chico la miró a los ojos.

-¿Vas con alguien, no?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No quería que Ron se riera de ella porque ningún chico le había invitado... pero.... _Quería_ ir con Ron. ¿El orgullo o el a....? ¡¡Amor no!! Amistad... pero bueno... con Harry no deseba ir al baile... podría llamarle... "amimor"... Sonrió para sí misma.

Orgullo. "Amimor". Orgullo. "Amimor". Orgullo. "Ami...

-Sí... en realidad sí...

-Me lo suponía.

-Lo siento. 

-No pasa nada. –sonrió él.- lo extraño sería que no tuvieras pareja.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más, mientras veía como Bryan se iba... Pensó que Ron nunca le hubiera dicho algo así... y deseó no haber elegido la opción incorrecta...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¡¡Draco!! ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?

No recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de él. Seguía estirándole de la muñeca y andaba muy deprisa. 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué corres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Oyó como él dejaba escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica, pero después siguió andando tan serio como antes.

Estaban por las mazmorras... De pronto se paró, y Ginny chocó con él. 

-¡Au!

-Cállate... y entra. –le señaló una sala vacía, además de sucia y fría. Ginny lo miró alzando una ceja, rechazando la invitación.- ¡Qué entres!

La empujó por la espalda. Miró a los dos lados y entonces entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras pronunciaba "_Lumos" _varita en mano y la luz se hacía en la sala.

-¿Nos ha visto alguien?

-¿¡Cómo quieres que nos hayan visto!? ¡La gente normal no pasa por aquí!

Draco se apartó de la puerta y miró a la confundida Ginny. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Me das miedo Draco.

Él sonrió más.

-Gracias por el halago. 

Se acercó a ella. Avanzando lentamente. A cada paso de él hacia delante era uno de ella hacia atrás.

-No lo decía en serio, pero ahora lo diré de verdad. -Ginny sonrió un poco asustada. Aunque la sonrisa desapareció cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared.- ¿No dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí?

-No _debería _querer saber nada de ti. –Le dijo hablándole al oído.

Draco agarró su barbilla y la subió a su altura mientras él se acercaba.

Ginny cerró los ojos. Su cerebro y su corazón ya no estaban unidos por nada... Notó la respiración de él y poco después notó sus labios. 

La besó más suavemente que la otra vez, intentó separlarlo sin mucho empeño, era la única infomación que le llegaba de su cerebro. Intentando oponer resistencia simplemente por demostrar que no estaba de acuerdo, él lo notó y terminó el beso lentamente. Ella abrió los ojos al notar que se separaba.

-¿Por qué...?

-Quería disfrutar del beso sin mi padre mirándome, ni tú preocupada de que te mataran. –Ginny se sonrojó.- Quería saber si lo bueno había sido la situación en sí o el beso... 

Ginny alzó la ceja, interrogante.

-Definitivamente el beso. Me gusta como besas.

Se volvió a acercar a ella y cuando sus labios ya se estaban rozando otra vez Ginny lo apartó.

-¿Cómo que como beso? ¡Pero si me besas tú!

Él sonrió divertido.

-Eso puede arreglarse.

Se volvieron a besar. Aunque ella intentó poner más de su parte...

Ginny no podía pensar en nada más que en él... Segundos después se dio cuenta de que ese chico que le gustaba tanto (sí, ya había aceptado que le gustaba...y mucho) era Draco. Draco Malfoy. El mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Se apartó de él, insegura. Él parecía extrañado esa vez.

-Pero Draco... 

-Hum?

-Draco, tu eres... –el chico la cortó antes de que pudiera decir "un Malfoy".

-¿Guapo? ¿Encantador? ¿Sexy...?

Ginny rió. No sabía como Ron y Harry, e incluso Hermione podían odiarle... (Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía...pero hacía ver que no).  Si él tenía razón... era Guapo, sexy..., encantador no lo tenía tan claro, pero eso daba igual ahora.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y lo abrazó. Él pareció extrañado pero después la apretó contra suyo.

-¿Sólo te gustan mis besos, Draco?

Él acercó sus labios a su oreja, y muy bajito, le habló.

-No. También me gustan tus pecas. –Los dos sonrieron.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez sin que nadie interrumpiera el beso. Fue largo y lleno de...¿amor? Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron aire y se separaron, Ginny apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y siguieron abrazados durante largo rato.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

**N/A:** A ver.... Que quereis que os diga... No me gusta ese capitulo!!!!! Bueno si! La parte r/hr me gusta... son moniiiisimos, pero la d/g no, la encuentro sumamente cursi... me gusta lo romántico, pero odio lo cursi. Lo que pasa es que no se de que forma hacerlo más...mejor lo he retocado varias veces y sigue igual...XD Aunque mi amiga y mi hermana dijeron que estaba muy bien... no se... yo diria más como Patty.... que es poco creíble... pero dios....! no estan por eso los fics?? Amemos al Draco imaginario!!!!!!! XD

El partido os gustó??? Largo, ¿¿no?? Y pesado? Espero que no... tb me lo trabajé... pero bueno, el concepto de trabajar para mi, es distinto que el de otras personas... es decir... yo soy vaga 100% XD

El título es cutrillo, pero la "apuesta" representa a r/hr, el "partido" a l/c, y el beso a d/g... espera...¿Son todo parejas? Arggggg k mal

El proximo capitulo, o el proximo no el otro, (depende si hago muy largo el proximo o no) sera el baileeeeeeeeeee wuuuuuuuuuuu

POR CIERTO!!!!!! Gracias a Claudia, ella me dijo un actor que podia ser el Cedric de la peli, lo busqué, y ese era uno de los dos candidatos, el Jack ese era uno, y el otro Henry. Me imagino a Cedric más guapo que los dos, pero prefiero a Henry, por lo menos es moreno, y vale... tiene una madibulaaaa awwww. Si quereis fotos me las pedis!! :)

Un beso muuuuuuy grande a los que leeis eso! Y si dejais review dos besos!!!!  (hoy estoy generosa XD).

Contesto los reviews...=D

**Klaudia_de_Malfoy: **waa gracias por el review!!!!! Y por leer por supuesto! :) Yo creo que si...por lo menos espero que si, que el frío Draco es solo fachada.... y que en el interior tiene un corazoncito... loco por mi! MUAHAHAHHA, es bromaaaa! Jajaja. Ya ha habido comunicación entre ellos... te ha gustado?? La verdad es que si... Tom se ve muy guapo en la segundo (cosa que en la primera no) y si, sobre todo en la libreria en el principio...waaaaaw. Gracias otra vez, espero que te gusta ese capi, y deja review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D

**Laize: **wuo! Gracias por el review!!! Yo soy de España, concretamente de Barcelona... :) y tu?? Has visto?? En ese capitulo pense en ti... más pasión le puse, no?? Si que es un D/G pero no es lo mas importante del fic... espero que te guste ese capitulo! =D Gracias por el review, y mientras tus criticas sean constructivas yo feliz, que me ayudais! =D lee y deja review!!!!!! :)

**Megan Baudelaire: **Wuooooola!!!! No se que significa del todo, pero tb creo que Cedric es monono, jajajaj, me gusta esa palabra! XD MMMssiii, Draco tendra que hacer una misión... pero sera fácil... y no la cumplira muy bien que digamos! XD. Deja review en ese capitulo tb que me animan mucho (ni os lo imaginais ;_;). Y sigue pronto con tu fic :). Espero que te guste ese capi!!!! Y recuerda!! Review! ;)

**Gwen: **mestalvio el "de merilon" (i el boreanaz y matzuda ja ni diguem). Llastima que en aquest capitol no hi ha frases d'aquest nivell... (el "tu a tu rollo" y "no te flipes") per cert. Avui m'ha dit la patri (la de canet) que s'estava pensant un pla perq JO conkistes un noi, i jo "en jordi??" i em diu "en paco, no et flipis" (pero si ja esta conkistat XD). Nooooooooo en Blaise no es pardillo!!!!! Pero comparat amb en Draco si! Jajajajaaj. Ja vuras, encara fare aki una historia d'amor b/h. Un petò bitxu del meu cor!!!!!!!! (magrada com sona...O.o). MUACS.

**Virginia Malfoy: **Bueno... podriamos decir k d/g hace capitulos que hay, pero supongo k lo k tu esoperas es algo mas komo lo de ese capi...jejeje, te ha gustado?? Espero k si! =D. Cedric es monisimo... no kiero aceptar su futuro...;_; en mi fic vivirá eternamente (bueno, tp tanto XD) K disfrutes! =D y deja review!

**Juan: **Wuoooooo gracias por el review y por leer!!!! Espero que te haya gustado ese capi... muy rapida no soy k digamos, pero bueno...podria ser peor ;). Ahora que vienen vacaciones seguire pronto!!! :) y ya sabes... lee y deja review! :)

**Patty: **wuolaaaa! Ma agradat aixo teu dels "ole" i "nyap", es un bon sistema...jajajajja. Espero que tagradi... he retocat algunes coses (pokes ^^U) i a veure si dintre de context et sembla mes be, si??? :) Un petonas!!! Llegeix i review!!!! Muacssss!!!!!! (has vist! Ja ha sortit "40d y 40n" al videoclub, i en el cartell, k es diferent al del cine, esta guapiiiiiiisim!!!!!!!!)

**Claudia: **hoooooa!!! Gracia spor tu mega review! :) Si escribes un fic, me dices cual k no dudare en leerlo...!!! ademas si es d/g!!! Aiiiii k linda pareja! Yo creo que mi fic, si escribes bien, es facil de superarlo...^^U así que animooo!!!! Yo el 4 libro me lo he leido 4 veces, jejeje, los otros dos veces, bueno menos el tercero, k lo tiene una amiga de mi hermana, k krueldad! XD. Espero que salga pronto 5, yo ya no aguanto mas!!! Ademas en mi casa somos todos fans de hp XD (incluso mis padres XD pero a ellos les da bastante igual, leen los libros como pasatiempo) y nosotros k somos tres keremos leer el 5 libro los primeros... k tendremos k hacer, comprar r ejemplares?? Jajaja. Yo soy de Espanya, Barcelona, y tengo 16 años!. Siiiii he visto la peli ya dos veces, me gusta muuuuucho!!! Tambien me encantan Rupert y Tom, me encantan muuuuuucho, y bueno, Oliver es guapo, pero prefiero alos otros dos...:). Pobre Emma... a mi me parece buena chica..! A mi me paso lo mismo k a ti, mis personajes favoritos eran Cedric y Ron, pero entoces con los fanfics empecé a aficionarme a Draco, tengo la esperanza de k enlos libros tb tenga ese espirituuu!!! Y ojala termine con ginny!!! Seria genial el triangulo d/g/h, pero al final terminaria con draco, claro! Jajaja. La verdad es que si, espeor que sigas dejando reviews asi, porque son los que me gustan y animan mas me ilusionan muchoooo! =D soy facil de emocionar pero vaya...jejeje. Bueno, no se k puedo adelantarte.... si, van a terminar junto d y g, eso ni se pregunta...! ajajja, pero no se si kedan muchos capis, en principio no muchos, kizas 5... no se.... esk en u principio pensaba hacer un fic corto, pero no tengo experiencia en escribir historias de mas de dos paginas y... mira lo k salio...! ajaaj. Bueno, aun te he metido a ti mas rollo aun! Ajajja, aps! Lo del actor de cedric ya lo miré! Muchas gracias, en las notas ya deje el anuncio del actor de cedric, los otros no los buske pork me daban igual...XD. Venga, espeor que te guste el capitulo, hay un poco de r/hr, =D. Sigue dejando review! Byee!

**Rakshah: **Hooooooooooooooooooolllllllllaaaaaaaaa! Perfi he posat capi!!!!! =D de veritat ta agradat tan akell capitol pasat?? Malegroooooo!!! Em va animar! Jujuju, es que l'alaya sempre mo diu, pero ja vaig dir k a ella li sembla tot genial... ajajja, i la greta es ma germana i no se si fiarmen...¬¬ ajajja es com quan els apres et diuen que ets molt guapa...¿to creus o no? K et van a dir! Ajajjajaja, no em facis cas! Tinc MOOOOOOLTES ganes de llegir alas en la oscuridad.... de veritat.... sobre toto amb la ginny per les masmorres...jajaja. ajajjaja k bojos!!!!! Em fa gracia la canço k has posat, jajaja, es bona, pero esteu bojos! ;). Nonono lo dels ulls verds no es casualitat... es un error...XDD es k kuan vaig començar el fic, pensaba ferlo diferent el final, (en els dos casos acababa be, eh!) pero aixo em passa per posarlo ala pagina abans d'acabarlo... k no puc fer retocs... pero bueno... Ara en serio, lo dels ulls si k es important eh, no em facis cas....XD Ta agradat en Cedric??? Vinga un petonas! Espero k tagradi i deixa review!!!!! :)

**Dragon-girl: **gracias por el review!!!! Aki tienes el nuevo capi... te gustó???? Siii Cedric y Draco son los mejores!!!!! Ginny me gusta pero solo si termina con Draco...jajajajajja, es k con Harry keda demasiado de cuento de hadas.... no se no se... Bueno, espeor k te guste ese capi... gracias por el review otra vez...y sigue dejando!!!!! =D

**Maria Malfoy: **waaaaaaaa, gracias por el mail!!! No telo pude contestar pork yo tb estoy de examenes.... bueno, a partir de hoy ya no!!! Weeeeee!!!!! Jejeje, no me hagas caso.. Pues ya me diras cual es tu fic... no lo he visto... yo lo kiero leer vale??? =D lo de k el mio es mas largo melo creo, pero lo de mejor no se eh...^^U pork el mio esta un poco... dejamoslo en "poco trabajado", jjejeje. Espero k te guste ese capitulo...! y deja review!! =D

**Kami-chan: **wuooooooola! Te respondo aki el mail...  aunk ya lo hice creo... pero bueno... =D Verdad k Lindsey esta loca???? Son ese tipo de personajes los k e me dan mejor (tiene una retirada a mi, pero en muuuuuy exagerado ;)) kizas es un error pork e optado a por lo mas facil... creo k Lindsey a partir de ahora cambiara un poco... lo siento por los lectores pero es k si no seria insoportable aguantarla por el pobre Ced...jajajajaj. Bueno... espeor k te haya gustado la parte d/g... y lo de cedric... argggg no me acaba de convencer... ya me diras, si??? Sigue pronto tus fics!!! Estan geniales!!!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Espero k te guste mi capitulo... ya sabes, lee y deja review...!!!!

Y como dice Kami-Chan

**"Para escribir solo necesitas dos cosas: Algo que decir y decirlo"****__**

Rinoa Diggory-Malfoy-Weasley.......

Y ya sabeis....

**DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!**

.||.

.||.

.||.

.V.


	12. La profecía

.

**CAPÍTULO 12:** La Profecía

Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Una luz le cegaba y a la vez le obligaba a abrir los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Se frotó con el dorso de las manos los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Todo era blanco. Después pudo enfocar más y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama rodeada de cortinas blancas, a juego con la sábana.

Se recostó lentamente, apoyando la cabeza en la cabecera. Aparte de la luz había otra cosa que no la dejaba dormir. Una música repetitiva y... 

Apartó la cortina corriendo y lo que vió la terminó de despertar.

Cedric estaba "luchando" con su discman, intentando escuchar los CDs que el mismo le había regalado. Levantó la cabeza y al instante dejó el aparato encima de la mesita de noche.

-Buenos dias. –Y le obsequió con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Lindsey murmuró algo intilegible que parecía significar "buenos dias". Volvió a estirarse pero dejó las cortinas retiradas para poder ver a Cedric. Quién estaba estirado en su cama, con tan solo la cabeza levantada. 

Ella lo miraba demostrando sueño en sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Domingo. Sólo hemos dormido una noche...

-¿Y qué hora es?

-No lo se, pero debe ser muy temprano.

Él la miró, cansado. Incluso parecía resentido con ella... Estubieron en silencio, hasta que Lindsey se dio cuenta de que si seguían así se volveria a dormir. Por fin, decidió hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Vaya... yo no diría lo mismo... –miró hacia el techo y decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Estamos de picnic. –bufó al ver a Lindsey desorientada. Definitivamente, no tenía las mismas cualidades acabada de despertar.- Eso es la enfermería. Se viene aquí cuando estas enfermo, no te encuentras bien... O TE _DESINTEGRAN_ UNA RODILLA...

-¿Eso te han hecho? –Lindsey rió.- ¿Y yo que hago aquí?

-¿Debo recordarte que después del _fabuloso_ partido te desmayaste?

-¿Y nada más?

-Creo que te rompí varias costillas.- dijo como quién no quería la cosa.

-¿Porqué dijiste lo de fabuloso partido con ironía? ¿Acaso no lo fue?

-¿Yo? ¿Con ironía? –Cedric miraba hacia el techo.

Lindsey entrecerró los ojos, confundida. Segundos después creyó comprender lo que molestaba a su amigo.

-Ah... –se levantó un poco con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.- Orgullo masculino...

-¿Eh? –Él hizo como si no entendiera.

Lindsey rió.

-¡Te da rabia! ¡¡¡Te da rabia de que YO ganase el partido!!!

Cedric abrió los ojos y la miró ceñudo mientras ella reía.

-Primero, TÚ no ganaste, lo ganó Gryffindor; Ya te pareces a Lee... Y segundo, no me da rabia.

-No que va... –dijo ella alargando la última letra. Después sonrió otra vez de forma traviesa.- Cedric, algun fallo tenías que tener. No puedes ser perfecto, es aburrido.

-Perfecto no, pero Prefecto sí.

La chica rió, esa vez a favor de él. Él la miró un poco más divertido, pero seguía pareciendo molesto.

-Además...¿insinuas que soy _aburrido_? –Alzó una ceja.

-Siento haberte molestado... –sabía que él no se molestaría por eso. Enretiró las sábanas para levantarse. Pero él seguía con el semblante serio.- ohhhh... venga... no te enfades...

-¡No me pongas carita de perro degollao Lindsey! –Ella sonrió abriendo y cerrando las pestañas rápida y repetitivamente.

Se sentó sobre su cama, sólo la punta de los pies llegaban al helado suelo.

-Cedric... _no_ eres aburrido, era un broma.

-Ya, lo sé.

-ohhhh.... cariño no te enfades... 

Cedric enarcó una ceja al oir su nuevo apodo. ¿Cariño? Se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos, mientras ella seguía sonriendo. No se habían molestado en desahacerle la cola para dormir, y seguía allí despeinada y con el lazo azul lleno de arrugas. Los dos iban a decir algo, cuando alguien irrumpió en la sala con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué madrugadores! ¿Cómo os encontrais?

Lindsey se metió en su cama mientras asentía a la señora Pomfrey. 

-Bien, gracias por atendernos. –Cedric y su acostumbrada cordialidad.

-Me alegro. –la enfermera le devolvió la sonrisa.- hoy podréis volver a vuestras habitaciones. Lo que pasa es que lo suyo era grave, señor Diggory. Y lo de ella no mucho, lo de reparar costillas es fácil, pero como estaba desmayada... preferí cuidarla bien. –Lindsey musitó un "gracias" apenas audíble.- Suerte de su habilidad, y de que decidió retomar el vuelo, Diggory, ¡aunque eso implicara no poder coger la pelota dorada esa! Si todos fueran tan imprudentes como la señorita Reaver –le guiñó un ojo a la aludida que restaba atónita.- hubiera sido más difícil...

Y cuando terminó su discurso, la señora Pomfrey volvió a su despacho al lado de la enfermería. Dejando a los otros dos callados. Lindsey se cruzó de brazos mientras lanzaba un bufido exagerado.

-¿Qué?

-¡¡¿Cómo que qué?!! –lo miraba roja de rabia.- ¡¡Te dejaste ganar!! ¡¡Eres  tonto, eres un...!! –se giró y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

-Bah... 

Cedric la miró confuso. Estaba tan contenta por haberle ganado...¿que más daba si él se había dejado un poco? Ella había aguantado... se merecía ganar... Pero bueno, no creía que ella lo viese así. Le daba la impresión de que hiciese lo que hiciese se molestaría. 

Se levantó poco a poco omitiendo el dolor de la rodilla y se acercó a la cama de Lindsey. Le puso una mano en su hombro y lo estiró para que se encarara hacia él.

-¡Dejame!

-¡Lindsey, no digas tonterías! 

La apretó fuerte y la obligó a mirar hacia él. Tenía la cabeza gacha pero cuando la levantó tenía los ojos rojos.

-¡Eres tonto!

-Eso ya lo has dicho. 

Lindsey pareció tranquilizarse.

-Es que lo eres.

-¿Algo más?

Asintió con la cabeza. Se quedaron unos segundos callados, Lindsey de rodillas en su cama mirando hacia el suelo, con Cedric agarrandole de los hombros y mirándola sin comprender. Lindsey volvió a levantar la cabeza, esa vez más tranquila.

-Te perdono. Porque no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero si vuelves a dejarte ganar... ¡No te lo perdonaré!

-Orgullo Gryffindor... –Cedric sonrió.

-Compasión Hufflepuff... –dijo ella burlandose.

-No es compasión. Simplemente que... no quería darme de bruces al suelo.

-Sí, ya. Como que cuela.

-Por intentarlo... –Lindsey le sacó la lengua ante ese comentario.

Cedric dejó de agarrar el hombro izquierdo de Lindsey (¡es zurdo!)  y le acarició la mejilla. Ella ya no parecia enfadada, aunque seguro que le guardaba rencor. Sonrió, con su sonrisa que parecía tramar algo.

-Así estas más guapa. 

Lo que no había conseguido queriendo lo consiguió siendo sincero: las mejillas de Lindsey pasaron por todos los colores hasta terminar en... granate.

-Otro fallo que tienes. Siempre lanzando piropos.

Se hacía la molesta pero estaba encantada, miraba al suelo pero seguía roja. Y la mano de Cedric en su mejilla no ayudaba a recuperar su color habitual...

-No te hagas la ofendida. –sonrió él.- Lo hago sin querer...

-Seguro que se lo dices a todas las chicas...

-¿A cuales? ¡Si me paso el día contigo!

Lindsey levantó la cabeza sonriendo, y con un color en la cara algo más natural. Se dio cuenta de que Cedric estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba. 

Descruzó los brazos, que tenía aún encima del pecho. Pero perdió estabilidad y se cayó hacia delante, en brazos de él. Puso sus manos en el pecho de él para aguantarse volviendo a recuperar estabilidad.  Levantó la vista de sus manos y se encontró con Cedric aún más cerca. Sonreía divertido, con los ojos entrecerrados. _[N/A: josh josh josh josh josh ...(paco paco paco...)] _

¡¡Oh dios!! Iba a...¡¿Iba a besarla?!

Por la cabeza de él pasaban millones de cosas... ¿Porqué hacía eso? ¿Le gustaba Lindsey? ¿Dejaría de ser su amiga para ser su...? ¿Él quería eso? No tenía tiempo para responder eso. Y parecía que su cabeza no iba lo suficientemente rápido para responder sus dudas, porque _algo _dentro suyo ya lo había hecho.

En cambio... por la cabeza de Lindsey sólo pasaba una cosa: Cedric.

El ruido de unos pasos, una puerta abrirse y un grito-saludo:

-¡¡¡Hola chicoooos!!!

Lindsey se cayó hacia delante abrazándose a la barriga de Cedric, mientras él se tiró hacia atrás como acto reflejo. La imagen era un poco patética. En realidad, mucho.

Ginny entró la primera en la Sala, con Hermione, Harry y Ron detrás.

-¿Qué haceis? –preguntó la sorprendida pelirroja.

-Es que, bueno... Lindsey no se encontraba bien...

Los otros cuantro se los quedaron mirando como diciendo "¿Y eso que tiene que ver...?". Pero Lindsey se apartó de él y se sentó en la cama, sonriente (y sonrojada, muy sonrojada).

-Oh bueno, da igual. –Ginny se veía extramadamente feliz.- He traído ranas de chocolate.

Lindsey la miró sonriente, ya volvía a estar normal.

-Waaa ¡Gracias! ¡Ojalá me rompa una costilla cada día!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No te fijaste en tu mesita de noche?

Lindsey hizo caso al chico y miró a su izquierda... Lo que la vió la hizo sonreir más. La mesita estaba llena de caramelos o chocolatinas, además de postales de felicitación por haber hecho ganar el partido.

Iba a gritar emocionada cuando más gente entró en la Sala. No iba a quedarse Cedric sin visitas. El equipo de Hufflepuff y algunos amigos suyos, como Adam o...Cho, se acercaron a las camas.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Cuando fue hora de desayunar se fueron todos al Gran Comedor y Lindsey y Cedric se quedaron solos, otra vez. No intercambiaron miradas, ni palabras. Lindsey sacó un pergamino y la pluma que le había regalado Draco y empezó a escribir a su amiga de Beuxbatons. Cedric volvió a coger el discman, e _intentó_ escuchar el CD de Eminem.

Cuando Ginny volvió Lindsey se fue con ella. Le dijo adiós a Cedric con una mano y con una bobalicona sonrisa en la cara. Él se fue pocos minutos después. Dejando a madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa en la cara y ganas de cotillear.

Quedaba poco más de una semana para el baile. Seguían todos sin pareja. A Hermione no se lo había vuelto a pedir ningún chico, no estaba segura de que si otro chico se lo pedía se podría resistir. Ron, definitivamente, no se lo había pedido a nadie, los motivos, él los sabría. Harry pensaba esperar a encontrar pareja dos dias antes del baile. Lindsey, que seguía llevándose igual que siempre con Cedric, estaba un poco desesperada porque aún no se lo había pedido. Ginny... Ginny estaba en su mundo y el no tener pareja para el baile no parecía afectarla.

Había quedado con _él_ en la misma aula, la vacía y fría. Desde su "primer encuentro" se habían vuelto a ver allí mismo. Aunque por asuntos raros de él, tenían que ir con media hora de diferencia. Eso la molestaba bastante...¿Acaso ensuciaría tanto su imagen que lo vieran andar junto a ella? Él afirmaba que se trataba de algo más importante. Así que ella prefirió no discutir. Ella tenía que ir a las cuatro y media, media hora después de él. Aún faltaba una hora...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Miró el reloj, nervioso. Se reprochaba a sí mismo ponerse nervioso por algo así... aunque lo ocultaba muy bien. Esperaría cinco minutos y se iría ya hacia la aula. 

Se acomodó en el sillón, delante del fuego. 

La pared de la Sala Común de Slytherin se abrió y alguien entró, sentándose al sillón de al lado del de Draco.

Halley Moon se dejó caer graciosamente y cruzó las piernas nerviosa. Las descruzó, las volvió a cruzar. Iba a descruzarlas otra vez cuando soltó un suspiro exasperado.

Draco notó que estaba deseando que le preguntase qué le pasaba. No le importaba lo más mínimo. Pero a ella le gustaba hacerse la importante. Normalmente era fácil... Su cuerpo perfecto, sus ojos oscuros a conjunto con su pelo negro y lacio, ayudaban.

-¿Blaise? –Se aventuró él. Blaise y Halley eran bastante incompatibles, solían pelearse las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Sí... –dijo ella apartándose el pelo de la cara.- El _estúpido_ de Blaise.

-¿Otra vez lo mismo? Sois patéticos. 

Ella intentó parecer ofendida, después bufó y empezó su discurso.

-¡Esta vez hemos terminado!

-No me digas. –Decían lo mismo cada vez que discutían. Y ahora no tenía tiempo de escucharla... no le gustaba ser descortés pero...

-Hemos terminado para siempre. Es un pesado; un plasta, un aburrido, un celoso. No me deja hablar con ningún chico, ni que me miren, ni yo hablar de alguien que no sea él; o Pansy... pero no me apetece hablar de ella muy a menudo que digamos.

Draco empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie. Ella seguía hablando. Que si Blaise no-sé-qué que si no-sé-cuantos... 

-Draco, ¿me estás escuchando?

-No. –decidió ser sincero.- No me interesa tu vida ni la de Zabini. Ahora debo irme.

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos. 

-Tampoco quería tu compañía. 

Iba a soltar: "No que va, por eso te has sentado a mi lado." Pero la discusión habría seguido, y no quería llegar tarde.

Se separó de ella sin despedirse, directo a la pared. Iba a curzarla cuando alguien le llamó.

-¡¡Draco!!

Pansy se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

-Tengo prisa, Parkinson.

-Es sólo una cosita... –ella sonrió.- Es que verás... queda poco para el baile, y aún no me lo has pedido... y he empezado a pensar en aceptar la propuesta de...

-Aceptála.

-Pero Draco, ¿tú con quién irás? –Realmente parecía apenada, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Ni lo sé, ni te importa.

Se fue con paso decidido y esta vez omitió las voces de alguien que le llamaba. 

No había pensado en el baile... Obviamente con quien _quería_ ir no es con quien iba a ir. Quizás tendría que ir con Pansy... Negó con la cabeza. Ya se buscaría a alguien. Eso del baile era una estupidez, solamente servía para demostrar lo cara y buena que era su túnica, y eso no le apetecía.

Estaba cerca del aula, faltaba poco por llegar. Miró el reloj. Mierda... Iba a llegar al mismo momento que ella...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Decididamente no le gustaba aquél sitio. Olía mal. Eso aparte de que era frío. Si eso tenía que durar mucho empezaría una sesión de decoración. Por lo menos sería más acogedor. 

Cerró la puerta tras ella. Empezó a preocuparse, él no estaba allí... ¡Con lo responsable que era! ¿Y si no se presentaba? ¿Y si no quería saber nada más de ella?  Millones de "Y sí..." pasaron por su mente cuando se decidió a sacar su varita para iluminar la estancia. Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar enseguida. Provocando que su varita cayera en el suelo.

-¿Hay alguien?

No obtubo ninguna respuesta. Se asustó. Se agachó para buscar su varita alargando la mano, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad.

-¡Mierda!

No encontraba la varita. Se asustó más. Si realmente había alguien en la aula pensaría que hablaba sola... Aunque ella no era la única:

Una voz inconfundible, neutra, impasible, murmuró _"lumos_".

Se levantó de golpe girándose.

-¡Qué susto me habías dado! 

Abrazó a Draco.

-¿Por? ¿Pensabas que era un monstruo?

-O peor. Que no vendrías. –Le sonrió.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Hermione miraba por la ventana. No es que el libro que estaba leyendo no fuera interesante... es más, lo era. Pero había algo que le preocupaba. Empezaba a dudar de sí misma. De haber elegido la opción correcta aquél día. Seguro que ir con Bryan hubiese sido lo mejor... Se replanteó la idea de pedirle disculpas y aceptar, con retraso, ir con él al baile. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, seguramente ya tendría pareja, y aunque no fuera así, ella quedaría fatal... ¡Como si su pareja la hubiese abandonado en el último momento!

Se levantó, y se fue con el libro a la Sala Común. En un principio a leer, pero así si había alguien (en su mente pasaron Ginny y Lindsey) podría hablar y pensar en otras cosas.

Pero en la Sala Común no había nadie interesante. Se sentó en un sillón y se acurrucó sobre sí misma. Empezó a leer pero los ojos se le cerraban. Oyó una voz cerca. La estaba llamando. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su amigo...

-Ejem... ¿Hermione?

-Dime... –Hermione estiró los brazos mientras miraba al preocupado Ron.

-Es que... bueno, verás... y pensé que...era mejor, así que...

Hermione abrió los ojos.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-¡Ya sabes!

-¡No! No sé.

-¡Del baile!

La chica enarcó una ceja, intrigada, extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa con el baile? –preguntó cautelosa.

-¡Qué si quieres ir conmigo! ¡Tampoco cuesta tanto de entender!

-¡Si lo hubieses dicho desde un principio!

-¡No te quejes! Pero...¿Qué...que dices?

-¿Qué si vamos juntos? –Él asintió. Ella pareció extrañada. Eso era una apuesta, _tenía_ que decir que sí. Tenía que olvidar su orgullo... lo que ahora en la práctica parecía mucho más difícil. Volvió la vista al libro, y como si no le importara lo más mínimo habló.- Claro. 

Miró de reojo como Ron se sonrojaba y se le escapaba una sonrisa de los labios... Después se puso más serio y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación. 

Hermione dejó de fingir que leía el libro. Que extraño... Si quería demostrar que había cumplido la apuesta... ¿no tendría que habérselo pedido delante de Harry o Lindsey? ¿Y porqué tanto misterio? Habían quedado que si en una semana nadie se lo había pedido ni él se... Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Volvió a empezar la frase. "Habían quedado que si en una semana..." Aquí estaba la clave... 

¡¡¡Aún faltaba más de una semana!!!

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-Ah, Gin.

-¿Ajá? 

Ginny levantó la cabeza, sonriendo. Estaba sentada en una silla y hacía los deberes que tenía para el día siguiente. Él la observaba o ayudaba.

-He descubierto algo... ¿Se lo diras a Potter?

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué? –_[N/A: "fea" jajajajajjaja SAAAAAASA!]_

-Sobre lo de...el poder del Señor Tenebroso...

Ginny dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se acercó a él.

-¿En serio? ¿Es importante?

-No lo sé. Pero puede servir.

-Pues mejor se lo dices tu mismo a Harry.

-¿Yo? Ni hablar.

-¿Y que le digo? "Acabo de pasar una fantástica tarde con Draco y de paso me ha dicho que te diga esto para poder combatir contra el mal..." – Ginny actuó como si estuviera enfrente de Harry.

-¿De verdad es fantástica? –Él sonrió.- La tarde, digo.

Ginny rió.

-Ajá... 

Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Hablando de Harry...

-No estamos hablando de Potter, gracias. –le interrumpió él.

-Si me dejas continuar... –Ginny abrió los ojos agobiada con el tema de odio entre Harry y Draco.- ¿Sabes quién me pidió que fuera con él al baile?

-¿Quién...? –Draco entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba la idea.  Ginny sonrió maliciosamente.- Potter... 

Más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no empezar a reir al ver la cara de Draco.

-Maldita sea. ¿Qué le has dicho? Espera... Le has dicho que sí...

-Sí... –al ver la cara de él se intentó disculpar.- Nadie más me lo ha pedido y no voy a ir sola. Y contigo está claro que tampoco. Con tu paranoia...

-¿¡Pero con _ése_ tenía que ser!? ¿¡No podías ir con Longbottom!?

Ginny apartó sus brazos de él. Parecía rabioso. La verdad es que lo estaba... Sabía que Ginny iría con un chico que no sería él. La idea no le acababa de gustar, pero era decisión suya... Lo que no aceptaría es que fuese con Harry. No con su enemigo, con el querido por todo el mundo, con el niño que vivió, ...no con el que había sido el amor de ella durante más de tres años...

Se dejó caer, apoyando su peso en la pared. Parecía muy concentrado mirando el suelo.

-Ya... ya sé. Sé que lo odias... Pero... 

-Ya me sé los peros. Ve con él.

-¡No quiero que te enfades!

-Yo no me enfado por esas tonterías.

-¡Oh! –Ginny se cruzó de brazos.- Así que soy una tontería...

Él alzó la vista, arqueó una ceja.

-Yo no he dicho que _tú_ seas una tontería. Sino que qué tú vayas con _Potter_ es una tontería.

-Pero esa tontería te molesta... ¿no? –Volvía a sonreir traviesa.

-Haz lo que quieras... 

Intentó dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir, pero Ginny lo volvió a abrazar. 

-Está claro que lo que yo quiero no es lo que _tú_ quieres. –Él frunció el ceño.- Yo _quiero_ ir contigo. _Solamente_ contigo. Pero si me dices que no, y a la vez me prohíbes que vaya con otro...

Iba a continuar pero él le selló los labios con un pequeño beso. Después sonrió.

-Ve con Potter. Es solo un baile.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¡¡La cogí, la cogí!! 

-Con más trampas que un Slytherin.

Lindsey rió.

-¿No se trata de eso?

-Ajá... Como tú quieras.

Cedric esquivó una bludger lanzada directamente por Lindsey.

-Pero ve con cuidado. ¿No te han dicho nunca que no esta bien jugar con bludgers?

-No. Pero gracias por el consejo. ¿Descansamos?

-Sí, por favor.

Estaban en el estadio de Quidditch entrenando. Sólo ellos dos, sin normas. Lindsey iba tirando las pelotas, y cogiendo la Snitch sin apenas darle tiempo de salir de la maleta.

Se estiraron en la hierba. Lindsey se levantó de golpe sin que el suelo tuviera tiempo de tocar su espalda.

-¡Jo!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo muchos deberes de Historia de la Magia para mañana... 

-Y no has hecho nada, ¿verdad? –Ella sonrió afirmativamente.- ¿Pues que haces aquí? ¡Veteeee! 

-¡Auch! ¡Ya me voy, ya me voy!

Lindsey se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo. Allí esperó a Cedric, que iba detrás con paso rápido pero sin correr.

Empezarón a subir escaleras y a cruzar pasadizos para llegar al Gran Salón.

Había algo en la cabeza de Lindsey que no paraba de dar vueltas en los últimos dias. No es que le importara en exceso... pero bueno, un poco sí... Al fin y al cabo era un baile, su primer baile. Y no quería ir sola. Algún chico se lo había pedido, aunque ella, segura de que si la conocieran más no se lo hubieran pedido, les rechazaba. Con la esperanza de que Cedric se lo pediría a ella... Pero ese momento no llegaba. Quizás él ya daba por supuesto que irían juntos... Bueno... Lindsey decidió ponerse un "tope", si un chico le pedía para ir al baile a partir de ahora, le diría que sí... (Aunque tendría que cumplir unos requisitos mínimos, ¡no pensaba ir con un muermo al baile!)

Divisó de lejos a Ginny. Se veía algo ditraída y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se estaba despidiendo de Cedric para alcanzar a su amiga, cuando Dean apareció...

-¡Lindsey!

Ella se giró.

-¿Sí?

-Querría hablar contigo...

-Habla... –le invitó ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya pero...

Echó una mirada a Cedric, detrás de Lindsey. Él levantó una ceja.

-¡Da igual! –Lindsey lo animó a seguir.

-Bueno, es sobre el baile...

Lindsey sonrió. Iría con él, y delante de Cedric... ¡la mejor venganza por haber esperado hasta el último momento! 

Cedric abrió los ojos. ¿Baile? ¡Lo había olvidado! 

-Ah... bueno pues entonces....-Lindsey iba a responder con un gran "Sí" y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara, pero Cedric la interrumpió.

-Oh... Lo siento Dean. Seguro que quieres ir con ella... Pero es mi pareja. - Abrazó a Lindsey por la espalda.

-Debí suponerlo. Bueno, ¡que lo paseis bien! –Dean se fue hacia la Sala Común sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a Lindsey.

-¡¡Eso fué Slytherin, Cedric!!

Se apartó de él.

-¿Por? –Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Y si yo quería ir con él? Por lo menos ha tenido el detalle de pe-dír-me-lo –dijo remarcando la última palabra.- Cosa que tú no.

-¿Insinuas que no querías ir conmigo?

-¡Insinuo que te olvidaste de pedirmelo! ¡Y encima das por supuesto que te estaré esperando!

Le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor. Quizás aún tenía tiempo de alcanzar a Ginny.

Bueno... le molestaba la actitud de Cedric, pero estaba contenta de que por fin hubiese "reaccionado". Ahora por lo menos tenía pareja... Esperaba que Cedric no se buscara otra... ¡Ella quería ir con él! Lo que pasa es que quería dejarle bien claro que ella no era de nadie...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¡¡Ginnyyy!!

Lindsey siguió corriendo detrás de su amiga.

-¡¡Ginny para!!

Nada.

Corriendo consiguió alcanzarla, Ginny iba incluso más lenta que una tortuga. La cogió por el brazo.

-¡¡Ginny!!

-¡Ah! No me des estos sustos Lind... –se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Ejem... 

Lindsey empezó a andar, con Ginny a su lado, no dijeron nada. Lindsey quería hablar de Cedric, pero no sabía como sacar el tema, Ginny quería contarle lo de Draco, pero le daba vergüenza. Finalmente la pelirroja empezó. 

-Lindsey...¿sabes qué?

-Sé muchas cosas, pero lo que me vas a decir no sé si...

-Lindsey, calla y escucha. –Sonrió Ginny, cortando a su amiga. Lindsey asintió con la cabeza. ¿Pero qué le decía? ¿Cómo?- Sabes... da igual. Olvídalo.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ahora me lo dices!

-Tenías razón...

-Eso es obvio...Siempre la tengo... ¿Pero en que cosa?

-Sobre Harry y... Draco...

-Mmmm.... ¿Qué te gusta Draco?

-¡¡¡¡Sssh!!!! -Ginny se llevó un dedo a los labios.- Te van a oír... _[N/A: se parece a mi...;_;Dedicado a mi hermana, que le pegué una ostia (de verdad) por decir el nombre de "Oriol" en voz alta en el tren XD lo siento Gwen... (tengo que decir que me la devolvió la ostia...;_;)]_

-¡¡¡¡Waaaaaa!!! ¡Lo sabía!

-Lindsey... –Ginny miraba a la gente que se cruzaba con ellas por el pasillo.-Habla más bajo...

-¿Y él? ¿Qué dice él?

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Aw. ¿Porqué se había enfadado tanto Lindsey? No se había olvidado de invitarla... se había olvidado del baile... No era lo más importante del curso, desde luego. Él lo encontraba una tontería... Supuso que aunque se hubiera enfadado Lindsey no buscaría otra pareja...¿O sí? Bueno... y si tenía que ir sólo, tampoco pasaba nada, mancharía un poco su imagen pero eso no le preocupaba.

Se moría por ir al baño de prefectos _[N/A: noooo, allí noooo que esta Myrtle!]_ y darse una buena ducha... Y después no separarse de la chimenea... Porque hacía un frío... Ahora que había parado de hacer ejercicio lo notaba más.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró de lejos a Lindsey. Alguien se acercó por detrás.

-Ced.

Se giró, con la mano aún enredada en el pelo.

-Hola Cho. –Sonrió.

-¿Tienes un momento? –Preguntó amablemente.

-Claro. –Deseaba que terminara de hablar e ir a ducharse ya, pero si su amiga quería hablar, él la escuchaba.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-Ahora te toca a tí... yo ya te he contado todo sobre mí...y Draco.

Lindsey permanecía con los ojos abiertos. Sacudió la cabeza y pareció volver a la realidad.

-Casi que no.

-¿Por?

-¡¡Cedric se olvidó de invitarme!! Y ahora pretende que no tenga pareja...

-Pero no la tienes, ¿no?

-No... Pero me da rabia...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-Gracias. –sonrió tristemente. Él alzó una ceja.- ¿Sabes? Así –señaló el uniforme de él, con la camisa por fuera y un poco sucia, y los pantalones que le iban grandes a propósito _[N/A: He was s8er boi...(8)]_.- me recuerdas a después de la tercera prueba... 

Cho rió. Aunque no rió como Lindsey... casi tirándose por el suelo, sino que de una forma más... bonita. Él rió también.

-Sólo recuerdo el yacuzzi de después. 

Cho rió más. 

-¿Y cuando se te prendió fuego en la mejilla?

-Ejem... prefiero no hablar de eso. 

-¿Y cuándo me rescataste del lago?

-Oh, sí... 

-¿Y cuándo fuimos juntos la baile?

Cedric entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De eso querías hablar? 

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¿Qué?

-Pues que yo creo que deberías ir y decirle que vas con él.

-¿Seguro?

-Síii... 

-¡¡Pues allá voy!! 

Lindsey se tiró a los brazos de Ginny y después se separó para irse en busca de Cedric.

-¡Estás loca!

-Como tú. Cosa de nuestra edad.

-¿Nuestra?

-Claro... ¡Cumplí catorce, ¿eh?! Pero en Beuxbatons se empieza el colegio con diez años... y así me adelantaron un curso aquí... y bueno hay algunas materias que... –Alargaba la conversación para no ir a hablar con Cedric... le daba vergüenza.

-Lindsey... ¡¡vete!! O Cedric no te esperará.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Ella asintió tristemente.

-¿Iremos juntos este año? –Continuó Cho.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –le contestó con otra pregunta y con cierto aire de moléstia en su voz.- Tú, y solamente tú, me rechazastes. Así que...

Sin poder terminar la frase Cho lo abrazó.

-¡¡No sabía lo que hacía!! –acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de él. _[N/A: She said see you later boy...(8)]_- ¡Perdóname!

-¡Cho! Tranquila... –acarició la cabeza de ella.- Te perdono.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Seductora.

-Pero no te quiero. 

Los ojos de Cho se abrieron de par en par.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Lo divisó de lejos. 

Iba corriendo... su táctica era lanzarse a sus brazos... pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaban ocupados... ¡Cedric abrazaba a una chica! A medida que se acercaba se daba cuenta de que la chica era Cho. Pensaba ir allí y separarla de SU Cedric.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¿Es aquella niña verdad?

-Sí te refieres a Lindsey me gustaría que hablases de ella con más respeto.

-¡Pero si es una cría!

-¿Qué dices? Ella no te cae mal, lo que pasa es que te da rabia. Si has venido aquí para meterte con mis gustos...

-¿Quieres darme celos?

-¿¡De que hablas!?

-Cedric, te quiero.

Dijo eso último como si con esas palabras ya se arreglara todo y se terminara así la conversación. Cho lo agarró por la nuca sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Juntó sus labios... Y lo besó.

A un metro de distancia Lindsey vio a Cho y Cedric besándose... Ella agarrandole por el cuello y él la abrazaba.

Quería ir y separarlos. Quería ir y pegarle un puñetazo a cada uno. No quería llorar. Pero fue lo único que pudo hacer.

Todo estaba borroso. Solo veía unas siluetas. Se limpió con la mano algunas lágrimas. Las justas para ver. 

Cedric y Cho estaban separados. 

No se fijó en que él le estaba gritando ni en que ella ponía cara de enfado. 

No oía ni veía nada más que le escena del beso.

Simplemente avanzó y se plantó delante de Cedric.

-Lindsey... 

No se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Iba a darle explicaciones, pero algó se lo prohibió: un puñetazo directo a su naríz.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¿Porqué quieres que te acompañe a la biblioteca? ¿No puede acompañarte alguna amiga tuya?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te cuesta...? Así de paso ves a Hermione...

-¿Y? Más motivo para no ir. Mira Ginny, ve tú.

-¡¡Ron!! ¡Te digo que me acompañes!

Lo cogió por el brazo de la túnica y se lo llevó. Él la seguía a regañadientes.

Draco le había dicho que llevara a su "hermano y al cararajada" (según sus propias palabras, aunque no insultó a Ron por respeto a Ginny.)a la biblioteca. Allí les contaría lo que sabía. Ginny no se había imaginado que reunirlos a todos en la biblioteca sería tan difícil. Menos Hermione, claro.

Cuando llegaron allí divisaron a Hermione en medio de varios libros y Lindsey con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Dos mesas a la derecha estaba Draco, que sonrió a Ginny cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ron se sentó al lado de Lindsey. Prefería no estar muy cerca de Hermione por si tenía que hablar con ella. En realidad, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, también por eso sentarse al lado de Lindsey era una buena opción.

Draco no iba a decirles lo que quería si no estaba Harry. No lo soportaba, pero aceptaba que si en aquél destartalado grupo había un jefe era él.

Ginny estaba pensando en lo mismo. Y se lo preguntó a Hermione.

-Ejem... Hermione... ¿Y Harry?

-Ah... Se fue a buscar una sudadera porque tenía frío.

En aquél momento Harry cruzó la puerta. Con una sonrisa en la cara y una impaciencia que no se podía disimular. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Ginny. 

-¿Podemos irnos ya, Gin?

-¡¡Ron!! Espera.

-¿A qué?

-Ejem... –Alguien tosió detrás de Harry y Ginny.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Te perdiste?

-Siento desepcionarte Potter, pero venía a hablar de otra cosa.

-¿Hablar? ¿Hablar civilizadamente? ¿Sabes hacer eso? 

Draco levantó una ceja mirando a Ron, quien había dicho eso último. Intentó pasar inadvertida la imagen de Lindsey con la cabeza en la mesa sin reaccionar, si le dijeran que estaba muerta, se lo habría creído.

Bufó. Iba a contraatacar con una de sus sarcásticas frases, pero Ginny lo cortó.

-Ejem... Chicos... Quizás quiere decirnos algo importante si ha venido hasta aquí...

Harry miró a Ginny alzando una ceja. Realmente, Ginny no era muy buena actriz.

-Esuchad a la pequeña. –Ginny frunció el ceño. Draco sonrió malicioso.- Sé algo que os puede interesar.

-Si es que pronto te van a comprar una escoba nueva no nos interesa.

-Te he dicho que te calles Weasley. Es sobre...  –miró hacia los lados, por precaución, pero habló claro.- El Señor Tenebroso.

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par. Menos Lindsey claro.

-Habla. 

-Ahora el señor Potter tiene prisa. –recivió una mirada de éste.- Ya voy. Es esto.

Pasó un papel arrugado a Harry. Todos se inclinaron para ver lo que ponía. Menos Draco que ya se lo había leído varias veces, intentando encontrar un significado, hasta que creyó hacerlo.

Ginny leyó en susurros lo que ponía escrito, que se notaba hecho con prisa, aunque escondía una buena calígrafia. Obviamente la de Draco.

-"Y de la misma casa serán los dos portadores del bien y del mal. El primero hará triunfar el bien, menguando los poderes del que sembrará el pánico. El segundo hará triunfar el mal, haciendo renacer los poderes que se creían perdidos."

-¿Qué es eso Malfoy? ¿Es una broma?

-Cállate Weasley, y deja pensar a los demás.

Iba a contestar rabioso, pero se dio cuenta que el resto de sus amigos (menos Lindsey, claro) estaban pensando.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Eso es lo de menos. –Parecía que prefería no recordarlo.- Creo que falta un trozo, o algo, no sé, quizás esta incompleta... Pero es una Profecía ¿no?

-¿El que "sembrará el pánico" es...?

-Voldemort, evidentemente. –Concluyó Harry la pregunta de Ginny.

-Y el que hará triunfar el bien... ¿Es Harry? –Contribuyó Hermione.

Draco asintió.

-Hasta aquí llegué, pero no se quien puede ser... otro Gryffindor...

-¡Claro... Alguien de la misma casa de Gryffindor! Que raro que no sea Slytherin... –Draco fulminó con la mirada a Ron.

-Os podeis quedar eso. Yo me lo sé de memoria. Si alguien os pregunta, nunca hablasteis conmigo.

-Podría dañar tu imagen, ¿no Malfoy?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. No era eso. Era la seguridad de todos, pero no iba a decirlo, prefería quedar como un egocéntrico orgullso que como si se preocupara del estado de ellos.

Se giró. Miró hacia los lados y cuando iba a irse Harry lo llamó.

-Malfoy. –Éste se paró.- ¿A que se debe ese cambio de actitud?

-Más bien es un cambio del corazón.

-¿Tú tienes eso? –Intentó parecer soprendido Ron.

-No. Os estaba tomando el pelo. 

Draco se giró y se fue de la biblioteca con esa contundente frase. Que no consiguió que las mejillas de Ginny volvieran a su color natural.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Evitó a Cedric todas las veces que lo vió. Solían ir los dos rodeados de gente y era fácil pasar inadvertida. 

Después del puñetazo se fue corriendo, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a Cedric. Se sentó en su cama y...lloró. No entendía nada. Se creía que Cedric no la quería. Pero de aquí a que segundos después de "pedírle" que fueran juntos al baile se estubiera besando con otra... No lo entendía por muchas vueltas que le daba_. [N/A: como RD-D2.. O.o cosas mías...XD]._

Cedric... besándose con Cho. La imagen apareció por milésima vez en su mente. Quería creer que había sido un sueño... pero había ocurrido. Quizás él siempre había amado a Cho. Y ella a él. Pero entonces...¿Qué pintaba ella aquí en medio? ¡Si quería irse con Cho que se fuera! Pero que no le hubiese dado esperanzas... 

Recordó cuando se estubieron a punto de besar en la enfermería... ¿Estaría él pensando en Cho? 

Todos notaron el gran cambio. Ultimamente Ginny estaba más feliz de lo normal. En cambio Lindsey no estaba triste, simplemente es que parecía que estubiera muerta. No vivía, sobrevivía.

Iba corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor. Pensar en eso casi hizo que se pusiera a llorar, debía dejar de pensar en él. Hay millones de chicos. Como amigos, o como novios. 

Suspiró. Seguro que no había chico en el mundo igual de bueno que Ced... _[N/A: tiene razón XD]_

Por lo menos del Ced que ella tenía idealizado. Se había dado cuenta que el de verdad (el que ella creía de verdad) era manipulador...¿mujeriego? hipócrita...

Se dio cuenta de que iba a cruzarse con alguien. Odió ese alguien que aún no distinguía por entrometerse en su camino. De cerca se dio cuenta de que justamente ese alguien era él.

Lo apartó y pasó de largo.

-Lindsey. –Habló casi gritando, pero su voz sonó serena. La cogió del brazo sin dejarla marchar.

Ella estiró el brazo sin decir nada.

-¡¡Lindsey!! ¡Escuchame! –Ahora parecía furioso. Tenía toda la rabia de esos dias contenida dentro.

Lindsey sentía que ninguna excusa servía.

Se paró y miró a Cedric severamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿¡Como que qué!? ¡Te enfadas y ni siquiera me das tiempo a darte explicaciones!

-¡¡No quiero exlpicaciones!! ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!

-¡¡¡Cállate y escucha!!!

Era la primera vez que Lindsey veía a Cedric tan enfadado, y estaba segura que la última. Tenía un morado en la naríz. Él la cogió por los hombros y la tiró contra la pared. Lindsey se asustó.

-¡No puedes enfadarte con la gente sin saber nada! ¡Primero infórmate!

Cedric notó como Lindsey, que estaba apoyada a la pared con la cabeza gacha empezaba a temblar. Estaba llorando... Algo se apoderó de él. Las ganas de disculparse, de dar explicaciones, de enfadarse con ella, desaparecieron... quería abrazarla... 

-Lindsey... 

Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza no había rastros de lágrimas. Tenía los ojos rojos. En realidad toda estaba roja, de rabia. 

-¿Sabes? -Habló con serenidad, lo que asustó aún más a Cedric.- Tú y yo no somos NADA, ni siquiera vamos juntos al baile. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y de no darme explicaciones. –Cedric se quedó serio mirandola...¿Pero que decía?- Y ahora, si me permites... –Linsey le señaló los manos que la presionaban contra la pared. Él asintió y la dejó marchar con los ojos muy abiertos.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón, concentrado pensando y con los brazos cruzados. Ron jugaba una partida de Snap explosivo con Seamus. Hermione leía, distraída. Lindsey estaba sentada en el sofá, al lado de George y Fred; quienes miraban y discutian una partida entre Lee y Angelina. Ginny estaba en una de sus "escapadas" en las mazmorras. Últimamente desaparecía muy a menudo.

Ya quedaban pocos días para el baile. Tres exactamente.

-Oye Angelina... –la chica levantó la cabeza mirando a Fred, quién la había llamado.- El año pasado fuiste con Fred, ese año te toca ir conmigo...

Angelina alzó una ceja. Era difícil distinguir a los gemelos. Muy difícil. Pero estaba segura que el que había hablado era Fred.

George rió. 

-Vaya morro. Aunque, sin ánimo de ofenderte Angelina, me da igual. –Fred sonrió y Angelina suspiró.- Yo voy con Lindsey. ¿Verdad Lindsey?

Lindsey consideró la posibilidad. Segudos después de formulada la pregunta, claro. Iba con retraso... su cerebro no funcionaba bien. Movió la cabeza.

-Vale.

George sonrió. 

-Aunque... bueno... prefiero la Lindsey de antes.

Lindsey procuró sonreir. George no intentó más. No estaba triste, estaba sumida en una terríiiiible depresión.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

**N/A:** Diossssssss k capitulo tan largo!!!! Nunca llegaba al final!XD Espero que vosotros sí... de verdad, creo que es mucho demasiaaaaado largo. Pero no sabía por donde cortarlo si lo hacía... Además, he escrito el capítulo 13, que pensaba que sería el del baile, y termina con que empiea el baile... Creo que teneis **Visita Inesperada** para rato...XD Y yo k keria hacer una historia cortita... no pensaba llegar ni a los 10 capítulos...

Bueno espero que os haya gustado...¿Qué tal la escena de le enfermería? ¿Volveran a salir Blaise y Halley? Jeje, a nadie le interesa, pobrecillos... jejeje. Las escenas D/G no em gustaron, por eso mismo vuelven a tener problemas en el capi 13 (sino, las relaciones amorosas son aburridas, jejeje). ¿Lo de Ron y Hermione lo pillasteis? Se supone que aún queda tiempo para la apuesta, y que por lo tanto, Ron no le pidió que fuera al baile con ella por la apuesta, sino como para demostrarle que quería ir con ella... no se si el Ron de verdad haría eso, pero en el resto de cosas tampoco queda tan poco creíble, ¿No? ¿Y que tal Cho? Jejej, en el siguiente capítulo ayuda, pero según mi hermana sigue siendo muy cerda, espero que en el capitulo 14 arregle un poco esa visión de ella, porque es una poco guarrilla, pero no es mala tia. (en el fic, que en el libro es muy buena)

Por cierto!!! Lo que dicen Harry y Draco "-a que se debe ese cambio de actitud?" "es mas bien un cambio del corazón", se que queda poco creible pero... me encanta esa frase!!!!! Se lo dice la abuela de Anastaci a Dimitri en "Anastacia"... me encanta esa peli!!!!!! jejeje

Bueno... en el siguiente capítulo volveis a tener a Lindsey normal, ejejej. No me pegueis!! Mm... saveis la canción "Si te vas" de Shakira? Pues así se siente Lindsey. Y "Sk8er boi" (de Avril Lavigne) es la que le cantaria Lindsey a Cho... os he puesto dos frases perdidas en el capitulo, jejej, me encanta esa canción! Y... puestos a decir... sabeis "Sin ti no se vivir" de Daniel Andrea?? Asi se siente Cedric. Ejejej.

Una cosa!!!!! Sobre la peli e Harry Potter... No encontrais imperdonable que un elfo doméstico como Dobby, pueda derribar a el mejor mortífago, es dicr Lucius??? ES LA CHORRADA MÁS GRANDE DE TODA LA HISTORIA! Aki la cagó el director o el guionista! K mal! Suerte que en el libro no ocurre!

Bueno... Espero que hayais tenido unas Buenas Navidades... Yo os deseo...**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Un beso a los que estais leyendo eso, como siempre, y dos besos a los que dejeis review! (chantajista!!! ejejej). Y gracias a mi hermana Gwen que me ayuda!

Contesto a los reviews. Estoy más que feliz... nunca había soñado con tantos...;_; (ß llora de emoción)

**Marlen Gryffindor: ** Holaaaaaa, gracias por el review!! Si si, yo estoy de acuerdo en que Ron y Hermione son la pareja máaaaaaas bonita de todas, me encantan juntos. Tambien me encantan Draco y Ginny, pero dudo que terminen juntos en los libros...;_; Bueno, en ese capi... espero k te guste, no hay mucho r/hr.. pero bueno... ejejej Muchas gracias por el review!!!!! Espero que te guste el capitulo y sigue dejando review!!!!! =D

**Klaudia_de_Malfoy:** wuolaaaa! =D me alegro de que te gustara.... ahora tampoco he ido muy rapido... pero vaya capitulo más largo que os he puesto, eh!! Además el 13 ya lo tengo ecrito, así que espero tardar poco (le hare algunos retokes). Creo que si... harry se queda solo... es que sino queda demasiado de peli... todos con parejita! (de hecho todos tiene menos él...) Es que las parejas que le quedan mejor son, Ginny (que ya tiene a draco) y Cho, que no la voy a dejar con Harry, porque... esta enamorada de Ced y porque Harry se merece una tia mejor. Ron a reaccionado!!!! Jejeje pobre Bryan!!! A mi me daba pena... jejej, y lo escribi yo! Venga, eso paciencia, que yo no tengo de eso... un beso! Sigue dejando review y espero k disfrutes!!! =D (Que significa TDBSH...?? tengo curiosidad, ejej)

**Gwen de Merilon: **wuoolaaa filla meva..! una cosa cari, si no vols deixar review no passa res eh! Jejeje, no ti sentis obligada (ami em fa ilu, pero vaya! Mo pots dir en persona XD). Dius k en Bryan et fa pena pero a la vegada lenvies al ball amb la Cho! Dulenta! Jajajaja... bueno aquest es el mega capitol, a veure si algun dia arribo al ball XD. Nas nas nas!!! (petunas nas nas) adewwwwwww!!! Tatimu!

**Kami-chan: **wuola!!!!! Sisisiis tienes razon, en la segunda draco esta moniiisima, pero mejor mejor, enla primera escena en la librería... allí solo... cuando enfocaron el pie ya empeze a gritar "es el pie de draco!!!!! Aaaaaaah!"  pero se saltaron el trozo en el k en el callejon kcnortun (no se como se escribe ¬¬U) harry se encuentra con draco y lucius....snif. Jejej,tranki k.... Ron no vio como Hermi le decia k no a Bryan... pero kizas Harry si...jejej. Bueno, en ese capitulo ves a Lindsey cambiada, y creo que la pobre tiene motivo, pero en el siguiente capitulo esta como siempre o peor, jajajajjaa. Reciviste las fotos de Cedric?? Te gustó Henry Cavill? :). Siii si k me gusta tu firma, pero como es tuya, personal ya no la pongo mas, era solo para decirlo, ejejje. Venga un beso! A ver cuando escribes!!! =D espero k te guste, y deja review!

**Abin: **waaaa, gracias por el review!! me animan mucho esos reviews..;_; (lloro de la emocion). Bueno... para el baile aun falta...¡lo siento! Es k sin kerer me voy enrollando... Bueno, espero k estes conetnta porque ese capitulo me salio larguiiiiiiisimo!!!!! No? Estas en una situacion parecida a la de d y g? Diosss él es como draco??? Jejejejej. Venga, en ese capitulo estan muy felices los dos, pero en el siguiente vuelven lor problemas...MUAHAHAH. venga un beso! Espero k teguste y deja reivew!! =D

**Hana I-chan: **Gracias por el review!!!! wuola!!! =D a ver... harry ya ves con quien ira... con Ginny! Es que Cho... esun poco malita en ese fic, ejjeje, tampoco kiero k la odieis... ya se llevará major mas adelante.... Verdad k draco y ginny son los mejores?? Jejeje. Bueno... espeor k te guste ese capitulo!!! Lee y deja review!!! =D

**Maria Malfoy: **gracias pr tu review!!!! si tienes msn si kieres puedes agregarme, aunque a mi me pasa com ti, que estoy colapsada de mails y de gente y me da palo ir....jejejejeNo digas eso! Que me haces llorar! Jejejejejeje, de emocion claro, como estoy hoy de suceptible! Muchas gracias por los halagos... a ver cuando me dices la page de tu fic! Un besazo! A ver si te gusta ese capi! Y deja review! ;)

**Claudia: **Wuolaaaaaa! Bueno... ese capitulo tambien esa crusi... espero que te guste, jejeje. Siii dicen que saldrá por Mayo el quinto libro... pero no se si aki o en inglaterra... diox... porque nos hace sufrir tanto?? Tendre 80 años y aun no habra salido el 7 libro! Y con la peli igual! La 3 la tendremos dentro de 2 años!!!!! ;_; Ya te mandé los Cedrics!!!! Que tal??? jejej ya ves, yo a Vicktor no lo imagino muy guapo (lindsey tp XD) i ademas es un poco tonto... Bueno... aki estan mal Ced y Lind.. pero en el siguiente capitulo no!! Y en el 14 ya estaran juntos para siempre!!!!! =D Venga un besoooooo!!! Espero k te guste le capitulo! Bye y deja review!!!!! ;)

**Laize: **wuola!!! Si, jeje, cuando D y G se besan, keria que diese esa impresión, k todo el rato se separan... (has visto "diez razones para odiarte"?? miratela... Heath esta guapisimo, y tb pasa eso de que se separan al besarse... aunque mas de bonito, ejejej). Mi hermana y Alaya te mandan saludos, jejeje, mi hermana es Gwen de Merilon, mi amiga.. una loca...jajaja si lee eso me mata!!! Lo digo de buen rollo! Jejejej. Ya! Es que la cagué, porque puse que Ginny estaba en el equipo (en el capitulo 3 o asi) pero no hize q hiciera las pruebas... es una cagada muy grande... pero es porque al empezar el fic pensaba hacer que fuera el sexto año no quinto... tuve un lapsus... el principio del fic esta bastante mal.. por lo menos los tres primeros capis, ya los retocare un dia! :D. Siiii Draco es genialll se me cae la baba.... Si.. Lindsey es imaginacion mia, me encantan esos tipos de peronajes, cuando invento historias o algo me salen asi sin querer... supongo es que a veces yo soy así... PERO SIN EXAGERAR!!! No te creas k estoy tan mal, ejjeje. Jajaja, lk mala eres! ;) Con el capitulo tan largo que e puesto esa vez no os podeis kejar! Y pensad que el 13 ya lo he escrito y lo pondre rapido! A ver... "Majo" es parecido a "mono" en el sentido de que un chico es mono, no del mono animal claro,XDD. Es decir que no es que sea muy guapo (un poco si) pero que es muy simpatico o buena persona. Siii la peli la he visto dos veces! Esta genial!!! Lindsey tiene los ojos azuuuuuul oscuro, pero en el espero akella vez se los ve verdes. Muchas gracias por tuy review supr largo! Espero k sigas dejando asi!!!! Jejejeje. Un besazo!!! Byeeeeeeeeee!!! =D

**Megan Baudelarie: **wuola!!!! Siiii! Viva cedric!!!!!!!! Jejeje, ya se k el D/G es poco creíble... pero como nunca ocurrira en los libros (por desgracia) tenemos k inventarnoslo nosotras!!!! Jejejeje. Bueno, muuuuuchas gracias por el review!! a ver si actualizas pronto tu, eh!!! ;). Un beso! Espero k te guste ese capitulo! =D

**Dragon-girl: **Wuola!!!!! Si... bueno... no me mates con ese capitulo, jejej, gracias a Cho lindsey y cedric volveran, y mas unidos k nunca!!!! Jejeje. Hermione no se queda sola...sinceramente no creo que Ron sea capaz de pedirle ir al baiel a ninguna chica, ejjeje, ni Hermione, pero bueno, eso es un fic!!! Te gustó el mail que te mandé?? Que te parecio Henry Cavill?? Jejeje. Bueno espero que te guste ese capitulo!!! Byeeeee! Lee y deja review!!!! =D

**Etili A. Dumbledore S.: **WUOOOOOOLA! Cuanto tiempoooo! trankila que te perdono, jejeje, a mi tb me pasa, cuando estoy ocupada que no pedo leer!!  Mientras despues vuelvas con un review como ese! ;). Jajjaja, ya ves! Mira k hablar dormida!! Jajaja, pero por suerte... Cedric la corresponde... ¿O no? MUAHAHHAHA. Gracias!!!! Si... Draco es belliiiiiiiiiisimo, me encantaaaaaa, le kiero. Pero se lo doy a Ginny por k son una pareja estupenda!!!! (si kieres tb se lo doy a Etili, pero a nadie mas eh?? ;D). Arg!! Ahora k lo dices! Habria keado bien que cogieran ada uno la alita de la snitch!!! No?? Es k por un lado, pense que si ganaba lindsey quedaba muy... no se no me acababa de gustar (peo al final como lo dejé creo que queda bien!!!!) pero si ganaba Cedric parecia un poco raro que el que ganara la copa de Quidditch fuera Hufflepuff si siempre es Gryffindor o Slytherin...no? bueno...en el proximo capitulo ya veras pobre Draco k tiene k hacer!! (pero no lo hace...XD). venga, aki tienes capitulo nuevo! Espero que te haya gustado!!!! Deja review! un beso!!! =D

**Patty: **wuola!!!! Llastimak no vagis al videoclub... (el noi era akell tan guapo? Jejejejej) L'aposta... si, si k lan acceptat, bueno han fet com que no pero si...jejejee es k mes aviat els hi han imposat!!!. AAAAAA no em desanimis k el partit mel vaig currar mooooooolt!!! Ala! Jo crec k l'hermione es orgullosa (com sa de ser jejej) pero que en un cas aixi guanyaria l'amor... a no ser que en Ron estigues davant, pero com SE SUPOSA que ell no sabrá que ha "rechasat" (XDDD) en Bryan, crec que guanyaria l'amor! I tant! Bueno... es un fic, i cadascú es lliure de pensar el k vulgui, ejjejejej. Com que escrius un fic i no mo dius'?? encara k no el pengis al apagina ja me lestas enviat per mail!!!!!! :D vinga un petunas!!!! Adewwwwwwww!!!!!!!! Espero k tagradi el capi, es llarg!! I deixa review!! :D

**Rakshah: **wuolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ja... ja se k en D i la G son una mica especials... pero bueno!!! Es k no se... crec que hauria de reesciure tot el fic, pero no ho penso fer perk soc una mandrosa! 8). Jejje, tens rao, son tan timids! En R i la Hr...(ai, estic posnt els noms en inicials! XD) per aizo els ajuntu jo!!! Jejeje. A k es mono en Bryan??? Doncs per tu!! Ja vuras, el capi 13! Te de dicat una coseta (petitona). No em segrestis en cedric k ploroooooooo!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaah, jajajaja. Jo en tinc mes de guapos!!!! Bueno... en Galce es moooolt maco, pero en Deimos... li falta algo... ejjejeje. Malegro k tagrades el capi! Es un consol! Jejee. Bueno m'estic morint de gana (es hora de dinar), aixi k enllesteixo rapid eh bixu?? Akesta tarda vaig a veure el señor de los anillos!! Leeeegolas! Leeeegolas! Em va encantar el teu fic!!!! (el songfic i el d'alas) pero no xerro mes k em faran bronca!!! A per cert, vaig rebre el teu mail de bon nadal! Ho sento no el vaig poder contestar, vaig veure al cap de dos dies, XD, per cap d'any ja tenviare una jo!!! =D un petunas!!! Espero k tagradi le capitol i deixa reivew!!!!!! Byeeeeee =D

**Mara: **wuola!!!!!!!! Ejjeje, no me recuerdes a Ron k se me caen las babas, ejejje. Bueno aki tienes capitulo nuevo...!! si lo empeizas a leer por lanoche te estaras toda por k es muy largo! Jejejejej. Bueno espero k te guste ese capitulo!!!! Deja reivew!!!!!! =D Per cert... ets catalana?? :D

**Rosaida: **wuola!!!!!! Gracias por el review!!!! jejeje todas las parejas son encantadoras (menos harry, pobrecillo! XD). Espero que te guste ese capitulo!! Aki tienes poco de amor... bueno no, lo que pasa es que es un capitulo raro, ejejej. Si no puedes leerlo por la pagina ya te lo mandare por mail, si?? Venga un beso! Bye!!!! =D

Rinoa Diggory-Malfoy-Weasley.......(Skywalker-Bourne-...)

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Os dejo con "Si te vas" de Shakira!!!!!:

**_Si te vas_**

_Cuentame que harás después que estrenes su cuerpo  
cuando muera tu traviesa curiosidad  
cuando memorices todos sus recobecos  
y decidas otra vez regresar  
ya no estaré aquí en el mismo lugar  
  
si no tiene más que un par de dedos de frente  
y descubres que no se lava bien los dientes  
si te quita los pocos centavos que tienes  
y luego te deja solo tal como quiere  
  
sé que volverás el día   
en que ella te haga trizas  
sin almohadas para llorar  
pero si te has decidido  
y no quieres más conmigo  
nada ahora puede importar  
por que sin ti  
el mundo ya me da igual_

_Coro:  
Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas  
mi cielo se hará gris  
si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes  
que venir por mí  
si te vas, si te vas, y me cambias   
por esa bruja, pedazo de cuero  
no vuelvas nunca más  
   
toda escoba nueva siempre barre bien   
luego vas a ver desgastadas las cerdas   
cuando las arrugas le corten la piel  
y la celulitis invada sus piernas  
  
volverás desde tu infierno  
con el rabo entre los cuernos  
implorando una vez más  
pero para ese entonces  
yo estaré un millón de noches  
lejos de esta enorme ciudad  
lejos de ti  
el mundo ya me da igual  
  
_

_Coro x2___

Y ya sabeis.... =D

**DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!**

.||.

.||.

.||.

.V.


	13. Navidad

_No me mateis!!!! Si quereis matar a alguien, matad a mi hermana!!! (Gwen: ey!!! Que estoy aquí!!! Si planeáis matarme, por lo menos q yo no me entere.... y por cierto, no es culpa mía!!!!!) al igual... y q hace sino aquí al ordenador? Invadirlo!_

_Os dejo con el capitulo....;) :_

** **

**CAPÍTULO 13:** Navidad. 

-¡Por favor, entra en razón!

-¡No! No quiero.

-¡Pero si ella aceptó!

-Hermione sólo me dijo que sí por la apuesta.

-Pero si aún no había llegado el termino para empezar la apuesta. Tú se lo pediste porque querías, y ella te dijo que sí por que quería. –Harry lo encontraba más claro que el agua.

-No. –Ron meneó la cabeza.- Estoy más que seguro de que lo hizo por la apuesta. Dijo "claro" de una forma tan fría... No se dio cuenta que aún tenía cuatro días para que se lo pidiera otro chico.

Harry tosió.

-Bueno Ron... Si eso crees... 

-¿Qué insinúas?

-En la biblioteca... el otro día. Cuando Malfoy nos dijo lo de la profecía ¿recuerdas? –Ron asintió.- Yo llegué antes, lo que pasa es que volví a las habitaciones. ¿Sí?

-Eso nos dijo Hermione.

-Pues... cuando estaba yo sólo... oí...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué oíste Harry?

-Escuche que un tal Bryan decía algo parecido a: -tosió y hizo como si cambiara de voz.- "Se lo pedí a Hermione Granger hace unas semanas, pero me dijo que tenía pareja. Por eso se lo pedí a Geo..." Después la conversación derivó a otros temas que no me interesaron... y creo que a ti tampoco.

Ron tenía los ojos abiertos.

-¿Quieres decir que ella...?

Harry asintió, divertido.

-Rechazó a ese tipo... ¿Antes de que yo se lo pidiera?

Harry volvió a asentir, se aguantaba las ganas de estallar en carcajadas. Ron sonrió sin querer.

-Sí es así... Pero... ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Y a ti que te parece. –Harry suspiró como dando por perdido a Ron.

Ron se movió incómodo.

Estaban en la Sala Común... justamente dos días antes de Navidad. Y del baile. Era media tarde, y la sala estaba llena de gente, igual que el Gran Salón, o el patio, para la gente que soportaba bien el frío.

-¿Has averiguado algo más de lo de la profecía?

Ron tenía ganas de cambiar de tema... sino no podría evitar sonrojarse. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No.

Hermione llegó llevando un montón de libros.

-¡Chicos!

Ellos se giraron y la miraron divertidos, mientras ella intentaba dejar los libros encima de la mesa.

-¿Quién creéis que puede ser?

-Ni idea.

-Yo no veo a ningún Gryffindor con malas intenciones.

-Bueno, aparte de Fred y George... –Ron sonrió ante la atónita mirada de Hermione y Harry.- Pero no tienen _ese tipo_ de malas intenciones.

-Podríamos intentar averiguar si algún alumno es hijo de mortífagos, o de alguien con antecedentes...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Cerró la puerta tras ella, con cuidado. Él seguía dentro, claro. Siempre se empeñaba en que si tenían que salir por turnos, se fuera ella primero. Y a la hora de entrar, siempre llegaba él primero. Decía que no le gustaba aquél sitio para "ella sola" y que aquél era "su territorio".

Ginny fue rápido hasta un pasadizo más concurrido de gente. Se apoyó contra la pared y bajó la cabeza. Había algo dentro suyo que le decía "¿Qué haces, estúpida? ¿Te crees que es un juego?". Esas vocecitas la hacían sentir mal, muy mal. Igual que "¿Te gusta sentirte importante, eh?"... llegó a pensar que estaba "usando" a Draco... Pero ella lo quería... ¿verdad? No estaba segura de eso. Estaba segura de que él le gustaba. Que cuando salía de pasar una tarde con él no podía dejar de sonreír, que su corazón iba más rápido cuando él estaba cerca, que su estómago flotaba cuando la tocaba... ¿Era eso el amor?

Aunque lo fuera (apretó los puños) sabía que no es lo que sentiría él... "¡Vuelve a la realidad Gin!" Necesitaba que alguien le recordara que era un Slytherin, un Malfoy, un futuro mortífago... Quizás era por eso que le gustaba... el riesgo... Sonrió. No, eso no, él le gustaba por que sí. Quizás era él quien la estaba usando a ella... Eso no parecía tan fuera de lugar. Al fin y al cabo... no quería que nadie supiese que se conocían, que se hablaban, que se besaban... Quería guardar sus apariencias... Ginny se mordió el labio. Y sí él... ¿Y si él solamente iba con ella porque la encontraba guapa, o algo así?

Segundos después Ginny alzó la cabeza, decidida, aunque en su interior todo diese vueltas. Quería saber que quería _exactamente_ él de ella... Se lo preguntaría, si eso significaba que no se volverían a ver... mala suerte. Estaba acostumbrada que todos los asuntos relacionados con "amor" le salieran mal.

Dentro de dos días era Navidad... Y ella ya le había comprado su regalo, aunque no pensaban dárselo hasta el baile... Recibir un regalo de Draco, o que él recibiera uno de Ginny llamaría demasiado la atención...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Se arrodilló para atarse las bambas. Sonrió por dentro. ¡Ya estaban de vacaciones! ¡Y dentro de dos días era Navidad! Y ya debía olvidar todo lo malo, y intentar recordar sólo lo bueno. Memoria selectiva que se dice... Además, incluso Cedric podría merecerse una disculpa... De pronto vio como unos bonitos zapatos negros con un poco de talón se paraban demasiado cerca de ella. Levantó la cabeza. Oh no. De los cientos de chicas que había en Hogwarts tenía que ser _ésta_. 

Lindsey se levantó. La intentó mirar fríamente, pero la mirada de curiosidad venció. ¿Que quería ésta? ¿Decirle que se apartara de su amado al más puro estilo telenovela?

-¿Vas a decir lo que quieres o no? Si no te importa, tengo millones de cosas más interesantes que hacer.-mintió, intentando omitir un "guarra" al final de la frase.

-¿Sabes? Hago esto porque él me da pena, así como esta. Pero no por ti. Que conste.

Lindsey enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Chang?

-Te quiero decir que él (ya sabes a quien me refiero) dijo la verdad.

-¿En que momento? ¿Mientras su lengua estaba trabada en tu boca?

Le dio un empujón y empezó a andar. No le quedaban lágrimas, ni tampoco quería llorar. Pero esta tía parecía estar empeñada en que lo hiciera.

Cho la tiró del brazo, sin tiempo para que Lindsey dijera nada, le dio una bofetada.

-¿¡Qué haces!? –Lindsey se llevó la mano a la mejilla, que permanecía roja.

-¡¡Eres una estúpida!! ¡De verdad no sé como puedes gustarle a Cedric!

-¿Qué dices? –Oh no. Si seguían así iba a llorar otra vez. Todo su empeño en parecer una chica alegre y desenfadada al carajo. Cho siguió:

-¡Él lo da todo por ti! ¿Me oyes? ¡Y tú pasas de él!

-¿De... de que hablas? –tragó saliva.

-¡Yo le besé! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Yo! ¡Él me rechazó! ¿Y sabes porque? ¡Por que te quiere! –Dijo esto con rabia, mucha rabia, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Lindsey sintió que algo dentro suyo la llamaba "estúpida" y sus rodillas flaquearon. Se llevó las manos a la boca, arrodillada en el suelo.

-Pero... –Lo que antes había visto tan obvio ahora no tenía fundamentos. No entendía nada.

-Así que, por lo menos te vas y te disculpas. Si quieres cabrearte con alguien hazlo conmigo, yo contigo ya lo estoy. 

Cho se giró y se fue corriendo. Lindsey no estaba segura de haber oído bien... ¡Dios! ¡Era una estúpida! Tanto tiempo él intentándolo arreglar... y ella, ella no había querido escuchar. Había estado ciega y sorda. **_[N/A:_**_ bruta, ciega, sordomuda, torpe, traste y testaruda...**]**_

Fue corriendo a la lechucería. Sentía que se le acababa el tiempo, y en realidad ya hacía tiempo que él se merecía una disculpa. 

Cogió una lechuza cualquiera, sin fijarse en nada... Abrió su mochila y sacó un trozo de pergamino y su pluma. Escribió rápido y con la mano temblorosa. Era un mensaje corto y claro.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Ya había pasado su media hora. Abrió la puerta y salió sigiloso.

No entendía lo que le pasaba. Era algo raro. Tenía una especie de... "adicción". Adicción a una chica. A una Gryffindor. A una Weasley. Arg... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aunque él mantenía eso en secreto por seguridad, y no por "imagen" como creía ella. Empezaba a pensar en si no hubiera cierto "infiltrado" en la escuela... ¿Iría diciendo por ahí que quedaba con Gin? Sonrió amargamente. No. Claro que no. Quizás la idea que tenían de él no estaba tan equivocada. Es más, era la correcta. Era un creído-egoísta sin corazón...

-Usted por aquí, joven Malfoy...

Levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado.

-Profesor Stein. 

El aludido asintió, sonriendo.

-¿Le importaría acompañarme a mi despacho? 

Draco negó con la cabeza, y siguió los pasos del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Quiere algo especial, profesor? –Habló Draco mientras entraban en el susodicho despacho.

-Oh bueno... ya sabes que asuntos nos unen... –sonrió mientras se arremangaba los brazos de la túnica. Levantó el brazo izquierdo lentamente.

Draco dio un paso atrás.

El mismo tatuaje que lucía su padre cubría el brazo de Robert Stein.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¿Qué tal?

-Vamos tirando. Pero ni idea.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-¿Ninguna idea?

-Un chico de segundo, de Gryffindor claro, tiene un padre al que acusaron durante la época del señor Tenebroso. Uno de séptimo una madre asesinada por los mortífagos, igual que Susan, que le asesinaron sus padres también...

-Pero esos datos no sirven de nada. –Concluyó Harry, antes de que Hermione contara todos los pequeños incidentes de todos los alumnos de Gryffindor.

-Yo me rindo. –Hermione arrugó la lista que había hecho y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Lo mismo digo.-Les habría extrañado que esas palabras no surgieran de Ron.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Cedric estaba en su Sala Común leyendo un libro. Le gustaba leer para "evadirse". Al final, dentro de dos días era el baile y no tenía pareja. Intentaba quitarle importancia pero... Bueno... Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su novela.

Toc, toc.

Unos golpes lo hicieron volvera la realidad. Se iba a levantar para abrir la ventana pero un chico de tercero lo hizo por él. La brisa fría entró y algún que otro "achú" se escuchó en la sala. Una lechuza parda entró.

Au. Cedric se giró, extrañado, la lechuza se había agarrado a su hombro. Miró la pata y, efectivamente, llevaba un trozo de pergamino. Lo cogió y lo desenrolló cuidadosamente. La letra era temblorosa, y ponía:

_"Lo siento. Soy una estúpida. Feliz Navidad."_

Nada más. 

Se extrañó. ¿Podía ser que fuese de Lind...? No que va... ya lo había enviado al carajo. Y bastante clara había sido. Pero entonces... Tenía que ser ella... No. Seguro que se estaba haciendo ilusiones...

La lechuza le apretó el hombro. Quería comida. Le pasó un trozo de chocolate, no estaba seguro de que le gustase, pero era lo único que tenía cerca.

Mientras la lechuza se comía el chocolate, (que había decidido que estaba bastante bueno) otra vez picaron a la ventana y el mismo chico fue a abrir.

La nueva lechuza, esta blanca, se colocó otra vez sobre su hombro.

La abrió, esta vez más nervioso. ¿Sería otro mensajito de esa "anónima"?

_"Por cierto, soy Lindsey."_

Se quedó unos instantes mirando el trozo de pergamino. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Hasta que se convirtió en carcajadas.

Aún tenía tiempo de comprarle un regalo.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¿Usted es...?

-Exacto. ¿Su padre le habló de mí, no?

Oh... ¡Por Merlín! El infiltrado era el profesor de Defensa... ¿Y que haría ahora con él? ¿Qué quería? Por suerte tenía experiencia en eso y su cara permaneció inmutable.

-¿Qué tiene que decirme?

-Bueno... supongo que su padre ya le dijo que tenía una misión... fui yo quien le recomendé.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

-Qu...¿Qué?

-Sí. -Sonrió contento, orgulloso.- Por que usted conoce a la elegida.

"Oh... ¡No! ¿Ginny? ¡No!"

-¿Quién es? –preguntó con cierto temblor en la voz.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¡Chiiiiiiicooooooooos! 

Lindsey fue corriendo hasta la mesa dónde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Todos la miraron boquiabiertos. Desde hacía dos días Lindsey parecía recuperada, incluso contenta... pero... no radiante como estaba ahora...

-Estamos renunciando. –dijo Harry.

-¿Porquéee? ¡Nunca se debe perder la esperanza!

-Lindsey, ¿me acompañas a mi habitación un momento?

-Ajá. –Lindsey siguió a Ginny alzando las cejas y sacando la lengua a los que seguían atónitos mirando desde la mesa (Harry, Ron y Hermione).

Cuando estuvieron apartadas, sin que las vieran, Ginny se giró.

-Lindsey...¿Estás bien?

Pareció extrañada ante la pregunta. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. 

-Sí... por suerte sí... –dijo mientras Ginny la abrazaba.

Unos pasos llegaron hasta ellas.

-¡Venid a ver eso!

Ginny y Lindsey siguieron a Ron hasta la mesa dónde habían estado. Harry aguantaba un papel, mientras una lechuza descansaba en su hombro.

Estaba pálido. Muy pálido.

Hermione tartamudeaba cosas incomprensibles a su lado. Lindsey agarró el pergamino, era de Sirius y Remus.

_"Saludos Harry, y a tus amigos que seguro que están husmeando por aquí. Lo que te voy a decir no es muy apropiado para hablarlo a distancia... Pero creemos que debes saberlo. Ya es hora._

Lindsey se perdió pensando en otras cosas. Aquello parecía una carta fúnebre. Oh... dios... ¿Y si lo era?

_"Debes saber que cuando tu madre, Lily, murió..."_

Es verdad. Sus padres le habían hablado más de una vez sobre Lily y James Potter... Su madre la había conocido, aunque poco según ella. Continuó leyendo y entendió las caras de Harry, Hermione y Ron.

"_... estaba embarazada."_

Tragó saliva. Alzó la cabeza y miró a los demás. Volvió para terminar la carta.

"_Todos creímos que el hijo había muerto con ella. Pero no hay pruebas de eso._

_Bueno Harry, un abrazo."_

_ _

__-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-Debe darle un colgante, joven Malfoy.

-Pero... ¿Para qué sirve?

-Simplemente sirve para localizar. –Draco no lo tenía tan claro.- Dáselo como regalo de Navidad, y seguro que se lo pone.

Draco tragó saliva.

-No.

Stein pareció extrañado ante este comentario. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué le haréis?

-Nada... –esto parecía divertirlo.- Es solo una parte del hechizo... no le pasará nada a tu amiguita... 

Rió divertido. Seguro que pensaba mal de ellos, con el término "amiguita"... No. No era Ginny. Y suspiraría aliviado si no fuera porque la chica era...

-Mañana por la noche, vienes y te lo daré. –habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Draco asintió. Ya pensaría después si iría o no.

_ _

__-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Toc, Toc, Toc. 

Harry se estaba dejando los nudillos en la puerta del piso de Remus. 

Tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmedae para que pudieran hacer las últimas compras de Navidad, y para comprar los vestidos.

Iba a volver a picar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Una mujer, joven, de treinta y pocos años, y con una enorme sonrisa abrió la puerta. Se apartó el mechón marrón oscuro que le tapaba los ojos mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Hola. ¿Vosotros sois...?

-Harry. –se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Vive aquí Remus Lupin...? –no iba a arriesgarse a pedir por Sirius Black...

-¡Ah! Harry Potter... Pasa, pasa, y tus amigos también, -había algo en su sonrisa que la hacía contagiosa.- Remus está dentro, incluso Sirius. –agregó con un toque de ironía.

Les dejó pasar mientras ella avanzaba llamando a Lupin.

Lindsey sonrió y recordó que cuando vino por primera vez ya pensó que la decoración había sido cosa de una mujer...

Remus salió de la cocina mirándolos extrañado, mientras un enorme perro negro se transformaba en hombre.

__-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!

Empezó a sacudir a Hermione por lo hombros.

-¡Despierta!

Cuando trataba de levantarse temprano un día normal, solía ser al contrario, pero con varios regalos al pie de la cama, Lindsey se despertaba la primera.

Hermione le deseó feliz Navidad mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba.

Parvati y Lavender se despertaron con los gritos de Lindsey, primero enfadadas, pero después, se emocionaron con sus regalos y se olvidaron de enfadarse con ella.

Lindsey se sentó en su cama y empezó a abrir paquetes. 

Su madre le había regalado un CD de su cantante brujo favorito, era muy sexy, aparte de que cantaba bien, por supuesto. Su padre le había enviado una cámara de hacer fotos mágica. De parte de Ginny un jersey marrón con cremallera, muy bonito. Harry y Ron le habían comprado entre los dos un manual de Quidditch con fotos de los mejores jugadores de cada año y técnicas secretas. Además de ranas de chocolate de parte de Fred y George, y también unos caramelos que explotaban en la boca, hechos por ellos mismos. Incluso tenía un regalo de Draco, un libro, que sólo por la tapa ya parecía siniestro, aunque las letras del título eran en plateado.

Sonreía mientras miraba a Hermione que desenvolvía sus paquetes. Esperaba que le gustara lo que le había regalado ella...

¡El regalo de Hermione! Había quedado escondido debajo del jersey que le había regalado Ginny. Lo abrió. Era un libro. El título le sonaba, leyó en la contraportada de que iba... sonaba bien, muy bien... de aventuras. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Hermione mientras empezaba a reír como loca.

Hermione levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Lindsey? –se fijó en que tenía el libro que le había regalado ella en las manos.- ¿No te gusta el libro...?

-Me gusta mucho. –intentó parar de reír para seguir la frase.- Tanto que... bueno abre mi regalo.

A Hermione aún le quedaba un par de paquetes por abrir... Cogió el que Lindsey le indicó, y al abrir se dio cuenta de que... era el mismo libro que le había regalado ella... Empezó a reír.

Algo que no se oía con las risas se escuchó cuando terminaron todas sus carcajadas. Un murmullo...:

-Miauuu.

-¿Crooskhans...? 

-No es Croockshanks. –sentenció Hermione.- Esta a mi lado durmiendo.

-¿Entonces...?

Lindsey bajó la cabeza y encontró debajo de su cama un paquete bastante grande, con agujeritos... Lo abrió corriendo mientras ahogaba un grito de emoción.

Un gato absolutamente negro y con ojos tremendamente azules la miraba curioso.

Lo abrazó.

-¡Eres guapíiiiiiiisimo!

El gato intentaba sacarse de encima a Lindsey, cuando ella volvió la vista a la caja. Ponía:

"_Espero que te guste"_

Y más abajo:

"_Por cierto, soy Cedric, jeje"_

_ _

__-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Sí, regalos. ¿Y...? Un día que no había clases y le despertaban temprano por los regalos. Se levantó, bajo los pies de su cama, donde tenía su baúl, había varios sobres de distintos familiares o amigos. Los de los familiares eran todos, sin excepción, sobres con dinero, galeones para comprarse lo que quisiera. También tenía algo de Blaise, de Pansy y de Halley. Quizás Crabbe y Goyle también le habían regalado algo. 

Se recostó, decidió que ya miraría los regalos más tarde. **_[N/A:_**_ como puede?**]**_ El regalo que más quería ver era el de Ginny... Pero para eso tendría que esperarse hasta la noche. Buscó en su mesita de noche y encontró el pequeño paquete que buscaba. Su regalo.

Había algo que le daba inseguridad, intentó pensar... y recordó. No había ido a buscar el collar... Y seguro que su castigo estaba cerca.

_ _

__-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Ginny había bajado a la habitación de ellas para enseñarles sus regalos y reír. Cuando bajó ya llevaba su jersey de color morado hecho por su madre. Hermione recibió uno igual pero de otro color, azul. En cambio Lindseyse había puesto el que le había regalado Ginny.

Le dio las gracias a Lindsey por el CD y a Hermione por su libro (que por suerte no coincidía con el que le había comprado ella).

Hermione salió de la habitación mientras les daba prisa.

-¡Rápido!

-Oh sí... Pero míratelo que mono.... –Lindsey achuchaba el gato sin parar.

-Es una gata, Lindsey. –aseguró Hermione.

-Que va, es un gato. –dijo Lindsey, aunque era bastante evidente que quién tenía razón era Hermione.

-Mmm... ¿Y cómo se llama? –preguntó Ginny para cambiar de tema.

-¡Nelly! 

-¿Nelly? –preguntaron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

-¿No os gusta?

-Es un poco cursi.

-¡No le digas eso a mi Nelly, Ginny!

-Por lo menos es de gata. –aseguró Hermione.

-Pues no. Es de hombre y de mujer. –Aseguró ella completamente convencida.- Por si acaso. ¿Bajamos?

-Eso intentaba.

Hermione que ya estaba en la puerta empezó a bajar los escalones, con Ginny detrás. Nelly empezó a moverse nerviosa (o nervioso...) y bajó de los brazos de Lindsey.

-¡Nelly! Ven aquí.

Se agachó y poniendo los brazos por debajo la cama la consiguió sacar sin ningún arañazo. Volvió a abrazarla, y cuándo se estaba levantando vio un paquete camuflado en medio de todo... 

Lo cogió. El papel era verde y llevaba una tarjetita. La abrió. Había una simple frase que la dejó extrañada:"Deseo que te guste. Con amor, Draco" . Sonrió para si misma como si ya lo hubiera entendido. 

Se levantó y llegó corriendo hasta Ginny.

-Ginny, supongo que eso es para ti. –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- No podía esperar a dártelo esta noche.

Ginny desenvolvió el paquete encontrándose con una cajita negra, la abrió con cuidado. Dejó escapar un "oooh" mientras se lo ponía.

Era un precioso collar de plata con una piedra verde de colgante.

_ _

__-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¡No, no y no! ¡No encuentro ningún peinado que me quede bien!

-¿Y a mi qué, Parvati? Ya tengo suficientes dolores de cabeza para ponerme esos zapatos.

Quedaba media hora para el baile. Todo el mundo iba y venía de las habitaciones, se ponían y quitaban sus vestidos, hacían y deshacían sus peinados. Los dolores de barriga se habían vuelto como una pasa y todos la sufrían. Los lavabos estaban todo el rato ocupados... 

Por lo menos en la habitación de chicas Gryffindor de quinto curso.

-¡¡Decidido!!

-¿El qué? –dijo Hermione sin apartar su vista de su pelo reflejado en el espejo.

-¡Voy descalza!

-¡Por favor, Lindsey! ¡No digas estupideces!

-Hacen todo el conjunto que tu quieras con el vestido, pero son incomodas... ¿Puedo ir con bambas? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

-Tú misma. –rió Hermione.

-¡Ya está! –Parvati había encontrado su "peinado perfecto" con una trenza puesta a modo de moño, con mechones cayendo.- ¿Lo dices en broma, no Lindsey?

-¿El que?

-Que tus sandalias son incómodas. Como máximo tienen dos centímetros de talón.

-Ojalá no tuvieran ni uno. –murmuró Lindsey a regañadientes.

-¿Y vas a ir así de despeinada? –juzgó Lavender, que estaba utilizando un conjuro porque sus pestañas fueran "extra largas y extra volumen".

-¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para criticarme? ¡Ya voy!

Lindsey cogió un cepillo y empezó a peinarse. Se hizo dos pequeñísimas trenzas, una en cada lado de la cara, y se las juntó detrás con una pinza. El resto estaba como casi siempre, liso con divertidas ondas al final. **_[N/A:_**_ tipo mi amorcito... ¡¡¡Legolas!!! lo de las trenzas, el resto no.**]**_

Hermione había conseguido un buen trabajo. Este año, con más práctica, se había alisado el pelo, pero había preferido dejárselo suelto. Su vestido era anaranjado, con una larga falda que cada vez se volvía de un color más oscuro.

Lavender y Parvati salieron contentas y con risas nerviosas cuando quedaba sólo un cuarto de hora, habían quedado con sus parejas. Seamus y Terry.

Hermione le daba prisas.

-Como siempre, tienes que empezar a arreglarte cuando queda poco tiempo. 

-Hoy no quedaba poco tiempo. Además... –dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos.- Ya estoy.

Se miró al espejo. Estaba bien... El vestido era lila. Sin mangas, ajustado por arriba pero que terminaba con una gran falda por abajo. La ropa del vestido parecía arrugada, aunque era expresamente, así le daba el toque más fresco que Lindsey deseaba. Las sandalias también eran lilas, con poco talón y con cordoncitos que se ataban en la pierna.

Bajaron. Allí estaba Harry con Ginny. Ella con un vestido verde claro, con los tirantes atados detrás del cuello, y la falda no tan grande como la de Lindsey o Hermione pero que la arrastraba por el suelo. Harry iba vestido de gala, con pantalones negros y camisa gris. Había pasado un rato delante de su espejo, pero su pelo seguía igual que siempre.

A su lado, mirando al suelo nervioso estaba Ron. Estaba muy guapo. **_[N/A:_**_ como no *^^***]** _Llevaba unos pantalones también negros, pero su camisa, de manga corta, era de color burdeos. Se lo había comprado con dinero que le habían dado Fred y George, adelantándoselo de Navidad. Estaba bien peinado, pero como solía pasar siempre, dentro de un rato lo volvería a llevar alborotado.

-Mi dama... –Se giró y vio como George le ofrecía el brazo. Ella lo cogió riendo, y fueron todos juntos hacia el Gran Salón.

Fueron riendo y hablando hasta llegar allí. No estaba lleno aún, había gente que llevaba rato esperando, otros llegarían tarde. Había un escenario pero "Las brujas de Macbeth" aún no se habían subido en él. 

Fueron a sentarse a una mesa. Lindsey iba mirando la gente que entraba, y se dedicaba a criticar, sin mala intención, los vestidos de las chicas que pasaban. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había un chico guapísimo apoyado en una pared, sólo. Unos amigos cada uno con su pareja, fueron a hacerle compañía. Comprobando algo que, egoístamente, la hacía feliz: Cedric no tenía pareja.

__-·._.·´*`·._.·-

** **

**_N/A: _**_MUAJAJAJAJAJA Vaya mierda capítulo...¬¬U El bueno es el siguiente! (siempre digo eso...?)_

_No pero en serio, ese capitulo es muy corto, (bueno, tampoco tanto), pero prefiero ese corto y el siguiente normal, que no uno extra largo... ¿no? _

_Ags... en el otro capítulo [tod@s][1]__ os quejasteis del D/G.. lo siento... se hará lo que se pueda... seguro k en ese tp os gustan pero no me mateis!! ;_; Como a mi no me convence, decidí hacer un fic dedcado solo a ellos (bueno, por lo menos son los protagonistas) se llama "embrasse-moi" si kereis verlo! Alli esta es una mezcla de "Alguien como tú" y"10 razones para odiarte" pero sin Freddie Prinze Jr ni tampoco Heath Ledger (;_;) ¿os conformareis con Draco y Blaise? ;)_

_Quereis matar a Cho? Jejej ya lo intentará Lindsey... ;)_

_Arg... k trauma, estan echando por la tele un anuncio de novelas romanticas que la autora se llama Lindsey...;_;Os imaginais a esa Lindsey escribiendo novelas de amor? Jajajajajaaj Yo no! Me encanta (estoy fatal, me lo digo a mi misma!) El mensaje que le envia Lind a Ced! Jejeje_

_Os gustaría Lindsey con bambas en el baile? Sería un puntazo!_

_Ah!Lindsey si que le compra un regalo a Cedric, en el proximo capitulo lo dice!_

_A que es mona Nelly?? Digo que es de chico y chica pero kizas es cosa de los estadounidienses... porque a mi me suena a chica... pero bueno, Nelly-hombre existe! (teneis que conocerlo! Es un rapero! El que canta con Kelly en "dilemma") y Nelly-mujer tambien! (Aparte de Nelly Furtado seguro que hay más!) Así que..._

_¿Os pensabais que remus no tendría novia? Pobrecillo que tiene... 38! Ya le toca!_

_Creo que tardare más en el proximo capitulo, tengo algo escrito pero no mucho, pero es k cada vez me gusta menos esa historia! ;_; Eso si, el proximo capituo no se si esta muy bien, pero tiene más aventura y más amor!_

_ _

_Os dejo de temas insustanciales (como todo el fic XD) y contesto los reviews!_

_ _

_ _

**_Kami-chan: _**_Wuola!!! Espero que te guste ese capitulo! :) Como puedes tener el dvd de HP2???? Ha salido???? Yo cuando la fui a ver por segunda vez, en la librería, solo cuando sale el pie ya empeze a chillar tb! Stamos locas! Ajajjajaja Espero que realmente Henry haga de Ced.... ;_; Ron y Hermione... hay una escena de ellos en el siguiente capi, pero bueno.. aparce harry y la caga...jajajajja, no digo mas! Me gustó tu idea de Lindsey y Cho peleandose, pero ya lo había escrito, de todas formas, ya escribiré que Lindsey le da u puñetazo o algo así...jejejeje. Bueno, ya nos veremos, por el messenger no?? :D has visto mi mail? Bueno un beso! Sigue tus historias pronto!!! Bye! Gracias por el review!!_

_ _

**_Klaudia-de-malfoy: _**_hola!!!!!! Espero k hayas tenido paciencia...jejejje, aki esta!! Gracias gracias por tu review!!! ;_; lloro de emocion! Jajajaja Bueno, en ese capitulo Lindsey y Cedric ya estan perdonados... no en persona pero mas o menos, ya lo arreglaran bien (en realidad muy bien...^^U *rinoa se sonroja*)Y todo gracias a Cho! Ajjajajaa No pasa nada de R/Hr... pero en el proximo capitulo de verdad que si! =D Eres la unica a la que le gusto el D/G!!!! Me haces feliz, jajaja, Bueno, me despido, espero k te guste ese capitulo y dejes un review tan guay! Ejejej bye!!!!!!! CDRGR.... (amor mios platonicos, pero solo de HP, jejej)_

_p.d:A que es mono Bryan??? No creo que salga nunca más, pero bueno, es mono! Jajajaa, va al baile con Geo!! Es una ravenclaw de su curso... y una amiga mia! Jejeejje_

_ _

**_DaLiTa HpF: _**_Hola!!!!!! Gracias por el review!!! No te gusta george?? Es un encanto! Ami me encanta! Jajajaj, perono tanto como cedric. Cedric no va con Cho! Va solo!!! Y Cho ya se habrá encontrado alguno...jejeje Pronto se reconcilian Ced y Lind! Espero que te guste ese capitulo! Gracias por el review, y vuelve a dejar! Jejeje_

_ _

**_Patty: _**_Primer de tot: Saps on vaig ara, quan acabi de penjar el capitol??? Al videoclib a k em donin el poster del josh!!!!!!! SI!!!!!! Vaig passar la semana passada i em van dir que avui mel donarien! ;_; siiii! I tu no!!!! Jejejjeje ara continuo.... Si, estic com una cabra! =D No em matis... no el vaig penjar ahir perkl sem van tornar a fondre els ploms!! De veritat! D/G susets... k hi fare! Llegeix laltre fic meu, jejeje. (propaganda..). La Lind i en Ced estan be? En Ron i l'hermi... hi haura una escena dells en el proxim capitol! Vinga wapa un petonas!!!! Muacs! Espero k tagradi!!!!!!! Deixa review!!!! =D ("josh testimu encara k siguis guarro!" XDDD)_

_ _

**_Rakshah: _**_HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno... Ho sento! No has surtit ni res...! pero vas amb en Bryan!!!!! Jejeje en el proxim capitol et tornen a nomenar, i si vols puc fer k diguis algo i tot! Jejejeje tu nomes mo has de dir! :* Vas arribar de cap d'any a ala mateixa hora k jo! Hi ha gent k arriba a les 7 del matí...pero jono soc capaç...(ni em deixen XD) a mi magrada durmir! Jajajajjaja. A tu tp no et desepciona el D/G??(Draco i ginny, Eh pillina!);_; ploro democio! Jajajajja imaginat la cho pel terra i en cedric i la lindsey fentse un peto sobre seu...! k maco! Ajjajajajaa no me facis cas!!! Pero bueno... ja vuras! Espero k tagradi el capitol proxim! I akest clar!! ¬¬ Vaya morro!!!!! Mira que somiar allo tan guay!!!!! Amb lo "romantic"(un romantic peculiar, k mencantaaaaaa) i precios que era!!!! ;_; kin morro! (jo vaig somiar que l'oriol venia a casa meva i... no recordo res mes! Jajajajajjajajajjaja no pensis malament!!!!!!!). NO!!!! A en Deimos no li falta res! Esta complet! (buenono li he vist totes les parts pero crec k si... ai marina! Com estas avui!) lo k pasa es k no es el meu estil!!!! Pero si k magrada!!!! A veure si escrius aviat!!!!!! Mala sakura!!! (jajaja, jo i la patri diem aixo enlloc de "mala pecura" perk sona igual...XDDDDDD) Un petonas! Adew!! _

_ _

**_Laize: _**_Hola!!!!! Gracias! Aunque haya pasado ya yo tb te deseo felices fiestas...jejejjejejje. Claro que si!!!! No hace falta k me dejes review soo ponga la historia... mientras dejes...jejejjeje (sere itneresada..."kien? yo??? K vaaa";D). El que no entendiste?? Cedric se enfada porque ganó el partido gryffindor, y lindsey porque kree k él se dejó ganar. Despues se van a besar i los interrumpen... Fin...jejejjeje. En el proximo capitulo Blaise y Halley vuelven! Jajajjjajajaja y tiene importancia porque por culpa de una cosa k hace blaise... bueno! Ya lo veras! ;). Bueno... lo siento! Lo siento! *rinoa llora*no puedo hacerlo mejor! Espero k se arregle la parte D/G... pero es lo k se hacer...;_; te dije k tenia un fic solo de ellos? Jejejeje. SIIIII! Podemos matar a cho, pero ya k vamos alli a matarla, podemos aprovecharlo para k yo me kede con ced?? Jejejej. Yo tb espero k Draco sea así... bueno mejor hecho que el mio pero de ese estilo, en el libro, yo rezo para que si... seria tan guay! ;_; Yo tb amo a a draco!!!!!!!;_;si, Shakira me gusta mucho com canta y sus canciones, pero prefiero a Avril Lavigne!! Es más... más como yo! Jajajajja no creo que este tan loca... Sk8er boi es genial!!!!!! Waaaa! SIIIII eminem me encanta!!!!! Es TAAAAAAAAAN... TAAAAAAN..... No tengo el nuevo cd... el otro si pero buneo... me encantan las k he escuchado!!! Son geniales, aki estrenan su peli el 7 de febrero!!! Ya tengo ganas! Pero la hija de Eminem se llama Halley?? En el videoclip de "cleaning out my closet" la llama Hailie! Pero bueno! Ajjajajaj eminem es mio!!!!!!!!! vale?? Jejejeje AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! Kieres k salude a Oriol?? Quieres k vaya y le diga, e escucha una chica q conozco por internet te saluda... se assutará si sabe que voy hablando de el por ahí! Jajajajjja pobrecillo! Pero aki tengo a mi amiga alaya, que te devuelve el saludo, ejjejejeYo tb te he escrito una contestacion muy larga eh!!! Espero k te guste ese capitulo!!!!!! Byeeeeee!!!! Deja review!!!!!! un besito!!!!!_

_ _

_ _

**_Jatsumy: _**_Hola! Gracias por el review! ahora si k se ve el fic, lo que pasa es que cuando tu lo deviste ver fue cuando no iba bien y algunos capitulos no se veian, pero era culpa de la pagina! Luego estuvo dos dias sin funcionar y voilà! Ya funciona! Ajjaja es pero k te guste ese capitulo! Gracias!_

_ _

**_Rosaida: _**_Wa!! Hola! Gracias por el review! *rinoa se arrodilla y empieza a hacer como si rezase* gracias!Ejejjeje Espero k te guste ese capitulo... jejejeje salen poco D y G, y lindey y ced tb... ¿entonces kien sale? XD salen pero por separado! Bueno espero k te guste ese capitulo y k dejes review! si??? Muchas gracias!_

_ _

**_Abin: _**_hola!!!! Gracias por el review!!!!! Te enrmoraste de Draco? Cuidado que es mio! Jajajaja te doy un poco pero Ced es totaaaalmente mio ;). Que juego de play has terminado?? =D.. Espero que te guste ese capitulo... lo siento! Aun no sale el baile! Pero el proximo siiiiiiii! Y esa vez de verdad. Gracias por el review!! espero k te guste y dejes un review!_

_ _

**_Claudia: _**_Wuola!!! :D que tal? Pronto tendras a la Lindsey e siempre.... incluso más loca! Ajjajaa Si... ya ves! Henry es mucho mejor... creo que soñé algo en el que él salía... no lo tengo muy claro... Si! El libro 5º saldra a inglaterra el 21 de junio pero en españa (y supongo que en castellano en general o el resto de paises)llegarála siguiente Navidad.... casi un año más!!!!! No lo soportare!!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaahhh Yo tb espero k draco cambie...;_; en el libro! Pues no ni D/G ni L/C van a ir juntos al baile... aunque van a bailar juntos igual... ;) Reciviste mi mail de cómo poner un fic? A ver si escribes! :) aunque haya pasado, felizes fiestas a ti tb! =D byeeeeee!!!!! Espero k te guste ese capitulo y muchas gracias por el review!_

_ _

**_Hana-I-chan: _**_Wuola!!!! Creop que se te ha cortado el review... pasa siempre que ponemos la carita "_" yo ya no la pongo.. por si acaso, y ya no se me cortan los reviews! Cedric es majiiisimo, me encanta... en ese capitulo ya hacen la paces! Weeeee! Y bueno... Cho ya recivirá su merecido...MUAJAJJAJA espero k te guste ese capitulo y deja review!!!! gracias por ese! ;)_

_ _

**_Dragon-girl: _**_Wuola!!!!!! Gracias por el review! bueno... ya ves que Cho ayudó a su manera... jajaja, pobre chica, mira que la hago mala.... no creop que lo sea tanto, pero bueno! Ya estan reconciliados Lind y Ced! Ya que nos imaginamos a Draco, imaginamoslo genial, no?? Ajjajaja venga gracias por tu review, espero k te guste ese capitulo!!!!! Y deja review!! (viva Henry! ;))_

_ _

**_Gwen de Merilon: _**_mira una burraxa... MUAJAJJAJA se k no s'escriu aixi, pero em fa mal el cor (literalment) i el cervell no em funciona.... Sisisis, crec que en aquest capitol posaré "This thing i'll never said".... m'encanta... jo li canto a...tu ja saps ki...*^^* jejejjejejejej En Fred es molt mono, clar! I saps perk? Per k s'asembla al seu germa!!!jajaajaja perk si no?? ;) Un petonaas molt gran bitxu boig(ai, tinc els macarrons en el cap...) testimu molt muacs! Ja amgrada k posis els punts "ok"...! es guay! :) byeeeeeeee_

_ _

**_Virgina W. de Malfoy: _**_Hola!!!!!! Gracias por le review!!! =D sisisisi yo tb tardo bastante no creas... el capitulo 14 aun sera peor que ese... ajjajaja te gustó draco?? Me alegro!!! =D a ver si escribes! Okis?? Jjejejje espero k te guste ese capitulo.... Draco no sale mucho pero... espero k te guste!!!! Ejejej y deja review! :)_

_ _

**_Black kt malfoy: _**_Wuola!!!!! Gracias por el review! de veras!! :) aaaa yo tb amo a eminem... es TAAAAN.... TANNN... bueno, tpo es guapisimo, pero tiene algo... ai... conozco un chico que es igual que el pero más guapo! *_* de veras! Bueno lo conzco de vista... ejjejeje (rinoa por dentro esta llorando XD). Espero que te guste ese capitulo y dejes review..! bye!!!!_

_ _

**_Maria Malfoy: _**_wuola!!!!!! K tal? No esta tan alrgo ese capitulo... pero vaya.... espeor k te guste igual, ejejje pobre Lindsey, es normal k este rara... jejeje, pobre ced...! yo tb le habria pegado una ostia! A que seria genial ir al baile con George??? Es otro de mis amores....*^^* bueno pos eso... espero que te guste el capitulo y deja review!!! =D_

_ _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ESTAIS LEYENDO ESO! EL DOBLE DE GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAIS REVIEW! y TB A LOS QUE MANDAIS MAILS!_

_ _

_Me despido con una cancion de Avril Lavigne.... Me encanta esa cancion y no sé a quien le queda mejor en ese fic... pero me gusta...depende del párrafo me recuerda a Ginny y depende del momento a Hermione... _

_bye!_

_ _

** **

**_Things I'll Never Say_**_  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
[Pre-Chorus]  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
  
[Chorus]  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
[Pre-Chorus]  
  
[Chorus]  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble   
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
[Pre-Chorus]  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say___

_ _

_ _

_ _

**_Y RECORDAD... DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!!_**

**_ _**

**_|_**

**_|_**

**V**

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:tod@s



	14. El Baile

_¡Hola! ¡¡No, no es un sueño!! :) Visita Inesperada ha vuelto, por lo menos, este capítulo. Justamente hace un año que publiqué el capítulo 13... Muchas veces he pensado en dejar este fic sin terminar, hace algunos meses lo volví a leer y pensé que no estaba tan mal, así que añadí el trozo final (lo único que aún no tenía escrito, y la parte que me gusta más del capítulo) pero antes de colgarlo, ya había vuelto a  pensar que no valía la pena seguir el fic. Finalmente, hoy, he visto un review nuevo en el último capítulo (concretamente de Abin, ¡gracias!) y he pensado, que por lo menos, ¡¡tenéis todo el derecho de leer lo que tengo escrito!! No sé si lo seguiré, de verdad.. es bastante mediocre y poco original... pero intentaré seguirlo. Además, estoy haciendo un fic nuevo! (publicidad) espero que os guste, se llama "Sick, Sad World", ya lo subiré.  Realmente que me digas, Abin, que te has puesto el fic de pagina de inicio creo que es un honor que no merezco ;) muchas gracias. Muchas gracias a todos/as, por dejar reviews, leer el fic y insistir, ¡¡ con gente así dan ganas de continuar!! (y ya sé que queda mal que o diga yo ;)). Un beso a todos/as.  Los revis:_

**_Virgina W. de Malfoy: _**_Hola! Siento tanto el retraso, pero te he hecho caso y he continuado... ya verás si Ginny es la "elegida" o no... ;) Gracias por el review! :) Espero que te guste este capítulo!_

**_Hana I-chan: _**_hy!! __Espero que aún te acuerdes te este fic y te emociones con este capítulo tan cursi, también! Jeje No sé si hay tanto D/G como te gustaría (creo que no :p) pero espero que te guste igual! Gracias por el review...! :)_

**_Nimph: _**_Eyyyyyy! Quan de temps (no tan, pero bueno) espero que ara si que tinguis temps per llegir-lo! Jiejie La Lindsey hauria d'haver portat bambes i haver fet la competència a la Lisa i la Susan teves…llàstima! Jeje Espero que t'agradi el capi i trobis el Draco sexy (si el trobes, mareixes un premi, perque està difícil, eh?? XD) I tranquila que si algun dia acabo el fic, acabarà bé :) Un petunàs!!! Gracies pel revi, i que en deixis molts més! Jejeje (tb espero que segueixis algun fic!!) :*_

**_Klaudia-de-Malfoy: _**_Hola!!! Ahí tienes más! Jiejie Ya veras si Ginny es la elegida o no... ya veras! (creo que queda claro en este capi... o no?) Tienes razón, Draco si ama, pero no sabe que eso que siente es "amor", tendrían que haberle dado clases particulares XD. Espero que aún te acuerdes del fic y te guste!!! Jeje, muchas gracias por el revi, eh? Espero que te guste este capi! :)_

**_Dragon-Girl5:_**_ Hy!!! __Espero que te guste este capi (si te acuerdas del fic XD) y que no te parezca tan corto... En este Cedric sale bastante, no? Nelly es una cucada!! Y claro que me gusta Legolas, jeje, pero más bien Orlando Bloom (quiero decir, Legolas me gusta, pero porque lo hace él... _). No se a que venia la canción de Avril, sorry, soy así: sin explicación coherente!. Espero que te guste este capi..! gracias por el revi!!_

**_HiKaRu^cHaNLaiN: _**_Hola!!!  __Espero que te guste este capi, porque tiene bastante de lo que me pediste… (menos lo de tardar tanto ;)) un poquito de besos, de maldad… jiejie Y Cho no va al baile con nadie importante… imaginate con quien quieras!! Gracias por el review y espero que te guste el capi!! :)_

**_Rakshah: _**_Hola!!! Tu ja l'has llegit aquest capi!! Pero bueno, sóc amable igualment... (això vol dir que espero review, jiejie, encara que passis de mi ultimament...¬¬) Jo sé que tu ets molt llesta i crec que ets la única que ho va encertar (o ho va dir) pero l'altre gent pude encara no ho sap... per això està aquest capi! Jijiji Ei!! En e teu revi comentavem la possibilitat de que jo anés al ball amb en Nicky a "hechizo de luna"!! jiejie, pero ara els dos estem ocupats, jejejejej jo amb en Josh, ell amb la Faith..... jiji Bueno, doncs gràcies pel revi xata, aviam si escius una mica :) (fics, clar) un petunàs!!!!!!! :*_

**_Patty_**_ ara **^nan^: **XATA!!!!!!! Et vaig enviar un sms per felicitar-te el cap d'any!!! Però el mòvil feia coses rares, no se si el vas rebre... igualment Bon any! :* Bueno, bueno, bueno... espero que t'agradi aquest capi, encara que bueno, la historia es una mica decadent...! I aviam si tu escrius algun dia algo més, o si penges aquella... si, dona si!!!! (encara no te titol, no? Jejeje). Gracies pel revi i espero que t'agradi aquest capiii! Un petunàs!!!!_

**_Laize: _**_HY!!!! Bueno, empezando por contestar tu review... si quieres te saludo a Alaya, per a Oriol no!!!! (no quiero ni imaginarmelo, jaja) Aunque tendrías que verlo... (uf...) A mi tb me encantan los gatos...! y lo de que sea negro es un puntazo (es bruja...). No te puedes quejar de este capi que tiene más romance que todo el fic junto... eh??? Jiejie espero que quedes contenta!! :) Y yo tengo 17 años (aunque cuando escribi el ultimo capitulo tenía 16 XD), no lo invento, eh? Esta en mi "bio" jeje. Gracias por el review... espero que te guste este capitulo!!!! Besos!_

**_Abin: _**_¡¡Hola!! Gracias por los revis!! Muchas gracias :* Lo siento pero he tardado mucho...^^U De todas formas tienes un poco de las dos parejas que te gustan, espero que te guste el capítulo!! Y sigue dejado revis, que animan mucho! Un beso!_

**_Gwen de Merilon: _**_Hy!! Bueno, tu xata... no se, no se si hi ha algo que no ens poguem dir personalment! Jiejie no sé si continuaré el fic, però perque no es queixin... Pensa que la Lindsey li regala al Draco... uns pantalons amples, podría ser... o un CD xulo... (perque aprengui a ser més guay, jiejie, una mica de macarreria mai va malament) Un petò, estimada....muamuamua_

**_Marlen Gryffindor: _**_HY!! __Espero que te guste el capi (si te acuerdas del fic XD) Las cosas entre Lindsey y Cedric no pueden ir mejor!! Jiejie y tb tienes un poco de R/HR... no? Suficiente? No se no se... :) espero que te guste el capi, muchas gracias por el revi!!!! :)_

**_Jatsumy: _**_hola!! Si aun te acuerdas del fic, que sepas que..,. bueno, aun no puedo decirtelo, pero vas por buen camino!!! Jiejie Y Lindsey esta loquisima,si no lo estubiera ya no seria ella...! jeje Espero que te guste este capi y muchas gracias por el review, y por que sigas dejando! ;)_

**_Rosaida: _**_hy!!! Espero que este capi tb te parezca genial! Jeje Bueno, este capi no resolverá todas tus dudas, pero algunas sí... piensa que Draco no fue a recoger el colgante al profesor, eso significa que no lo envió él, y por tanto, sea por quien sea el colgante (Ginny o Lind) lo de "con amor" no puede poner celosa a Gin! Jiejie Ya veras! Venga, espero que te guste este capi! Muchas gracias por el revi!!_

**_Claudia: _**_Hola!! Que tal?? Muchas gracias por el revi!! Espero que te acuerdes de la historia, me gustan tus revis!! Creo que este capi es muy cursi, pero un poco mejor que el otro sí, no? Bueno pos lo del colgante... lo de "con amor" es un lio XD pero es que piensa que no lo mandó Draco...! Bueno, tp se pelean D/G ni ella le ha pregunta nada en este capi.... pero pasa algo...! ya veras... Espero que te guste este capi!! Un beso!! :)_

**_Maria Malfoy: _**_hy!!! Bueno he tardado muchisimo, pero lo he publicado... espero que te guste!! Me dices en el revi que me mandaras un fic tuyo... lo espero!! (aún, jjiejie). Muchas gracias por el revi, de veras!! Un beso!_

**_Jeru: _**_hy!!!! Te acuerdas de este fic?? Jaja, espero que sí!! Creo que tendras que leerte los 14 capis de golpe otra vez... jaja, es broma (espero XD).... Ah... en algunas cosas estas equivocada y en otras no.. el colgante NO lo mandó Draco... pero... realmente ¿sabía que ellos estaban saliendo? Jiejie vaya lio!!! ya lo veras, ya lo veras!!  Espero que te guste este capiiii!! Escribe tu tb!! Jijiji Muchas gracias por el revi! Un beso!!! Espera! Stop! Jiejie, acabo de ver que tengo más revis tuyos...! muchas gracias!!! (yo he leído k Legolas  no es gay, y si lo es, a mi me sigue gustando...:D)_

**_Abin: _**_Jeje, muchas gracias por este revi tb... no hace falta que te pongas de rodillas! ;) _

**_Mara: _**_Hola!!!! Espero que te guste este capiiii!! Lindsey no ha ido con Ced, pero ya veras, ya... sigue leyendo!! George ya encontrara otra pareja... quiza lo pongo en otro capi XD He continuado muy tarde, pero lo he hecho...! jajaja, gracias por el revi!!! Besos!!! :)_

**_La ninia: _**_wuola!!! Espero que te guste este capi si aun te acuerdas del fic!! Jiejie! Muchas gracias por el revi!!! (por los dos, en realidad!!) sigue leyendo! :)_

**_Elizabeth Potter: _**_Hy!! Bueno, este capitulo lo tengo, tarde pero bueno... espero que te guste!! Yo creo que antes de seguir un fic mal y a desgana es mejor no seguirlo... pero si no quisiera seguir el fic, ya os dejaria un resumen de lo que pasa o algo... sips? Esto es un D/G... si no te gusta... este es mi fic! jijiji Odio el H/G! Creo que la escena C/L quedó bastante cursi, pero es lo que salio!! Y lo de Lindsey Potter, cada cosa a su tiempo... quieres seguir el fic o no? Pues espera!! Jiejie Muchas gracias por el revi! _

**_Poly-14: _**_Hy!!! Muchas gracias por el revi... lo siento, pero no he ido rapido! Jiejie, mejor tarde que nunca... espero que te guste!!!! :)_

**_Alexiel: _**_Nena!!!!!!!!!!! Jiejie Lo siento, pero no te voy a hacer una contestacion super larga, porque me estoy volviendo loca y  me esta doliendo la espalda XDDDDDD Que tal??? (a que viene eso?) A ver si me mandas el mail, aun lo espero y no podré dormir! (va en serio! Jiejie) Tu tb has leido este capitulo... y ya lo comentaste, asiq ue no hace falta que me dejes un super revi! (simlemente uno cortito, jujuju). Ah... yo tb quiero contarte cosas (aunque nada especial, tranqui!) jiejie escribe escribe!!!! Tengo que pasarte lo que tengo de SSW!!!!! Jiejie un besazo locaza! (bonita casi-rima!!!!!) BYE!!!!!!!! (tidus es miooo)_

**_Abin: _**_De regalo de navidad... :) o de año nuevo el nuevo capi!_

**_Abin: _**_Abin!! Muchas gracias!!!!!!! Tu eres la culpable de que siguiera el fic!! Jiejie un besazo y muchas gracias por todo...!! Espero que te guste este capi, si no, vaya chasco, no?? Jiejie :)_

_Como supongo que lo habéis olvidado todo, para que no tengáis que releerlo (bueno, si queréis lo podéis hacer jeje) os hago un resumen de los capítulos anteriores._

_Visita inesperada (resumen): Lindsey es una alumna nueva que llega a Hogwarts. Por un lado se hace amiga de Harry, Ginny, & company (incluso de Draco) y se enamora de Cedric Diggory. Por otro lado, Ginny y Draco (podríamos decir que son novios) se enteran de que Lucius y otros mortífagos han matado a un centauro para robarle una joya. Hermione y los otros encuentran en un libro la leyenda de una joya que da poder a quien la posee. Draco descubre una profecía que dice _"Y de la misma casa serán los dos portadores del bien y del mal. El primero hará triunfar el bien, menguando los poderes del que sembrará el pánico. El segundo hará triunfar el mal, haciendo renacer los poderes que se creían perdidos."_ Para acabar de rematarlo, descubren que Lily murió embarazada... El profesor de Defensa, un mortífago, pide a Draco que dé a la "elegida" de la profecía un colgante. Lindsey recive un colgante, pero pone "con amor" así que se lo da a Ginny..._

_Y mientras tanto, Lindsey solo se preocupa de por si a Cedric le gusta o no._

_Después del mega resumen os dejo con el capítulo (el más cursi de la historia, diría yo, aunque quizá sólo se debe a que estoy viviendo una etapa "destructiva" jeje)... muchas gracias a todas otra vez!! :)_

**CAPÍTULO 14: El Baile**

Llevaban un buen rato con la música. "Las brujas de Macbeth" triunfaban en el escenario y casi todo el mundo bailaba. Lindsey estaba en la pista con George. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, estaban sentados en una mesa hablando. Ni Harry ni Hermione podían olvidar el asunto de la profecía.

-Oh... yo quiero ir a bailar... 

-Después vamos Ginny... un segundo...

Ginny estuvo tentada de llevarse a bailar a su hermano Ron, pero éste estaba demasiado concentrado comiéndose todo lo que había de pica-pica.

El día anterior, en casa de Remus, no habían descubierto nada nuevo. Ellos, por su parte, no les habían contado lo de la profecía... les habrían prohibido hacer nada. Solamente preguntaron sobre Lily, y tampoco les sirvió de mucho. 

Al final resultó que Dawn, la chica que les había abierto la puerta, era una _amiga_ de Remus que vivía con ellos dos. 

-¡¡Dios!! –Hermione se levantó de golpe haciendo caer hacia atrás a Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Alguien puede repetir la profecía? –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Y... -empezó a recitar Harry de memoria.- ...de la misma casa serán... "

-¡Aquí esta la clave! –gritó Hermione cortándole.

-¿Dónde? ¿De qué hablas? –Ron la tomaba por loca.

Ella encontraba ilógico que no lo entendieran.

-"de la misma casa" –dijo pronunciándolo lo más lentamente posible y poniendo especial énfasis en "casa".

-¡Hermione quieres decir de una vez...! Ya sabemos es.. ¡Gryffindor!

-¡No! ¡Hemos estado ciegos!

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ginny con interés.

-Dimos por supuesto que "casa" se refería a Gryffindor... pero... y si se refiere a "casa" literalmente... la casa donde vives con tu padre, tu madre, _tus hermanos..._

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta sin responder. 

-¿Quieres decir que Harry...tiene un hermano? –Preguntó Ron atando cabos.

-Entonces cobraría sentido lo que dijeron Sirius y Remus... –Ginny tenía los ojos abiertos.

Harry no reaccionaba.

-¡Exacto! ¡Lily tuvo el niño justo antes de morir! ¡Y éste es el que "hará triunfar el mal"! –dijo Hermione, orgullosa de sí misma. 

-¿Harry tiene un hermano malo?

-No todo es tan simple Ron. Quizás no es mala persona, pero indirectamente puede ayudar a Voldemort... ¿verdad Harry?

-C..cla...supo...bue..bueno...

-¿Harry? –Ginny se arrodilló enfrente de él para verle la cara, que tenía mirando hacia el suelo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo?

-No... no hace falta. –pareció recuperar un poco de serenidad.- No solamente no conocí a mis padres... sino que tampoco conocí a un hermano...

-Lo siento Harry... supongo que eso es un poco... raro para ti. –Hermione también intentaba ayudarlo.

-No pasa nada... Además, son suposiciones... 

Volvieron a sentarse pero ninguno decía nada. Nerviosos o inquietos.

Harry pensaba... Quería que alguien le asegurara que tenía un hermano. Que Lily no había muerto embarazada y que el niño seguía vivo. Y, por supuesto, si ese hermano suyo sería el que llevaría el caos... ¿Pero quien podía saberlo? ¿Quién era una persona tan importante como para saber todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico...?

Se levantó de golpe.

-Ahora vuelvo. Lo siento Ginny... 

Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a nadie fue corriendo... directo al despacho de Dumbledore.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y ya no puedo más!

George y Lindsey habían estado todo el rato bailando... parecían un par de locos. George le sonrió, cansado también.

-Bueno vayamos a tomar algo...

Justo en aquél momento "Las brujas de Macbeth" terminaron su canción y salieron del escenario. Los "Rock Wizards" subieron a cantar.

-¡¡Oh!! ¡Quedémonos! –contradijo Lindsey, mientras buscaba cierto batería. Ethan era... _amigo_ de su mejor amiga en Beuxbatons, Claire. 

Sí, bueno, pasaba a su lista de "chicos mundialmente guapos"... Pero no a la de "las siete maravillas del mundo".

-¿No tenías hambre?

-Puede esperar. –añadió con una sonrisa.

-Si no te importa voy a buscar algo de beber, ahora vengo, ¿Eh? –sonrió.

-Perfecto. –dijo ella sin apartar la vista del grupo.

Esa música era más marchosa, ideal para bailar... aunque no exactamente para los enamorados. 

Echó una mirada hacia la izquierda. Cedric estaba sentado, y a su lado, Adam con una chica. El Hufflepuff se giró y se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba. Le sonrió. Lindsey volvió a su "etapa" camaleón, volviéndose de color granate. Miró al batería de "Rock Wizards" mientras de reojo iba echando vistazos a Cedric, que seguía mirándola.

-Toma. 

Lindsey pegó un salto. George le ofrecía un vaso de algo... Lo terminó bastante rápido y lo dejó sobre una mesa. 

-¿Seguimos bailando?

-Por supuesto. –dijo él.- Te veo cambiada Lind...

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella, distraída en el jersey de Cedric, el que ella le había regalado aquella mañana, de color azul muy oscuro, debajo salía una camisa de color blanco. Se lo había puesto... y le quedaba muy bien, claro...Tambien le había regalado un CD (el de Blink 182), aunque más tarde cayó en la cuenta de que Cedric no tenía discman.

-Sí, vuelves a estar loca. Y no me interpretes mal, estás mejor así.

-Ajá... –...realmente, le quedaba taaaaan bien el jersey a Ced...

-Lindsey...¿me voy?

Ella movió la cabeza y lo miró.

-¡No! Lo siento... estaba distraída...

George le sonrió travieso y miró hacia dónde miraba Lindsey.

-¿Quieres bailar con él?

Lindsey negó con la cabeza.

-Quédate aquí. –ordenó ella, sin dejarle marchar. ¡George era su pareja!

Sonrió al muchacho pelirrojo y se decidió a no mirar hacia Cedric, por respeto a George, más que nada. De pronto, una canción más lenta empezó... (tampoco era muy lenta... lo que se puede esperar de una balada de un grupo de rock).

-Perdón...

Lindsey se atragantó y George miró al "intruso".

-¿Sí?

-Eh... bueno... ¿Me prestas tu pareja un momento, George?

-Muy hábil... ¿Cómo sabes que soy George? –dijo él, apartándose de Lindsey.

-Oh bueno. –sonrió.- Supuse que el que estaba... besándose con Angelina sería Fred.

-¿En serio? –George puso los ojos como platos.

-Ya era hora, ¿no? –dijo el otro mientras sonreía.

-Ya ves...

-EJEM. –Lindsey con la mirada perdida y con los brazos cruzados les hizo volver a la realidad.

-Bueno me voy. ¡Lindsey está en tus manos!

-¡Ehh! –intentó gritar Lindsey, con el chico moreno sonriéndole delante.

-¿Bailamos? –sugirió Cedric.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. 

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Se estaba aburriendo bastante, incluso bailando. Bailaba bien, y ella también. Pero era aburrido. A veces se sentaba, pero Halley lo obligaba a levantarse para seguir bailando.

Seguían el sonido de la música sin mirarse y sin hablar.

-Bueno, Draco. Te doy un descanso.

-Que honor. –dijo él sarcástico, mientras se apartaba.

-¡No! –gritó ella al empezar la siguiente canción.- ¡Esa canción y ya esta!

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó llevar otra vez al medio de la pista. Era una canción más o menos lenta (la misma en la que Cedric había interrumpido a George y Lindsey).

Dejaba que la música le llevase, se sabía los pasos y no le hacía falta pensar en eso. Su cabeza estaba lejos de allí. Cuando de pronto, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Que haces, Malfoy!?

Blaise le miraba furioso. Con los ojos negros entrecerrados y los dientes apretados.

-¿Dónde vas poniéndole una mano a la cintura a MI novia?

Draco sonrió divertido mientras, Halley lanzaba un bufido.

-Creía que te había dejado, Zabini.

Blaise lo miró furioso, y con un fuerte empujón lo apartó de su pareja de baile.

-¡No has aprendido nada! –le chilló Halley a Blaise.

-¿Cómo que no he aprendido nada?

-Corté contigo por celoso, ¡y me haces lo mismo!

-Es que bueno...

-¿Sí...? –le animó a seguir ella, con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba esperando que le dijera lo que quería oír. Que le diera la razón, y que la alabara.

-Oh dios... Otra vez no por favor. –Draco se apartó, recomponiendose de la casi-caída y fue a sentarse junto a una mesa.

Aún no había visto al profesor Stein. Tampoco deseaba verlo. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Ginny sola. El muy estúpido la había dejado sola. Y seguro que su hermano y la sabelotodo estarían bailando... Se moría por ir ahí y bailar con ella... pensó, en su padre, en Stein. Un castigo ya lo tenía, ¿que importaba si eran dos? 

Avanzó decidido hacia una chica demasiado ocupada mirando el suelo como para verlo.

Se paró justo delante suyo. Ella vio sus pies. Levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

-¡Draco!

Él medio sonrió y la cogió de la mano. Llevándosela fuera del castillo.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-Tendrían que enseñarte a bailar.

-¿Prefieres quedarte sentada?

-No.

-Pues calla.

-Sólo te avisaba que no bailas muy bien...

-Soy consciente de ello.

-Y que si quieres seducir a una chica bailando lo tienes mal. –añadió Hermione riendo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta si algún día quiero. –murmuró Ron a regañadientes. Intentando no mirar hacia delante. Más que nada por no ver la sonrisa divertida de Hermione y sonrojarse en exceso.

-¿Es que no quieres? –preguntó ella, sonriendo, esta vez, más suavemente. Mirando hacia sus propios zapatos.

Ron se quedó perplejo. ¿De que estaban hablando? Ya lo había olvidado. No, no lo había olvidado. Hizo _como_ si lo hubiese olvidado para no responder.

-Ron. 

-Sí.

-¿Por qué me pediste ir al baile si quedaban aún cuatro días?

-¿Por qué me dijiste que sí si aún tenías cuatro días para que un chico te lo pidiese?

-Yo pregunté primera.

-Es que... ya no quedaban chicas. –ella frunció el ceño.

-Ya. Yo me pensaba que me lo pedías por la apuesta, por eso dije que sí.- respondió Hermione, aparentemente molesta, y queriéndole devolver el comentario hiriente.

-Lo imaginaba. –suspiró él. Ella enarcó una ceja- ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que no al tal Bryan? –preguntó él haciéndose el despistado.

Hermione enrojeció. Paró de bailar. Ahora mismo estaba segura de que había elegido la opción incorrecta. Aunque Bryan se veía muy contento con su nueva pareja, de su misma casa y curso. 

Fue hasta donde estaba Ginny... o había estado Ginny y se sentó. 

Ron movió la cabeza. ¿Cómo entenderla? 

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Después de varias canciones el grupo paró unos segundos. Mientras el guitarra cambiaba su guitarra española por una de eléctrica y el cantante se bebía de una botella de agua.

Lindsey miró hacia arriba. Cedric miraba hacia un lado, miró después hacia abajo y vio que Lindsey lo miraba.

Ella empezó a tartamudear y decir cosas incomprensibles y sin significado.

-Yo... bueno.. es que... lo siento... no sé porque... -después de un rato así miró hacia arriba, él parecía confuso, y ella siguió.- De verdad que lo siento... soy... soy... soy tonta... y es que además... lo siento tanto....

-Shh. -Cedric le llevó un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar.- Lo sé.

Ella sonrió.

Él le levantó la cara, mientras le pasaba una mano por la mejilla, apartándole los cabellos de la cara. Se agachó un poco.

-Yo también lo siento Lindsey.

Ella asintió, sin verse capaz de responder con Cedric a un palmo de ella.

Cedric ya no estaba confuso. Ni lo había estado. Por lo menos su corazón no, su mente si que había divagado sobre diversas cuestiones, pero el corazón le dio la solución: Pensar sólo en el presente. Eso que los Gryffindor sabían hacer tan bien.

Lindsey, quería disculparse, explicarle todo lo que había pensado y como se había sentido aquellos días en que no se hablaron... Pero no podía. No podía hablar. Ya habría tiempo luego... Ahora solo quería tener a Cedric cerca.

Esperó que Merlín la escuchara cuando deseó que sus sandalias tuvieran diez centímetros de talón, para poder llegar un poco más a Cedric...

Merlín no la escuchó, pero Hermione sí. Un conjuro alzó sus sandalias y sus labios estaban a un centímetro de los de Cedric.

Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba abrazar a Cedric, aunque ya le costaba lo suficiente aguantarse con esos talones, así que más que abrazarlo se apoyaba en los hombros de él.

El aliento era compartido. Respiraban el mismo aire a la misma vez. No había suficiente oxigeno para los dos... pero eso duró poco porque él bajó ese centímetro que faltaba. Sus labios se tocaron y se empezaron a besar.

Ella deseó que no terminara. Él se sentía estúpido por no haberlo hecho antes. Ella cada vez lo abrazaba más fuerte, y ahora las sandalias ya no servían de excusa. Él la abrazaba por la cintura. Ella se estaba dando cuenta de que nunca había querido a nadie así... y que no era consciente de quererlo a él así. Él se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que la quería... y mucho.

Cuando se separaron, abrieron los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Borrosas, ninguno de los dos veía bien al otro, pero Lindsey estaba segura de que su sonrisa llegaba hasta las orejas (y su sonrojo también). Cedric le acariciaba el pelo con una mano, la otra seguía en la cintura.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo? –susurró.

-Ya ves...

-Me refiero al gato.

Lindsey rió. 

-Mucho. Nelly es preciosa. 

-¿Nelly? –preguntó divertido.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Se fijó en que un collar colgaba de su cuello.

-Me gusta como te queda el colgante.

Ella sonrió, sonrojada. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Draco –no quería decirle nada, solamente oír su voz.

-¿Hm?

-Tengo frío. –dijo abrazándose a su brazo.__

-¿Quieres entrar?

-No. –respondió ella firme.- Tendríamos que separarnos. ¿Verdad?

-Ajá... –respondió él, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-¿Tanto te molesta que... –le tembló la voz.- ... te vean conmigo? ¿Tanto daña tu imagen?

Draco pareció sorprendido. Iba a responderle. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se oía algo... 

Se giró y miró a Ginny extrañado.

-Ginny... –unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por el rostro de ella.

Las secó con sus dedos y después la abrazó. Sin contestar. 

Estuvieron así largo rato. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Draco... –acercó su boca al oído de él.- te quiero mucho.

Él se quedó congelado. Nada de su cuerpo respondía. ¿Le quería? Podía asegurar que era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. También la primera vez que alguien sentía eso por él. 

Por primer vez en la vida... Draco se quedó sin saber que decir.

-Yo...

-No digas nada. –le obligó a callar ella.- ...sé que tú a mi no.

No podía contestarle. Ni sí ni no. Se sentía.. cautivado. Le daba igual si eso era querer o no. Las palabras de ella le habían sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura? Notó como su mejilla se mojaba con las lagrimas de ella. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, sin casi poder respirar. 

-No digas eso. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Por dentro se maldecía "¿No podías decirle algo mejor, Malfoy?". Le secó las lagrimas con su mano, suavemente.- No llores...

Se puso la mano al bolsillo...¡Mierda! ¡No estaba ahí! ¿Dónde podía estar...? ¿Dónde se podía haber perdido? Quizás cuando... Cuando Blaise lo empujó... habría podido caer de su bolsillo y nadie se habría dado cuenta... Se odió a sí mismo. Si no la encontraba le costaría mucho encontrar otra igual.

Se separó de Ginny, muy a su pesar.

-Lo siento. –le intentó sonreír cariñosamente (tarea bastante difícil para un Malfoy) y le dio un beso en los labios. -Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Fue corriendo hasta el castillo. Un segundo antes de entrar, le pareció que algo no iba bien. Se giró. A lo lejos divisó un puntito, con pelo ondeante al viento de color rojo. 

Entró y se dispuso a buscar su regalo, lo más rápido posible.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

-Ejem...

Hermione se giró. Estaba muy molesta con Ron, pero ver a Lindsey y a Cedric le animaba un poco. Su traviesa sonrisa disminuyó al cruzarse con la insegura de Ron.

-¿Qué? –intentó sonar lo más ofendida posible, y siguió mirando hacia delante.

Se habían peleado un millón de veces. Tambien se habían reconciliado todas esas veces. Pero Hermione estaba segura que había sido ella la que había cedido siempre. Y empezaba a estar harta. Movió la cabeza. Tambien siempre decía eso de "empiezo a estar harta". Pero... ahora lo estaba del todo.

-¿Qué? –repitió al ver que Ron no contestaba. Levantó la vista para mirarlo y lo vio de pie, a su lado, mirando el suelo.

-Eso... Nada.

-¿Te ha costado mucho pensar esa frase, Ron? 

Hermione volvió su vista a Lindsey y Cedric (quienes ahora reían como locos). Ya estaba. ¿Lo máximo que podía esperar de él era un "nada"? ¿Ni siquiera un...

-Losiento.

Hermione se giró, insegura.

-¿Puedes repetirlo? –Preguntó ella.- ¿Me ha parecido oir "lo siento"? ¿O lo he alucinado?

-Lo dije. –ahora ya no parecía inseguro.- Pero no lo repetiré.

Hermione sonrió. 

-¿Por qué me pediste que fuera contigo al baile? –repitió ella, maliciosamente. Esperaba, esa vez, obtener la respuesta correcta.

-Anda, ¡piérdete! 

Él pareció molesto, pero Hermione rió divertida. No podía cambiarlo, así era Ron. No había nada que hacer. Lo miró y lo vió con una mueca de enfado pero aparentemente divertido. No podía cambiarlo..._ni quería cambiarlo..._ Aunque nunca admitiría eso.

Ron se sentó a su lado, y hizo como si mirara a la gente bailando. Hermione lo miraba a él, seguía divertida.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él nervioso, dándose cuenta de que Hermione no paraba de mirarlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. La risa se escapaba de sus labios. Estaba tan mono así, nervioso... sonrojado por tan solo una mirada.__

-Nada... –siguió ella, apoyó una mano en el hombro de él.

Iba a darle un beso. En la mejilla, por supuesto. 

-¿Cómo que na....? -De pronto él giro su cara y dejó sin terminar su frase al ver la cara de ella tan cerca.

¡No! ¡Ella le quería dar un beso en la mejilla! Y él se había girado en el último momento... ¡Ahora se pensaría que...! ¿Qué pensaría? Se sonrojó por completo al ver la cara de Ron tan cerca. Con una extraña cara... entre sorprendido y... muy muy sorprendido. Sonrojado también. A tan solo dos centímetros. Pero ninguno de los dos se movía. Solamente se miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hermione quería separarse. Tirar hacia atrás, pero no podía.

Algo les ayudó:

-¡Ron, Mione! 

Los dos pegaron un salto y se separaron con los ojos aún más abiertos, y aún más sonrojados (si eso es posible).

Harry les miraba pero sin darse cuenta de la escena que había interrumpido.

-¿Qué...qué pasa Harry? –murmuró ella intentando no atragantarse.

-Dumbledore no está.

-¿Có-cómo que no está...? –preguntó Hermione, aún bajo los efectos del rubor.

-No lo he encontrado en ninguna parte... –Harry se veía extramadamente serio.

-¿Pasa algo...?

-Me he encontrado a Stein, el profesor –Ron y Hermione asintieron.- Me ha dicho... –apretó los puños haciendo que los otros dos se preocuparan. Volvió a levantar la vista, más sereno.- Me ha dicho si ya me he despedido de lo que me queda de familia.

Ron se atragantó y Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡El profesor es... es un Mortífago! –dijo ella mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos, sorprendida.

-Seguramente... –asintió Harry, aún preocupado.

-Y lo que te queda de...

-¡¡POTTER!!

Todos se giraron de golpe, sobresaltados por el grito, aunque cuando se giraron y vieron al dueño de él, aún se extrañaron más. Draco Malfoy estaba más blanco que de costumbre y les miraba con un mezcla de rabia y sorpresa.

Ron iba a por algún comentario sarcástico, pero Malfoy continuó antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir.

-¿Dónde esta? –los otros tres alzaron una ceja.- ¡GINNY! –después desvió un momento la mirada y los volvió a mirar.- ¿Dónde está la Weasley?

-¿Y a ti que te... –Ron se interrumpió a si mismo, abriendo los ojos.- ¿Dónde está?

-Cuando yo vine no estaba... –recordó Hermione.

-¿¡No la habéis visto desde entonces!?

-Eh... –Lindsey se acercó corriendo, el tono de Draco era extrañamente suficiente alto para poder oírlo aún con la música y una pareja estupenda... (que también se acercaba a ellos).- ¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Qué pasa con Ginny?

-Estabamos fuera –empezó a explicar Draco, otra vez siendo el mismo de siempre. Mirando solamente a Lindsey y omitiendo los comentarios de los otros ante la última frase.- Yo entré... para buscar su regalo, y cuando volví...

-Un momento... –Lindsey abrió los ojos.- ¿Otro regalo?

-¿Otro?

-Esta mañana... el collar... –Lindsey estaba poniendose nerviosa e intentaba hacerse entender sólo por el Slytherin.- ¿El collar que llevaba no era el regalo...?

Draco abrió los ojos. Ató cabos rápido y empezó a palidecer aún más. En otro momento más oportuno Harry habría dicho que tenía la misma cara que si le hubiesen dicho que se había ensuciado su túnica nueva. 

Ovbiamente, Harry no lo conocía bien.

-¿Dra...Draco...? –ahora lo miraban todos, muy asustados. Ron incluso casi había olvidado lo de "estabamos fuera".

-Mierda. –Draco apretó los puños mirando al suelo.- Mierda y mierda.

-¿Qué _es _este collar...?

Draco miró a Hermione de una forma que daba miedo.

-Un traslador.

-¿QUÉ? –Ron abrió los ojos.

-¿Y... –Harry no se atrevía a preguntar.- dónde... lleva?

-Ante el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. –dijo Draco poniéndo énfasi e ironía.

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

**Miina**  (Just caught in the undertown)


End file.
